Farscape: The Lost Warrior Part 3
by NeilGartner
Summary: Updated:Chapter 33: The Cylons are coming and it will take a united front to stop them. Unfortunately, it will include the Humans and their friends allying with the Peacekeepers and Scarrans. Farscape Stargate Battlestar Galactica crossover
1. Earthbound

**Author's Note:** After much delay, here's the first chapter to Part 3 of my series. Are you happy now, Alexis? ;-) 

Also, please visit my website link on my FanFiction.Net portfolio to view my Movie trailer that I made for my story. And remember, I love hearing feedback! 

**Chapter One: Earthbound **

Through the transponder implanted on the back of his neck, Crais was always linked with Talyn, making both Sebacean and Leviathan gunship one. This allowed Crais to know Talyn's complete status in any given moment and to give commands more quickly. By design, it was supposed to be very efficient. In reality, giving orders to a sometimes very aggressive warship was not always easy. Talyn had a mind and a will of his own and he did whatever he pleased, but thankfully the gunship could be persuaded, especially when he was in a good mood.

As Captain Crais approached the command area, he felt a sudden and unexpectedly new sensation from Talyn. Bewildered, Crais didn't know what to make of it at first. Talyn was the closest he could come to describe it was with, that the Leviathan was purring. 

Curious, he hurried towards command to investigate when a sound emanating from the opened doors reached his ears. Crais smiled, realizing what was probably pleasing Talyn so much. 

He heard Athena singing.

Crais stopped just at the door leading into command to watch the Colonial singing a gentle melody as she worked at a console station. Never before in his life would Crais imagine himself being so strongly attracted to a non-Sebacean. His time being around Crichton and the others opened his eyes. He was grateful that Athena decided to stay on and be his First Officer. The Leviathan almost took an instant liking to the Human and ever since, Talyn had become more agreeable to follow orders. The only other person here that was probably just as happy if not more so than Crais was Talyn himself. 

Athena stopped singing when she turned her head and saw Crais watching her. She blushed, finally realizing that she had an audience. I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to breakout into a song

Do not apologize, Crais said, stepping into command now. Talyn enjoyed hearing you sing and in fact, so did I. Talyn asked me if you could do it more often.

Athena now smiled sheepishly before, saying aloud so the Leviathan could hear her too. 

Nothing would please me more.

Crais started slowly, choosing his words with care. There has been something that I have been wishing to discuss with you but I have been waiting for the right time for you to feel comfortable. There's

Crais eyes abruptly darted upward, as if he heard some distant alarm. Talyn has detected a Peacekeeper coded signal.

Immediately, Crais went to a nearby console, while Athena manned hers. 

Can Talyn get a fix? 

For the last several days, Talyn had been guarding the Colonial fleet's rear flank, making sure nothing comes up from behind and to monitor transmission traffic in the Uncharted Territories of the war between the Peacekeepers and the nearly defeated Goa'uld.

It originated in Scarran space, Crais said. Most likely from a Peacekeeper spy probe.

Can Talyn decode the transmission?

Crais smiled at Athena. Talyn was also designed to be a intelligence gathering vessel and he already has broken its encryption. Talyn, display the transmission on main monitor.

Talyn's main monitor came to life and the Colonial and Sebacean Captain watched the screen in silence at first. Their curious expressions turned to utter dread and sheer panic at what they saw.

Lords of Kobol, Athena breathed in fright at the imagines playing before her eyes. We've got to warn the fleet! 

A shocked Crais was quick to agree before ordering aloud. Talyn, plot an immediate course to the Galactica! We need to show this to Adama in person.

Sensing the urgency in their voices, the mighty Leviathan obeyed without hesitation.

***

Will someone please tell me what the hell happened to my son and his sudden need to draw alien graffiti?!

Jack Crichton paced angrily about Hammond's office. Staring at General Hammond mostly, while looking to Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Doctor Frasier, Daniel and Chiana searching for any possible explanation to his son's bewildering condition.

He's not in any danger, Doc. Frasier explained, trying to reassure John's father. From my experience with what happened to Colonel O'Neill, I believe your son has alien information downloaded into his brain. Seeing those Ancient written texts in Daniel's work area must have triggered a reaction.

Jack Crichton looked confused and turned to O'Neill who simply shrugged his shoulders saying. Apparently, John's Ancients and our Ancients are one and the same who built the Stargates long ago. One world we visited, the Ancients left some alien device that zapped their version of the Encyclopaedia Britannica in my head when I got too close to it. Afterwards, it caused me to do some weird things like reprogramming the entire Stargate computer and to build an alien power generator You know, things I would love do in my spare time. For a while, I was a Super Carter.

But he will be okay? Jack asked, still worried.

This doesn't look anywhere near the scale that Colonel O'Neill went through, Doc. Frasier suggested. The Colonel felt the urge to do all of those things like an itch that needed to be scratched. We have Teal'c and Lt. Hailey with John right now to keep an eye on him and perhaps once your son finishes whatever he's doing, he should be fine.

Just in case, I'm sending SG-12 to contact the Asgard, Hammond added. They were able to help Colonel O'Neill and they should be able to help your son if needed

Jack Crichton suddenly snapped angrily. Aliens did this to him and I don't want any more near him!

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence after the outburst when Major Carter stepped forward next to Jack Crichton, facing the General, saying with a detectable underlining of sarcasm. 

Sir, John's father has made his feelings quite clear. I suggest that myself, Teal'c and Chiana and any other alien on base remain away from his son.

Jack turned to her, surprised. He completely forgot who was standing in the room with him. That's not what I I didn't mean

_Mean what?_ Jolinar now briskly spoke through Carter, interrupting him. _You said that you didn't want any more aliens near him. It couldn't be clearer._

Silently, Jack stared at Jolinar before looking back to see Chiana behind him. The Nebari had her eyes cast down at the floor, looking very hurt. Daniel was by her side glaring at him with a supportive arm about the Nebari's slender shoulders.

O'Neill also watched but took more note of Carter's behaviour before Jolinar took over. Indeed, there was a profound change in her demeanour. Before, Carter always paid close attention to the new recruits on the base and helped them out from time to time, especially with the likes of Lt. Hailey. Since after her run in with Scorpius, Carter had been acting more like a mother hen, looking out for everyone. She had been keeping a close eye on John Crichton and even helping out with Chiana. In fact, Carter became a big sister of sorts to the Nebari, teaching her things about how women on Earth work and live. Daniel was more than appreciative with Carter's assistance in looking after Chiana. Like it or not, the young curious Nebari was at times more than a handful for any one person to take.

This arrangement also proved a little scary at times too seeing how chummy the two women had become. O'Neill could swear that the new' Carter and Chiana were almost operating on the same wavelength. Like whenever they saw or heard something even remotely funny, they both laugh and smile exactly at the same time!

Jack Crichton looked back to Jolinar and became ashamed of himself, realizing that he'd crossed the line. 

I apologize for what I just said, I am sorry. He looked back to Chiana and approached her the Nebari looked up with her tentative dark eyes. 

Forgive me, what I said was in anger, Jack pleaded softly. 

Chiana shrugged her shoulders. It's okay, you are his dad and have a right to be concerned.

No, it is a poor excuse for what I said, Jack said. It was thoughtless and cruel. I am truly sorry. 

With that, Jack turned to face General Hammond. If these Asgards can help my son, then please General, call them.

***

This is most confusing, Crichton, Teal'c said as he struggled to grasp the rules of this strange game. How can paper beat rock?

Leaning against the table, John Crichton smiled at the Jaffa warrior. It felt a lot like when he taught D'Argo the game the first time years before. He finally had his fill of writing down those wormhole equations and decided to chat with Teal'c and Hailey. Much to Crichton's surprise, Teal'c knew nothing about Rock, Paper, Scissors, so Crichton took it upon himself to do something about it. 

Trust me on this, paper wraps rock, so it wins.

I still do not understand, Teal'c, said, still unconvinced. If scissors can cut paper, then why is rock unable to smash paper?

Hailey laughed as she watched Crichton nearly throw his hands up in frustration. 

Just work with me Teal'c and have a little faith. It was' almost like teaching D'Argo all over again, Crichton thought. 

Jack Crichton walked into the room to check on his son with Doc. Frasier, General Hammond, O'Neill, Daniel, Chiana and Carter close behind. John looked up at his father and the group smiling.

Hey, dad.

How are you feeling? Jack said cautiously but grateful that his son was looking a bit more cheerful and not scribbling madly some alien text on a pad of paper or on a wall for that matter.

Beyond a hand cramp in my writing marathon, I feel like I've got part of the weight of the world off my shoulders. John said in relief. 

Doc. Frasier stepped next to Jack to check his son. You have no headaches or blurry vision?

John pulled back a little but with the table behind him, he couldn't move far to escape the SGC doctor. He had been poked and prodded enough times in the Uncharted Territories to not come back to Earth and get more of the same. 

I'm fine, honest, okay? He turned to O'Neill and General Hammond. Is she always like this?

O'Neil replied with a smirk. Around here, she's everyone's second mother and unless you want to get into trouble, it would be best to do as you're told or risk being grounded for life.

John couldn't help but to burst out laughing while O'Neill's comment quickly earned him a withering look from Doctor Frasier. 

Ah, Jolly Sam, John said reaching behind and handed Carter a large writing pad covered with alien equations. I have a gift for you. From me to the people of Earth.

Sam's eyes bulged out as she took the 100-page notebook, leafing through it eyeing nearly endless lines of strange alien mathematical numbers that nearly filled the entire pad. 

My, God She whispered. Is this all of it? 

John said. There is more but I'm tired and I'll go at it tomorrow and see if I can get the rest of it in order.

Carter was astonished. In order? And there's MORE?!

John nodded, pointing to his head. I've got the entire Wormhole for Dummies Guide right up here the pages are out of order but writing it down helps.

Daniel moved closer to Carter, looking over the alien figures. Anyway, it's going to take us a while to decipher this into something Well, more understandable.

Can I help? Chiana asked, moving next to Daniel and Carter. 

In fact you can, Daniel smiled to her. If you can learn to speak and read English in just a few days, I'm sure your talent can help us to translate it. 

The Nebari grinned happily, grateful to contribute something and show she could earn her keep here.

That's nice folks, John said, but I could use a bite to eat, not to mention that I'm still trying to get my coffee intake back up to normal after a four year dry spell in the UT.

Carter handed the wormhole equation off to Daniel and said to John, Sure, and the first round is on me.

All together, they started to leave and move out into the corridor. Just leading ahead of the group, John Crichton felt much better, despite all that happened to him over the last few days. The loss of Aeryn still weighed heavily on his mind but the pain was becoming bearable day by day. On the upside, he was home with his dad, also amongst good friends. He also finally unlocked the secrets of wormholes and the Colonials were due to show up tomorrow morning and he was looking forward to seeing Adama and the others again. 

Nothing could ruin this day.

Rounding a corner they came face to face with a group of men dressed in dress suits, not military uniforms. Alarm bells went off in Crichton's head This can't be good. 

They looked too much like lawyers.

One of the men in suits said aloud, Ah, General Hammond, I was told you could be found here.

Perhaps they were IRS agents here looking to collect back taxes

Hammond was surprised to see him, saying aloud, Senator Kinsey? I wasn't told you would be arriving here?

Crichton quietly groaned. It was worse! They were politicians! 

A slight change in plans, General, Senator Kinsey said. I decided to help oversee the delegation from Washington when these Colonials arrive tomorrow to make sure nothing goes wrong. He then turned his attention to John Crichton and extended his hand towards him. And here's the hero of the hour, welcome back son. I managed to read some of SG-1's reports; I bet you have a lot of interesting stories to tell us.

Thank you, sir but I'm not really in the mood for story telling. John politely shook his hand, although he felt like taking a shower afterwards. He'd had enough experience with slimy characters out in the Uncharted Territories to sniff them out easily here on Earth.

Of course, maybe later, Kinsey said as he looked over to Chiana who was standing close to Daniel, holding his hand tightly. The Nebari also didn't like the Senator much either, when he smiled just a little too friendly toward her, saying, And you must be Chiana, welcome to Earth. 

The senator extended his hand but Chiana refused to shake it, not budging an inch from Daniel's side. She could see through his fake politeness. Instead she only gave a quiet. Thank you.

Chiana liked Humans, especially the Colonials and SG-1 and many others in the SGC but something about Kinsey unsettled her.

Senator Kinsey gave feigned smile. Your people probably don't understand handshakes, maybe someone could teach it to you.

She's learning just fine, Senator, Daniel said. He too didn't like the way Kinsey was looking at Chiana either. Probably if the good senator had his way, Chiana would be strapped down on a surgical table to be cut wide open just to see how her insides worked. For the first time, Daniel was second-guessing his wisdom of bringing the young Nebari here. 

O'Neill was becoming increasingly annoyed by Senator Kinsey, and he was about to open his mouth to fire off some of his more famous sarcastic remarks when Major Carter spoke first.

Senator Kinsey, I thought we were going to handle the initial meeting, considering we made first contact with the Colonials? 

That's all the more reason for me to be here, considering something always happens when we try to secure alien technology, isn't that right Colonel?

Behind, O'Neill, Jack Crichton leaned closer whispering. He doesn't like you much, does he?

Actually, the Senator always has a special place for me in his heart of stone. O'Neill whispered back.

I'm sorry, Colonel, Kinsey said, overhearing part of his remark. did you say something?

O'Neill tried to look perfectly innocent. Nothing at all, Senator. It's a pleasure to have you showing up Unannounced, again.

***

Later, in General Hammond's office, Senator Kinsey was having a private meeting with Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond.

So, Colonel, Senator Kinsey said. Isn't this suppose to be the part when you should be telling me that we mustn't do business with these Colonials like you usually do with other advanced civilizations we find? Why not now? Couldn't find any dark secrets in their closets?

Actually, it was that impressed me the most, O'Neill replied sharply. Their closet technology is centuries ahead of ours, although I can't say the same for their haircuts.

Oh, yes, you really do like these Colonials, Kinsey replied. In your reports you have nothing but praise for these people, especially their leader, Commander Adama and his son, Captain Apollo, and even a Sgt. Hathor amongst a list of others.

Because, Senator, they helped us rescue Major Carter and battled to protect Earth. I fought alongside of them and that tells me all I need to know, and they lost some of their own people doing it. 

According to you, Senator Kinsey said, and then smiled. I'm glad that you succeeded in rescuing Major Carter except for that snake she has in her head. Now how did that happen?

We're still figuring that one out. Even the Tok'ra are at a lost, O'Neill said. Jolinar should be dead by all accounts.

Are you sure it is Jolinar and not a Goa'uld impersonating it.

The Tok'ra thoroughly questioned her. It is Jolinar, O'Neill glared at him. And for you information, it's a she! 

Kinsey smirked. By the way, how long have you had a soft spot for Major Carter?

O'Neill was taken back by the question. How did Kinsey know?

It's just an honest question, Colonel. I mean she is a bright, intelligent and good looking woman after all

Is there a point to all of these questions, Senator? General Hammond angrily interrupted. 

Yes. By order of the President, SG-1 will have no further part with our negotiations with the Colonials.

On what grounds? O'Neill demanded, his patience coming to an abrupt end.

For one Colonel, your track record in trying to gain technology from alien governments speaks for itself. Two, Carter is a security risk as far as I am concerned because we don't know who or what is in her head. Three, Teal'c is not a proper representative of our planet or the United States government, and as for Daniel Jackson, Senator Kinsey gave a short laugh. All I have to do is take one look at that skinny grey thing he's holding hands with to tell me he's not thinking straight!

O'Neill tried to keep his cool. If he blew his top now, he'd just play into his hands.

You son of a bitch!

Okay, so much for keeping his cool but Kinsey was looking too smug for O'Neill to tolerate any longer. Most of all, he wasn't going to sit quiet and let his team or Chiana be insulted.

That'll be enough, Colonel! Kinsey warned, as if he held all the cards and probably did. You'd better think about your career and especially about the rest of your team. You are all heroes at the moment, don't do anything foolish to risk it.

General Hammond stood up from his desk, saying quietly, Colonel, please leave us for a moment.

O'Neill was still furious, but he calmed down enough to acknowledge General Hammond before gladly exiting his office. After the door closed, Hammond faced directly at Senator Kinsey, saying evenly.

I don't know how many strings you pulled to get your way with the President but so help me if you do anything to tarnish SG-1's good names

You can't do a damn thing General, Kinsey interrupted. Right now, I'm in charge with our negotiations with the Colonials when they arrive, not you or Colonel O'Neill. I would suggest you start planning your retirement party, General. There are some changes coming and I'm going to make sure it happens.

General Hammond was now beyond simply being enraged. Colonel O'Neill had it all wrong. You are not a son of a bitch. You are an arrogant self-serving bastard that'll step on anyone to get what you want!

Keep on talking, General! You'll be leaving that much sooner!

General Hammond and Senator Kinsey glowered at each other in a stare down. Before another word could be uttered, the entire SGC went on alert and a voice sounded over the base intercom.

Unauthorized off world activation!


	2. House Guests

**Author's Note:** I appreciate all the reviews left by you guys. I always enjoy hearing what you have to say. 

I like to thank my **Beta Readers**: _SabaceanBabe_ and _Grippy_.

**Chapter Two: House Guests**

Chiana was a very exceptional person, who kept surprising Daniel Jackson. Yes, she was beautiful and full of adventure, but she was also very intelligent and possessed of a sharp wit. When he was teaching her English, he was amazed at the amount of information she could absorb in a relatively short period of time, when she really put her mind to it.

In Daniel's work area, he had Chiana using her gift to memorize the entire written language of the Ancients. It was a highly complex language that was difficult even for Daniel to translate without plenty of reference material to help guide him. If Chiana could get a fair comprehension of the Ancients' language on her own, then she could help them to understand Crichton's wormhole equations much faster. Crichton himself admitted that he couldn't understand much of what he had written down, but that he had a gut feeling' about how everything worked. 

Right now, Carter was off with Crichton getting him something to eat in the base mess hall, but they both should return soon. Teal'c was in his quarters performing Kel'no'reem, Lt. Hailey was with her team, SG-4, about to head off on an assigned mission. Meanwhile, General Hammond and O'Neill were in a private meeting with Senator Kinsey. This alone gave Daniel a bad feeling of what might be going on behind those closed doors. Whenever Senator Kinsey showed up, nothing good ever came of it.

Unable to do much about that problem for the moment, Daniel focused on translating the first few pages of Crichton's wormhole equations but it was slow going. He was seated at his desk with books and notes scattered to the left and right of him. Alien math equations weren't Daniel's thing, it was more Sam's department, but, then again, decrypting alien languages wasn't really her specialty either. Daniel sighed as he struggled on.

He glanced over to Chiana, who was working at another table just a few feet away. The Nebari looked bored. I was wondering if we could take a break?

We've only been going at this for an hour, Chiana.

Can we relax for just five minutes? She pouted at little, giving him the sad puppy dog eyes. 

_Geez! She always looks cute when she does that, _Daniel observed as he rubbed his tired eyes, then pushed his chair away from his desk. _Yeah, a little breather wouldn't hurt_, he thought. 

Sure, I could use a break too, he agreed.

Without another word, Chiana walked over to Daniel, straddled his chair and sat down on his lap facing him, making herself comfortable.

Daniel at first cast a nervous glance towards the door, hoping that no one showed up at this very awkward moment. Although he was not military, there were certain levels of conduct that he had to follow while on base.

Is this you idea of relaxing? He asked the Nebari seated on his lap.

Chiana asked as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Are you uncomfortable?

Uh, uncomfortable or relaxed isn't exactly the words I was thinking of. Chiana, I hate to be the one to break this to you but we both could get into trouble if the wrong person should walk in on us. 

Chiana smiled deviously. That makes it all the more fun and since when do you worry about getting into trouble? I don't hear you complaining when I sneak into your room every night.

The situation is a little different and could you please stop wiggling you hips he struggled to say when Chiana wrapped her arms around his neck and covered his mouth with hers.

At first, he tried (well, kind of half-heartedly) to push her away when Chiana slid her tongue into his mouth, and started playing intricate games with his. This broke whatever resistance Daniel had and he passionately responded, encircling his arms about her sleek form, pulling her closer. After several moments, Chiana broke their lip lock and stared at Daniel. He seemed stunned by the pleasurable experience, his eyes still closed and his mouth partially open.

Seeing that she had Daniel under her spell the Nebari smiled speaking in a low husky voice, Hmmmm, you were saying something about how we shouldn't do this?

Daniel's eyes slowly opened and he met her gaze, looking momentarily confused. Did I actually say that? 

Chiana nodded and turned her attention over to the roll of bookshelves in the corner of his work area, which looked nice and private. She stood up and pulled Daniel to his feet, tugging him toward her selected hiding spot.

This way, lover boy, she purred.

Daniel saw the gleam in her eyes that was promising nothing but mischief. As much as he enjoyed Chiana's idea of mischief', he had to put a stop to this before it went any further. It was bad enough that he and Chiana were playing bedroom commandoes at night in the SGC, but to do it here and now was being plain reckless. 

Daniel pleaded. Do you realize how much trouble we could get into? Crichton and Carter will be coming back any time.

Well, that makes it all the more fun, Chiana cooed sweetly, as she tried to keep pulling him along. Doing it while not getting caught.

Daniel held his ground. Chiana, no!

The Nebari refused to give up and she gave him her best come hither' smile.

Daniel, _yes!_

***

For Doctor Janet Frasier, there was never an end to the mountain of paper work that came across her desk. Not surprisingly, most of it was currently on their newest resident, Chiana. With Crichton and Daniel's help, the Nebari finally, but reluctantly, gave up some blood samples during the course of her physical examination. 

Janet discovered that Chiana's blood had some very curious properties, including a hyper immune system, which could make her very resilient to all sorts of infection and diseases. Janet decided to send a few samples of the unique blue blood to a top genetic lab with high level security clearance for further testing, but was careful not to mention from whom or where it came.

Now, all she could think of was finding a way to sweet talk Chiana into giving another sample of her blood. She remembered how Chiana first reacted when she saw the needle that Janet was going to use on her and Janet had to admit that it might be far easier just to try and draw some blood from a cornered mountain lion.

Excuse me, Doctor?

Janet looked up to see Jack Crichton standing at her open office door.

Janet smiled from behind her desk. What can I do for you?

I just need to ask you a question, Jack Crichton said as he slowly stepped in, closed the door behind him, and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. What really happened to my son while he was out there?

Janet hesitated. Honestly, that is something your son should tell you.

I tried, but he wouldn't say anything. You examined him, can't you tell me if you found anything? Jack asked.

I did examine him thoroughly and physically he's very fit.

As his doctor, I'm not allowed to provide...

He's my son, damn it! Jack exclaimed. I need to know! Please! Is he okay?

After a hard moment of soul searching, Janet gave in. Slowly, she opened her top right side desk drawer and presented a file to Jack. 

I found something during a CAT scan of his brain. His brain was operated on and from the pattern, it appears someone literally drilled a hole into it.

Stunned, Jack opened the file and saw the photos. It clearly showed a hollow cylinder pattern extending nearly an inch in his son's brain. My, God! Who or what the hell did this to him?!

Your son initially didn't want to say anything about it, but he finally broke down and admitted that a being by the name of Scorpius forcibly placed a neural chip in his brain to retrieve the wormhole knowledge he has. Your son eventually found an alien surgeon that was able to remove it and repaired the damage, but the chip almost drove your son mad. 

Jack's blood boiled with rage as he looked over the CAT scan photos. Where is this Scorpius now?

Major Carter killed him.

That bit of information made Jack feel somewhat better, knowing his son's apparent tormentor was dead. He had to make sure to thank Major Carter later. 

He didn't mention any of this to me. 

Maybe in time he will, but right now all he wants is a sense of normalcy and we can't force him to confront his fears or demons, Janet explained. It's better if he does it when he feels ready.

I just need to feel like I'm doing something to help him.

That's what you're doing right now, Janet smiled. Just being his father. 

***

In an elevator up five levels, John Crichton and Samantha Carter were riding back down to rejoin Chiana and Daniel in his work area.

Crichton half smiled to the blond Major. That's what I missed the most while I was away That and beer.

Behind him, Carter was leaning against the back wall of the elevator, smiling as she listened to Crichton. When I'm away on long missions, the first thing I always miss is a hot shower.

Crichton nodded in agreement. And having a toothbrush Oh, God! Toilet paper, did I ever miss having toilet paper around.

Intrigued, Carter inquired cautiously. What did you use on Moya toyou know? 

Crichton chuckled. I'm not sure if you want to know.

Still grinning, Carter leaned her head against the elevator wall and closed her tired eyes. Well, you are home, now, Crichton, and we've got all the toilet paper you'll ever need. More importantly, you are safe. That's what matters the most.

Yeah, safe and sound, Crichton whispered under his breath. 

It was good being home, but then again, it wasn't. He had changed and his father was beginning to take notice of it. It was strange being in the SGC over the last few days with no Peacekeepers, or hostile alien or some disaster threatening to destroy them. It was too quiet and probably most of all, she wasn't here.

Then why is Chiana happier being on Earth than I am? he wondered quietly.

Concerned, Carter opened her eyes. Did you say something?

Before Crichton could reply, the base went on alert.

Unauthorized off world activation!

***

By the time John and Carter reached the Gate Control Room, General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill and Senator Kinsey were already there. In the Gate Room below, the Iris was closed over the Stargate and being covered by several firing teams. A few seconds later, Doc Frasier and Jack Crichton arrived.

No GDO signal, a technician reported, watching his monitor closely when new data suddenly flashed across it. Wait. I am receiving a transmission now. It's an audio signal.

Can you pipe it through the intercom? Carter asked.

One moment, the tech replied.

From behind, Carter heard Chiana and Daniel racing into the room. She turned her attention to them. Where were you two?

We were busy With things Chiana muttered and Daniel nodded in agreement.

Carter smiled at the two, noting how their clothing was slightly dishevelled. She focused on Daniel, who was sporting a rather guilty expression, before she lowered her eyes. 

Ah, you should know that your fly is down, Carter whispered

Red faced, Daniel turned around to fix the problem while Chiana and Carter shared a glance with one another before chuckling at the same moment. It was then that a frustrated voice filtered through the base intercom system.

Hello? Can anyone hear me? Anyone? Yotz! Are you sure this thing is working right?

Reaching for the microphone on the main console, Hammond replied. This is General Hammond of the SGC, to whom am I speaking?

That's better! the voice said before announcing proudly. I am Dominar Rygel the XVI of the Hynerian Empire. Is this the planet Erp? 

Chiana giggled, clapping her hands. John Crichton nearly shouted for joy as he leaned closer to Hammond to speak into the microphone. Rygel! You old space dog! It's damn good to hear your voice! 

Crichton? Is that you? Is Chiana there as well? Rygel asked.

Yeah! She's here, Crichton said. Where have you been the last two weekens?

I have been busy regaining my throne from my idiot and traitorous cousin.

Crichton's jaw dropped. You got your big chair back?

Of course, considering I had popular support for my return and the means in which to do it, but we have plenty of time to talk about that later. I have some friends here. We'd like to step through the stargate for a visit to discuss business and offer some gifts to the people of Erp.

All eyes turned to General Hammond. John and Chiana were especially excited to see their olds friends. After a moment of careful consideration, Hammond spoke into the microphone. How many people are you planning to bring over, Dominar Rygel?

Just myself, two escorts and two Luxans, Rygel reported. An ambassador Bu G'Ranto and another Luxan some of you should all know, Ka D'Argo.

You may proceed through, General Hammond said, and then nodded to the Gate Technician. Open the Iris.

As the Iris opened over the mouth of the Stargate, Hammond alerted the dozen soldiers in the Gate room. Standby to receive incoming travellers!

The soldiers readied themselves and levelled their weapons at the Stargate as a precaution. They couldn't afford to let their guard down when receiving unexpected guests, no matter who they claimed to be.

After several moments, five figures emerged through the Gate's shivering event horizon. Two Luxans and one Hynerian on a throne sled being flanked by what looked like two golden armored knights on either side of him.

Both smiling, Chiana and John Crichton left the Gate Control Room in a race to see who could reach their friends first. At the same time, General Hammond ordered the Iris closed and the soldiers to stand down. 

In the Gate Room, Ka D'Argo slowly adjusted to the stomach turning trip through the Stargate. It was unlike almost anything he had ever experienced before with the exception of enduring the dizzying distortion ride on a Leviathan during a starburst. The effects were soon forgotten when D'Argo saw the group of armed Humans waiting for them at the end of the ramp.

They were all in green battle dress and helmets, the same type of uniforms the Human soldiers had worn on the fake Earth. D'Argo stared at them suspiciously, prepared for anything. His first thought was to wonder if this could be a trap. He looked around, searching for any familiar faces in this chamber room, but he saw none. D'Argo instantly felt the urge to start reaching for his Qualta Blade. 

A large steel door on the far left side of the room slid open a moment later and Chiana and John Crichton came racing through to greet them. John was grateful that O'Neill had supplied them both with the address to Earth should they ever locate a Stargate and want to make contact.

Big D! Rygel! The Human laughed. How the hell are you guys!

John! Chiana! The big Luxan shouted in joy. It was a major relief to see them both and especially Chiana. The young Nebari looked genuinely happy and very well treated. This observation permitted D'Argo to relax as Chiana reached him first and leapt into his waiting arms.

Chiana laughed, hugging him tightly and showered his face with kisses. I never thought I'd see you again after you returned to your home world!

Just a few steps behind them, General Hammond, Jack Crichton and SG-1 filed in, but kept a polite distance to allow John and Chiana time to reunite with their friends. Jack Crichton just stared in pure wonderment at the new group of aliens who had arrived through this amazing device called the Stargate after witnessing it in operation for the first time. 

Up in the Gate Control Room, Senator Kinsey watched the same scene unfold but with a different reaction. He scowled in deep disgust at the sight of more aliens.

It's starting to look more like a bad Star Trek convention around here, he muttered under his breath

Back down in the Gate Room, Chiana turned to Rygel happily. Frog face! Or, should I say, Dominar Rygel! She bowed playfully down to him.

Dominar will do nicely, Rygel chuckled before Chiana hugged and kissed him. He wrapped his little arms about her and whispered in her ear. Are these Humans looking after you? They are not mistreating you, are they?

No, they are not, Chiana quickly replied with a smile. Daniel has been nothing but very sweet and living with Humans has been an eye opening experience. It's literally a planet full of Crichtons! She giggled again before stopping to eye the two tall golden mechanical men with a single eye slit. A red light was slowly traversing from left to right in the slit. 

What are those guys?

A gift from the Colonials, Rygel informed her. You like them? They're Cylon centurions reprogrammed to obey my every command. They used to be personal pilots and escorts to a criminal called Baltar who was placed into exile by the Colonials. Since he no longer needed them, Adama gave them to me to help regain my throne. Ha! You should have seen these two in action! Their armor is invulnerable to pulse blasts and my cousins Royal Guards literally dropped their rifles and ran when they saw their weapon fire bounce cleanly off their armor. With the element of surprise and these two leading the way, my supporters and I quickly retook the palace and my throne. Now, it's my cousin's turn to spend the next 80 cycles on a prison ship! Revenge is always sweet, especially when I'm the one giving it!

Cylons, huh? Chiana took another moment to study the golden armored machines that stood silently on either side of Rygel like foreboding statues warding off evil spirits. They sure don't talk much. Do they have names?

Rygel smirked proudly, I call them, Sparky and Fluffy. 

John was talking to D'Argo with the Luxan Ambassador, G'Ranto nearby. What have you been doing since the last time I saw you?

I spent most of it convincing my leaders about the Stargates and what they can do, D'Argo said gesturing to the towering device behind him. We have dozens of them scattered across our territory, but we always considered them little more than ancient relics. 

G'Ranto added reluctantly. We refused to believe him until he actually activated one of the devices and made contact with the Hynerian home world. We are hoping to learn more about the Stargates from the people of the planet Erp.

Well, you came to the right place, John answered, then leaned in and whispered under his breath. And it's Earth, not Erp. 

Moments later, introductions were given all around between SGC's newest visitors and General Hammond and SG-1. John and Chiana had to act as translators for the Luxans and Rygel because the SGC didn't have any technology to bridge the language gap. It was then that D'Argo produced a metal tube.

This is an injection device filled with translator microbes, D'Argo said as John continued to translate for him to General Hammond and the others. I decided it might come in handy and your scientists might wish to study them. The Luxan handed the tube to General Hammond.

We gratefully accept your gift, Hammond answered before handing it over to Major Carter who examined it closely. We'll have it analysed before using it.

How does it work? she asked.

John continued to translate for D'Argo. Just hold the one end against any part of you flesh and press the red button on the other to inject yourself with the microbes.

O'Neill was watching Major Carter scrutinize the alien device when she casually held it against her left arm and injected herself with the microbes. 

he shouted, grabbing the device away from her, but it was already too late. 

Major Carter! Hammond joined in berating her. What have you done? You just disregarded every procedure concerning the handling of alien technology!

Carter couldn't see what the big fuss was all about. Before we left, the Colonials own scientists determined the microbes to be safe for general use. They are harmless.

Are they harmless to people who still have traces of Naquadah in their blood? O'Neill countered, staring straight at her. Or to those who are Tok'ra now?

O'Neill's argument caused Major Carter to pause momentarily and she suddenly began to doubt her assertions about the microbes. 

No, sir. II never considered that. They had procedures to follow for everyone's safety in handing alien technology and she disregarded it all without the blinking of an eye. Now she felt ashamed of how recklessly she had behaved. 

O'Neill still couldn't believe it! had gotten into her lately? She used to be smarter than this. Carter had not been herself since being captured and interrogated by Scorpius. He watched Carter cast her eyes to the floor, despondently. Now, O'Neill's shock and anger was replaced with concern. Something was definitely not right with Carter and he was growing increasingly concerned for her.

Finally, a sympathetic D'Argo spoke directly to the blond Major. Is he always this protective of you?

Yeah, but it's his job... Carter started to answer absentmindedly before her head snapped up staring back at D'Argo, grinning ear to ear. Hey! I understood you! 

***

Sometime later, General Hammond arranged a small tour to be given to Dominar Rygel and the Luxans, although Sparky and Fluffy had to remain within the gate room. They just made everyone in the SGC too nervous to let them stomp freely about the base. 

In the meantime, up in the main Conference room, General Hammond, SG-1 and Senator Kinsey sat down to discuss the purposed deal between Earth and the Hynerian and Luxan governments. 

First off, the few Stargates located within the Luxan and Hynerian territories make them very valuable for trading, Daniel explained. Dominar Rygel said the Stargates would greatly benefit trade between worlds within and outside of his empire. While the Luxans viewed them more as a chance to explore the galaxy like we do.

So they want gate addresses, the senator said, cutting to the chase. What exactly are they offering in return?

Well, nearly anything we need, Daniel, said. Technology, weapons, ships and Rygel and the Luxans are even offering a defence treaty to Earth if we should ever come under attack.

Are they prepared to give us some samples of those wondrous technologies they possess? Senator Kinsey asked, not interested in defence treaties.

Major Carter said. Both the Hynerians and Luxans have formidable technology and ships. D'Argo even mentioned they have small assault vessels that could fit through the gate for delivery. These ships, although the size of a large fighter, have the punch of ships four times their size.

Senator Kinsey gave a rare and honest smile. I will see about getting the negotiations with these Hynerians and Luxans on the way immediately and try to get a look at the assault ships that these Luxans have.

Don't you think we are moving too fast, Senator? General Hammond suggested. For one, we have the Colonials arriving tomorrow. Perhaps we might want to hold meetings with all three at once.

If we can get what we need from the aliens, then we won't need the Colonials, Kinsey said.

Excuse me? O'Neill leaned forward to stare down the table towards the senator.

You heard me, Colonel. If we can get what we want from them, then why bother cutting the same deal with the Colonials?

Well, the Colonials also need our help, and they want to settle on Earth for one, O'Neill said. What about that?

He knows, Jack, Daniel said as he stared at the senator, realizing the truth in his motives. You have no problem in taking technology from aliens or Humans from other worlds, just as long as you don't have to accept the people themselves.

And why not? Kinsey said firmly. The best allies are the ones who know enough to leave and go back home at the end of the day.

Carter was dumbfounded and nearly shouted at him. You can't be serious! The Colonials helped to save my life! I would be dead if it wasn't for them!

Contain yourself, Major, Senator Kinsey warned sternly before turning his attention on Daniel. I read your report, Doctor Jackson, and in it, you state that Earth is their thirteenth colony and we are all descendants from a mother world called Kobol?

Daniel nodded. Yes. The Colonials firmly believe that and I found evidence that supports it.

Senator Kinsey chuckled as if he'd just heard a bad joke. Doctor Jackson, life began here, on God's green Earth. Not from some mythical planet those Colonials prate on about. You actually believe what they told you?

You are about to slam the door in their faces just because they believe something you disagree with? Daniel cried in protest. Their belief system is unique, yes, but it's no different than anything else we have here on Earth. 

O'Neill said. You can't allow him to do this!

Need I remind you that I'm in charge of the negotiations now? Senator Kinsey informed O'Neill. 

I'm sorry, Colonel, Hammond said dejectedly. My hands are tied.

Suddenly, Carter stood up at attention and asked politely. General, I'm not feeling well, may I be excused since we're all been rendered redundant here?

Hammond and the rest of SG-1 looked surprised at Carter's request, but the General nodded his approval and the blond Major immediately left, closing the conference room door behind her.

After watching Carter leave, O'Neill glowered at the senator. You can't get away with this. May I remind you, if you haven't read all of our reports, Rygel and D'Argo are friends with the Colonials? They won't stand for you using them to try and screw Adama and the others over!

Senator Kinsey looked very confident. Well, they won't find out if no one tells them.

They will because I will tell them, O'Neill said evenly. 

You can kiss your career and the rest of your team's futures good-bye if one of you opens your mouth Senator Kinsey froze, his eyes darting to the door through which Carter had gone a minute ago. With a panicked look, he turned to General Hammond, demanding aloud, Find Major Carter and get her back here!

It's a big base, it'll take time for my people to find her, General Hammond nonchalantly picked up the base phone to order base security to locate Major Carter. He could barely conceal his amusement at Senator Kinsey's sudden predicament as he deliberately took his time to make the call. 

You planned this! Kinsey shouted at O'Neill as the senator rose from his chair and stormed out of the room to chase down Carter.

O'Neill pointed innocently at himself before he looked to the others left in the room as they all got up to follow Senator Kinsey. Why am I the one always getting the blame? he muttered under his breath.

They had just exited the conference room when they saw Major Carter walking back up the stairs.

Kinsey looked relieved to see her. 

Major Carter he started to say, but stopped, becoming very pale when he saw Rygel, the two Luxans, Chiana, John and Jack Crichton also following her up the stairs. They didn't look at all pleased as they stared coldly at the senator.

O'Neill watched them all lined up and standing shoulder to shoulder as they faced Senator Kinsey. 

_Now, that's what I call a united front!_ O'Neill observed before singing quietly to himself. _Someone is going to get it!_

Rygel spoke angrily in his native language as John Crichton translated for him.

It has come to our attention that you are planning to use our goodwill to Earth to hurt the Colonials?

Senator Kinsey stared heatedly at Carter who stood between John and D'Argo before saying naively, Gentleman, I don't know what you have been told but I assure you

Rygel snapped aloud and John continued to translate for him. Be silent! Being an aquatic race, I know a bottom feeder when I see one, Senator! This planet or your government will not get one piece of technology from us until you deal with the Colonials first! The truth is, you need us more than we need you! 

G'Ranto spoke and Carter translated for him. The same applies with the Luxan government. We will not deal with a person with so little honour.

Well, I guess you all have spoken. Humiliated, Senator Kinsey saw that he'd lost but he turned his attention and anger back to Samantha Carter. Congratulations, Major and I hope you enjoy the rest of your career up in Alaska, on your knees, cleaning weather base floors and toilets! 

In that moment, their wasn't one soul in the room who didn't entertain the thought of either taking a swing, tongue stinging or just plain spitting up on Senator Kinsey, but Carter held herself proud and said in a calm and collected voice, Mr. Senator, please tell me how one man who's nothing but a big ass can at the same time be such a small prick?


	3. Grand Central Station

**Chapter Three: Grand Central Station**

_"Pedal to the metal, Aeryn!"_

_"I'm not going to make it Sheba, but you might." _

_"Shut up Aeryn! You are going to make it, too. Just fly that damn bird! Push it until it breaks!" _

_"I want you to know that I valued your friendship, Sheba..." _

_"Don't talk like that Aeryn, I promised Crichton that I would look after you..." _

_"This is not your fault... Please tell Crichton that I..." _

_"AERYN!!"_

Commander Cain sat quietly in his cabin as he listened to the voice recording that was downloaded from Aeryn's Viper. He still had his crew pouring over every wire and circuit in that fighter to find anything that backed Aeryn's story. However, all of that seemed very unimportant in that moment when he finally heard his daughter's voice for the first time in two yahrens. 

He fought back tears as his heart sang. _Sheba was still alive. Bless the Lords of Kobol! She was still alive! _

He might have shown more emotion if his First Officer Dex hadn't been present. Keeping his composure, Cain shut off the recording device to address him. 

Have you finished processing the rest of Aeryn's sensor logs from her Viper?

It's 90 percent complete and so far everything supports her story except for the ship of lights or whatever she called them. Between the time her Viper was hit by the explosion and when we picked her up, there was approximately fifteen centons of nothing but recorded static.

Well, I'm satisfied with what I have seen so far, Cain said as he stood up from behind his desk. I believe that she is telling us the truth. I'm going to the bridge, so please bring Lt. Sun there so I can talk to her.

Commander, do you think it's wise to bring her to a sensitive area like the bridge? His First Officer cautioned. 

Still having doubts, Dex?

****Yes, sir. All of this just smells. It is too convenient that she should appear when we're shadowing a Cylon taskforce. 

Cain studied his First Officer -- he knew him well enough to sense something else in the tone of his voice. Is that all you have a problem with?

Honestly, sir, Dex drew in a breath and admitted, I don't approve of a damn alien wearing our uniform.

Duly noted, Cain answered, overlooking his First Officer's racist remark before prodding him into action. Now, I expect you to extend every respect to her as a guest onboard this ship when you bring her up to the bridge to meet with me. Dismissed.

***

O'Neill stood in Carter's quarters, facing the very determined looking blond Major. After confronting Senator Kinsey with her infamous big ass and small prick comment, she had stormed off to her quarters. He had followed her to make sure she was all right. 

Carter, will you just please listen to me! he pleaded. Don't do anything rash! We can work through this.

Sir, you have three choices, the blond Major threatened, her hands holding the bottom part of her black t-shirt. Either you leave, turn away or watch me get undressed.

You are the most stubborn

With a sigh, Carter ripped her black t-shirt up over her head and O'Neill immediately spun about 180 degrees, but not before his eyes caught a momentary glimpse of her nicely toned stomach and grey athletic bra. 

And I'm now looking away!

Carter continued to undress as she teased him. Don't want to take another peek, sir?

O'Neill couldn't believe the awkward situation he had gotten himself into and his 2IC seemed to be enjoying it. He kept his eyes glued forward and tried to forget that Carter was undressing only ten feet behind him. 

Well, I've got to leave something to the imagination But honestly, I have more respect for you than that. 

He heard the smile in her voice. The feeling is mutual.

Then please, don't leave us, O'Neill said softly. Senator Kinsey is a bag of sh hot air. We can take him.

He has the power to destroy my career, Carter countered. I'm on his shit list now, sir. He's humiliated and he will bury me alive in some frozen weather base and probably anyone else that stands in my corner.

I think that's for me to decide. Don't run away.

Is that what you think I'm doing? Carter asked. Just running away?

Are you?

No, but it's better to know when to quit and move on, Carter said quietly. You can face me now.

O'Neill turned and stared at her, shaking his head in disbelief. And this isn't running away?

Carter was sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed in the familiar brown and tan garments of the Tok'ra. She was slipping her feet into a pair of worn but comfortable looking leather boots. When they first returned to the SGC with John Crichton, it hadn't taken Carter long to turn around and leave with her dad and Freya, travelling back to the Tok'ra council to notify them of Jolinar's return. They had welcomed her home and even thrown a celebration in her honour. One of the things they had given her was the Tok'ra outfit, but O'Neill felt the rest of the Tok'ra were trying to persuade Jolinar to stay. Unfortunately, and to Jolinar's credit, when Carter finally decided it was time to return to the SGC, the symbiont didn't try to stop her.

Carter shrugged her shoulders as she worked to fasten her other boot. I think of it as new employment opportunities and besides, you will still be seeing me. 

And that's supposed to make me feel better? O'Neill asked as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. It just gives me the urge to go and knock Kinsey's front teeth out. 

Carter smiled at O'Neill's attempt to be her white knight. 

Okay, maybe a pop in the nose to make me feel better.

She reached out and took one of his hands into hers. 

Slowly, O'Neill looked over and stared into her waiting eyes as she whispered. Also, I can finally do this. And then she leaned over and gently kissed him before breathing sweetly, Among other things.

O'Neill stared into big, beautiful blue eyes and momentarily forgot that she was still technically a Major in the Air Force. He leaned over and returned the kiss.

Everything suddenly became surreal for O'Neill. Here he was in Carter's quarters, on her bed, she was about to hand in her resignation papers, dressed in a Tok'ra uniform and with a little gal by the name of Jolinar living up in her head. Could this get any stranger?

Then an eerie thought occurred to O'Neill and he pulled away. Uh, Sam? 

Carter said, wondering why he suddenly stopped.

I need to know something, he asked seriously, but didn't know how to put it. Jolinar is not planning to I mean, I don't like people changing personalities during mid-kiss.

Jolinar wouldn't do that to you and besides, she's too busy imagining that it's John Crichton I'm kissing, Carter snickered.

O'Neill wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this bit of information. Don't you find it a little weird that Jolinar is having fantasies in your head that I'm someone else?

You want weird? Well, consider this. Carter gave a rare, mischievous, Chiana type of smile. Now that I am a Tok'ra, you are technically kissing two people.

O'Neill's eyes widened. And that little fact just gave me a sudden case of performance anxiety. 

Laughing now, Carter rested her head on O'Neill's shoulder and the two held each other in a comforting embrace.

Just when I thought my life couldn't get any stranger, Carter whispered. Reality thumbs its nose before pulling the rug out from under me.

Not to worry, Sam, O'Neill assured her. You always get back on your feet. 

I know I will Except my proverbial ass is getting awfully sore from all the tumbles. She sighed.

Their quiet moment was rudely interrupted when the base alarms wailed and a voice over the intercom blared loudly. Unauthorized off-world activation!

O'Neill groaned as they both got up and headed for the door. 

Did the SGC become Grand Central station while we were away and no one told us? 

***

Everyone was in the Gate Control room by the time O'Neill and Carter arrived. General Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel with Chiana by his side were up front with the duty technician manning the gate computer. Just a little farther behind them were John Crichton and his father, along with D'Argo, the Luxan ambassador and Dominar Rygel. Not surprising, even further back was Senator Kinsey who was keeping a respectful distance. Maybe it was because of the menacing scowl that D'Argo was giving him.

O'Neill moved to stand next to General Hammond. Who's knocking on our Iris door now? 

We're still trying to determine that, Hammond replied, keeping his full attention on the stargate.

Carter now walked up alongside General Hammond, presenting him several pieces of paper. Sir, this may not be the right time, but I'd like to get this over with.

Hammond managed to tear his eyes off the stargate to look at the papers that Carter had just handed him, only then noticing her Tok'ra uniform. 

What is this, Major?

My resignation, she informed him matter-of-factly. I'm going to join the Tok'ra and be with my father.

Shocked, Hammond tried to hand the papers back to her. Now isn't the time, Major. We'll discuss this later. 

Carter shook her head, refusing to take them back. There is nothing to discuss, sir. You and I both know that my career is finished.

Hammond looked at her, and then to the papers he held in his hand, realizing she was unfortunately correct. Kinsey was out to get her now, and even he couldn't protect her from his vengeance. 

You will be sorely missed, he finally admitted sadly.

Just behind them, a shocked Daniel, Teal'c and Chiana listened to the exchange. The disciplined Jaffa showed little outward emotion, but his eyes betrayed a deepening sadness at the possible departure of a dear friend and comrade. Behind them, John Crichton and the others also overheard the sad news and all but one had a similar shocked reaction.

Now, wait just a minute! Senator Kinsey erupted as he pushed forward to confront General Hammond and Samantha Carter. If you think you can just walk away that easily

That's exactly what I intend to do, Carter warned him. So, unless you want trouble with the Tok'ra, you just stay out of my way! 

Kinsey glared at Carter and her Tok'ra uniform. Well, I may not be able to stop Hammond from accepting your resignation, but at least I will get some satisfaction from watching you leave through the stargate. I never had someone kicked off the planet before.

O'Neill growled. You are such an as...!

Excuse me! The Gate Room technician's voice rang out. I have an incoming IDC It's the Tok'ra.

_Thank God!_Hammondbreathed silently in relief. Another minute of listening to this, and several people in the room might have tried to lynch Senator Kinsey. Hammond feared that he would have had the misfortune of having to step in to save the senator.

Open the Iris, he ordered before facing Carter again. Would you like to greet them first?

Carter continued to stare angrily at Kinsey before nodding to Hammond. With pleasure, sir.

As she left, seemingly in a quiet show of support, the rest of SG-1, General Hammond, John and Jack Crichton, Rygel, Chiana, D'Argo and the Luxan ambassador all filed out after her. Left behind was a furious Senator Kinsey and the few on duty Gate Control Room personnel, who wished they could leave and not be in the same room with the enraged politician from Washington. 

By the time they reached the Gate Room, the incoming travellers were already exiting the stargate and were walking down the ramp towards them. Much to their surprise, it was Commander Adama, Captain Apollo and Captain Crais. There was a single Tok'ra in front, leading the group, who Carter instantly recognized.

Jacob Carter smiled happily as his daughter raced up into his waiting arms.

You weren't supposed to be back for two days! What's the special occasion? Sam asked as she hugged her father tightly.

Unfortunately we're all here on business, Jacob said as he pulled back to look at her. He couldn't help but comment on her Tok'ra clothing. Looks like you were planning to pay me a visit. 

It's a little more complicated than that, Dad, Carter said, unable to tell him the truth at that moment. She changed the subject. What's happening?

Jacob looked briefly over his shoulder to Commander Adama before turning his attention to General Hammond again, saying gravely. We have a problem, George. 

Hammond said only two words. Conference room.

***

To say that the main conference room was crowded would have been an understatement. Seating was at a premium with only eight chairs for sixteen people. Hammond would have brought in more, but Adama didn't want to waste a moment longer.

SG-1 and Hammond would have given up their chairs to their visitors, except it was not necessary. Senator Kinsey was off in the corner, doing his impression of cancer man from the X-Files, but without the cigarettes. Rygel didn't require a chair because of his throne sled, while D'Argo and the Luxan ambassador preferred to stand. Whatever the Colonials, Crais and Jacob had to tell them, they were too concerned to want to sit down. 

Adama stood at the head of the table addressing the curious audience before him. I was hoping for this to be a time of celebration, to be standing on the planet Earth with our brothers and sisters of the Tau'ri with friends and allies near. I'm sad to say that fate has other plans. He gestured to Crais. Captain, if you would show what you and my daughter have discovered.

Crais nodded his head in acknowledgement before placing a black orb device on the conference room table. It shimmered as a glowing holographic projection formed above it. 

Cool TV, a fascinated O'Neill commented as he studied the glowing projection taking form above them.

I'm afraid what we're about to show you is Crais said before focusing his attention on the holo projection. We were patrolling the far rear flank of the fleet, scanning for any signs of pursuit and monitoring alien communication when we intercepted this. It was transmitted from a Peacekeeper spy probe. They launch them frequently into Scarran space to track their fleet movements and one caught this deep within their territory. 

Slowly, a bright star field materialized in the holo-projection. The picture circled to the left as the probe focused its attention on three huge approaching warships.

Those are three Scarran Dreadnaughts, each about the size of a Command Carrier and the Galactica combined, Crais explained. Now watch. 

The three Scarran Dreadnaughts continued to move closer when a blue beam suddenly flashed from the right side of the picture. It struck one of the lead warships on its bow section and a powerful explosion erupted, tearing through a large portion of its hull. Seconds later, two beams struck the already damaged vessel, hammering its stern and back. Besieged from the assault, the ship tried to turn but two more beams struck it amidships, ripping the damaged hull open like a carved roast before it exploded with the brilliance of a newborn sun.

The two surviving ships continued onward, determined to avenge the death of their sister ship against the unseen attacker. Now in range, the cannons of the Scarran Dreadnaughts lashed out with searing red energy beams before the deadly blue beams answered back again in kind. Another Scarran ship was torn apart in seconds by concentrated fire.

Everyone watched in complete awe at the incredible destruction of the huge warships. 

Who the frell are they fighting? Chiana whispered. Not even her people and all of their technology could destroy Scarran vessels so quickly.

Then from the left corner of the screen, their attacker finally appeared moving into the probe's camera range. It looked saucer shaped No, it was actually two saucers with one stacked on top of the other. It was massive and moved to challenge the remaining Scarran ship.

The battle was fierce, but inevitably short. The new vessel dispatched the last Scarran ship with incredible ease. For the Scarrans' part, they scored numerous hits, but they didn't even slow it down. 

After the flames of its last fallen enemy burnt out, the victorious ship hung there, perhaps to savour its win. A split second later, the camera images momentarily went blue before going dark. The probe was destroyed.

That was a Cylon baseship, John Crichton said aloud, remembering Sheba describing them in detail months before. A big one.

Adama replied. It is a D class, their largest baseship in the Cylon arsenal. A heavy strike vessel armed with four pulsar cannons and multiple turbo batteries. Battles like this are taking place inside Scarran space even as we speak.

This might sound like a dumb question, Chiana asked, but why should we care? I mean we are talking about Scarrans.

Because Cylons operate in a very predictable pattern, Apollo explained. When they move into a new region of space to conquer, they target the strongest power, wiping them out first. Then they move on to the next strongest until all possible opposition is gone.

My people will be next, Crais said. Then probably your race, Chiana.

They are not my people anymore, Crais, Chiana spat. 

I don't mean to be insensitive, O'Neill stepped up next to the young Nebari. But I'm with Zat girl on this. From what I gather from Crichton and you folks, Scarrans are the bad guys and the Peacekeepers are most likely gunning for us after the bloody nose we gave them. Why is this our problem?

Because the Cylons won't stop expanding their empire after they deal with the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers, Adama gravely informed everyone in the room. And a lot of innocent worlds in the meantime will suffer and the Cylons shall continue conquering until there is nothing left to be taken in this galaxy. And in that time, they will find Earth and they will exterminate every Human in the process.

Is there a chance that the Scarrans might win? Hammond asked.

Crais shook his head. The Scarrans are losing every battle when their ships try to confront the Cylon baseships. In fact, Peacekeeper intelligence has detected them quietly trying to move several fleets along their border with Peacekeeper territory to reinforce units already battling the Cylons. 

The Scarrans clearly don't know how to combat the Cylons and they need our help, Apollo said.

John Crichton stepped forward, holding his hand up. Beep-Beep! Back the truck up! Are you suggesting that we actually help the Scarrans?

More than that, Adama said. We need to unite every space faring race capable of fighting to join in this battle, including the Peacekeepers and the Nebari if we have to. The Cylons have grown in strength since the fall of the Twelve Colonies and unchecked, they have greatly expanded their war machine in the last three yahrens.

Allying with the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers? Rygel huffed in disbelief. If one doesn't backstab you, the other one surely will. This is madness! This is

Our only hope to save ourselves, Adama said solemnly before adding, You saw what two Cylon centurions were capable of when you regained your throne Dominar, so imagine what a fleet of baseships could do to your empire?

Rygel didn't answer, not wishing to admit that Adama was right. His empire would easily fall to the Cylon forces without help. Very well, I'll listen to whatever you have to say, but trying to ally ourselves with them is STILL farbot! 

The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Daniel muttered aloud, then looked around meekly. Sorry, I got a little too cliché there for a second.

You realize just a few weeks ago we attacked a Peacekeeper base and destroyed one of their ships, O'Neill reminded them. I don't think they'll be happy to see us. 

Peacekeeper Command knows that the Scarrans are being attacked by an unknown force and they are planning to take advantage of the situation by threatening military action in hopes of forcing the Scarrans into surrendering most of their claims to parts of the Uncharted Territories, Crais informed them. The Peacekeepers suspect that they can't fight a war on two fronts and they are right. 

What do you want from us? General Hammond asked the Colonials.

You have powerful allies, like the Asgard, Adama said. Can they help? 

O'Neill glanced at General Hammond, but they both knew that the Asgard couldn't help even if they wanted to while they had their hands full in dealing with the Replicators in their galaxy. 

We'll do what we can, was Hammond's only response before he looked over to Jacob Carter. What is the Tok'ra position on this?

With the Goa'uld all but wiped out, we view the Cylons as the next big threat. We're prepared to assist in any way we can, Jacob promised. 

The Luxan ambassador stepped forward. I need to speak to the Ruling Council, but I am sure my government will wish to join this alliance against these Cylons.

This is history we are making, D'Argo said. Luxans, Hynerians, Humans and the Tok'ra coming together to face a common foe. 

And we're going to invite the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers to the party too, Chiana laughed adding nervously. You guys are not really going to contact the Nebari?

We might have to, Pip, John answered. Besides, they'll want to join our Justice League, considering none of their mind bending technology will work on an army of mechanical red eyes.

Okay, the Avengers have assembled, O'Neill spoke up. What's next?

We have been monitoring Peacekeeper transmissions and we have discovered that Commandant Grayza will be holding a meeting with the Scarrans at a secret base, Katratzi, Crais replied. No doubt she will be there to force the Scarrans to give up key territories to avoid a war with the Peacekeepers.

Uh, excuse me? Carter moved next to O'Neill. Are you suggesting that we crash the meeting? What if the Scarrans decide toI don't know, kill us?

Well, probably not right away or all at once, Rygel suggested sarcastically.

Adama drew himself up and slowly walked amongst the people in the room, making eye contact with each and every one of them and ignoring the suspicious glare from Senator Kinsey. I have discussed the risk at great length with Captain Crais, but considering the alternative, we have no choice. At the rate the Cylon Empire is expanding, they will conqueror this galaxy completely within the next 1000 yahrens. Only a united front can stop them. As it stands we already have the foundation of an alliance, Adama gestured to Rygel, the Luxans and to Jacob. But we need more help and that includes the likes of the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers, distasteful as it might be.

I can't picture Scarrans and Peacekeepers willingly fighting side by side? Chiana questioned Adama as he walked by her. The only time they think about each other is to invent more efficient methods to slaughter one another. 

Adama turned to smile warmly at the young Nebari and to the young man, Daniel Jackson, who stood by her with his arm wrapped about her waist. Adama admired them for what they had together and he couldn't help but think fondly of the days when he was their age and in love. He missed those simpler times.

He gently reached over and touched Chiana's shoulder to reassure her. They only have two choices, to fight together or face extinction at the hands of the Cylons. 

Chiana managed a smile in return. I think you are incredibly brave or out of your mind to do this. Why?

I'm looking at one reason right now, Adama beamed as he stared at her, and then directed his attention over to Daniel. And he's another.

We're all fighting for you and everyone else's future, and our very right to exist. We know what the Cylons are capable of and even if they permit us to live under their rule, it will be a very dark prospect indeed. The Colonial Commander continued his walk around the room until he rejoined Apollo and Crais. That is why I am asking for volunteers to accompany us to Katratzi.

For a second, there was a long moment of silence until O'Neill turned to face Hammond.

General, I can't speak for the rest of my team but I request permission to join Commander Adama and give them a hand in saving the universe.

Teal'c stepped forward. As do I, General Hammond.

As do I, uh, too, Daniel volunteered.

And me, three! Chiana chimed in, much to Daniel's surprise.

Considering I'm between jobs, why not? a smiling Carter said with a half shrug.

After that, everyone else soon started to speak up to volunteer to help. They were all speaking at once, giving suggestions and hatching plans. The mood was hopeful that together they could accomplish the impossible. To save the galaxy without getting killed doing it, or by the hands of the undesirable allies from whom they'd be seeking assistance.

Now stop right there! It was a command, not a request. They all looked back and saw a fuming Senator Kinsey.


	4. Old and Painful Wounds…

**Chapter Four: Old and Painful Wounds**

Carter glowered at Senator Kinsey while mentally gnashing her teeth. _Now what?_

This is precisely why I have been against this program from the start, Kinsey angrily exclaimed. You are jeopardizing this world by choosing sides in a war that has nothing to do with us!

Have you been listening to a word that has been said? O'Neill took a step forward to confront the senator. The Cylons are spreading throughout our galaxy like the Replicators in the Asgard galaxy. If we don't do something now, we won't be able to stop them at all!

The Cylons are committed to eliminating all human life, Apollo explained in a more calm and measured voice. In their eyes, even if one human remains alive, we will be a constant threat to them.

From what I gather, these Cylons don't know where Earth is, Kinsey countered. If SG-1 is permitted to go and be captured by these Cylons, they could gain Earth's location.

From across the room, Captain Crais regarded Senator Kinsey with a high degree of disdain. 

Who is this man again? He questioned aloud.

I'm Senator Kinsey and chairman of the Appropriation Committee, the man from Washington declared.

Crais stared blankly at Kinsey for a moment. Not a General or a military official?

No, just a politician who holds the purse stings to this place, Carter informed the Sebacean Captain. 

Crais couldn't believe what he'd just heard. How can such a man hold power over your military? 

By lying, cheating, stealing and screwing his opponents over, John Crichton answered before smiling innocently. But that's just my humble opinion.

Like my traitorous cousin, Rygel observed turning to the senator. You're more of a wellnitz than I thought

Kinsey had had just about enough of this madness. General, if you agree to this so help me

So help me' what? Hammond demanded, maintaining direct eye contact with the senator. It seems that you have my retirement party already planned out. Lucky for us, I still have command authority here until then. Colonel O'Neill?

O'Neill respectfully snapped to attention. 

You and SG-1 will assist Commander Adama on his mission. 

General Hammond's eyes never left Senator Kinsey's as he issued his orders, almost daring the senator to try and stop him.

***

The first thing Aeryn noticed about the crew of the Pegasus was that they were much more on edge than the crew of the Galactica, as if they were expecting an attack to come at any given moment. The second was that, according to Sheba, the Pegasus was running with a skeleton crew because, when Cain challenged and destroyed two of those three baseships, he had ordered all non-essential personnel off the ship before the attack. And third, nearly everyone here regarded the former Peacekeeper with a high degree of suspicion, especially Cain's First Officer Dex. She tried to talk to him a few times but Dex only answered her questions – he spoke to her no more than he had to. He also behaved like he didn't want to share the same air with her.

She was assigned basic quarters and had two armed guards positioned just outside her door. Aeryn couldn't blame them for being cautious, but she had a new concern. What had happened when Zhaan had saved her? Did Crichton and the others believe that she had died in the explosion? What if they truly believed that she was dead? The possibility terrified her. What could Crichton be going through right now? She knew how hard she would take it if she lost him for a second time.

But she didn't have much time to dwell on that before Dex came to her quarters asking her to accompany him to the bridge. With the two burly guards flanking her, she was led through the winding corridors of the Battlestar up to the cavernous bridge. It was almost identical to the Galactica in every detail, except it still showed some battle damage. Some of the repairs looked jury-rigged as a temporary fix. Supplies for the Pegasus must be running low.

Lt Sun. Aeryn turned to face Commander Cain as he approached her. Welcome to the Pegasus.

Standing before the Battlestar commander and from years of Peacekeeper military conditioning, Aeryn naturally snapped to attention. 

At ease, Lieutenant, Cain smiled at her. He could tell at first glance that she was a soldier to the core. Would you please follow me? 

Cain turned his attention to his First Officer. Thank you, Dex. That will be all.

Dex stared questioningly at his superior.

I said that will be all, Cain repeated. You and the guards are dismissed.

Dex still hesitated for a second. Yes, sir. Then he turned to leave with the two guards. 

Once they were gone, Commander Cain continued to guide Aeryn through the spacious bridge area. On-duty personnel barely gave them a second glance, continuing to man their stations. He led her to a quiet, deserted section of the bridge area before regarding her with a serious look.

Now, Lieutenant, I need to ask you a question and please answer truthfully.

Aeryn met his glaze and nodded.

How's my daughter?

Aeryn was somewhat surprised by his question, thinking he was going to ask something more prudent, perhaps something about her Peacekeeper past. 

She is well, Aeryn replied honestly. 

And what is my daughter to you?

She had no problem in answering that question. She's my friend and we even saved each other's life on a few occasions.

Cain smiled at Aeryn's response. I listened to your voice data recorder from your Viper and someone would have to be a half deaf Pretaca' not to notice how close you two are. If there are two things I know about my daughter, she is instinctive about picking her friends and even more selective as to who she lets fly along side her wing.

Does this mean that you trust me?

As my daughter's friend, I do. However, as a Commander, I reserve judgement for the time being. You'll have to earn the run of the ship, Cain said before gesturing to a nearby monitor. Please, I want you to see this now.

Cain activated the monitor and a green two-dimensional map formed, showing the position of the Pegasus and ahead of her the vast armada of multiple Cylon baseships and numerous smaller vessels.

This is what we're shadowing, Cain explained. Even during the height of the thousand yahren war between the Twelve Colonies and the Cylon Empire, never had such a large number of baseships been assembled in a single fleet before. You are looking at almost fifty baseships and one hundred smaller support ships. Combined, the fleet might be carrying over twenty thousand Raiders and fifty million Cylon Centurions.

Aeryn stared at the monitor and the huge Cylon armada in dread. Never in her lifehad she seen so many massive ships in one place either. She knew the Cylons wouldn't stop after they were done with the Scarrans. Her own people might be next. 

Still staring at the monitor, Aeryn realized something. How can you detect the Cylons and yet remain unseen to them?

A yahren ago, we ran into some traders who sold us advanced stealth technology. It took time, but we managed to adapt it to our own equipment and it nearly doubled the field strength of our camouflage screens. We are able to hang back using only our passive sensors to track them. The Pegasus has been following them for days now and they don't have a single clue that we're here.

And you are planning to stop them by yourselves? The new Colonial warrior regarded Cain carefully. Sheba had told Aeryn that her father was a bold and daring tactician who worked miracles on the battlefield and that his incredible victories had made him into a legend. Unfortunately, Aeryn did not believe in miracles, and her thoughts were always grounded in reality. Any direct confrontation with that fleet would be nothing but suicide.

That's one persons opinion, Cain declared confidently, apparently completely disregarding Aeryn's assertion. 

Aeryn almost shook her head in disbelief. Is this man overly confident or just plain foolish? Was Sheba's admiration for her father coloured through the loving eyes of a loyal daughter?

You are outnumbered fifty to one against those baseships alone. I wouldn't dare attack that fleet unless I had perhaps two hundred fully loaded Command Carriers. 

Well, we don't have two hundred Command Carriers, Cain answered. Just one slightly battered Battlestar with no fighters.

Slowly, Aeryn leaned closer to Cain, keeping her voice low so the rest of the bridge personnel wouldn't hear. 

You will be killing your crew.

My people knew this could be a one way trip the moment I chose to attack the baseships at Gamoray two yahrens ago. They followed me not out of loyalty but because it was the right thing to do. Those baseships would have pursued Adama and the fleet to destroy them. Not only did we manage to destroy two of those three baseships, but we survived to keep up the fight as best as we could. He sighed slowly and gestured at the monitor displaying the Cylon fleet. 

Now here we are, facing an even larger battle with much higher stakes. The Cylon Empire is growing every day and we are now fighting for the freedom of an entire galaxy. 

But you can't win. Aeryn asserted softly.

I was told the same thing before I attacked those three baseships with a single battlestar.

You are facing a lot more than three baseships. 

I'll find a way.

You have almost nothing to fight them with!

We will make do with what we have.

Aeryn couldn't believe his calm demeanour. She still wasn't sure if he was just overconfident or crazy, but at least he didn't appear to be arrogant. He was aware of the situation and was ready for an uphill fight - in fact, he seemed to relish it.

Have you had anything to eat since you came on board? Cain asked.

Again, Aeryn was taken aback by the sudden change in subject. Not really.

Cain gave a tug at his uniform. I'm about to have dinner served in my cabin and I would be honoured if you'd join me. I think better on a full stomach and could use the company.

Thank you, Commander, Aeryn said gratefully.

Also, I will see to it that you are provided a clean dress uniform. You will probably want to look your best.

Aeryn eyes narrow in suspicion. This was an innocent dinner invitation Wasn't it? She knew the Colonial forces had no problem with recreating within their ranks, but before she could say another word, a Bridge Officer called Cain away, leaving Aeryn's head spinning. Was she reading more into this than she should? Humans were so unpredictable and Crichton was a prime example of that, with Starbuckand O'Neill not far behind.

Not that she would object of course. Cain was a charming and handsome older gentleman with a strong physical presence that dominated everyone else in the room. Also, she liked his confidence in the face of overwhelming odds, but more importantly, something told her that he might be able to find a way to pull it off and win. 

She shook her head. _What is wrong with me!_

Here she was far from home and Crichton could be going through hell thinking she was dead. To top it off, she was on another Battlestar with Sheba's father who was about to take a Cylon fleet head on. And now she was beginning to feel an attraction for her best friend's father?

_Zhaan What have you dropped me into?_

***

Daniel stopped at Chiana's quarters, as the Nebari was busy getting ready for their journey with Commander Adama. Her door was open, but he politely knocked before entering anyway.

Chiana turned and smiled before finishing packing some clothes into a green military duffle bag. 

I'm just about ready, she said excitedly. I can't tell you how I'm looking forward to seeing Talyn again. I even heard that Athena helped to tame him a bit, she giggled. Figures! Leave it to a woman to do in two weekens what Crais couldn't accomplish in two cycles.

Daniel closed the door behind him and slowly sat down in a chair positioned close to the wall. He said softly, That's what I want to talk to you about I would like you to stay with Jacob and the Tok'ra.

Chiana stopped packing and turned, her glowing smile fading. You are joking, right? Of course I am coming with you Right?

I just think you'll be safer with the Tok'ra, Daniel suggested softly. I talked to Jacob and he agreed to look after you while we're gone.

At first, Chiana didn't move or say a word. She just stared at him with those dark haunting eyes of hers. Her cold silence finally got to him.

Finally, she started moving again and turned back, picking up her duffle bag. 

I have an idea, she said, before suddenly heaving it at Daniel, yelling. Why don't you finish packing my bag if you're going to make all my decisions for me!

Daniel just barely caught the military bag before it hit him. He was completely taken aback by her outburst, having never seen the Nebari truly angry before. I'm just asking

Well, I say no!

Will you please let me explain? Daniel put the bag down and stood up to face her, keeping his voice low as he tried to calm her down.

There's no explaining, Chiana exclaimed. I'm going!

You can't go.

WHY NOT!

Daniel grabbed her by the shoulders. Because I don't want you to **_die_**!

Hearing his genuine concern was like ice water being thrown in her face, cooling her anger and making her take a step back, realizing that she was overreacting. Chiana had immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion that Daniel was trying to control her, but instead he was only terrified of losing her.

She rolled her head slightly before reaching up to place a hand behind his neck, pulling him down to let their foreheads touch. She spoke now in a much calmer voice.

And why do you think I want to come with you into the heart of Scarran space, just for my health? I'm just as scared something might happen to you, she smiled, touching the rim of his glasses. I need to be there to keep you out of trouble, 

I feel just the same my Daniel whispered back, moving his hands from her shoulder up to hold her face lovingly between them. I won't stop you from coming, but I won't apologize for wanting to protect you from harm either. Could you at least promise me one thing?

Chiana nodded.

If anything should happen, if anything should go wrong, stay close to Sam.

So Jolly Sam' can protect me?

She is the one person I know who can get through this mission in one piece, Daniel confessed. You never saw what a Tok'ra is capable of when properly equipped. Can you do this for me? Please?

Chiana could see in his eyes and hear in his voice that all he wanted was to keep her safe and wouldn't feel at peace until she made that promise. With tears welling in her eyes, she relented. 

I will but Who's going to protect you?

***

Carter knew she was in for an earful when she stepped outside her quarters. After gathering up a few personal items of her own, she found her dad waiting for her in the corridor. He was sporting that, tell me it isn't so,' father look.

You handed in your resignation? 

Carter sighed wearily before sidestepping him. Please, I don't have time to argue.

When she kept going, a surprised Jacob Carter hurried after his daughter. Sam, I only want to hear your side of the story.

I pissed off Senator Kinsey when I exposed his plan to double cross the Colonials, Carter answered as she walked onward. He was going to make my life a living hell in the military, so I quit. That's all there is to it.

I'm sorry.

I'm not I was growing sick of my job!

Jacob moved faster, catching up to walk along beside her. Sam, talk to me. What has gotten into you?

She stopped and turned to her father. I am glad that I'm no longer in the Air Force, if it means we have to answer to people like Senator Kinsey or his military lackeys.

Jacob stared at her in disbelief. It comes with the territory, he tried to explain. For better or worse, we have to put up with people like him and make the best of it.

And why is that? Can you please explain why good people continue to die when people like Kinsey just flourish? I'm tired of this constant bullshit!

Facing her, Jacob could see the fury in his daughter's eyes and hear it in the way she spoke now, shouting like an angry truck driver. It felt like he was looking at a complete stranger. 

Sam, what happened to you out there?

No one told you Carter breathed slowly. You didn't even read Janet's report?

He couldn't lie to her. He placed a gentle hand her on the shoulder and said, I'm almost afraid to.

A far away look took hold in Carter's eyes, her voice quivering. I was interrogated, dad I was placed in this machine that felt like it was frying my brain She closed her eyes as tears started to stream down her cheeks. And all the while he just leered over me as I screamed my throat raw

Sam, stop. Don't do this to yourself. Jacob moved closer to try and comfort her, but Carter seemed to be collapsing into her own house of horrors. 

He reached out to his daughter, pulling her towards him in a protective embrace, as if he could shield her against her traumatic memories. Her entire body was trembling and all he could do was hold her, while softly speaking in her ear. You're safe. I wasn't there to help you, but I'm here now. You can tell me when you feel ready.

Grateful, Carter nodded, quickly wiping away her tears as she tried to regain her tattered composure. 

Still holding her, Jacob whispered gently, I wish I could go with you, but the Tok'ra can't afford to lose us both.

I understand, Carter said looking down. And I agree with them. Having two high level Tok'ra's like Selmak and Jolinar going on the same mission is far too risky.

Jacob placed a hand under her chin, lifting Carter's face up to his. Answer me truthfully, are you up to this? I can go in your place.

I'm fine, dad, honest. Besides, everyone needs me and I really need to be with them. Also, General Hammond could use your help here against Senator Kinsey.

I'll do that and more if I have to, Jacob promised and added. Once this is all done and you get back, I'm going to take some time off to be with my daughter and the Tok'ra Council be damned, 

Carter choked out a laugh, shedding new tears, this time for joy. I would love that, but isn't Selmak a member on the council?

Jacob eyes glowed as Selmak now spoke. _You are right! Perhaps it would sound better coming from me. A father should have the time to be with family and I, too, would like to spend some of it with my dear and newly returned friend Jolinar of Malkshur._

With a sudden smile, Carter placed a hand over Selmak's heart as her eyes glowed briefly before Jolinar answered. _As do I, my old comrade._

Bowing his head, Selmak spoke wholeheartedly to his friend_. Then let me speak for Jacob also when I say please be safe, Jolinar and Samantha Carter._

***

They stood side-by-side in the middle of the street in some old European town. Just barely 20 yards away was a huge German Tiger Tank parked out in front of the bank. The tank's turret was slowly revolving to level its massive cannon in their direction.

And what's the point to all of this, John? Harvey asked, dressed in an American Sherman tanker's uniform, eyeing the German tank wearily.

Next to him, John Crichton was dressed in a WWII GI's uniform, holding a Thompson machine gun. He was smiling from ear to ear, doing his best take on Clinton Eastwood in the movie, Kelly's Heroes.

We're about to walk up and have a chat with the nice Nazi tank commander, to see if he knows the bank he's guarding is filled with gold and cut him in on the deal.

Harvey snorted. And what's keeping him from simply shooting before we can tell him?

Because, Harvey, Crichton said. He's currently wondering why are the crazy Americans walking right into my cannon barrel. 

The only one here who is mad is you! This scheme to form an alliance between the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers is doomed from the start, the neural clone spat, pointing to the huge German tank at the end of the street. This isn't a movie where you can just walk up to them and make a deal. In life, no one lives happily ever after! Something else will rear up or drop unexpectedly out of the sky and shoot the two lovers in mid kiss after they propose marriage. Scarrans and Peacekeepers are natural enemies and probably one or both will kill you the moment you show yourselves.

That's the story of my life, Harvey. Expect the worse while hoping for the best. As it stands, the only alternative is to let the Cylons win.

For the time being, that could be acceptable, Harvey suggested.

Excuse me?

You forget space is vast. You can hide as the Cylons slowly exert control over the galaxy, and that day won't come, at least not in your lifetime. Make the most of it in your short and semi-pathetic existence.

Crichton couldn't believe his ears. And since when have you taken an interest in my life, besides making sure I don't get killed and taking you with me?

Aeryn is gone, John, and it's time to move on and find someone new.

Crichton lifted his helmet away from his eyes to glare suspiciously at Harvey. And again I have to say, why do you care about my life?

Come on, John! Harvey sounded as if he was speaking to a child. Every man needs the companionship of a tender female, even you! Of course, you always like the tough ones that pick you up and slam you to the floor.

Thanks, but I don't need your advice.

Crichton turned to walk away when Harvey called to him again.

I was also talking about myself, John. Remember, I experience everything you do and I want female companionship, even if you don't.

With a dark scowl, Crichton spun about, cocking his Thompson machinegun before pointing the weapon at him. 

You are treading on dangerous ground, Harvey! The idea of you sharing my time My _experiences_ with Aeryn

Only your memories, John, Harvey declared innocently, unafraid of the weapon being aimed at him. Think about the irony, the geeky archaeologist is probably getting more in one week with the young Nebari than what you had in the first three years when you arrived in the Uncharted Territories! Are you planning to become a hermit, too? 

Slowly advancing, Crichton pressed the muzzle of the machinegun against Harvey's temple, wishing he could simply pull the trigger and be finally free of him. Unfortunately, the neural clone was a permanent passenger in his mind and couldn't be dispelled so easily.

I really do liked Samantha Carter, Harvey smiled viciously. I can see why Scorpius was so attracted to her. Beauty, intelligence and a true fighting spirit, a rare combination indeed.

I'm going to sorely disappoint you, Harvey! It's never going to happen. She only has eyes for O'Neill, so you are shit out of luck!

But her symbiont Jolinar desires you, and since we can't have her mind, at least we can experience her body. What do you say, John?

Crichton pulled the trigger, firing the Thompson at point blank range. _Shut the hell up!_

Useless as it was in trying to kill Harvey, it felt really good as the weapon thundered off several rounds.

***

Down in the Gate Room, the co-ordinates for the Tok'ra base were being dialled into the stargate for the return trip, where Talyn was waiting for them in orbit. Everyone was assembled and ready to go except for one tardy individual.

_Chevron four encoded!_ The Gate Technician's voice sounded over the intercom.

Up in the Gate Control Room, John Crichton was hurrying as he moved down the stairs from the upper level dressed in his familiar leathers and trench coat. He was angry with himself for letting Harvey get the better of him and making him late. Just three steps behind him was his father, trying to keep up. 

John, I still fail to see why you need to go back out there?

Because, dad When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned and faced his father. They're my friends and my wormhole knowledge could make all the difference.

Then I'm coming with you.

Dad, this is dangerous. Far more dangerous than anything that you can possibly imagine.

_Chevron five encoded!_

All the more reason for me to go.

John started to say.

I don't want to lose you again, son, his father pleaded. I can't shake the feeling that you won't be coming back. 

I will be back and you can do more good here, John said. General Hammond could use someone like you in his corner to fight Senator Kinsey. Use every IOU, every favor and pull every string with every government official you have and if you have to, blow the lid off this place. I'd hate to see what Kinsey has in mind to replace Hammond with.

I will, Jack Crichton promised, fighting his emotions. Just come home. 

Count on it, John replied before hugging his dad. Father and son embraced tightly for several moments before hearing the Gate Operator announcing in the background again.

_Chevron six encoded!_

Pulling back a little, John half smiled with tearful eyes. That's my cue, dad.

A quick good-bye later, John walked into the Gate Room and was met by several curious and welcoming stares from his friends: SG-1 with the now-Tok'ra Samantha Carter, Commander Adama, Captain Apollo, Rygel, Chiana, D'Argo, Captain Crais and the Luxan ambassador. Standing there, Crichton felt comfortable and at home amongst them, more than he had been on Earth. Had he changed that much?

I thought you had second thoughts about going? D'Argo said as John walked up next to him.

Never and besides, you are not the only one who likes to make an entrance, the Human joked to his Luxan friend.

D'Argo stared doubtfully at him. Is there anything troubling you?

No, beyond the fact we're about to pin a bull's-eye on our asses again, John answered, trying to forget his confrontation with Harvey when his eyes fell on Samantha Carter, standing next to O'Neill and the rest of SG-1. He shook his head to stop himself from staring hard at the blond Tok'ra, started looking around for a possible distraction and found the perfect one.

Pip! What are you wearing?

The Nebari ran up to them, all smiles. Gone was her familiar skintight leather suit that she filled so well, replaced by the standard SGC green combat fatigues, black leather boots and even their black carrying vests. Strapped to her hip was her ever-faithful Zat gun.

You like it? Chiana asked, excited.

D'Argo frowned in disapproval, but John took a more positive tone. Well, you are still showing that you're willing try anything at least once. Looks good on you.

Thanks, Old Man! 

Chiana immediately turned and hurried back to Daniel as D'Argo uttered quietly, She seems to be trying too hard to fit in amongst your kind, Crichton.

Who can blame her, Big D, John said. Unlike us, Chiana doesn't have a place to call her own and I, for one, am wishing her the best.

I know, D'Argo stared over his shoulder up into the Control Room above them, to glare at the watching Senator Kinsey. But I hope she doesn't become too disappointed if someone ruins it.

_Chevron Seven locked!_

The Stargate activated with an explosive _Ka-whoosh'_. 

All right, campers! O'Neill sounded off. Forward march!

In the Control Room, Senator Kinsey watched as the Colonials, the Luxans, the Hynerian and his two Cylon escorts filed through the stargate with SG-1 bringing up the rear, before speaking to General Hammond.

I hope you are happy, General. You might have signed our planet's death warrant for letting them all play heroes!

Jack Crichton and Jacob Carter were also there to see their two kids going off to risk their lives. All they could do was just stand there and watch them leave. They both had had enough of the senator.

Jack Crichton said heatedly. Do me a favor and

Shut the hell up! Jacob finished for Jack, staring angrily at Kinsey.

In the Gate Room, O'Neill, Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and Chiana were the last ones to go through the stargate. They were about to step through the portal when the young Nebari stopped.

Wait! There's one person I forgot to say good-bye to! Then she ran out of the Gate Room.

Oh, for crying out loud, O'Neill sighed, gesturing to the stargate. Daniel, our ride can't wait.

I'll get her. Daniel quickly chased after Chiana. 

Teal'c, we'd better help him, O'Neill suggested as he turned to Carter. Hold the door open.

The Tok'ra gave a nod, placing her hand into the glowing event horizon to prevent the stargate from automatically shutting off when not in use. 

I've got my foot or should I say my hand in the door, Jack.

_Jack? That's going to take some time getting used to, having her calling me by my first name,_ O'Neill thought, but he enjoyed hearing it. It was also a sign of a serious change in their relationship and he was looking forward to exploring it.

Racing out of the Gate Room, Chiana rushed up into the Control Room. Everyone there watched the Nebari as she sauntered past Jack Crichton and Jacob Carter over to Senator Kinsey, who stared back impatiently. Not caring one iota about this grey skinned creature, he wondered what Daniel could possibly see in this thing that made him so attracted to it'.

Is there something you want? He demanded. 

Chiana said in a honey sweet voice as she edged closer to him. I just want you to know that Carter is a dear friend of mine and this is for her from me.

Daniel, O'Neill and Teal'c arrived just in time to catch Chiana kneeing Kinsey right in the crotch. The three SG-1 males practically felt the impact across the room as the Senator shouted out in agony before doubling over and collapsing to the floor.

O'Neill winced before suppressing a smile at the senator who was sprawled out on the floor, holding himself. _I wish I could have got that moment on camera!_

A flabbergasted General Hammond managed to overcome the utter shock of the Nebari assaulting the senator and moved quickly. He grabbed Chiana by the arm and pushed her towards the leader of SG-1. 

Colonel, get her out of here, FAST!

Jacob was also now ushering them out of the room, pointing to Chiana, warning them. When Senator Kinsey regains his power of speech, he'll have her dissected and spread across all 50 states and Canada for added measure! Move it!

At the stargate, Carter was sporting a huge smile. From her vantage point, she managed to make out what had happened to Senator Kinsey through the windows in the Gate Control Room. She waited as a fast-moving O'Neill and Teal'c appeared in the Gate Room again, carrying Chiana between them, each holding an arm. A stunned Daniel was following closely behind.

Come on! Chiana protested, her feet not even touching the ground as the two men carried her. Admit it, you guys secretly loved what I did! Don't tell me Kinsey didn't have it coming!

I refuse to answer that on the grounds that it could be used against me in my court-martial, O'Neill replied under his breath, causing Chiana to giggle. 

Carter asked coyly as they walked towards her and the stargate. Where did Senator Kinsey go?

Zat girl kneed him just south of the belt buckle, O'Neill answered.

Go figure.

Indeed she did, Teal'c said in his ever-deadpan voice before he, O'Neill and a still-giggling Chiana disappeared through the stargate.

Carter focused her attention on Daniel. He looked mystified at what he had just witnessed. All he could do was shrug his shoulders as he walked through the stargate past Carter. 

Now the last one on this side of the stargate, Carter looked back up to the Control Room. A couple of soldiers were now there helping Senator Kinsey to his feet and to a nearby chair. She turned her attention, making eye contact with General Hammond, Jack Crichton and her father.

Carter gave her dad a quick salute before stepping through the stargate herself. 


	5. The Journey

**Chapter Five: The Journey **

Senator Kinsey tried to rest comfortably in the back of his limo, but even after two days, he was still suffering from the sting of Chiana's well-placed knee.  It was quite difficult for him to sit without feeling any discomfort and try as he might, when Kinsey walked, he moved like he was experiencing a bad case of constipation. 

"Little bitch!"  he muttered angrily.  He vowed if Chiana ever made the mistake of returning to Earth, he'd be the one getting the last laugh.

"Trouble, my old friend?"

A man dressed in a long white and golden trimmed robe now sat across from him where there had been no one a moment before.

Surprised, Senator Kinsey sat up straight, making sure the dark privacy window was raised so his driver didn't know what was happening just behind him.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," Kinsey grumbled before adding, "You should be careful when you decide to appear."

His unexpected visitor ignored his last statement and instead said, "Your performance at the SGC could have been better.  Now Crichton and the others are allying with Adama to try and stop the Cylons."

"What can they do against the Cylons besides offering themselves to be additional targets?"  Kinsey asked.

"More than you can know.  Crichton could be a powerful ally to Adama because he carries the knowledge of the Ancients.  And then there's Chiana…"

Kinsey grimaced at the mere mention of the Nebari's name.  "Daniel Jackson's slutty girlfriend!  What can she do?  Kick the Cylons between the legs?"

The man didn't share the senator's amusement.  "Trust me when I say in the long term, she could be just as dangerous as Crichton."

Kinsey leaned back, to try and find a comfortable position in which to sit.  "What makes her so special?"

"No need to worry.  Forget about General Hammond for the time being and do your part as we had planned.  You will be rewarded… Mr. President."

***

Colonel Jack O'Neill was having one of those mornings.  The kind when you awaken in a groggy state and for the next several moments all you can do is just lay there wondering where the heck you are.  

Through his sleepy haze, the first thing O'Neill saw was a field of stars…  Was it still nighttime?  He was looking through a window just two feet away, but the stars were moving…  

He was on a spaceship… Talyn.  A living ship… Right? 

Then he took notice of the pool of warmth curled against his back…  There was someone sleeping with him but who?  The mysterious figure at his back suddenly cuddled closer up against his body.  O'Neill quietly hoped it was female or this would be one very awkward moment that would haunt him to his dying day.

Under the blankets, a slender hand slithered around his body.  It moved up and across his chest, passed his throat, over his mouth, finally reaching his face.  The mystery hand lightly touched his nose before playfully squeezing it like it was a bike horn.  

_Beep-beep!_

Okay, O'Neill was now wide-awake after that and everything came roaring back to him.

"Good morning, Sam," he whispered.

From behind his back, Carter rose up on one elbow, smiling down at him, saying in a teasing voice, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

O'Neill rolled onto his back to stare up at her appreciatively.  

They were sleeping together in one of Talyn's compartment bunks.  Being a young Leviathan, Talyn's living quarters were still not fully developed and sleeping accommodations were quite limited, so it was necessary for some of them to share bed space.  

Not surprising, it didn't require much arm-twisting to get Daniel and Chiana to be bunkmates, but it floored O'Neill when Carter suggested they share a bed, too.  Not that he minded, but he was worried they might be moving too fast.  Much as he hated to admit it, Carter was still acting a few rounds short of a full clip at times.  He was slightly relieved when she told him they would be sleeping together with shirts and shorts on.   After five years of working together, side by side and forming a close friendship, O'Neill didn't want to do anything to ruin it.

Carter continued to smile down at him, saying, "Jolinar says good morning, too." 

For a second, O'Neill frowned before reaching up and playfully pinching her nose, his frown changing to a smile.  "Well, since Jolinar can hear me, good morning to you both."

The Tok'ra gave a sly grin before curling up against him.  The two then slipped their arms about each other's bodies as they nuzzled up close.

"I'm glad this happened," Carter breathed softly as she rested her head on O'Neill's shoulder.

"Me, too," O'Neill answered as he held her close.

"No more Air Force rules or regulations standing between us."

O'Neill did his best Tarzan impression. "Me Colonel, you Tok'ra!"  

Carter smiled at his ever-faithful attempt at humour.  "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Slowly, O'Neill lifted up his arm and peeked at his watch.  "I don't know about forever, but we still have fifteen minutes before we have to get up."

She closed her eyes and sighed contently.  "That'll do for now." 

***

Crichton was walking down the corridor when he heard Athena verbally giving Starbuck both barrels while waving one of his cigars in his face.  He decided to hang back and make sure he didn't get caught in the crossfire.

"What have I told you, Starbuck?"  Athena said angrily. "I said, no smoking while on Talyn!  The pollutants in just one of those things irritate his neural circuits."

"Okay, okay!"  Starbuck held up his hands, as if to surrender.  "So I forgot, I promise it won't happen again."

Athena took in a breath and relaxed a bit before shoving the cigar she held back into his front jacket pocket.  

"Just make sure that you don't forget."

When she turned and left, Crichton stepped out of hiding and moved towards Starbuck. The Colonial warrior looked over as he approached.  

"I guess you overheard?"

"Yeah," Crichton replied.  "With all the yelling, I was glad no weapons were pulled."

Starbuck sighed and pulled out his cigar, sniffing it.  "It's going to be a long trip since I can't have a smoke.  Boy, I can't wait to get to Earth so I can light up any time I want."

Now Crichton couldn't help but laugh, saying, "As a favour, I'll tell you something else about life on Earth, it's called a no smoking law.  You could always quit…?"

Starbuck shook his head, laughing at the thought.  "The day I quit is the day I become a woman."  

"Be careful what you say out here," an amused Crichton warned.  "Things in the Uncharted Territories tend to happen."

***

It was the morning shift on Talyn and the Hynerian Dominar was steering his  throne sled down the corridor with his two Cylon Honour Guards in tow.  Rygel knew how uncomfortable the two reprogrammed Cylon Centurions made everyone feel, especially the Colonials, but the Hynerian loved having them around.  They had all the qualities that made them perfect servants for a person of his important stature.  The two Cylons were strong, loyal and best of all only spoke when spoken to.

Rygel finally arrived at Adama's quarters, one of a few tiny, private living areas on Talyn. He turned to face his two guards.  "You two wait here for my return."

The two towering machines nodded and droned in unison, answering, *"By your command."*

Rygel smiled in self-satisfaction. He also loved ordering these two around, just to hear them saying that one line, *By your command!* 

After knocking on the door, it opened a couple of microts later, permitting the Dominar to enter.  Inside, he found a somewhat exhausted Adama – the dark circles under the Human's eyes told Rygel that much – seated at a small table going over pages of documents.

"Did you actually stay up all night reading those intelligence reports?"

"I did," Adama replied softly.  "And the more I read, the less I care for the Scarrans, even more than the Peacekeepers."

Rygel maneuvered his throne sled closer to the battlestar commander.  "I do seem to recall saying that you were farbot for trying to forge an alliance with them against the Cylons." 

"Have you read our reports on the Cylons?"  Adama asked.

"I did," Rygel slowly replied.  "In all fairness, I'm not sure which one of the two is worse, Scarrans or Cylons, but at least the Scarrans don't practice all out genocide.  However, Cylons don't forcibly impregnate women of unique alien species to try and produce even deadlier versions of themselves."

"Rape," Adama answered sombrely. "If I may ask, what would you do, Dominar, if you were in my position?"

"I would sit back and hope that both sides wipe each other out," Rygel admitted frankly, which made Adama laugh slightly.  "But since we can't, we have to pick one we can work with.  From my experience, as terrifying as Scarrans are, not all of them behave like their leaders.  I encountered one who was separated from his people and much to my surprise he was quite civilized… for a Scarran.  Can you have the same luck with a Cylon programmed to exterminate all Human life?"  

"Making a deal with the devil to battle another devil."

"Couldn't say it better myself," Rygel replied.  "This is more than simply about politics, this is about survival." 

***

Cassiopeia was sitting in the main chamber, eating her morning meal which consisted of a drink and small pile of food cubes  - 'prison rations' as the others liked to call them.  They looked like little more than simple crackers , but were supposed to contain all the nutrition and substance to maintain a healthy body of any alien species. Unfortunately, they were also very bland so as to not offend the taste senses of any said species.  

She also agreed with Colonel O'Neill - these things could stand to use some Earth spice, which he called salt. 

"Hey there?"  Cassiopeia looked up to see Chiana standing at her table holding a food tray.  "May I join you?"

The doctor gestured to the chair across from her.  "Be my guest."

"Thanks."  Chiana plopped herself down and started chewing away at her own tray of food cubes. 

Cassiopeia took a drink, staring at Chiana.  She was familiar with the young Nebari, but had never really spoken to her - this was the first time they had actually been alone together.

"Where's Daniel Jackson?"  a curious Cassiopeia asked.  The male Human and the Nebari had been nearly inseparable from the moment they came on board.

Chiana looked up with a mouth full of food cubes, muttering between bites, "Still sleeping."

Staring in surprise, Cassiopeia hoped that Chiana's behaviour at the table was more to do with hunger than lack of etiquette.   

"He didn't get much sleep?"

"I'm partly to blame for that," Chiana replied with a devilish smirk.  "And being Nebari, I also don't require as much sleep as Humans do." 

"Oh, I see…  " Cassiopeia replied, partially regretting bringing it up.  "So you two have been together long?"

"Just about one Earth month," Chiana answered before taking a swig from her glass.  "And it has been a very enjoyable time." 

"Is it a serious relationship?"

"Daniel confessed that he loves me, and I deeply care for him, but I … I'm kind of scared that it might come to a sudden end." 

"Welcome to being in love," Cassiopeia declared.  "Where the reward is just as great as the painful pitfalls, but take it from me, it's worth every tear shed just to find the one who's meant for you."

Chiana frowned slightly.  "Being in love is something new to me.  I usually don't do long term relationships of any kind."

Cassiopeia became curious.  "Why's that, because of some cultural belief?"  

Before, it never bothered Chiana, but now she preferred to not mention her shadowy past to her new friends.  It had more to do with how they might react than it had to do with shame.

"I haven't had much luck with relationships," the Nebari answered then quickly changed the subject.  "So how long have you been a doctor?" 

"Almost three yahrens.  I worked my way up from a simple medtech."

"So you were studying to be a doctor when you came to the fleet?"  Chiana asked.

Cassiopeia hesitated briefly.  "No, before that I was a… socialator."

Chiana tilted her head as she took another bite from the food cube in her hand.  "Which is?"

"It's a nice word to call someone a prostitute, a well paid one."

A surprised Chiana suddenly violently coughed, almost spitting out her food. For her part, Cassiopeia naturally mistook the Nebari's reaction.  

"Well, I see it doesn't cease to shock people."   

"No," Chiana gasped quickly for breath, holding one of her hands up.  "It's not that…"

Try as she might, some of her food went down the wrong way and Chiana could do nothing but cough into her hands to try and clear it.

"Hey!"  Concerned, Cassiopeia quickly left her seat and hurried around the table to Chiana's side.  

"Easy, easy, just relax and breathe," the Colonial doctor urged the Nebari, while lightly slapping her back until her breathing returned to normal.  "There, feel better?"

"Yes."  Chiana looked over to Cassiopeia, heaving a sigh of relief.  "Thanks and did you say… prostitute?"

"I did.  Is that a problem?"

"No, since you were so honest with me then I have a confession too…"

Before Chiana could say another word, both she and Cassiopeia were thrown to the floor as Talyn violently changed course.  The last thing that Chiana remembered was sliding across the floor and feeling her head sharply impacting against the wall.  Then darkness…

***

Throughout the Leviathan gunship, everyone else was also taken by surprise at being tossed about.  Down in the sleeping compartment, O'Neill and Carter were heaved out of their bunk and onto the deck.  

O'Neill groaned with Carter's body sprawled next to him.  "Oh, for crying out loud!  This is what we get for sleeping in…"

***

Up in Command, Crais was picking himself up off the deck, shouting at the Leviathan. 

"Answer me, Talyn!  Why have you suddenly changed course?"

The Command chamber nosily throbbed and pulsated in response when Athena hurried through the opened hatch rubbing her shoulder.  "What happened?"

"Talyn says that he has detected a distress call from several 'free' Leviathans who are under attack," Crais reported keeping his eyes straight ahead.  "He is moving to assist."

Still rubbing her shoulder, Athena walked past Crais to her station when he saw her discomfort and became concerned.  "Are you injured?"

"I'm good, Captain.  It's just sore, nothing broken," Athena replied with a smile as she checked her console.  "I've got a fix on the source of the distress signal.  They're close…  I have seven contacts.  Six Leviathans and a pursuing vessel, a…" Her eyes widened.  "Oh, frack! A Cylon Destroyer!"

It was nowhere as big as a Cylon baseship or even a Peacekeeper Command Carrier, but the single saucer shaped vessel was a fearsome warship for its size.  Its main purpose was to provide protection to the more massive capital ships of the Cylon Empire, but it was now out performing raids on shipping lanes inside the Uncharted Territories along the Scarran border, destroying any and all targets of opportunity.  Its latest victims were a rare family of 'free' Leviathans that had neither control collars or Pilots.

"Athena," Crais asked quickly.  "Can Talyn successfully engage and destroy that ship?  Talyn is determined to save those Leviathans."

"It's nearly ten times the size of Talyn with multiple turbo laser batteries and five Pulsar cannons.  I'm not sure if Talyn can survive a single hit from those heavy guns."

"I'm asking if Talyn can destroy it," Crais repeated his question again more urgently.  "Can he do it?"

"Yes," Athena answered, checking her scans of the Cylon ship.  "It looks like a standard destroyer with pulsar cannons mounted along the edge of the ship.  Extremely powerful, but they have a poor firing arc.  Talyn can avoid them all together if he attacks directly from above or below it.  Also, I recommend a point blank engagement to get inside their defence fields to render them useless."

That was all Crais needed to know.  "Talyn, alter course to get us above the Cylon ship.  Set main weapon for maximum discharge!"

Behind him, he heard a worried Athena quietly remind him, "Crais, my father is on this ship."

"I know," Crais replied gently.  "But to Talyn, those Leviathans out there under attack are also family."  

Understanding, Athena nodded before activating the ship com unit.   

"All hands to battle stations!  This is not a drill!"

Crais was in full concentration as Talyn closed in on the Cylon warship, but the information he was receiving through the gunship's sensors told him that they wouldn't be able make it in time to save the entire family of Leviathans.

One of the fleeing Leviathans appeared to be injured and unable to attempt a starburst, but the others were refusing to abandon it.  From behind, the Cylon ship began to overtake the wounded biomechanical ship, bringing it within range of its pulsar cannons.

Crais could feel Talyn's anxiety over the endangered Leviathan and the desire to do something, but they were still out of weapons range.  

"Athena, warn that Cylon ship off!"  Crais ordered.

The Colonial Officer knew how fruitless that action would be.  That ship was out on a 'seek and destroy' mission, it wouldn't listen to anyone else except orders from another Cylon vessel.  Most of all you can't warn or threaten a Cylon.

"Captain, that won't do a single thing…"

"Just try anyway, if we can buy that Leviathan a few more microts we can save…" 

On their monitor, a horrified Crais and Athena watched as the pulsar cannon on the Cylon destroyer opened fire and struck the Leviathan, ripping away its port 'wing'.  Severely damaged now, the Leviathan tumbled end over end in space, out of control.  The Cylon ship closed in and fired a second time, striking the Leviathan dead centre, punching a hole clean through its body, fatally injuring the gentle space creature.

Crais immediately felt Talyn's rage and his thirst to avenge the murder of that Leviathan and to prevent any further slaughter.   All that Crais could do was to get the ship ready for the coming battle to make sure that they all survived it.

"Athena, lock down the ship for full engagement and maximum power to all defence fields."

***

In the corridors, Captain Apollo and Lt. Sheba were hurrying to reach Command when the alarm sounded.  Apollo and Sheba knew what it meant.

"They're locking down the ship!"  Apollo said.  

Up ahead, a blast door was closing down from the ceiling, quickly barricading the corridor.

Unable to make it, the two warriors stopped just short of the now sealed door staring at it in frustration.  They were now sealed off, trapped in this section of Talyn.

Sheba pounded her hand on the door.  "Frack!  Frell!  Fuck!"

When she noticed the peculiar stare that Apollo was giving her following her outburst, she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.  

"Sorry, I was just covering all the bases."  

***

"We're being scanned!  The Cylons see us," Athena reported.  No surprise there, she thought.  "They're now changing course to intercept.  They must have detected that we have weapons."

Crais suddenly had an idea and ordered, "Talyn, set your cannon at one-quarter power.  Make them believe we are not a serious threat."

"Their pulsar cannons are not suited to hitting a target this fast or maneuverable at long range," Athena advised.  "But their turbo batteries are another matter.  We won't last long at close range."

"All we need is one clear shot," Crais breathed.  He was looking forward to challenging his first adversary, a Cylon.  "Talyn, execute evasive maneuver!"  

"The surviving Leviathans are still fleeing," Athena reported.  "They're going to make it."

Fearlessly, the Cylon destroyer closed in on a straight course, firing as Talyn approached, returning fire, dodging and weaving.  The Cylon ship took several hits from Talyn's low power cannon shots, but its defence field blunted the assault.  Meanwhile, the guns of the Cylon warship couldn't strike the nimble Leviathan. 

For one hundred microts, Talyn circled, peppering the large warship with a constant volley of nearly ineffective weapon fire, staying just out of reach of the Cylons' own weapons.

Slowly, as Talyn continued to arc about the Cylon destroyer, the Leviathan deliberately began drawing in closer, waiting for the right moment.

"Patience, Talyn," Crais urged the Leviathan gunship.  "Just a few more microts."

Cylons were technically advanced, especially in the field of weaponry, defence fields and propulsion.  If there was one weakness in this formidable foe, despite their technology, humans were able to outsmart them constantly by breaking the rules during combat.  And most certainly the Cylons and their computerized brains couldn't anticipate their opponent's intentions during battle until it was too late.  Cylon tactics were always the same, attack in force and overwhelm the enemy by sheer numbers.  Considering they had a nearly inexhaustible supply of machines and ships, this tactic served them very well.

"Now, Talyn!"  Crais ordered.  "Full power to weapons!"

Like an avenging angel, Talyn suddenly dove down upon the Cylon ship from directly above, charging his main cannon to maximum power.  The aggressive move took the Cylon ship by surprise, never calculating it would directly try to challenge the much larger vessel.  It attempted to angle its pitch to raise their side mounted pulsar cannons to bring them to bear on the charging Leviathan, but it was nearly too late.  Talyn was almost upon them.

"We have penetrated the depth of their defence field!"  Athena reported quickly.  Now that the gunship was inside the protection radius of the Cylon screens, they were no longer shielded from Talyn's weaponry.

"Now, Talyn!  Open fire!"  Crais commanded as the Cylon vessel quickly filled their forward view ports.

Nothing happened.

Athena checked her console, but found nothing wrong with Talyn's systems.  "What's happening?"

Crais' eyes widened as he suddenly sensed the Leviathan gunship's exact intentions.  "Talyn!  We're close enough!  Fire NOW!!"

Helpless, Athena watched her console display as the range between Talyn and the Cylon ship quickly dwindled at an alarming rate.  This was going beyond a point blank engagement!  Was Talyn going to ram?

In a single heartbeat, Talyn discharged his main cannon in one single powerful blast into the centre of the Cylon saucer as if it was a bulls-eye.   Talyn was so close that the firing of his cannon and the explosive impact against the Cylon ship was almost simultaneous. 

"TALYN!"  Crais yelled just before the Leviathan gunship pulled up from the badly damaged Cylon ship as secondary explosions ripped through it.

Everyone onboard the Leviathan was tossed to the deck or against the bulkheads from the intense g-forces overwhelming the inertia dampers as Talyn powered away at full speed.

He tried to get clear of the exploding Cylon warship, but he wasn't fast enough.  The dying warship went up like a roman candle and the blinding explosion swallowed up the speeding gunship in the ensuing inferno.


	6. Enemies Within

**Chapter Six: Enemies Within**

**[Scarran Space – Katratzi]******

In the War Council chamber the holographic images played out like a bad dream for all who were seated around the 'C' shaped table. They all watched attentively, except for Emperor Staleek… He'd already seen similar recordings a hundred times before and they all ended the same way.  Staleek had no desire to make this viewing one hundred and one.  He kept his eyes focused on the table, anywhere except at the playing image.  

To him, it was his darkest fear.  What he saw was not only the possible fall of the Scarran Empire, but also the extinction of the entire race itself. 

The image playing showed nearly five hundred battered and nearly exhausted Scarren and Charrid soldiers lined up in a hastily dug trench, staring out over the horizon, waiting for something.  Something they all hoped wouldn't come.

The image panned up out of the trench to the far distant landscape as the camera operator focused on thousands of glimmering flashes appearing on the rocky plain in the afternoon sunlight.

The camera clicked and zoomed in on the source of the shiny reflections…

There, row upon row and shoulder-to-shoulder, stretching out in a formation that seemingly went on forever, were thousands of Cylons. Their silver and golden armor sparkled in the bright daylight as they marched on course, straight for the waiting defenders.

A Charrid could be heard shouting, "They're coming!!"

More shouts and cries could be heard.  Many of them sounded panic stricken. 

A Scarren officer roared out to his troops, "Ready all weapons!"

The Cylons continued their steady advance step by step and the defenders waited until they could see the red of their sensor eyes.  

"Open fire!!"  The Scarran officer shouted.

Pulse blast rounds, bazooka shots, gyro-jet projectiles, tak charges, every weapon the defenders had, they let loose. So devastating was the assault that the attackers disappeared from view in the ensuing flame and smoke.  For a moment, it seemed nothing could survive that initial volley.

As the black clouds of smoke and dust cleared, movement could be detected as the Cylon army broke out of the smoke and dust.  Their formation seemed unbroken as they continued their apparently unstoppable march toward the defenders in the trench.  Step after step after step…

"FIRE AT WILL!!!"  

Was it a Scarran or a Charrid that screamed that order?  It no longer mattered, because the defenders started to throw all they had left against the approaching Cylons.

As the machines drew nearer, the camera zoomed in again and it showed the lead Cylons of the formations were indeed smashed and in ruin, with arms, legs and even heads missing.  Incredibly, the Cylons behind them were apparently holding their destroyed counterparts up like shields against the incoming fire.

When the Cylons were within fifty feet of the trenches, the mechanical army released the smouldering remains of their frontline comrades and returned fire with their blaster rifles.  The sheer volume and power of the Cylon's weapons was overwhelming.  

The camera operator dropped down just in time to avoid the incoming bombardment.  Those who remained standing were instantly killed or blown back down into the trench by the concussive force of the intense barrage.

The camera levelled off to show a Scarran soldier standing back up to return fire, only to have his head cleanly taken off by a well-placed Cylon blaster shot.

"Stand and fight, you cowards!"

The camera operator turned toward the shouting and showed a Scarran officer trying to stop a group of Charrids from fleeing the trench.

"There's no place left to run!  Fight!"  He shouted to the terrified Charrids.

Unbelievably, three of the Charrids levelled their weapons and fired several bursts into the Scarran before running by him as he collapsed to the ground, wounded.  The fleeing Charrids didn't get far before they were cut down by hostile fire.  The camera turned back and up to the source of the weapons fire.  

The Cylons were standing on top of the trench in massive numbers and were pouring more fire down on the trapped defenders.  Some Cylons actually dropped their rifles and drew swords from their belts before jumping into the trench amongst the ranks of Charrids and Scarrans.  This was immediately followed by more screams, as the remaining defenders were blasted or sliced apart.

However, the Scarrans and the Charrids fought back with all they had.  One wounded Scarran surrounded by three Cylons primed a grenade before setting it off, taking his attackers with him in a thunderous explosion.

The Scarrans continued to battle on fiercely while the Charrids were now panicking, firing their weapons madly, no longer caring if they were hitting friend or foe in the crossfire. All sense of order was collapsing.

Another Scarran was physically struggling with one silver Cylon who was trying to impale him with his sword.  The Scarran was a foot taller and much more massive than the machine he was battling against, but the Cylon pushed his larger opponent easily against the trench wall.  With one hand on the Scarran, the Cylon raised the sword to jab it into the creature's chest. The desperate Scarran soldier grabbed the mechanical arm to stop the descending blade.  Even with use of both arms against its one, the Scarran couldn't match the sheer strength of the Cylon.  Slowly, the blade was pushed down against his chest before jabbing and powering through the Scarran's armor and tough hide.  The Scarran convulsed and coughed up blood as the blade penetrated his chest until he grew silent.  Without delay, the victorious Cylon pulled the blade free before scanning for new targets.

Staleek could hear War Minister Ahkna, next to him, letting out what could be considered a frightful hiss as she observed the cruel efficiency of the Cylons.  For so long, the Scarrans had believed that they were without equal, that they were destined to conquer this region of space and beyond.  Now, they were facing an enemy even more powerful and brutal.

Returning attention to the holographic image, they all watched two Charrids who were on their knees begging for mercy as one Cylon advanced upon them.  His sword was covered with the green and blue of Charrid and Scarran blood.  The Cylon stopped before them and showed no mercy as the machine raised its blade and chopped both of them down in turn.  Their pitiful wails and screeches didn't last long.  

The machines knew how to kill and there was no hesitation or second-guessing in their actions.  Nor there was either hate or pleasure taken in the slaughter.  The Scarrans and Charrids were merely targets or obstacles to be removed.     

The camera operator started to retreat as the Cylons gained more of a foothold in the trench over the corpses of their enemies.  He turned only to come face to face with another Cylon.  Realizing his mistake, the camera operator tried to back away to run, but the Cylon methodically levelled his rifle and fired it at point blank range.  The camera picture suddenly jerked and came to rest pointed skyward.

The image continued to play as several Cylons walked past in the view frame and the sounds of battle slowly died out; not even the screams of the dying could be heard anymore, just the fading sound of Cylon weapons fire.  

The holographic image ceased as Emperor Staleek rose from his chair at the head of the council table and started to walk about the table.  His immense form towered over all in the chamber room, as he eyed the other Scarrans, Charrids and Kalish who were also present.

"That was from Sous Prime," he rumbled.  "It 'was' a major military installation before the Cylons attacked.  In predictable fashion, they first destroyed the defending fleet before launching an orbital bombardment and the ground assault to wipe out the remaining garrisons.  They left nothing alive in their wake."

Staleek continued to walk around the room until he stood inside the arc of the table.  "Since this invasion, we have faced nothing but endless defeats and lost numerous worlds to the Cylon advances. The planet Sous is most troubling because it's only twenty light cycles from where we are standing.  If we don't find a way to stop the Cylons, they will be able to lay siege to this fortress moon within one weeken."

Slowly, Emperor Staleek turned his steely gaze to the Charrid General Rahzaro.  

"Now, General, the performance of your 'men' in that recording was far less than inspiring. They all ran or cried like little, furry 'mortuctens' in the face of the Cylons.  My own commanders are actually refusing to fight alongside your troops because they tend to disappear whenever the Cylons show themselves.  What do you have to say for yourself or your 'men'?"

General Rahzaro had the look of a man who was about to die.  He leaned nervously back into his chair as Emperor Staleek loomed over him.  "My men…  They've never faced anything like these things before.  The Cylons are machines and are fearless and nearly impossible to destroy…  Shoot off an arm or a leg, they still keep coming until you completely obliterate it."

"Am I hearing excuses, General?"  Staleek hissed.

"No, my Emperor!"  Rahzaro pleaded.  "My men will stand and fight!  I will see to it!!" 

"Good," Staleek said evenly.  "Tell your soldiers if they don't start doing their part in this war, they will have more to worry about than fighting Cylons.  I will have them all eliminated."

General Rahzaro's pointed ears nearly shot up in fright.  "You can't be…  I mean, Emperor, you will be destroying nearly half of your forces!"

"Only the useless half."  Staleek replied darkly.

On the opposite side of the table, Secretary Vakali quietly laughed, but the Scarran Emperor overheard it.  Staleek angrily spun about and approached him, leaning over the table to glare down on the surprised Kalish. 

"And you, Vakali!  Your race proudly boasts of your superior intelligence, yet you still haven't offered any solution to stop these Cylons!"

It took a few precious microts for Secretary Vakali to find his voice.  "My Emperor…  I have a report… If you will."  He quickly gestured to a female Kalish standing just behind his chair.  "My aide is prepared to give it…"

Emperor Staleek lifted his gaze to the small woman and nodded.  Hoping to finally better understand this new enemy that they never heard of three weekens ago and had so far proven to be nearly unbeatable, he moved to return to his seat.

As he did, the Kalish female leaned down to whisper angrily into Vakali's ear, "I'm not ready!"

"Just do it, Sikozu!"  He hissed back under his breath.  "Give him something or he might have one of us killed!"

With a faint sigh of resignation, Sikozu glared furiously at her Kalish leader one last time before moving to stand before the war council.  She removed a small sphere from her belt and placed it on the floor.  Standing back up, she touched a control on her bracelet.   A second later, the sphere glowed and a life size projection of a Cylon Centurion appeared above it.

"This is what we are fighting," Sikozu started.  "From observations and wreckage recovered from the previous battles, this is the backbone of the military force that are waging war on us.  It is nothing more than a ruthless killing machine with a heavily reinforced chassis.  This chassis is resistant to all but the heaviest energy or projectile weaponry.

"It is powered by an incredibly sophisticated fusion power cell and each machine can scan a wide range of frequencies, including electromagnetic, infra-red and ultraviolet.  They are well armed and possess incredible strength, far greater than the strongest Scarran.  Despite this and the level of technology used to build these machines, their processing centre is quite limited.  I believe this was done deliberately to keep the machines from thinking on their own.  Their builders might have feared their own creation could possibly turn on them.  

"Cylons like this one can carry out basic functions, functions which enable them to fight and even pilot ships, but they can't operate on their own independently for long periods without oversight.  Now, there are two Cylons that we currently know of, Silver and Gold.  The silver models are the grunts, soldiers if you will.  The gold models are exactly the same in construction, except that they have greater processing capacity, which makes them the equivalent to officers.  They issue orders to their silver counterparts, but still their programming is very rudimentary.  That means there must be even more advanced models that control _them_…"

"And how is that supposed to help us in the mean time?" War Minister Ahkna interrupted.  "We need the means to defeat them on the battlefield."

Sikozu bowed her head politely.  "I was getting to that, War Minister Ahkna.  If we could find and capture these advanced models who are directing their silver and gold Cylons, we might be able to gain valuable information and intelligence on Cylon command and control."

"What are we doing 'now' to stop them?"  Emperor Staleek questioned.  He wanted answers, and so far he was getting nothing but more talk.

"We have several new weapons in the development stages that will be more effective in penetrating their armor and the defence fields about their ships," Sikozu said.

"How long before can we deploy these weapons in enough numbers?"  Ahkna asked.

Sikozu couldn't lie.   "Four weekens."

General Rahzaro almost erupted in sarcastic laughter.  "Half of the sector will be overrun by the time we get these supposed weapons!  I thought you Kalish were 'smart'?"

Sikozu sneered back at the Charrid General.  "And I thought that you Charrids were supposed to be fierce warriors and not cowardly Hynerians that break wind when frightened."  

"You dare call us cowards!!"  Rahzaro.

"I thought the recording we just witnessed clearly showed that," Sikozu gloated with a smile.

Rahzaro snarled and started to rise from his chair when Emperor Staleek's voice boomed loudly, 

"Enough!  I want immediate results both on the battlefield and in finding measures to defeat the Cylons!  It is bad enough that we are facing a powerful enemy, but now the Peacekeepers have learned of our misfortune and Commandant Grayza will be arriving soon to exploit it."  He glared at the people before him.  "I want new strategies and technology to break these machines who have invaded our space.  If not, I will have to settle on breaking you instead."

Without another word, Emperor Staleek rose from his seat and left the council chamber under the escort of his four Scarran honour guards.

***

"You stood before the Emperor and simply told him we need BIGGER guns?"  Vakali said in disbelief as he stepped out from behind his desk.  "The Charrids could have told him that!"

Standing in Vakali's office, Sikozu just stared straight ahead as the Kalish Secretary scolded her.  However, Sikozu knew that Vakali was angrier with her for making him look bad than at her performance. 

"I told you I was not ready to make that report…" she started.

"You have an army of researchers and support personnel under you, but all I heard were excuses!"  Vakali shouted.  "I want you to get organized and find a countermeasure to defeat the Cylons.  The Emperor will not tolerate failure and whatever punishment he decides to hand down to us if we should fail, I will make sure it will happen to you first!  Am I clear?"

"Yes," Sikozu said slowly, biting her tongue from saying what was really on her mind.  "Very clear… sir." 

Satisfied, Vakali nodded and began saying, "Good, I want you to focus on…"

He was interrupted when the doors behind Sikozu parted open and War Minister Ahkna and General Rahzaro entered.

"Wait outside," Ahkna ordered Sikozu.  "Now."

Sikozu didn't hesitate and was grateful to get away from Vakali, even for a moment.  She stepped from Vakali's office out into the corridor and it was then she noticed the huge Scarran personal guard for Ahkna.  As the door closed behind her he moved to position himself in front of the entrance to keep anyone from walking into the room.  

_The War Minister and the Charrid General must have important and private business with Secretary Vakali,_ the Kalish spy thought.  Hoping it was to deliver more bad news from the front against the Cylons.

The Cylon invasion of the Scarran Empire did nothing but help the Kalish secret resistance.  The Scarrans had their full concentration on stopping the invasion and little else, allowing many of the resistance to infiltrate into high levels of the Empire.  Sikozu had been deliberately dragging her heels on any findings concerning the Cylons as a way to keep the Scarrans from exploiting any advantages against them.  Every defeat the Scarrans suffered meant freedom was that much closer for her people.

Inside, Vakali turned to Ahkna, smiling politely.  "Minster, what may I do for you?"

The darkly dressed Scarran gestured to his desk.  "Please have a seat.  General Rahzaro has something of interest that might help us against the Cylons."

The Charrid produced a copper coloured canister, the size of a drinking thermos.  

Curious, Vakali made his way back to his desk and sat down as Rahzaro placed it before him.  

"What is this?"  The Kalish asked.

Rahzaro began to unscrew the lid, casually saying, "Something that will save us from the Cylons."

Vakali's interest grew.  "A weapon?"

"A lifeform," Ahkna answered as she stepped behind Vakali's chair.  "A superior one."

"A superior lifeform," Vakali now laughed, staring at the canister.  "Compared to what?"

When Ahkna spoke again, it wasn't her voice he heard.  It was as though something else was speaking through her. 

_"To you!"  _

He glanced up just in time to catch the Scarran War Minister's eyes glowing before she reached down, grabbing a fistful of his hair and slamming the side of his face into the table.  

Stunned and confused, Vakali struggled, but Ahkna was far too strong.  

"Release me!  Guards!!"  He shouted.

Rahzaro smiled as he finished unscrewing the lid to the canister. His voice had also changed, sounding as eerie as Ahkna's now.

_"This room is sound proof, Vakali.  Relax and it will be over shortly."_

"What are you?!!"  Vakali demanded.

Rhazaro, or whatever he had become, stared back calmly.  _"We are servants of our Lord Anubis and so will you be." _

Horrified, Vakali watched as a dark snake with red eyes and sharp fangs suddenly rose out of the canister.  It hissed at him before lunging straight at the terrified Kalish's face.  

Vakali's biggest and final mistake was to open his mouth to scream … 

Outside, Sikozu waited for a few minutes when Ahkna and Rahzaro exited Vakali's office.  With no word said to the young Kalish, both they and Ahkna's personal guard left.  

Curious, she re-entered Vakali's office and found him sitting quietly at his desk, looking over several files.  He glanced up at her with an uncharacteristic crooked smile.

"Sikozu, why are you still here?"   He asked.

"I was…" She stared at him, wondering what Ahkna or Rahzaro could have said that would put him in such a good mood all of a sudden.  "I was not sure if you were done giving me your instructions."

"Oh," he said, glancing over another file in interest.  "Carry on and I want a report on anything new you should find on the Cylons."

Sikozu nodded and started to leave, but stopped and turned to face him again.  "May I ask what War Minister Ahkna and General Rahzaro said when I was waiting outside?"

"Nothing important," Vakali answered with that odd smile again.  "We discussed how much we are looking forward to Commandant Grayza's arrival."  

**Author's Notes:  **_Hehehehe_…  I bet none of you saw that one coming.  :-)

Again, I would like to thank my Beta Readers, **Karen** and **SabaceanBabe** for their tireless efforts in making this story possible.

Also, please be kind and leave some feedback at the drop off box on the way out.  Thanks!

NeilGartner 


	7. Cleanup

Timeline: (I had a few people asking when all of this takes place in all three shows) In this story, events occur in an alternate reality. Scorpius' neural chip failed to retrieve the wormhole information that didn't spark the confrontation between Crichton and the Scarren hybrid that happened after Fractures'. Instead, this allowed Moya to be in the right area to rescue Sheba a couple days afterwards in _Part One_. For SG-1, a few weeks had elapsed after saving the Earth from the giant Goa'uld asteroid in Fail Safe'. For the Galactica crew, 2 years has passed since the episode, Hand of God'. 

**Chapter Seven: The Cleanup **

Seated upon the throne in the bridge of his command ship, Anubis rested comfortably as his vessel continued its long journey through hyperspace. The dozen or so Jaffa on the bridge worked quietly and obediently, allowing Anubis time to think and make plans for when the decision is finally made to move against his many enemies. 

His ship was closing on their final destination and for Anubis, everything was coming together much better than he had ever hoped. Soon, very soon all would bow down before him, but where to start? 

A drink, my lord? 

Anubis turned his head and saw Osiris standing next to him holding a gold chalice. The Goa'uld overlord smiled at the lovely sight of his loyal and trusted lieutenant as he took the chalice from her. I trust you have good news? 

The last of the upgrades are complete and the fleet stands ready for your command, Osiris said. 

After centuries in exile, Anubis would finally be able to rule again in his rightful place amongst the stars. 

When Anubis gained his latest host, Baltar, the symbiont also gained all the knowledge he possessed. The Human knew this mechanical race called Cylons quite well, including much about their weaponry and defence fields. The new Cylon-style pulsar cannons outfitted on all of his motherships should prove very effective, even against the mighty Asgard battlecrusiers.

Now all I have to do is decide which of my enemies will face my wrath first, Anubis mused aloud. My servants have already infiltrated positions high within the Scarran Empire which will help to hasten their fall. Perhaps when that is done, I just might reduce Earth to a blacken cinder Or seek out and find Commander Adama and use his little ragtag fleet for target practice.

Osiris looked puzzled. Commander Adama? 

Just someone from my host's past, Anubis explained. This Adama and Baltar knew each other years back. Now they are bitter enemies because Baltar sold out his people to the Cylons. This Adama is a very wise Human who is seeking the Tau'ri. He might pose a threat if he should locate Earth with the technology he could bring to them.

Then perhaps we should do something about this Human, Osiris suggested.

No need to rush, my love, Anubis answered, extending his hand to her. With a sly grin, Osiris accepted, slipping her hand into his, allowing herself to be guided up to his throne and to be seated on his lap. 

I have learned to be patient because it has its own rewards. Anubis whispered before offering his chalice to her. Drink, my love, to our success.

***

The lights throughout Talyn were operating on reduced power after the Leviathan had been caught in the explosion from the destroyed Cylon warship. The dim lighting was barely enough to enable anyone to see where they were going. From all outward appearances, Talyn was crippled in space.

After bypassing two blast doors, both Apollo and Sheba managed to reach the main doors leading to the command centre. Apollo first tried waving his hand over the door sensor and wasn't surprised when this, too, refused to open. To make matters worse, internal communications were down. They couldn't raise anyone on the ship.

This is not good, Sheba said to Apollo as she stared at a dormant DRD in the corridor with them. Its sensor eye was dark and didn't respond when the Colonial warrior tapped it with the toe of her boot. Talyn has to be either severely injured or unconscious. No one is running anything.

How do you know he's not already dead?

Because we still have some lights and life support, including gravity. We have to get inside to reach those manual controls to figure out what happened and get these DRDs running.

Can we force this door like we did with the others?

Sheba checked the large double door, remembering how thick it was. This is a lot heavier than a blast door, it's supposed to protect the command area. We can bypass the lock, but it'll be much harder to pry it open without some help.

From behind, they heard approaching foot steps. Turning they saw O'Neill, Carter, Teal'c, Crichton and Starbuck. The Colonial Captain smiled at the newly arrived group.

Help has just arrived.

***

Working together and with supreme effort, the mighty Jaffa warrior Teal'c and the symbiont-enhanced strength of Jolinar slowly forced apart the double doors leading inside to the command area. 

There, they found Athena with the still form of Captain Crais, cradling his head gently on her lap.

Apollo squeezed through the opened doors and hurried to her side.

His sister looked slightly stunned as she turned to him, muttering, Crais is hurt.

What happened?

A Cylon destroyer was attacking a family of Leviathans Athena whispered. Talyn took it rather personally. He got too close when he destroyed the Cylons Where's Cassiopeia? Crais needs a doctor And Talyn won't answer me 

We'll get him looked after, Apollo promised his sister as he stood up to face the others. There are people still missing and they might be injured too, we need to find them and check the rest of the ship for damage. If you find Cassiopeia safe, send her up here right away.

O'Neill and the others didn't need to be told twice. They quickly broke up into small groups and filed out to start searching the ship from bow to stern, but Carter stayed behind. She approached Athena and knelt down by her side, inspecting the injured Crais. From the looks of it, the Sebacean captain had suffered some blunt force trauma and blood was caked through his hair on the right side of his head. 

Carter's eyes flashed and Jolinar spoke. _I might be able to help him._

Apollo moved back to his sister's side, looking at the Tok'ra. Are you a doctor? 

Jolinar rummaged through a small pouch she was carrying before pulling something out to reveal a small circular device. _Not quite, but I do wield technology that can heal most injuries._

Slipping her hand into the Goa'uld healing device, Jolinar closed her eyes in concentration as she waved the instrument over Crais' head. A brilliant golden beam enveloped him. After several moments, the Tok'ra smiled, deactivating the device saying, _He suffered no permanent damage. He will recover._

Thank you, a grateful Athena whispered, as she gently gripped Jolinar's hand, still holding the healing device. Thank you, she said again, louder and with growing tears in her eyes.

_You are welcome._

The show of gratitude surprised Jolinar, from her point of view, she had been treated something like a fifth wheel on Talyn. Despite Carter's insistence to the contrary, the symbiont felt everyone only wanted to deal with Carter, unless they required Jolinar's unique skills, like using the healing device. Only Crichton, Chiana and D'Argo truly seemed to treat her as an equal and not some unwanted guest. SG-1 and especially O'Neill were still coming to terms with her being blended with their friend Samantha Carter. They tolerated her but unfortunately, that might be the final extent of it. The Colonials were a different matter. The idea of a joined species was unique to them and a little confusing except for Starbuck. 

Whether he was talking to Carter or Jolinar, it didn't matter. He would always playfully flirt with them. Although Carter found his unwanted advances a simple (and rather amusing) nuisance, Jolinar liked the attention from the handsome Colonial.

Still kneeling down next to them, Apollo removed his flight jacket, folding it over into a pillow before placing it beside Crais.

Rest his head here, Athena, Apollo said to his sister. When she hesitated, he tried to reassure her. He'll be okay, Jolinar will be looking after him. Talyn needs us now.

Athena nodded and gently rested Crais head onto the soft, folded jacket. The raven-haired Colonial looked to Jolinar who smiled back comfortingly. _I won't let anything happen to him. Help Talyn._

Forcing her worries about Crais aside, Athena rose to her feet and called out, Talyn? Can you hear me now? Come on, talk to me! she begged.

After a long silence, the few functioning lights remaining in the command area pulsed faintly. A dull groaning sound emanated throughout the chamber as a weakened Talyn answered.

He's badly hurt, Athena breathed to her brother. She spotted an inactive DRD in the corner of the bridge and quickly hurried to a console, but found it dead. She slapped it in frustration. The DRDs are all off line.

I thought Talyn could control them? Apollo asked.

Yes, but he might be too injured to direct them and without the DRDs we can't effect quick enough repairs, Athena said. And the manual controls are down.

What can we do to help? Apollo said, gesturing to the half darkened consoles about Talyn's command area. 

Crais' transponder can control the DRDs, Athena said before turning to Jolinar. Is there anyway you can revive him quicker? 

_I healed his wounds, but I can't wake him any faster,_ Jolinar said. There was only so much she could do with the healing device.

Athena felt incredibly frustrated; she was supposed to be First Officer on this Leviathan, but without Crais' help from his transponder, she couldn't do a thing to effectively communicate with Talyn to help speed repairs.

A hiss that sounded like escaping steam came suddenly from behind them, in the centre of the command area. They all jumped as they looked to the source of the sound and watched in surprise as a black tentacle rose menacingly from an opening in the deck. Not knowing what it was, Apollo reacted immediately and went for his blaster.

Seeing her brother's reaction, she stepped in front to stop him. 

What is that? Carter gasped as the tentacle now extended four feet in the air before them.

Crais told me about this, Athena whispered, stepping cautiously towards it. It's the Hand of Friendship.

That's supposed to be a hand? Carter commented incredulously, still next to the unconscious Crais. 

I think Talyn wants me be his new Captain, or at least until Crais can recover, Athena answered. It'll put a transponder into my brain so I can help Talyn with his battle damage.

Apollo didn't like the sound of that – there was always a catch. And the dangers?

There is risk with Talyn being injured, I could be overwhelmed by his pain, Athena suggested, taking a step closer. But I have to do this. We're out of options.

Would it make any difference if I should say that this is a really bad idea? Apollo said, concerned for the safety of his sister. The idea of letting Talyn impale that transponder into the back of Athena's neck was insane, but he knew they were out of options. They were sitting dead in space and a ripe target for a Cylon patrol.

Athena answered, also knowing they had few choices left. 

She knelt down on the floor with her back to the tentacle, pulling her long raven hair over her shoulder exposing the back of her neck. She looked up to her brother as Carter stood up and came closer.

I don't suppose you two have any words of encouragement?

The Tok'ra moved down beside her and Jolinar spoke. _From what I understand, what you are about to undergo is much like a blending between a host and the symbiont of my species. You could be overwhelmed by thoughts and sensations not your own. Don't fight it, but just concentrate on one thought and hold onto it. If Talyn truly cares for you, he won't do anything to harm you._

Athena smiled warmly at the Tok'ra. Thanks again, she took in a breath and steadied herself before saying aloud, I'm ready, Talyn.

Behind her, the tentacle jabbed downward like a striking cobra. Athena instantly grabbed the back of her neck, screaming

***

Daniel had lost his glasses when he was slammed about inside Talyn and he was now struggling to find his way through the ship's dimly lit corridors. Feeling like the only one still alive on this ship, he called out aloud, 

When no one answered, he pressed on. Common sense told him that he should make his way to the command centre to find out what happened, but he knew that Chiana had gone to get something to eat this morning in the ship's centre chamber. He couldn't help it; he had to see if she was safe. Also, Daniel was angry at himself for not going with her, instead sleeping in.

He must have walked another thirty yards when he heard a sound - a hatchway being forced open just up ahead. He hurried along to investigate.

he called out again.

Despite his blurred vision, he made out enough to see the door slide open forcefully and two hulking golden metal forms stepping out into the corridor with him. One turned its ominous looking head left and right before its single traversing red eye was directed at him. They were Cylons and the one looking at Daniel took a step towards the lone Human. 

Had the Cylons boarded Talyn?

Daniel reached for the zat gun holstered on his belt and drew it. Taking immediate aim, he activated it to fire

That would be most unwise, Rygel suddenly maneuvered out from behind the Cylons, as they made room for him to enter the corridor on his throne sled. They're still programmed to defend themselves against any attack and that zat gun will, as you humans say, only make them mad.

Daniel stared at the hulking Cylon before him then glanced down at his now insufficient zat gun. 

Ah, thanks, Daniel said before re-holstering his weapon.

Commander Adama stepped out into the corridor behind Rygel and looked at the archaeologist. Dr. Jackson, what happened?

Don't know, Commander, Daniel answered. Internal communication is down and our hand radios don't work inside this ship. I'm trying to reach tier five.

We all should proceed to the command centre, Adama suggested. What are you trying to reach on tier five?

Daniel admitted. She was going for something to eat. I have to know that she's all right and I could use some help. Ah, please? he begged.

***

Searching another winding and darkened corridor, Sheba came around a corner and spotted D'Argo struggling to sit up. 

She quickly moved down to the Luxan's side and immediately saw a piece of metal protruding from his left shoulder. Don't move.

The blood about the wound was black. 

What happened to you? she asked worriedly.

A wall panel exploded and a fragment struck me, D'Argo grunted, pointing to a nearby blackened and shattered neural circuit The wound doesn't feel deep. 

The wound is toxic and we have to be quick. Sheba started to reach for the metal fragment when she stopped and looked into D'Argo's eyes. Do you trust me?

A shadow of a smile formed on the Luxan warrior's lips as he gripped her shoulder. With my life.

The two warriors stared at each other for a moment. The bond of trust between them was unshakable. She placed her other hand on D'Argo's right shoulder just before she yanked the piece from his left shoulder, causing the Luxan to hiss out in pain.

Wasting little time and with all her strength, Sheba struck the wound with her right hand in a closed fist repeatedly. When she drew her fist back for a fifth strike, she heard an angry shout from behind.

What are you doing!?

She turned in time to see Starbuck and O'Neill racing down the corridor at her - obviously the two had jumped to the wrong conclusion as to what she was doing to D'Argo. Not far behind them was Crichton, who was desperately trying to catch up.

Sheba tried to explain. You don't understand

Starbuck refused to hear her out and grabbed the female warrior, pulling her away from D'Argo and O'Neill slid in between to check the Luxan.

Hold on, O'Neill said to D'Argo. We'll get you some help.

D'Argo looked at him and shook his head.

The wound is toxic! Sheba shouted to them, as she struggled in Starbuck's grasp. You have to make it bleed until it runs clear!

Listen to her... D'Argo said in ragged breaths.

It was then that Crichton pushed down beside O'Neill. 

She's right, he said, looking at the wounded Luxan and seeing the blood was still dark before muttering softly, Sorry, D'Argo. 

Crichton immediately struck the wound hard with a closed fist and again

What the frack are you doing?! Starbuck shouted, involuntarily releasing Sheba as he moved forward to stop Crichton.

Let him finish! Sheba yelled, holding the outraged Colonial back.

O'Neill winced in disgust as he watched Crichton deliver a series of punishing punches, trying to get the wound bleeding. The treatment to the Luxan was sickening to him (this was suppose to help save his life?), but D'Argo just sat there, bearing the beating and even told Crichton to hit him _harder_. After several blows, Crichton would stop and check on the wound before striking it again.

Mercifully, after the eleventh punch, Crichton checked the wound again and breathed a sigh of relief. It's running clear now.

Sheba now let Starbuck go and moved down beside D'Argo and Crichton, checking on the Luxan herself.

Will someone tell me what just happened here? Starbuck demanded.

I would like that, myself, O'Neill agreed before adding, Without any fancy medical jargon. 

***

The first thing Cassiopeia felt was a splitting headache. Groaning, she tested her limbs. Everything appeared to be in working order. She tested her eyes and, opening them, the ceiling of Talyn came into view. Now she tried her voice.

No one answered. Slowly, the Colonial doctor sat up and looked about and found the Nebari lying prone just a few feet from her.

Cassiopeia called out more urgently. 

Moving beside her, Cassiopeia carefully checked for injuries before turning the unconscious Nebari over. The doctor lightly slapped her face, trying to bring her around, while shouting her name.

Then much to her relief, Chiana let out a soft moan. Cassiopeia kept talking to her. That's it, come on back to us. Come on, Chiana!

The Nebari's eyes suddenly flickered open, and settled on Cassiopeia, who hung over her. 

Chiana gasped weakly.

Welcome back, Cassiopeia answered. You took quite a stumble.

Chiana stared at her for a long moment. Who are you? Where am I?

Cassiopeia froze momentarily, realizing that the Nebari might have taken a much harder hit to the head than she first thought. 

I'm a doctor, she carefully explained. Do you know who you are?

A doctor? Chiana asked then looked slightly worriedly. Am I going to live? You won't amputate anything, will you?

No, I won't Cassiopeia started to promise, but stopped. 

Chiana slowly smiled, winking an eye at her. Got ya!

You sneaking little daggit, Cassiopeia laughed. You really had me going there. Are you hurt?

Chiana winced as she sat up. Besides the headache the size of the Galactica I feel perfect. What happened?

Don't know, but we can't stay here. Can you walk?

There's only one way to find out.

A few moments later, Cassiopeia and Chiana were out in the darkened corridor. The Nebari had one arm around the Human Doctor's shoulder to help steady herself, but the two didn't get far when she found the corridor blocked off by a blast door.

Oh, frack! Cassiopeia cursed.

You can say that again, Chiana agreed and sighed heavily, suddenly feeling light headed. I need to sit.

Cassiopeia helped Chiana down to rest on the deck when they heard the blast door creaking. Together, they watched the door starting to slide up. Someone was prying it open.

Stepping closer, Cassiopeia shouted out now again. We're here!

The blast door was abruptly pushed all the way up to reveal a Cylon on the other side. For Cassiopeia, all she saw was that single red Cylon sensor eye pulsating left and right, as it finished heaving the large reinforced door up with a single arm towards the ceiling. 

Alone with an injured Nebari, and unarmed, facing a death machine specially built to exterminate all Human life, Cassiopeia naturally panicked, and preceded to scream at the top of her lungs. Chiana just stared in sheer fright at the golden monstrosity. 

From the shadows behind the Cylon, another figure appeared, stepping around the machine. 

Adama shouted to the panic stricken doctor. It's us!

Gasping for breath, her hands clutching over her racing heart, the sight of Adama standing next to the Cylon looked so very surreal. 

A second later, Daniel Jackson and Dominar Rygel stepped through the opened hatch with a second Cylon in tow.

Daniel shouted to his love as he raced to her side to check on her. The two quickly embraced as he kissed her on the cheek.

A still concerned Adama asked a still startled Cassiopeia, Are you two alright?

Yes, if I can get my heart to settle down, she replied, breathing hard while staring at the two Cylons. I hate those things.

Rygel maneuvered his throne sled up to her. Say what you will, but we wouldn't have gotten even this far without their strength.

You wouldn't feel that way if they were trying to snuff out all Hynerian life, Cassiopeia fired back angrily. Those things wiped out billions of us when they destroyed the Twelve Colonies

Excuse me? Daniel interrupted as he carefully lifted Chiana up into his arms. I'm sorry, but can we save this discussion about the pros and cons of owning a Cylon until after we get Chiana some medical attention? She doesn't look good.

I'm sorry, Cassiopeia apologized, having forgotten about the injured Nebari. Follow me, and we'll get her looked after.

We had better come, too, in case there're any closed doors between here and the medical chamber, Rygel offered. Adama nodded in agreement.

Thank you, Dominar, Daniel said gratefully.

As they started to make their way through the ship with the two Cylons leading the way, Daniel said softly to Chiana, How are you doing?

I'm fine, Daniel, Chiana whispered, with her arms wrapped about his neck. She snuggled her head up against his shoulder as he gently carried her. Just as long you are here.


	8. Not A Bundle of Joy

**Chapter Eight: Not A Bundle of Joy**

The transponder on the back of Athena's head was suddenly linking her to the injured Talyn and her mind became overwhelmed by the Leviathan's thoughts and sensations.  She might have collapsed face down on the deck if Apollo and Carter hadn't been there to catch her.  The Leviathan was in great pain, his outer hull scorched and several of his internal and external systems either down or disrupted.  The unfortunate Colonial felt it all.  

As she fought Talyn's pain, Athena remembered Jolinar's suggestion and started looking for one thought from Talyn to concentrate on and only one.  Something simple and pleasant. At least something that didn't involve pain. When she found something that didn't scream 'pain', she latched on to it and blocked everything else out.  At first she didn't know what she had found, but it was something unique from Talyn's memory core.  It wasn't an image or words.  Athena blinked.  It was an emotion.  It was. Love.

Athena focused on it and discovered it wasn't from Talyn.  It was from Aeryn Sun, and it was her love for John Crichton.  Aeryn had tried to show Talyn what it was like to need someone.  The young Leviathan had tried to kill Crichton over a yahren ago because he didn't trust the Human.  Crichton was not a Peacekeeper and Talyn had thought he was protecting Aeryn and the others.  In the end, Aeryn saved Crichton by showing.by teaching Talyn what it was like to need and love someone.  Talyn had never felt anything like it before and immediately realized that he would be hurting Aeryn.  Ashamed of himself and his actions, Talyn spared Crichton. 

Athena sensed there was more.  Talyn also felt affection towards Aeryn and the Colonial became saddened.  

Talyn truly missed Aeryn Sun.

Slowly, the link between Athena and the Leviathan stabilized and the Colonial finally gained better control over the transponder.  She sent her first 'thought' message to the Leviathan gunship.

"It's okay Talyn.  All of us here have lost someone dear to us at one time or another," Athena projected her thoughts carefully to the Leviathan.  "I lost my brother Zack, my mother, even my world.  There's no shame in being sad."

Talyn answered with simplicity: _Thank you._

With her internal struggle finished she was able to focus on the outside world and soon heard her brother Apollo and Carter arguing as they held her in their arms.  Athena still had her right hand clutching the transponder.  Apollo was trying to reach for it to remove it, but Carter was stopping him.

"We have to get this thing off of her!" Apollo shouted.

"No, just give her another minute!" Carter shouted back.

"It's killing her!"

"Just wait!"

"Enough with the yelling," Athena sighed as she slowly raised herself up onto her knees.  "You two are giving me more of a headache than the transponder!"

"Athena?"  Apollo looked at her questioningly, making sure she was indeed okay.

"I'm fine," Athena assured him.  "And I have access to most of Talyn's systems."

"Can you get the DRDs up and running?"  Carter wondered.

Athena glanced over to the sleeping DRD and 'willed' it to awaken.  Immediately, the DRD sensor light flashed on and it rolled into action, extending its tools to begin repairing Talyn's damaged systems.

"Not a problem," a confident Athena smiled.

***

Crais slowly awakened to find himself in Talyn's medical chamber.  He remembered the attack on the Cylon warship and Talyn being caught in the explosion.  Crais immediately checked the Leviathan's condition through his transponder and discovered that most of his systems were either operational or already under repair.  Full power had been restored over half an arn ago.

It was then he sensed someone else was also linked to the gunship.

"Athena..." the ex-Peacekeeper captain whispered with a smile.  Again, he was impressed with the Colonial and grateful that Talyn was in very capable hands.

"No," came a voice, and Crais eyes flashed open again.  The ever-smiling blond Colonial doctor was standing over him.  "It's Cassiopeia."

"Doctor," Crais said.  "It is good to see that I am under you care."

"I'm glad to see you're awake. Athena was checking in ever micron to see if your condition had changed."  Cassiopeia said.  "Now I can tell her that you're awake."

"She already knows, doctor," Crais replied, pointing to the transponder on the back of his neck.

"Interesting," Cassiopeia said, curious.  "What's it like having one of those things on you?"

"Imagine if you will, sharing not just your thoughts but, if you should choose, your most intimate memories and feelings," Crais answered.  "That's what it is like for me and Talyn."

"And now for Athena," Cassiopeia said guardedly.

Crais nodded.  "Not to worry, Athena is strong willed and Talyn and myself especially respect her.  She has become our conscience, if I dare say." 

_And perhaps even more,_ Cassiopeia mused to herself, sensing a note of fondness in Crais voice for the raven haired Colonial.  

Crais looked past the Colonial doctor and saw Chiana in a far corner of the medical chamber, curled up in a ball on a bed, her back towards them.  The Leviathan Captain became concerned for the Nebari.

"Chiana, is she also injured?"

Cassiopeia nodded.  "She's fine.  She took a hit on the head."

Crais saw something else in the doctor's eyes.  There was something that she was not saying. 

"But what?"  he pressed.

"I can't say."  

Cassiopeia started to turn away, but Crais took hold of her arm, stopping her.  

He kept his voice low and polite.  "Need I remind you that I am the Captain of this ship and the welfare of all who are on it is my personal concern?  Now, please respect my position and tell me what's wrong with her."

From across the room, Chiana spoke, but did not move to look at them.  "Tell him.  If he wants to know, tell him.. What's the difference.?"

Crais listened and it sounded like the Nebari was crying.  Confused, he turned his attention to Cassiopeia who hesitated for a moment before telling him softly.  

"I did some basic medical scans, just looking for any internal injuries, and that's when I discovered that she's pregnant.  The fetus is only a few Earth days old and DNA tests show it to be Human and Nebari."

"The child is healthy?"  An astonished Crais asked.  

"Initial examination shows the fetus to be in good health and so is the mother.

"I don't understand.  If the mother and the baby are healthy, then what is the problem?"

"She's not taking the news well." Cassiopeia sadly glanced over her shoulder towards Chiana who was still tightly curled up into a little ball, weeping quietly.  

"This can't be happening." Chiana whispered to herself, tears steaming down her face.  

***

Carter stepped into the medical chamber. "You wanted to see me doctor?"  

A very relieved Cassiopeia greeted the Tok'ra.  "Yes, and thank you for coming so quickly. It's about Chiana."

Carter suddenly became worried.  "I thought you told Daniel that she was alright?"

"Yes, she's fine, but I discovered something that I didn't want to mention to anyone else until I had talked to her first. She's pregnant with Daniel's child."

"Holy shi---Hanna! This is good news, right?"  Carter said excitedly.

Cassiopeia shook her head.  "Chiana disagrees.  When I told her, she acted like I had just informed her that she had a week to live.  She insisted that I had to be wrong in my diagnosis, that she had taken all the necessary precautions to avoid this.  Honestly, I think she's just plain scared and could use a friend and she wants to see you."

Surprised, Carter pointed to herself.  "She wants to see me?  I think she would prefer Crichton or someone else."  

"No, she wants to see you.  You might have been her friend for only a short time, but obviously she feels comfortable with you and most importantly, with you being a woman, you can relate to her."

"Oh, no pressure." Carter muttered nervously.  "Does Daniel know?" 

"Not yet.   Before I broke the news to her, I cleared everyone out including him by telling them that Chiana needed to rest.  She's in the next chamber."

"Okay, I'll talk to her."

Tentatively, Carter stepped into the neighbouring chamber and found Chiana resting on a bed under a red blanket.  She was lying on her side, staring aimlessly at the far wall away from Carter.  The Tok'ra quietly approached to the side of the bed, before calling softly, "Chiana?"

Slowly, the Nebari rolled over to stare up at her.  Carter could see that she was crying and it almost broke her heart to see the young woman in such a state.  Chiana might act tough, but under it all, she was a woman filled with so many insecurities.

"Hey."  Carter sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Chiana's hand into hers.  "What's with all these tears?"

"Did she tell you?  I'm pregnant," Chiana whimpered before softly squeezing Carter's hand between hers.  "It's not possible. I." 

"You took precautions," Carter finished for her.  

Chiana nodded, her voice still barely above a whisper.  "It's also supposed to be nearly impossible for a non-Nebari to breed with my species."

Carter reached out with her free hand to wipe a few of the tears from Chiana's cheeks and lightly brushed the hair away from her face.  "You're worried how Daniel might react?"

Chiana nodded.

"Then don't be," Carter said confidently.  "He'll be so ecstatic that we might have to pad over the ceiling because of all the bouncing around that Daniel will be doing."

"Maybe."

"He will be," Carter reassured her.  "I know him and I know that he loves you dearly and he'll love the child you are carrying just as much."

When Carter saw doubt still lingering in her eyes, she softly added, "You have nothing to be afraid of."

"I do," a terrified Chiana breathed.  "Look at me!  Can you honestly say that I'm mother material?  I had zombies for parents who wouldn't even give me so much as a hug when I was a child, and if it wasn't for my brother, I might have died long ago when we escaped from our world.  He looked after me and protected me!  Afterwards, I spend a good part of that life being nothing but a thief and frelling tralk while on the run.  I'm not fit to raise a child!"

Carter kept her eyes firmly locked with Chiana's and squeezed the hand she still held.  "I don't see that person you just described, Chiana.  You are capable of being so much more than you're giving yourself credit for and you're forgetting another thing.  Everyone is here for you, including me."

Chiana stared at her.  Fresh tears welled in her eyes and her voice trembled when she said, "I'm scared."

Carter leaned down a bit closer, softly stroking Chiana's hair with her hand.  Doing her best to comfort the young woman, she said, "I know."

"Then please tell me what to do?"  Chiana was still gripping Carter's other hand between hers, begging for an easy solution.

Carter smiled calmly and shook her head.  "I can't decide this for you. That decision ultimately has to be yours."

"What does Jolinar have to say?"

Carter closed her eyes for a moment and when they reopened, Jolinar spoke.  _"I agree.  The final decision has to be yours, but you must tell Daniel before anything is done."_

Chiana shook her head fiercely.  "No, I can't tell him, not now.  He's worried enough that I'm on this mission, if he finds out that I'm pregnant with his baby he.  He can't find out!"

_"You can't hide this from him."_

"I don't need him worrying anymore about me than he already is.  He'll get himself killed by watching my back instead of his.  No, I'll tell him later when this is all over.  Promise me that you or Carter won't tell him."

_"We won't,"_  Jolinar conceded, hoping that this was indeed for the best.  _"Do you know the sex of your child?"_

The question almost immediately brightened Chiana's mood.  "Yeah, she said it's a girl, a girl!" Chiana then said sadly in a low voice, "I just hope she doesn't grow up to be anything like me."

_"Why is that so bad?  She'll be a tough, loyal friend and possess a good, caring heart,"_ Jolinar smiled, a twinkle in her eye.  _"With stunning beauty and a swift knee for defence."_

Chiana finally laughed and it felt good.  She sat up, throwing her arms about Jolinar, tightly embracing the Tok'ra.  She rested her chin on her right shoulder, whispering in her ear appreciatively, "Thank you, Jolly Sam.  I don't know what I would have done without you."

_"You are most welcome, Chiana.  However, there were others you could have approached for assistance,"_ Jolinar said, gently patting her back.  _"Like Crichton."_

"I know."  Chiana pulled away slightly to look at the Tok'ra.  "And it's a forgone conclusion that he adopted me as his kid sister, but I feel more comfortable discussing certain things with you than with him. Uh, like being pregnant.  I look up to Carter as my big sister and it's nice.  Also, strange as it might sound, you Jolinar. I." Chiana hesitated for a second, looking away, unsure of herself.

_"What?"_  Jolinar asked softly, placing her hands on Chiana's shoulders.  _"You can talk to me."_

Slowly, the Nebari glimpsed back into the eyes of the Tok'ra.  "Well, maybe because of the way you look out for me, knowing so much and trying to keep me out of trouble.  You're the type of person I would have wanted for a mother."

_A mother?_  Jolinar's eyes widened and for the first time, the she was rendered speechless.  

Although the Symbiont knew about motherhood from some of her previous host's experiences, Jolinar had no first hand knowledge in being a. mother.  

Being a Tok'ra had nothing to do with raising a family or needing maternal instincts.  All of their energy and time was put to use in waging a war, into toppling the System Lords.  Jolinar had lost count of the number of Jaffa and Goa'uld she had killed over the centuries, but they were many.  Perhaps numbering in the hundreds or maybe even thousands.  Dealing out death was her specialty and she was very efficient in the practice.  Only her time with her now-deceased mate, Martouf, gave Jolinar a stable existence from the war against the Goa'uld. 

Sadly, at one time, the Tok'ra were a passionate race.  They loved, laughed and even shed tears, but the conflict against the Goa'uld had hardened them.  They grew cold and calculating with little regard for anything, even towards each other.  They did what they had to do to win.  Jolinar hated what she had become and her blending with Carter showed her what she had been missing.  A sense of normalcy and the opportunity to be something else, but it also scared her a little. Could she become something other than a warrior or a mere lover?  Or more simply put, could she build something rather than destroy it.  Like being a mother figure to the young woman who was looking at her right now for simple guidance and support?

Jolinar heard Carter's mental voice saying happily, _She thinks of me as a sister and you as a mother!  That's very sweet!_

_This wasn't my intention,_ an astonished Jolinar confessed to Carter.  _I do enjoy Chiana's company, but I never wanted to be a. a parent to her._

_It's not like Chiana is asking you to adopt her, maybe she just wants you to fill a void in her life.  Face it, you are over five hundred years old, you and I have so much to pass on to her.  If it'll help her get through this, then lets be a sister and a 'mother'. _

After a long moment of silence from Jolinar, Chiana looked away, regretting admitting her feelings to her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Jolinar finally reacted and reached up, touching Chiana's face, turning her attention back to her.  The Tok'ra slowly leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.  _"That's not the worst thing I had ever heard.  For as long as you need me. 'Us', we will be here for you."_

Now smiling happily, Chiana couldn't help but hug the Tok'ra, squeezing her for all she was worth.  Resting her head on Jolinar's shoulder, everything felt a little less overwhelming and terrifying for the Nebari mother-to-be.  For Jolinar, it felt wonderful to be needed by someone.  The Tok'ra slowly slipped her arms about Chiana and held her.

***

Somewhere else on Talyn, Starbuck had most of his upper body buried inside an open panel along one of the Leviathan's winding corridors.  Not far away, Sheba was also working in an open panel as the two laboured to help restore Talyn's vital systems.  

"Frack!"  Starbuck cursed as a connection he was working on sprung a leak and he couldn't stop it.  "This ship doesn't need a technician, he needs a surgeon!  This neural thing or whatever the connection is called is leaking and the seals won't hold."

Starbuck was used to ships that were entirely made from metal, with wiring and circuitry.  He wasn't used to a ship that could bleed and actually react in pain when it was damaged.

Sheba got up and walked over to kneel down beside him.  "Just stay with it Starbuck."  She reached into a nearby tool kit and handed him a small flashlight shaped device.  "Use this regenerator and wave it over the troubled area.  It'll speed up the bonding between the links."

Starbuck took the device and switched it on.  Waving the now glowing instrument over the connection, he watched as the leaking slowed to a trickle until it stopped.  

"That did it," Starbuck said cheerfully as he pulled himself out to sit up.  "How do you know so much about Leviathans?"

"I spent a quarter of a yahren on one, remember?"

"Yeah," Starbuck said before adding apologetically.  "I'm sorry for thinking that you were actually hurting D'Argo."

"Well, you didn't know and if the situation was reversed, I would have thought the same thing," Sheba replied truthfully.  "I remember when I had to do it the first time to save D'Argo - I almost threw up afterwards.  The idea of punching a wound to make it heal does sound insane."

"So, what was it like on Moya?" Starbuck asked.  "You don't really talk much about it."

"Well," Sheba started slowly, "this region of space can be just as unforgiving as the one we left behind.  I tasted how Crichton and the others on Moya existed for a short time, on the run from Peacekeepers and any hostile alien who wanted to turn us into their plaything."

"It couldn't be any worse than having the Cylons chasing after us."

"It can be, considering on Moya, we had no turbo laser cannons, no squadron of Vipers ready to be launched, no army of Colonial warriors to back us up.  Just us and no one else to depend on."

"You got me there," Starbuck admitted.  "It really sounds like you had it rough."  

"It was, but I couldn't have picked a better ship or friends to be with.  I learned so much about them and myself."

Starbuck heard the way she spoke affectionately for the crew of Moya.  "What did you learn?"   

"If it came to it, they would die for each other and it didn't take long for me to feel the same way towards them," Sheba smiled.  "They became my new crew and family."

***

Up on the command area, everyone was still busy repairing Talyn's systems.  Crichton had the top part of a control panel pulled off, patching several damaged components back together.  Daniel was assisting him as best as he could with the strange alien technology, but Crichton could see that his mind was elsewhere, wishing he were down in the medical chamber with Chiana. Daniel managed to focus on the task at hand to get Talyn immediately functional.  Propulsion was almost restored and external sensors were nearly back online.

Everyone was pitching in, including Adama.  Crichton never would have thought it from first appearance, but the Colonial Commander was not afraid to get his hands dirty.  Which was good, because they needed every available hand and that meant everyone.

"Uh, Crichton?" a confused O'Neill called over from a small opened wall panel, holding a small cylindrical component in his hand.  "Did you say that this 'thingumabob' goes into the 'whatchacallit'?"

Crichton walked over to take a look, nodding, "Yeah, except you're holding it backwards."

"Oh!"  O'Neill gave a shrug before turning it around and slipping it into place and locking the part down.

When Crichton turned, he spotted D'Argo walking in.  The human smiled to his Luxan friend.  "Hey, Big D. How's the shoulder?"

"It's healing," D'Argo answered before continuing, "Propulsion is restored and once we get sensors we should be on our way again."

"Good, flying blindfolded is not my favourite way to travel," Crichton replied.

Behind them, Daniel was packing away some tools when he noticed something outside the view ports of the command chamber.  He cleared his throat, saying, "Uh, guys?  We have some company."

***

Crais was walking back to command after leaving the medical chamber.  Cassiopeia tried to insist that he stay for a while longer to be sure he was well enough to go, but he would have none of it.  Talyn needed him more than he needed time and besides, he felt that Chiana needed to be alone with Carter.

"Captain!"

The Leviathan Captain turned to see Athena hurrying to catch up with him.  He was ready to greet her with a polite bow, but Athena surprised him when she came right up and wrapped her arms about his shoulders and neck, holding him close.

"You gave me quite a scare," she said softly in his ear.  "Please don't do that again."

Caught off guard by Athena's actions and the genuine emotion in her voice, Crais slowly returned her warm embrace with a smile.  "I shall endeavour to try, Lieutenant," he promised.

***

Gathered about the view port, Crichton, O'Neill, D'Argo and Daniel stared outside at the group of five Leviathans gathered about Talyn.  They circled lazily about him, as if they wanted to play.

"I guess these must be the Leviathans that Talyn saved from the Cylons," Crichton suggested.

"What are they doing?"  O'Neill asked. 

"Maybe they're checking to see if Talyn is okay and to render aid," Daniel said.  "He did help to save them.  They might be returning the favor." 

D'Argo continued to watch.  "They're moving in an odd fashion, the larger one appears to be pushing the smaller Leviathans away."

"Why would he do that?"  Daniel asked.

From behind, Athena and Crais entered command.  

"The 'he' you are referring to is actually a 'she'," Athena explained.  "They are females, all of them."

The four men looked at Athena for a moment, then to the view port and the Leviathans outside and back again.  

Crais, for his part, smiled faintly, saying, "They are here to help, but they are also interested in other things."

_Other things?!!_ a shocked O'Neill thought, but then he had to laugh.  "Oh, for crying out loud!  You mean we were all watching the Nature Channel for Leviathans?" 

---------------------------------


	9. Chamber Door

**Chapter Nine: Chamber Door**

So, doctor, she actually looks perfectly Human? Chief Engineer Branwen said to the grey-haired medical officer seated at the end of the table in the commander's quarters. 

By all physical appearances, yes, Galen said. But medical scans show what's on the inside is a completely different matter.

Well, I still feel we're a little quick to roll out the welcome mat, Dex said cautiously. Including inviting her to dinner.

I have my men watching her and if she tries anything, she won't get far, Daggur assured the First officer.

Well, I don't care if she's alien or not. It's nice to have another woman on this ship after two yahrens, Branwen said.

At the head of the table, Commander Cain smiled at his small blond Chief Engineer, seated next to him. Feeling outnumbered by the men, Chief?

Outnumbered has nothing to do with it. It's the testosterone level that has me ready to snap!

The four men about the table were laughing when the door to Cain's quarters parted to reveal Aeryn Sun in full dress uniform. Standing just behind her were her two assigned, ever watchful and darkly dressed security guards.

Lt. Sun, Commander Cain said, standing up from the table. His senior officers about the table did likewise.

Cain gestured to an empty seat next to Branwen. Welcome, we have been saving a chair for you. 

Looking a little mystified, Aeryn stepped inside. She nodded politely to Commander Cain and his fellow officers. Thank you, sir. She was glad to see there were others invited to dinner, too.

Let me introduce you to my command staff, Cain said as he motioned a hand towards the people about the table, starting at his left. You have already met my First Officer, Colonel Dex. Next to him is my Head of Security, Duggar, who keeps a watchful eye out for all of us. At the end of the table is our ship's Doctor, Galen, who might be the oldest but also the healthiest person on this ship. And last, but not least, our Chief Engineer, Branwen, who has a thankless job in keeping this ship running.

There was a brief moment of silence as the Colonials and the Sebacean stared at one another before the blonde engineer winked at Aeryn. The job is fine, but I desperately need a raise.

Everyone in the room chuckled and instantly, the tension was eased.

Branwen extended her hand to Aeryn. Welcome to the Pegasus. 

A grateful Aeryn slipped her hand into Branwen's, shaking it. Thank you.

Cain watched and smiled as the rest of his officers greeted her before Aeryn finally went to the empty seat next to Branwen. They all sat down together. As Aeryn engaged in polite conservation with the engineer, a crewman came and dinner was served, such as it was. Fortunately for Aeryn, even consisting of mere ship's rations, Colonial food was twice as good as the food they typically had aboard Moya.

As they ate, Cain and his officers discussed ship operations, including repairs, maintenance and supply shortages. As Aeryn expected, they were low on spare parts, but one good thing they had going for them was that since the Pegasus was running on skeleton crew, they had plenty of food and water.

Cain was still focused and determined to attack the Cylon armada they were trailing and wanted any ideas or suggestions, no matter how far fetched. Aeryn noted the differences between how Cain or Adama ran their ships as compared to Peacekeeper commanders and the way they operated their vessels. Peacekeeper Captains never sat down with their officers to eat dinner, let alone to ask for their honest opinions. 

There're at least twenty fully loaded Cylon fuel tankers within that fleet. If we could get a strike at them, it would seriously hurt them, Dex said.

Unless we get that fleet to park up close next to those tankers, it'll be nothing but a pretty light show, Branwen replied.

Those ships won't be doing much fighting without fuel.

It'll slow them down, yes, but it won't stop them cold. They'll just limit their action until the next support fleet is sent.

It won't make a difference; those tankers are located within the center of that fleet, Daggur said, Even our new cloak screen won't let us get that close. It will be a one-way trip if we do try to target them. If we are going to try anything, then let's make it count.

Cylon tactics are always quite predictable. They're slow to respond to sudden changes on the battlefield and that's the key, Cain said. We just need to find that weakness here.

If we just wait until the Cylons reach their destination, we could strike them when they start deploying the fleet for action, Branwen suggested.

Dex shook his head. If we wait, they'll break up those tankers into smaller groups. We need to hit them when they are still close together.

Or perhaps don't hit them at all, a voice interjected.

Cain and his officers looked over to Aeryn, who looked back unwaveringly. I'm sorry, I was thinking out loud, she said.

Cain smiled. No, go ahead. I want a fresh perspective. 

Aeryn paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. This Cylon fleet is heading straight for Scarran space. I would let the Scarrans deal with it and concentrate your efforts in rejoining Commander Adama's fleet. Get the rest of your crew and your Viper squadrons back. Get this ship back up to fighting strength.

Dex stared at Aeryn and did not bother to hide the disdain in his voice. Are Sebaceans always prone to running from a hard fight? 

Cain glanced over to his First Officer, his expression unreadable, but he remained silent. He looked back down the table to Aeryn, waiting for her response, which came quickly.

I don't have a problem in facing a hard fight or even an impossible one, Aeryn said flatly, irritated at being called a coward. However, I do have a problem in fighting for the Scarrans. Do you know anything about them? As a species, they are predators, seeking out new territories and rich worlds to conquer and exploit. They usually do it through strong-arm diplomacy, but sometimes they also do it at gunpoint, if the inhabitants can be easily bullied. When they move in, they set up huge factory complexes and strip the world dry of its useful resources, even sucking trace gases from the atmosphere. When they're finished, they move on, leaving nothing but a lifeless hulk behind. They rape and plunder worlds and their inhabitants and they would do it to you as well, simply to gain this ship and its technology.

And I suppose if it was your people endangered, you would want our help immediately, Dex countered. A few races we encountered suggested that Scarrans and Sebaceans are not much different in how they treat so-called lesser species. 

I will not lie, Aeryn said slowly, with a dangerous edge to her voice, eyes locked with Dex's. My people are not much better and they, too, would try to capture this ship and its crew to gain its secrets, but I also know how much greater a threat the Cylons are. All I'm saying is that you should know the type of people you are risking your lives for. Trust me when I say, the Scarrans won't be grateful for any assistance you might give.

***

Iblis slowly moved amongst the dead. The landscape about him was stained with blood and the air reeked of death. A major battle had been fought here not long ago, but all was still now. Soon, there would be nothing left alive on this world.

He surveyed the pile of corpses, of Scarrans, Charrids and Kalish, decomposing in the afternoon twin suns. Behind him shattered buildings burned.

His children, the Cylons, had done their work very thoroughly.

Off in the distance, he saw several mushroom clouds sprouting high into the atmosphere as the Cylon forces finished crushing the few remaining strongholds of resistance on this planet. Once all resistance had been dealt with, they would move on.

The Scarrans and their allies were no match against his children. They were perfection! The Cylons were flawless in design and conformity, without any equal. 

Iblis stopped when he sensed a new presence. She was here, the new one. 

Is it not lovely, Zhaan? He called out, not bothering to turn and face the newly ascended being.

The former Delvian priestess looked about in repulsion at the carnage surrounding her. This is your vision of beauty, Iblis? This wholesale slaughter of billions of life forms?

It is necessary, Zhaan. Iblis slowly turned to face her. The Cylons are wiping the slate clean of imperfection. In its place will be a new beginning, a new golden era such as you have never seen before.

What you're speaking of is madness! 

I'm not planning to wipe all life away, Zhaan, Iblis promised. There are many races that I wish to spare to build the foundation of my new order. The Delvians are a promising species, and so are the Nebari. I might even allow a few others to exist

Zhaan took a step forward. It will not come to that and you will be stopped.

Oh, yes, Iblis laughed, taking a step towards her. Once every 1000 yahrens, your kind come out of that mighty ship of lights to make yourselves feel relevant by helping the lower life forms of this galaxy. There is little you can do to stop this.

We shall see. Zhaan was standing toe to toe with Iblis, just a mere few feet from him. 

Iblis continued to smile. You honestly believe that the Humans and their tiny band of allies can make a difference? He held out his arms, gesturing. On one hand I have the Cylons and on the other, I have the Goa'uld. What do you have, Zhaan, other than a soon to be extinct race.

You underestimate their worth, Iblis.

You speak about the prophecy of the Humans becoming the Fifth race? Iblis mused. That's mere wishful thinking. They are not the future.

How can you be so certain, Iblis? Zhaan challenged.

_Because I am the future!_

Zhaan watched his eyes glow red and his flesh grow dark, as Iblis revealed his true form. She was taken aback momentarily by his startling true appearance, but she quickly regained her calm composure and stood unflinching before Count Iblis.

You can't harm me.

the shadowy spectre hissed. That, however, can't be said for your friends. Aeryn will be the first to die and then the others. Some of them will die very, very painfully.

If you harm them Zhaan began.

No, my dear, Iblis gloated. It is you who are endangering them. In the grand scheme of things, they are but chess pieces in this battle of what we call good and evil. I am prepared to sacrifice mine in order to win for my ideals. Can you say the same for yours?

***

Apollo glanced at the small plastic disc with the curious red lettering on a black and white background laying discarded on the worktable. He picked it up and read it aloud.

Avril Lavigne? Who's that?

Crichton, busy pulling the insides out of a compact music player, answered without looking up. Don't ask me. I haven't been on Earth long enough to catch-up on what I missed in the last four years.

Carter was disassembling a zat gun, trying to reach the power core. She's a singer to some, a splitting headache to others. Then she glanced nonchalantly over to Crichton, saying, By the way, we owe Chiana a new CD player.

Don't worry. And most of it's going to a good cause, Crichton said, holding what was left of the compact disc player. It had been a gift to Chiana from Daniel, but the Nebari girl had volunteered to give it up to help them.

The three of them were gathered around the table in the maintenance chamber. Apollo, Carter and Crichton were busy stripping parts from Colonial, Earth and Goa'uld equipment. Not far off, both Adama and Rygel watched them work.

The Scarrans will have a hard time believing we are there to help them if we walk onto their base with a bomb, Adama said cautiously.

Not just any bomb, a tylium enhanced warhead, Crichton said. Or, for those of us from Earth, we just call it naquadah. We need every edge we can get, in case the Scarrans get any ideas. As an added precaution, to keep them from easily disarming it, we're making three separate triggering systems from Earth, Colonial and Goa'uld technology.

Apollo nodded in agreement. I am also troubled by this plan, but considering the character of the people we will be facing, it might be a wise precaution.

Also, the Scarrans may not show it, Rygel suggested as he hovered near Adama, but they tend to respect a demonstration of strength.

Carter finished freeing the tiny power core from the zat gun. One thing is for sure, once finished, this little puppy will contain the combined explosive power of an entire nuclear ballistic missile submarine. They'll have to have a death wish to try anything.

There's something to be said for the insanity of nuclear deterrence and mutual destruction. It kept an uneasy peace on my planet for fifty years, Crichton nodded before lifting his eyes to Apollo and Carter. Once we're done, wire it to me. 

Carter stared back at him in surprise. 

You heard me, Crichton said. I'll carry it.

I thought the three of us would draw straws to decide who carries it? Apollo said.

Well, I decided to make it easier for everyone and to volunteer, Crichton said firmly. And it's not up for discussion.

Carter continued to watch Crichton as Jolinar suddenly spoke through her host, addressing the others in the room. 

Will you please leave us for a moment? I would like to have a word with Crichton.

Adama, Apollo and Rygel glanced at one another before finally filing out of the chamber, leaving Jolinar and Crichton alone together.

_What are you doing?_ Jolinar quietly demanded.

Nothing, I'll carry the bomb and that's it.

"I should carry it.

You're also forgetting that I'm carrying the knowledge of the Ancients. You know we can't risk the Scarrans getting that wormhole technology.

Crichton had a hand resting on the table's surface when he felt Jolinar's hand slipping over his, covering it. Jolinar's touch was warm and tender as she spoke to him.

_I just don't like the idea of you wearing it. I am concerned for you, John Crichton._

Becoming uncomfortable Crichton pulled his hand away. Please, don't.

_But I just wanted to_ Jolinar started.

I know and thank you, Crichton said quickly, not letting her finish. He couldn't deal with this, not now. Let's just continue what we're doing and finish the bomb.

Jolinar continued to stare at him and after an uneasy moment, nodded, turned and went back to work. 

Crichton watched her and there was no mistaking the sadness now in Jolinar's eyes. She was hurt by his rejection. Crichton quietly sighed. Jolinar made no attempt to hide her feelings towards him and she tried to keep her distance to give him time to grieve for Aeryn. Unfortunately, the Tok'ra couldn't resist displaying her affections and concerns at the most inopportune time for him. 

Like in the middle of assembling a bomb! 

After another long moment, Crichton finally whispered to her, trying his best, if at all possible to smooth things over. I can never thank you enough for your support and friendship, Jolinar, but I can't give you what you want.

Jolinar turned to him, her eyes almost pleading. _I can be patient._

And what about Carter? Crichton asked. She loves O'Neill and there is only one body to share between you.

Jolinar nodded gravely. _It is a problem. Carter and I haven't yet arrived at a solution._

O'Neill is a good man and he can make you happy, too.

_But he's not you and I can make you happy. _

I don't doubt it, Crichton confessed. 

The Tok'ra eyes welled up with tears. She knew what the problem was_. But I'm not her._

After another moment, Crichton slowly reached up, slipping a hand around and behind her neck. Lightly, he drew her head forward until their foreheads were touching. 

_I don't want your pity,_ Jolinar breathed, but didn't try to pull away, keeping her eyes closed to stop the tears. 

Crichton whispered to her in earnest. Just listen, please. You're my friend and I do need you, now more than ever. That's not pity, but the honest truth. 

Jolinar swallowed hard, as if it would help to bottle her heartbreaking emotions before opening her eyes. _Would you object if I admit that I still have feelings for you?_

Crichton managed to smile. No, I don't object.

***

Space traffic about the fortress moon of Katratzi was a hive of activity nowadays. Supplies, ships and fresh troops were being moved to the front, even though it was all now under the watchful eyes of Commandant Grayza's command carrier parked just a few thousands metras away. 

It was a desperate time for the Scarran Empire, as the battlefront drew ever closer to what was once known as the most heavily fortified sector in Scarran space. The Cylons put that claim to the test as they slowly crushed the Scarran forces under the weight of endless hordes of Cylon centurions and fleets of basestars.

The ship traffic about Katratzi was so great that a small boxy shuttlecraft equipped with a camouflage screen quietly approached the vast installation undetected.

***

Inside the War Council Chamber, the Emperor knew this was not going to be a good day the moment he saw Commandant Grayza being led inside to greet them. The Commandant had that incredibly smug look. She knew they were losing the war and she was going to take full advantage of the situation.

Next to her stood a Peacekeeper Captain who did a better job at keeping his emotions in check.

Standing now within the chamber, Grayza looked over the Scarrans, Kalish and Charrids seated about the table. When she spoke, there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

I bring greetings from Peacekeeper High Command to the mighty' Scarran Empire.

Emperor Staleek silently growled and entertained the thought of immediately killing Grayza. No, he would hear her out first, and then perhaps afterward he would kill her.

***

What's that? A Charrid soldier said to his comrade as he pointed to a strangely shaped shuttlecraft slowly touching down in the small landing bay they were guarding. They were no craft scheduled to be arriving for another arn.

With weapons ready, the two Charrids approached the grey shuttlecraft covered with strange alien markings. It was not Scarran, Charrid, Kalish, or even Peacekeeper. It didn't look like any craft they had seen before. It appeared to be much like a flying cargo container with two engines located at the rear. 

A large hatch at the side parted open and the two Charrids drew closer with fingers tight on the triggers. Cautiously, they peered inside the dark interior.

Who's ever aboard, show yourselves! The first Charrid commanded. 

It was then that they both heard a distinct and ominous soft electronic sound emanating inside the ship that sent chills down their spines.

_Voom voom voom_

In the darkness they saw a glowing red light slowly traversing left to right.

_Voom voom voom _

Then a second red light appeared next to the first. It, too, moved in harmony with the sound, left to right, repeatedly.

_Voom voom voom_

The two Charrid soldiers stood frozen in fright, their weapons simply quivering in their grasps, as two Cylon centurions stepped out of the darkness towards them. 

***

I don't care what your intelligence report says, War Minister Ahkna argued. The situation within our territory is nowhere near as grave as they paint it. Our fleets have made several successful counterattacks in the last few days alone.

Grayza and Captain Braca were seated on one side of the table, facing the Scarran ruling council. 

The Commandant chuckled. You might put on a good show, but let's face reality; these Cylons have your forces near collapse. We estimate that you lost nearly a third of your fleet and a quarter of your territory to them and they are still advancing.

Get to the point, Grayza, Staleek hissed impatiently. Tell us why you are here?

We are here merely to help, Grayza declared. Seeing that you need more ships, I suggest that you abandon the Groben Cluster to free up the defence fleet stationed there.

Staleek glared angrily at the commandant. Those systems are rich in valuable resources! You _merely_ want us to abandon it for you! 

What is more important, a few planets or your entire Empire? Or what is left of it? Grayza countered and smiled. I suggest you don't wait long to decide. The Cylons grow closer to this base with each passing microt.

There was a loud bang heard at the doors of the Council Chamber, just before the double doors exploded inward and a Scarran guard came stumbling through, collapsing into an unconscious heap on the floor. Surprised, everyone stood up in time to see two Cylons walk in. One of them had another struggling Scarran guard by the throat, dragging him behind him before releasing him to the floor like a sack of discarded vetta roots. 

Standing behind a shocked Secretary Vakali, Sikozu watched the two fully functional Cylon centurions in awe, considering the ones she studied were always in pieces. 

Were they here to assassinate the Emperor? If so, this was far better than she had ever hoped. The Scarran Empire would certainly collapse almost immediately upon his death.

It was then that Sikozu noticed the markings in black paint across their golden chest plates, written in Hynerian. The first Cylon had Sparky' written on his chest, the second one had Fluffy' on his. 

Before Sikozu could comprehend the strange meanings to these words, the four honour guards to Emperor Staleek, positioned on either side of the chamber, quickly hurried to place themselves between the two Cylons and their leader with weapons ready.

Defend our Emperor! One of them shouted.

The two Cylons responded by drawing their rifles from across their backs. In that fateful moment, Sikozu realized that no one might be getting out of this chamber alive. The Scarran guards might have the Cylons outnumbered two to one, but the machines had them outmatched by twice that much.

Strange.

She thought she would be more afraid of death, considering no Kalish, including herself, believed in an afterlife.


	10. Cylons, Scarrans and Budongs, oh my!

**Chapter Ten:  Cylons, Scarrans and Budongs, oh my!!**

**Author's Notes: **Once again and I can't say it enough. I would like to thank SabaceanBabe and Karen for their efforts as my Beta Readers. I couldn't have gotten this far without them. 

Commandant Grayza stood utterly transfixed at the fearsome sight of the two golden Cylon Centurions standing inside the Council Chambers, facing off against Emperor Staleek's honour guards.

Grayza had read the reports and descriptions of these machines, but never before had she actually seen one.  They looked very formidable indeed and she remembered the looks on the Scarran guards' faces when the Cylons first stormed through the doors to the council chambers.  There had been a brief glimpse of shock, but most of all fear.  Unbelievable, to think that Scarrans could be afraid of anything!  

Everyone, including the four Scarran guards, waited for the Cylons to try something, but they stood there like statues with their weapons drawn.  The only detectable movement was their glowing 'eye' or whatever it was travelling back and forth in their eye slit.

Next to her, Captain Braca breathed nervously, as if he was waiting for death to come and claim them.  "What are they waiting for?"

As they watched, the Cylons drew their rifles up into a salute while one droned out.  "Attention!  Attention!  Hail the mighty Dominar of action, Rygel the XVI!  Leader of the powerful Hynerian Empire and 600 billion loyal subjects."

"What is this?!!"  a furious Emperor Staleek rumbled, overcoming his initial shock at the sight of two Cylons within his own Council chamber.  Seething with rage, the command for his guards to open fire started to form on his lips even as several figures filed into the room behind the Cylons.  

Nearly all of them were Sebacean in appearance, wearing a mixture of different clothing.  Three of them, two males and a female, were dressed in brown and tan uniforms, while another group, three males and a Nebari female, were wearing green and black.  An older Sebacean male was clothed in a blue uniform with silver trim.  Standing next to him, like a personal bodyguard, was a tall Luxan warrior.  Two more were dressed in black leather, a blonde female who hung back and a male who was in front of the group holding the ear of a Hynerian on a throne sled.

"Can we do this without the Hollywood intro?"  Crichton asked, giving Rygel's ear a tiny twist.

The little Hynerian let out a little pained grunt that made the two Cylons turn their heads, doing a complete 180 to check on their leader.  Crichton had almost forgotten about 'Sparky' and 'Fluffy' being a little overprotective of their 'leader' and wisely released Rygel, holding his hands up.

"Just playing with your boss, big guys," the Human declared under the intense stare of the Cylons' swirling red sensor eyes.

Rygel chuckled, enjoying having the muscle of the two machines backing him up, before saying to his two honour guards, "It's quite all right; we'll make Crichton sweat it out later! Attention, front and centre!"

The Cylons obeyed, turning their heads forward again.

_This is beyond insanity!_ Staleek thought, realizing that the Hynerian was indeed controlling the Cylons.  And how had they penetrated his base defences and interior security without sounding any alarms?

"You?"  Staleek said angrily.  "You are responsible for this invasion?  You?!"

Heat now was fully radiating from the enraged Emperor's body, as a gush of super heated air escaped from his mouth when he roared, "I don't care if you have two or two hundred Cylons guards, I will rip you apart, Hynerian!!"

Rygel maneuvered his throne sled between Sparky and Fluffy, unafraid of the furious Emperor.  

"Now, now," a smiling Rygel warned.  "I would seriously reconsider doing anything rash and count back to ten like the Humans do and listen to what we have to say."

"I don't listen to those who wage war upon us!"  Staleek thundered.

"As much as I would like to take the credit, the Hynerian Empire is not the invader," Rygel said, gesturing to the two Cylons with him.  "They are merely captured machines reprogrammed to obey me."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"He's telling the truth."

Everyone in the room, except for the two Cylons and four Scarran guards who were locked in the ultimate stare down, turned to Sikozu as she said, "I have being studying these Cylons long enough to know they are not Hynerian built.  His people don't have the technology to construct such machines, let alone produce them in the massive numbers we are seeing."

Staleek regarded her for a moment before looking at Rygel once more. "I don't know how you got in here, but none of you will be leaving."

From out in the corridor, a dozen Scarran guards appeared, weapons ready.  Sheba, Daniel and Chiana were guarding the rear with Carter front and centre.  After the two Cylons, the blond Tok'ra was the next strongest member with her Ribbon device.  She had it concealed under the leather gloves and a long black coat she was wearing.  It also helped to keep her Tok'ra identity and the Goa'uld weapon hidden, out of sight of the Peacekeepers.  

Staleek slowly commanded, "Surrender and I may let you live."

O'Neill glanced back, making sure that Carter and the rest of her group had their backs covered before turning his attention to the Scarran Emperor.  "Ah, no!"

Staleek almost huffed.  Not used to anything but immediate obedience, he said, "I can kill you all where you stand!"

"Not a good idea," Crichton answered.

"Those two Cylons can't protect you all from my men," Staleek hissed.

"True."  Crichton took a step forward around the two Cylons, before pulling his long coat back to reveal a device fastened tightly to his belt.  "But I also have this."

War Minister Ahkna stared at it.  "What's that?"  But the Goa'uld inside her already had an idea what it was.

Crichton performed a little show and told his captivated audience, "An enhanced naquadah bomb or what I like to call our get out jail free card."

Grayza's eyes widened as she stared at the tiny cylinder device with a pulsating blue light. "Goa'uld explosive!"

Several of the Scarran guards moved forward, aiming their weapons at Crichton.  In turn, Crichton's companions readied their weapons.  

"Stop!"  Staleek commanded.  "Weapons down!"

"Well," Crichton said as he watched the Scarrans lower their guns before turning his attention back to Staleek.  "I guess you are the Emperor."

Staleek growled quietly.  "I warn you, you have selected a dangerous time in which to test my patience."

Crichton smiled, almost fatalistically, pointing to the two Cylons behind him.   "Are you hearing the enemy at the gates? Have you taken to sleeping with one eye opened, never knowing when they might reach you?  Wondering who close to you might be the next to die, probably someone you love?  Well, don't feel alone in that, Mr. Emperor, some of us know what that feels like." 

Crichton walked past the guards and closer to the council table.  "Oh!  Now, before I forget, let me say to anybody who decides to get clever, I have multiple dead man sensors from every culture on my ship and a few cultures I haven't heard of."

"My heart stops... we all go boom. My heart speeds up its boom again. Too hot, too cold, too happy, too sad, thirsty, hungry, bored... this little gizmo will become Bush's poster child for weapons of mass destruction. Boom, boom, boom." He looks at War Minister Ahkna. "And you try your little psychic trick... Ka-boom. And every molecule in our bodies will be taking separate summer vacations."

"Who are you other than a madman?"  Vakali exclaimed.  

"That's John Crichton," Grayza announced.  "A known criminal who is wanted…"

"I know who he is!"  Staleek boomed, still glaring at the Human.  "Why are you here?"

"Believe it or not," Crichton had to stifle a laugh at the irony of what he was going to say next.  "We're here to help you."

"Help us?"  Staleek stared suspiciously at the Human when the one in the blue and silver trimmed uniform and white hair stepped forward.

"Emperor, I am Commander Adama and we know full well what you are facing.  We have battled these Cylons in a 1000 yahren war and we can teach you how to combat them."

"Can you?" Staleek asked, studying the grey haired man.  This one, he observed, held himself rather confidently, but did not display the ignorance Grayza showed and his eyes showed knowledge and even some wisdom.  Staleek decided to take a gamble and hear this one out.  He sat back down on his chair at the head of the council table.  

"Tell me about them," he invited.

"Much of the history of the Cylons remains a mystery," Adama started.  "What we managed to discover is that they once were a reptilian race long ago, who went by the name Cylons.  They were a highly advanced, warlike society who constructed these sophisticated robots."  Adama gestured to Sparky and Fluffy, as he continued.  "They used them for labour, entertainment, and to wage wars against their enemies.  During that time, something happened and the machines suddenly turned on their creators, wiping them out.  Now, we are facing the machines left behind who are fulfilling their final programming left by their dead masters… To purify the universe of imperfection."  

***

"What did Crichton call it, if that bomb he's carrying should go off?"

Crais looked over to Athena, as he responded to her question.  "I believe he used the words, 'Earth shattering Ka-Boom'." 

"He has a warped sense of humour," Athena muttered.  "Don't get me wrong, he's a good man, but he actually scares me occasionally.  Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head."

"Trust me, it's better you do not know." At that moment, through the transponders, both Crais and Athena sensed Katratzi sensors going fully active.

"Their sensor beams are sweeping the space about them, grid by grid," Crais observed.

"Their sensors are powerful, but at this range they can't penetrate the camouflage screens we installed on Talyn," Athena checked her console station.  They were still holding position from the Scarran fortress at one million metras away.

"No explosions, so it's safe to assume they reached the Emperor," Crais breathed in relief before looking to Athena.  "You have been on your feet for the last twenty-five arns, try to get some rest."

"How can you expect me to rest while they're over there?  Hoping and praying for no… Earth shattering Ka-Boom."

Crais moved towards Athena, trying to calm her worries.  "I have faith in your father to be the diplomat that he is in handling the Scarrans.  They also need our help against the Cylons."

"But do you expect them to honour any agreement we might make?"

"At least until it no longer suits their needs," Crais admitted.  "That's where Crichton and his bomb come in and the Scarrans fear death just as much as we do."

Athena nodded, grateful for the certainty in Crais' voice that everything would be okay for the moment.  She moved closer to Crais, reaching out and slipping her hand into his.

"Have I ever told you how much I appreciate your honestly to me?" Athena whispered.

"Not recently," Crais said, softly squeezing her hand, feeling the warmth of her flesh against his.  "I would never do anything to risk the trust and friendship we have."

A mystified Cassiopeia walked into the command chamber, barely noticing the two standing there.

Seeing the Colonial doctor and disappointed by the interruption, Crais released Athena's hand and turned to Cassiopeia, addressing her politely.  "Doctor, is there something you need?"

Cassiopeia stopped just a few feet from them, still looking completely bewildered as she spoke.  "I was doing some tests, trying to figure out how Chiana became pregnant."

"Chiana is pregnant!"  A surprised Athena said aloud. "Is Daniel the father?"

"Yes," Cassiopeia admitted.  "But it shouldn't have been possible.  Humans and Nebari are too incomparable as a species to produce a baby without some type of medical intervention to help it along. I screened the blood samples from Chiana and Daniel, looking for the answer and what I found was too unbelievable."

"What did you find?"  Athena asked, her own curiosity getting the best of her.

"The answer was in Daniel's blood," Cassiopeia whispered in disbelief.  "Nebari… He has Nebari DNA!"

Crais' mouth dropped open.  He gasped, "Daniel Jackson is Nebari?!!"  

"No," Cassiopeia shook her head, trying to explain.  "It appears that Daniel had an ancestor that was Nebari, perhaps tens of thousands of yahrens ago.  The Nebari DNA became diluted over the generations to the point that it barely registers on my equipment, but he has just enough to produce a healthy baby with Chiana and to keep her body from rejecting it."

"How is that possible?"  a still stunned Crais asked.  "How could the Nebari have been on Earth?"

 "Very possible," Athena commented.  "The Tau'ri would have had to travel through this region of space 50,000 yahrens ago in order to reach Earth and they might have encountered the Nebari and who knows what else."

"Yes," Cassiopeia agreed, adding, "And it would be a long journey in those ships they had in that era.  They would have stopped at any M class world they found to search for food and supplies.  Along the way, they might have happened across a couple of worlds filled with friendly inhabitants and brought them along for the ride.  They would also have the medical technology at the time to permit two alien species to interbreed and to have children."

Crais frowned.  "Why would they do that?  Why bring aliens with them to Earth?"

Cassiopeia laughed at the question, looking at Crais and Athena.  "Are you saying it's impossible for two different alien species to feel something for one another?"

"Uh," Crais glanced over to Athena realizing the truth to his question.  "I suppose anything is possible."

"Alright, if Daniel has Nebari DNA passed down through his family tree, just how far spread is it on Earth as a whole?"  Athena wondered.

Cassiopeia smiled.  "More than you know."

"You found more traces of alien DNA in the others?"  Crais said.

"Yes!  After finding Nebari DNA in Daniel and excluding Teal'c, I checked the rest of the blood samples from SG-1 and Crichton," Cassiopeia explained excitedly.  "With the exception of the remnants of Jolinar in Carter, both she and Crichton are clean.  However, O'Neill has…  I still can't believe it…he has traces of Luxan DNA."

Athena felt the need to sit down.  "The Tau'ri encountered the Nebari and the Luxans?"

Crais stood quietly for a long moment, pondering what he had just been told.  He had to smile.  "Colonel O'Neill with a touch of Luxan flowing through his veins…  Somehow, everything is making a little more sense."

***

The next day on the Pegasus, Commander Cain entered the bridge, approaching Colonel Dex up on the command platform.

"What do you have Colonel?" he asked.

"Something just at extreme range on passive sensors," Dex said, his attention on the main console displays.  "We don't have a clear idea what we're looking at, but it's passing behind us."

Cain stopped next to Dex and checked the screen for himself.  The Battlestar commander had to stifle a whistle at the giant green blob image.  "To pick anything up on passive sensors at this range, it has to be gigantic.  But I assume you didn't call me to the bridge just to look at an asteroid?"

"No, commander," Dex said.  "Sensors are registering that the target is organic."

"Organic?  Could this thing be one of those Leviathan creatures?"  Cain questioned.  

"Perhaps.  Did Aeryn say how big those things could get? This sensor signature is the size of a moon." 

Cain stared at the monitor briefly, studying the image in the centre of the screen.  "This might be worth a quick look.  Quietly drop behind and set a course to the contact and summon Lt. Sun to the bridge."

"Yes, commander."

Five centons later, the Pegasus closed on the object, finally achieving visual contact with it.

"Now that's big!"  Cain observed in wonderment, realizing he was actually looking at a space going lifeform.  Even the rest of the bridge crew manning their stations couldn't help but steal a look at the monstrosity filling the bridge view port with awe and wonder. "Are you reading anything else?"

"Not with passive sensors," Dex said.  "We can't penetrate it's thick exterior, err, skin."

The Pegasus was close enough for Cain and his crew to start making out detail on the creature.  It was huge, nearly one hundred & fifty Earth miles in length and it was shaped much like a whale.  The most noticeable feature was the series of projections that extended all over its exterior, like spikes.  They were the longest and most numerous along its back and behind what might be its head.  Some of them miles in length, but there was a sense of symmetry to them, of deadly beauty and purpose.  

"We can do a direct tight scan of the creature," Dex suggested.  "We're far enough from the Cylons to risk it."

"Do it," Cain ordered, wishing to get a good look at this amazing lifeform before having to return to following the Cylon armada.  "Full power to all sensors and gather as much data as you can."

From behind, Aeryn and her two security escorts entered the bridge.  Cain glanced over his shoulder in time to see her approach.  "Lt. Sun, we need your expertise." He then gestured to the forward view port.  "Could you please give us a name to that?"

Aeryn walked up to him and stared at the creature.  Cain watched as the colour drained from her face as she gasped out, "That's a Budong!"

"A what?"  Dex said.

Aeryn spun to face Cain almost as if she was giving him a desperate order.  "Turn the ship around!"

"Why?"  Cain stared at her confused.  "What is a Budong?"

"It's a frelling shipping hazard!"  Aeryn shook her head at the Human need to ask endless questions.  "Trust me on this!  Get your ship out of here!!"

"First of the initial scans are completed," a nearby bridge tech reported in amazement.  "We're getting something back…  The thing has a heartbeat!"

"You're scanning it?!!"  Aeryn cried.  "Turn it off!  Shut everything off! You'll draw it right to us!!"

"Draw it?"  Dex said.

"Shut them off!"

Aeryn knew every microt was important and she was familiar enough with Colonial technology to operate most of their equipment.  She shoved past Cain, stepping towards the bridge tech console to deactivate the sensors. 

"Just a micron!"  Dex stepped between Aeryn and the console, grabbing her by the arms stopping her.  "What are you doing…?"  

With time running out, Aeryn had to act fast to save the ship.  She jerked her arms loose and delivered a strong pantak jab to his jaw and the colonel went down like a toppled tree. 

Shocked, Cain stepped up behind her and grabbed hold of her arms, restraining her, to keep her away from the console.  

"That'll be quite enough, Aeryn!"  Cain said, restraining her. "Security!!"  

The two security guards responded and moved forward with weapons drawn as Aeryn shouted, "You don't understand!  It's drawn to a ship's energy output like your sensors!"

"COMMNADER!"  an alarmed voice cried out from the forward section of the bridge. 

All eyes turned toward the viewscreen and everyone stopped as if time suddenly froze.   In the Pegasus view port, the Budong had suddenly and aggressively turned and was heading straight for them.  Its three giant green eyes were open and aglow with hunger.  The speed with which it was closing on them was unbelievable for something so massive. 

A Budong had the universal intelligence slightly greater than a live turkey before Thanksgiving but still, it was a predator hungry, hungry for electromagnetic candy.  When the Pegasus turned on her sensor beams, it was like blood in the water for a shark on Earth. There was almost nothing a Budong couldn't eat, but it loved feasting on ships for their metal alloys. 

As it opened its ten-mile wide mouth, it was as though the crew of Pegasus was staring down a black and cruel abyss to their final resting place.

The Pegasus, a mighty battlestar that could reduce entire worlds to rubble, was a mere sweet and tasty Gumdrop to the starving Budong.  

TBC…


	11. Close Calls

**Chapter Eleven: Close Calls**

They were looking straight down the opened jaws of the Budong, jaws that could bite sizable chunks off small planets. So overwhelming was the sight of the oncoming space beast that no one on the bridge could move - they were all completely transfixed at the sight of the charging monster.

Commander Cain was the first to break out of his paralysis, releasing his grip on Aeryn's arms, forcing himself into action by sheer will. He never dreamt that his warship would be suddenly caught low on the list of some galactic food chain.

His voice broke through the deafening silence on the bridge and the spell that held his crew. He prayed that Aeryn was right about that thing being drawn to energy emissions, because they were too close to try and run and he seriously doubted that his ship had the firepower to kill the beast on the first salvo. 

Emergency power down! Rig the ship for silent running! 

Cain's well disciplined bridge crew leapt into action. They carried out his orders without question and started powering down the battlestar even as the Budong closed in. Sensors, defence fields, engines and manoeuvring thrusters were immediately deactivated.

Cain kept an eye on the bridge main view port. The Budong was so close that it now filled the entire window on the bridge. 

Time before impact?

At first, Cain had to laugh inwardly at his choice of words. That creature wasn't aiming to ram his ship; it was going to swallow them whole!

Eighteen microns! the tactical officer shouted.

It was too close! It was going to run them down regardless of what they did. 

Cain suddenly remembered. Do we have any decoys left ready to be launched? 

Yes, sir! another crewman yelled in reply, his voice trembling in fear. One left!

Launch it! Set it for immediate activation and maximum speed away from us! 

Watching, Aeryn couldn't do anything but hope that Cain and his bridge crew would be able to save themselves. She found herself at the edge of the command platform, her hands gripping the railing so hard that her knuckles were turning white. 

The forward view port was now pitch black. They were staring right down the Budong's throat. 

Twelve microns!

Along the back of the Pegasus, a decoy the size of a Leviathan transport pod was launched and sped away. Colonials had dubbed it a 'Mimic' during the 1000 yahren war against the Cylons. Once triggered, the mimic would create all the electronic noise that a battlestar produced to confuse long-range scanners. It had mixed results when used against the Cylons, but it had made them believe the Colonials had more battlestars than they actually did during battle. It was able to fool sensors on the small Raider fighters, but the more powerful scanners on their huge basestar could see right through the illusion. The mimic was an ancient device and the Pegasus, being a veteran class of battlestar, still carried one of those decoys.

It's still heading for us, the tactical officer reported. Eight microns!

Is it working? Cain demanded as he watched the Budong continue to close in on them.

Yes, sir, another crewmember reported. The mimic began transmitting the moment it was launched.

Five microns! The tactical officer continued to countdown before shouting excitedly, It's turning away! It's chasing the decoy!

The deck shuddered as the Budong freight trained by the Pegasus, the gravity from its huge mass tugging lightly on the warship.

The mimic barely got one hundred Earth miles from the Pegasus and was still accelerating when the Budong over took it, zeroing in on its massive energy output. Even so, it had lived up to its design purpose and distracted a potential enemy from the real battlestar.

With its city size mouth opened wide, the Budong swallowed the decoy like a vitamin pill. 

All around the bridge, the crew let out a collective sigh of relief, thankful to be still alive. The tactical officer reported up to Commander Cain. 

I have the Budong on camera four off our starboard side and it's heading off, ignoring us completely. 

Cain nodded, before taking in a deep breath and then releasing it. He moved to face an equally relieved Aeryn. 

Thank you, the Colonial Commander said gratefully. You saved the ship and our lives and if you don't object, I would appreciate if you remain on the bridge from now on, in case we need your insights again.

I would be honoured, Commander.

Cain turned his attention to a nearby monitor that showed the Budong still moving away. How ironic, in the early days our first deep space explorers told tales of monsters that consumed entire ships. Here I thought they were stories merely made and told by the bottle.

From where I'm from, Budongs are legendary, Aeryn said as she moved to stand beside Cain, to watch the departing space beast. And very few people ever live to tell about their encounters with them. They travel between star systems, searching for anything to satisfy their enormous appetite. No one knows where Budongs come from, or how old or big they can get. Some stories tell that they can crush entire planets beneath their bulk or of entire fleets being swallowed whole 

Aeryn's voice stopped when an insane idea struck her. Something that only Crichton would dream up. 

Cain looked away from the monitor to see Aeryn smiling ear to ear. Clearly, the daring battlestar commander was thinking of the same thing. 

Entire fleets you say? 

***

Starbuck was half listening to Adama speaking to the Scarran Emperor when the Colonial warrior found himself in an odd staring contest with a rather huge and unfriendly Scarran guard standing opposite him.

Appearance wise, Scarrans were quite an intimidating race of creatures, especially when viewed up close. The one he was facing stood easily two feet taller and was busy trying to glare right through him.

Starbuck decided to look friendlier and smiled at the Scarran. The Scarran, however, snorted and flashed his white and pointed teeth back at him.

Okay, that was a bad idea, Starbuck thought. Don't smile at the Scarrans They don't appreciate it! 

He cautiously took his eyes off the Scarran and scanned the room. The scene wasn't much better: Scarrans to the right, Scarrans to the left and to the front and behind. There were other aliens here too, a couple of Charrids who were just as ugly as the Scarrans, but there was also another whole group of aliens, the Kalish. They were very Human in appearance, with golden yellow skin, reddish-orange hair and haunting green eyes. Starbuck's attention was immediately drawn to a rather attractive female Kalish. She had her hair done up in this weird multiple corkscrew bun style that just had to be painful to wear, but he did like her taste in clothing. 

For a moment, Starbuck toyed with the idea what she would look like with her hair down and out of uniform. Immediately, the Colonial grimaced.

_Starbuck_, he said silently to himself, _this is one hell of a time to start feeling horny._

Sikozu couldn't believe it! The Cylons had the Scarran Empire on the defensive and would have them on their knees in a matter of weekens, but now These these, Humans came in here and were now offering to help them. If they could assist the Scarrans in turning the tide against the Cylons, they might come out of this conflict even stronger. Her people would never be free of them.

It was then she noticed one of the Humans in the brown uniforms was looking right at her. Those blue eyes were giving her a frank survey. Not the ogling stare like the ones she got from those repulsive Charrids, but more of an appreciative gaze. He was physically pleasing to look upon and apparently had only 'one' thing on his mind. She wanted nothing to do with this Human. Then again, if she wanted to find out more about these people and their exact intentions, she could turn this to her advantage. Sikozu permitted herself to smile welcomingly at the Human even as Emperor Staleek addressed Adama.

I'm not interested in the history of these Cylons. Tell me what you are offering to help us drive them from our space.

Captain Apollo moved to his father's side. First, you need to change tactics. Having your forces stand their ground to the last man is self-defeating against the overwhelming numbers the Cylons can deploy.

You are suggesting that we retreat? Staleek questioned. That would include abandoning Katratzi, which was out of the question.

You can't fight the Cylons in a war of attrition, Apollo insisted. You need to reorganize and to fall back and refortify new positions before launching a new offensive. Keeping the Cylons off balance and responding to your attacks is the only thing that works.

Staleek look intently at the two Colonials. How do you know so much about the state of our forces?

Adama paused significantly for a moment before turning his eyes to Commandant Grayza. Let's just say we have our sources, although they are unaware of it.

Grayza overcame her surprise at the Humans' dramatic entrance and their alien and Cylon companions. She was now becoming angry at the thought of them helping the Scarrans. They were ruining everything!

You have been intercepting our coded transmissions! she accused the Colonial commander.

Adama looked at the commandant, admitting rather unapologetically, 

Grayza glared furiously at Adama. Talyn, that's how you are doing this – with his help. We should have destroyed that infuriating gunship when we had the chance.

I would worry more about yourselves than a Leviathan hybrid gunship, Adama said. If the Cylons defeat the Scarrans, they will come after you.

Grayza laughed. You expect me to believe that? The Cylons only attacked the Scarrans and not once did they cross the border to strike any of our installations or ships.

That's because they are not finished here yet, but when they are finished with the Scarrans, they will come after you with everything they have unless you make a stand now.

Grayza stared at Adama as if he had gone mad. You are suggesting that we ally ourselves with the Scarrans? Merely on your word that the Cylons will attack us next?

Adama met her stare. They will come for you until there is nothing left that can oppose them.

Discreetly, Ahkna, Vakali and Rahzaro shared a knowing look as Staleek snorted. 

Allying ourselves with the likes of Peacekeepers, Luxans and even the... The Emperor had to struggle to say the name before staring at Rygel. The Hynerians. 

And that'll be just the beginning, Adama said. We must gather everyone who is able to fight in this war.

I need a moment before I arrive at any decision, Staleek said, standing up to leave. One of my guards will escort you to our base recreation facilities and there you will wait. He then pointed to the two Cylons. Keep those things on a very short leash. 

***

They were all seated in the Katratzi rec facility, which wasn't too, too bad, except for being surrounded by Scarrans, Charrids and Kalish. The other species were eating, drinking and socializing at the neighbouring tables. Rygel left Fluffy to guard their shuttle but kept Sparky close at hand, even though everyone in the room was giving the machine nervous glares.

Their very quiet Scarran 'guide' stood next to the doorway where they could all be watched from a distance.

This gives a whole new meaning to strangers in a strange land, O'Neill said to no one in particular. Carter was seated just next to him with Chiana and Daniel sitting down from her.

I think we screwed up, Crichton admitted, seated on the other side of the table. If their Emperor wanted our help, he would have accepted it and not have left just to think it over.

There's still hope, Adama said next to him. Their Emperor is proud, but he's no fool. Commandant Grayza might be another matter.

She was not happy to see us, D'Argo commented next to Adama. We interrupted whatever she had planned with the Scarrans and now she's back on her command carrier plotting her next move.

Apollo carefully surveyed the room, saying, Do you notice something about the seating arrangements here?

Daniel looked left and right. Scarrans, Charrids and the Kalish seated at separate tables. That's odd.

Not really, Rygel said, his throne sled parked next to D'Argo and his Cylon escort standing directly behind him. It's obvious that none of them can really stomach the others' presence. Their alliance is only a matter of convenience and little else.

I have noticed a lot of tension, especially between the Charrids and the Kalish, D'Argo observed. They truly despise one another.

Probably wouldn't be too hard to start an all out brawl or riot between them, Crichton thought aloud.

As the others talked, Chiana remained uncharacteristically quiet, sitting next to Daniel. The archaeologist couldn't help but notice that the Nebari had been acting very distracted over the last few days. 

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, Hey, a penny for your thoughts.

Chiana looked over, with a confused stare. Uh? A penny?

What's on your mind, Daniel smiled. You have been very quietly lately.

Smiling, Chiana said softly, Nothing, nothing at all. I'm good.

Daniel didn't believe her for a minute. You can always talk to me. Is something, you know, bothering you?

Chiana swallowed hard and looked down at the table. Daniel moved closer, saying very tenderly, Is there something you are afraid to tell me?

After a long moment, she turned her dark eyes to his soft blue ones and realized she couldn't lie to him. 

She sighed nervously. 

Sheba was chatting with Apollo and D'Argo when she glanced up and whispered, Trouble incoming.

Three Charrids had left their table and were walking over to them. They stopped to sniff the air at their table.

Not Sebacean, one of them said. Different scent.

You guys can really put two and two together, O'Neill said to the three aliens, who looked like they had wandered off a Peter Jackson movie set. They weren't too terribly tall, but they had a strange odour to them, something close to week old gym socks. We're Human Well, most of us.

the Charrid continued. There's a Luxan, a Hynerian and He sniffed the air again detecting something sweet. A Nebari female.

We heard wondrous stories about Nebari females who haven't been mentally cleansed, a second Charrid said, eyeing Chiana who was still in the middle of her confession to Daniel. We are curious if it is true.

Well, keep guessing fek face! Chiana spat angrily at their interruption.

The Charrids growled at the insult and stepped towards Chiana. The Nebari leapt from her chair, ready to reach for her Zat gun. Daniel stood up right after her and reached to pull Chiana behind him, but Carter rose from her chair, placing herself firmly in the path of the Charrids.

I would think about twice before taking another step forward, Carter warned them. She had a hand on O'Neill's shoulder to keep him from getting up from his seat, showing that she would deal with this. Confronting the Charrids, the Tok'ra was also surprised to see that she was slightly taller than they were.

Meanwhile, D'Argo snarled threateningly, but Apollo placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from standing up. Hold up for a micron, but be ready just in case.

Watching closely, Crichton slowly leaned back in his chair, his hand cautiously resting on Winona. Around and under the table, everyone else silently mirrored his actions. For himself, Rygel was simply prepared to snap his fingers to let Sparky loose.

The leader of the group just stared at the blond Tok'ra in contempt. No female talks to us in that manner!

Carter could smell alcohol on top of the strong stench of his breath. Not good, they are drunk, armed _and_ were first class assholes. 

Apollo appeared on Carter's right side, saying calmly to defuse the situation, No one meant any offence. Lets return to our tables and I'll buy the next round. 

His careful, diplomatic words might have worked if the Charrid hadn't had a critical imbalance between brains and bullshit.

Who do you belong to, female? the Charrid demanded of Carter. You need discipline! 

The female' belongs to no one, O'Neill stood up and faced the Charrids having heard enough, Now go back to your table.

Not until she apologizes for addressing us disrespectfully! 

Carter said slowly, looking as if she was prepared to swallow her pride. I am sorry

The Charrid smiled just before the Tok'ra continued saying.

Sorry that your faces look like they were used for an Air force bombing range. I am truly sorry that I'm standing up wind from you. I am semi-sorry that your brains are obviously located where you plant your ass on a chair.

Sighing, O'Neill braced himself for the fight that was sure to come as he watched the Charrids becoming increasingly incensed at Carter's constant sting of insults, but it soon became apparent she was saving the best for last.

And, I'm sorry that the women on your planet have to live amongst such small men with even smaller, how should I put it? Carter held up her right hand and waved her pinkie finger at him. 

From behind, Carter heard Chiana giggling out loud even as Daniel tried to edge the Nebari behind him.

The insulted Charrid leader roared and lunged at Carter only to be stopped dead in his tracks when the Tok'ra reached out with her right hand, grabbing down hard like a bear trap at the end of his stubby snout. 

The Charrid howled in pain. He struggled at first and tried to pry away the hand squeezing his nose like a crushing vice, but the Tok'ra was far too strong. She held him at arms length, determined not to let him go.

His two Charrid companions started to move forward, drawing their weapons, but they, too, were stopped cold when they found themselves staring down the barrel of Apollo's blaster. The Colonial warrior had pulled his weapon before they could even get theirs out of their holsters. The Charrids had never seen anyone with such lightning reflexes before.

For a second, they wondered if Apollo would dare shoot them, but they immediately heard a strange metal click, which unknown to them was the hammer to a 9MM pistol being cocked. 

Glancing over to Carter's left side, they saw O'Neill aiming a black pistol directly at their heads, warning, Don't be stupid! 

Around the table, everyone stood up, ready for trouble, but they were all amazed that no one around them seemed to care. A few Charrids looked like they might intervene, but stopped to think about it some more when Sparky drew his sword. The Scarrans glanced over with complete indifference, but the Kalish watched with keen interest at the scene of the blond Human female and the Charrid she had in a nose hold.

O'Neill was thankful that no one else wanted to get involved, but he then saw their Scarran escort approaching, leaving his position at the entrance. 

I think he has learned his lesson, Sam, O'Neil urged. Time to let him go.

Carter had her eyes locked on the Charrid. Say, please. 

O'Neil frowned for a second, but said, Uh, please? 

Carter stared over at O'Neill. Not you, she turned her attention back to the screaming Charrid as her hand squeezed his nose even harder. Him! Say, 'let me go, please'.

O'Neill saw green blood running down his face now. He could only imagine the pain that the dumb and drunk Charrid was going through as he continued to yell and scream in agony.

Carter, we're not here to pick a fight, O'Neill quietly pleaded. Just let him go.

Carter glared at the screaming Charrid for a moment before releasing him. He immediately pulled away, clutching his bleeding snout. 

Filthy tralk! You broke my nose! the injured Charrid hissed, with murder in his eyes.

The Tok'ra just stared at him innocently, shrugging her shoulders, taunting, Well, if it'll help. Sorry about the nose.

Apollo kept his weapon aimed and ready and O'Neill levelled his 9MM straight at the enraged Charrid, who was glaring daggers, ready for another go at Carter. 

Hey! Get a clue, O'Neill warned. Go back to your table or I'll fix you with a new breathing hole!

Just then, O'Neill saw the Scarran guard marching over with his rifle drawn, commanding, Do as the Human says and return to your tables, now.

Surprised, O'Neill gawked at their Scarran escort, hearing it speak for the first time. Although the voice was rough and gravely, it was still very feminine sounding. He couldn't believe it. All this time he had thought the Scarran was male, but it was actually a female. 

Two of the Charrids finally and wisely decided to give up, rather than risk confronting a Scarran on top of everything else. They had to drag their angry, injured companion away under the steady glare of the female Scarran. 

Apollo breathed a sigh of relief as he re-holstered his weapon. The Colonial turned to the Scarran, saying, 

The Scarran simply nodded before moving towards Carter. The Scarran eyed her closely for long moment and then she smiled down at the Tok'ra, placing a hand on her shoulder.

A curious species, you Humans are, the amused Scarran said before walking away to return to her position at the entrance.

I think you just made a friend, O'Neill commented as everyone began to retake their seats.

Chiana stepped around Daniel, saying appreciatively to Carter, Way to go, Big Sister!

Carter smiled at the Nebari and started to take her chair, when O'Neill stopped her with a gentle grip on her arm, saying softly, At the risk of getting my nose grabbed too, what's up with you?

Carter looked perfectly innocent. 

O'Neill wasn't buying the act. He kept his voice low, saying, Don't try playing dumb, Sam, you're way too smart to pull it off. You're walking around with a chip on your shoulder the size of a mothership. Is it Jolinar, the new Tok'ra muscles or is it the black leather you are now wearing that's doing most of the talking lately?

Carter watched him expressionless for a moment before smiling. You like the leather?

Don't change the subject, Sam, O'Neill said.

Answer my question first, do you like the leather or should I say do you like me wearing it?

Hey, I asked first, O'Neill said in protest, but became slightly flustered as Carter stared at him with her heart-melting smile. He had to admit, she did look good in leather. Okay, I like it a little.

Carter stared at him incredulously. A little?

Okay, a lot, O'Neill confessed.

Starbuck looked around in time to see Sikuzo walk in and take a seat at a small table by herself. The Colonial tapped Apollo on the shoulder, whispering excitedly, There she is! 

Apollo looked up.

That woman in the Council Chamber, Starbuck said. That female Kalish with the weird hair.

Looks damned painful, an eavesdropping Sheba commented on the exotic alien and her choice of hairstyle.

Starbuck slowly started to rise from the table. I think I'll go over and introduce myself and see what I can learn That can help us.

Sheba stared at him doubtfully. And to see if you're her type? she asked, smiling.

Give me a little credit, Starbuck said defensively. It's not like I hit on every woman in sight. Just the special ones.

Apollo almost laughed. That'll just about include any female with a pulse.

Sheba grinned. Like a certain brunette who's also a fellow warrior.

Across the table, both Chiana and Carter glanced at each other, smiling.

Or a stunning blonde who's a host to a symbiont, Chiana chimed in.

Or someone who's grey and on the adorably cute side, Carter added.

Surprised, Apollo, O'Neill and Daniel stared at Starbuck, wondering what the Colonial was doing with their significant others while they weren't around. Fortunately, Starbuck knew when to cut and run.

If you guys need me, I'll be over there with the Kalish.

***

As Starbuck left the table, a hidden camera, located in the ceiling above them, was watching their every move. The live image was transmitted to Staleek's office. In the spacious room, the lights were dimmed to permit a better contrast for the projected holo-image.

The Emperor watched with interest, trying to understand the Humans' behaviour, as did his companion who lingered in the shadows. 

That was quite a display of strength on Major Carter's part.

Staleek snorted. I don't share your interest in the woman. Tell me more about Crichton since you claim to know so much about him.

That I do, the shadowy figure answered. First, he's a man of his word and when he tells you the bomb he is carrying will go off, you can rest assured that he's not buffing.

And why I should believe you?

From the shadows, Scorpius slowly stepped forward to the glowing holo-images to watch the Humans and their alien companions more closely. Because I have been your spy for nearly ten cycles.

After a moment, Scorpius approached Staleek's desk and the controls to the camera. Slowly, he adjusted it until it was focused on Carter.

Staleek watched the Scarren hybrid carefully. You seem very interested in that one. Any particular reason why?

Scorpius smiled. It's not what you think. I just wish to see the one who killed' me.

So, it's about revenge?

No, not revenge, Scorpius admitted. I would like to meet her in person this time around.


	12. Beware of Snakes

**Chapter Twelve: Beware of Snakes**

In Vakali's office, the Goa'uld were all gathered to discuss the unexpected complication in their carefully laid out plans. Their entire group, servants of their Lord Anubis, consisted of Vakali, Ahkna, Rahzaro and Ahkna's personal guard.

_We cannot permit the possibility that the Humans might unite the races against the Cylons,_ Goa'uld Ahkna stated. 

_What does it matter?_ Goa'uld Rahzaro replied. _It is highly unlikely that they or anyone else could make any difference._

_We can't afford to risk it,_ Goa'uld Vakali said. _We need the Cylons to destroy and weaken the governments in this quadrant of space so our Lord Anubis can go forth and conquer them. _

_What are you suggesting?_ Goa'uld Rahzaro asked.

We only have two symbionts left for implantation and I fear we won't be able to get the Emperor alone now with the Humans and their allies here. I believe we should move to our second plan.

_It will be difficult,_ Goa'uld Ahkna said. _The Scarrans have a sizable security force._

_There's a Charrid troop transport arriving within the arn carrying five thousand shock troops heading for the front,_ Goa'uld Rahzaro said. _We can use them and they will follow my orders. _

_And I can deal with the base internal security systems,_ Goa'uld Vakali added. _But what about Crichton and that bomb?_

Goa'uld Ahkna smiled to the others. _I shall deal with the Human._

***

Commandant Grayza paced angrily on the spacious bridge of her command carrier. Captain Braca stood quietly looking on, with the Scarran base Katratzi visible through the huge bridge view ports.

Those Humans will ruin everything! Allying with the Scarrans shows that they are truly a mad species!

What if Braca started. Ma'am, what if they are correct and the Cylons do attack us after the Scarrans are dealt with?

Cylons do not concern me, Grayza declared and spun to face him. With the hyperspace technology we have gained from the Goa'uld, it will allow our ships to be almost anywhere the instant the Cylons dare to attack us. Our fleets can counterattack these machines in force.

But we have only equipped a small number of our ships with hyperspace engines so far and if the Cylons can beat the Scarrans so handily, what chance do we have?

With that way of thinking, none!

Fortunately, for Captain Braca, after serving under Captain Crais and Scorpius, he knew it was wise to keep his concerns to himself. And if your superior is exercising bad judgement, then it is better to stay in position to minimize any damage that should occur. It was a far better option than pressing the issue and getting accused of treason and shot!

What are your orders, Ma'am? 

To see to it that the Humans, the Luxans and the Hynerians understand it is not in their best interest to ally with the Scarrans, Grayza paused, before smiling. Then I will get one of them alone, possibly that Commander Adama. After that, he will be telling me all I need to know.

***

Sikozu arrived just in time to witness the tail end of Carter's confrontation with the Charrid. Her low opinion of these Humans suddenly rose upward after seeing they, too, had little love for the disgusting aliens.

Unfortunately, she wasn't here to make friends with them. Her only focus was to get one of those Humans alone so she could glean some information of their exact plans. Remembering how that blond Human was looking at her in the council chamber, he could be her best opportunity. It was obvious that he was physically attracted to her and Sikozu knew enough about men to know that most males of any species have a tendency for boasting when trying to impress any female they are trying to attract.

Sikozu gracefully strode in and took a seat at an empty table in clear view of the Human who was seated with his companions. She had several notes with her and she sat back giving the appearance she was reading them.

Not surprising, she wasn't seated ten microts before she caught the Human out of the corner of her eye, approaching her table. 

Hello, I really hope you have translator microbes, because I think I'd like to get to know you, the Human said when he reached her table.

Sikozu sighed inwardly at the Human's attempt to be charming. The price of putting up with weaker species! Keeping a composed demeanour, Sikozu looked up and smiled politely. 

My species are unable to use translator microbes, but I listened to your language long enough to gain a fair grasp of it.

Starbuck was surprised. It had taken Chiana a few days to learn English, but this Kalish claimed to have learnt it in one sitting. That's quite impressive!

Not for me, Sikozu said wryly, keeping her eyes locked with his. Tell me, what would you have done if I couldn't understand your language?

Keep on trying, I guess, The Colonial shrugged. Things would be a little more complicated, but it would still be worth it.

You are very direct. That's refreshing, compared to the conventional male and female contact rituals that have been tried on me.

Well, I'm not the type to put on a show. Trying to be cute seldom works with the class acts in the galaxy. Honesty does.

Okay, we'll go with honesty. My name is Starbuck.

Sikozu Svala Shanti Sugaysi Shanu. She saw his eyes widen at the length of her name before adding, For simplicity's sake, you may just call me Sikozu. 

Sikozu it is, Starbuck smiled.

She gestured to the chair across from her. Stay and be welcome, Starbuck. Let's see where more honesty gets us.

He returned her smile as he sat down. They each started a game, but with different priorities. For the Colonial, it was another chance to be with another beautiful and intoxicating alien woman. For the Kalish, it was her prime chance to see what the Humans and their alien allies were really up to. Sikozu realized if she kept on being friendly with the Human, he would probably tell her anything she needed to know without realizing it. 

From your appearance, Sikozu observed him thoughtfully, you are more than a soldier.

You are correct, I'm also a fighter pilot, Starbuck admitted. And you?

I head the Research and Development department against the Cylons and as you would guess, I'd be very appreciative of any information you can provide. Sikozu carefully watched him, adding softly, I bet you have much to offer me.

I might surprise you. Starbuck stared back intently, liking the way things were going.

Sikozu kept on smiling. _Weak species are so easy to manipulate!_

Would you like to go somewhere else?

Starbuck was enjoying where this was heading. Go where?

My lab. It's much quieter at this time, Sikozu continued to smile, seeing that she had him. If you wish.

***

In a conference chamber, a large group of Kalish and Charrids stood together to listen to their respective leaders, Rahzaro and Vakali. They were all curious as to the sudden and secretive meeting. None of their Scarran overseers were present, which was highly unusual.

Rahzaro addressed the crowd first. Perhaps you have been hearing rumours of two Cylons arriving at this base. I can tell you it's true. They are here with a group of alien servants to negotiate with the Scarrans for the end to the war.

The Kalish and Charrids all smiled and were ready to cheer when Rahzaro added, Unfortunately, we discovered that Emperor Staleek is plotting to make peace by selling us out to the machines.

The various Kalish and Charrids looked at each other in sheer confusion.

Why? Why do that? One bewildered Kalish spoke out. 

What will become of us? Another demanded.

The Scarrans wish to save their Empire. As for us, we'll become slaves to the Cylons, Vakali answered. But that's not going to happen. We are going to put a stop to these negotiations and make the Scarrans pay for their betrayal of us, their supposed allies. We will seize control of this base and capture the Emperor himself. Then we will make our own peace with the Cylons by offering them the Scarrans instead!

***

Going to her lab? a doubtful Apollo asked Starbuck.

Come on, Apollo, the Colonial warrior pleaded. We're supposed to become allies and this might be the first step.

Still doubtful, Apollo stared at Starbuck before looking over to Sikozu who was talking to their Scarran escort. According to Starbuck, she was attempting to gain clearance to take Starbuck with her. The Colonial captain looked back to his friend.

Is that all you are interested in?

Starbuck feigned hurt. What are you implying? Apollo, this is me you are talking to. This is a perfect opportunity for me errr, us to get to know the natives. 

Don't remind me, Apollo said, hoping that he wouldn't live to regret this. Okay, but remember we are all walking through a mine field here, so watch yourself, behave and stay in contact.

***

Starbuck felt that he was walking into a Cylon graveyard, but it was only Sikozu's lab area. Highly sophisticated looking equipment lined the walls and the floor and it was all geared to the single purpose of studying Cylons. Take them apart and figure out what makes them tick. Several Centurions were stretched out on what looked like operating tables in various states of disassembly. More Cylons were littered throughout the lab in pieces, placed across more tables and on shelves.

Starbuck whistled. This is impressive. So, what have you learned about our tin friends?

Sikozu brushed past him to a nearby table where another disassembled Cylon centurion lay. She picked up an arm, studying it. What I have discovered is that they are most durable and what they lack in intelligence they make up for in numbers and brute strength.

Anything else?

I'm sure you know much more than I. We have been studying these machines from the moment they attacked, but we haven't come close to cracking their programming like you did to those two Cylons you gave to that Hynerian Dominar.

Starbuck walked up next to her, admitting, Reprogramming a Cylon is still not easy for us, but it can be done.

Sikozu nodded. Right now, my leaders want weapons that can defeat them. Their armor is resistant to most infantry weapons we possess. We studied the possibility of using their own weapons against them. Their rifles are powerful enough to penetrate their armor, but

But the rifles are designed to draw power directly from the Cylons themselves, Starbuck finished. If anyone else picks up their weapons, they'd be no more useful than clubs.

Sikozu said. We had limited success with adding a power core to the rifles, but the energy requirement is much too great. At best, we can get a few shots, but no more. Now, I'm very interested in the weapons that you employ against them.

That would be this, Starbuck said before reaching for the blaster holstered to his hip. He pulled the weapon free and held it up to show it to her. 

Sikozu said, scrutinizing the weapon closely without touching it. And it can stop a Cylon?

One hit is all it takesmost of the time.

Sikozu held out her hand, wishing for a closer inspection of the weapon. May I? 

Starbuck hesitated for a second, thinking it over before finally placing the weapon in her waiting hands.

Sikozu smiled brightly as she took it and felt the weight of the weapon. Bigger than the standard pulse pistol and nearly three times heavier.

Well, it's not built for looks or comfort, just to kill' Cylons, Starbuck informed her. The weapon has three settings, stun, disrupt and blast.

I see. Sikozu checked and adjusted the controls on the weapon. Let's see what this does on blast.

Starbuck watched as she turned and aimed the weapon at a partially dissembled Cylon on an elevated table. 

Starbuck reached to stop her, but he was too slow.

Sikozu fired the weapon and struck the Cylon directly in the chest plate. There was a brilliant flash from the impact.

Sikozu cried as she raced to inspect the damage. The Colonial weapon did indeed cleanly penetrate the Cylon armor. As she continued to check the damage inflicted on the Cylon, Starbuck walked up behind her.

Sikozu observed the still glowing hot edges around the entry point.

Your weapon must use some sort of plasma projector! 

Starbuck quickly nodded, holding his hand out. Yeah, now could you please 

This is beyond our technology! The energy requirement alone would be enormous. What do you use to power such a weapon and keep the plasma charge from dissipating over a long range? 

Magic! Now please hand me my weapon back.

Sikozu slowly turned to face him, holding the weapon down by her side. Was that an attempt at humour? she demanded quietly.

Uh, yes, a nervous Starbuck replied. He began to realize that he might have made a grave error in surrendering his weapon.

With their eyes locked, Sikozu placed the weapon back into Starbuck's hand, much to his relief.

Tell me, Colonial, Sikozu said as Starbuck re-holstered his weapon. What will you do when the Cylons are defeated?

Me? I don't know, Starbuck wondered before smiling warmly at her. Maybe we could do something to help each other out?

Sikozu had to resist rolling her eyes. This Human truly had only _one_ thing on his mind! With patience running thin, she suddenly noticed the large storage cabinet behind him, with its doors left partially open. Sikozu walked past him without saying a word.

Starbuck followed her. What's wrong?

Opening the doors, Sikozu found all the cabinet racks were emptied. 

This contained fourteen Cylon rifles modified with an added power core. She said.

Maybe your people are testing them, Starbuck suggested. This is a research lab, right?

But all of them?

***

After waiting for another arn, Emperor Staleek sent word that he would meet only with Crichton, Adama and at one other of their choosing. The rest of their companions would wait in a neighbouring chamber. From the sounds of it, the Emperor didn't want a huge audience and they definitely didn't want the Cylons to set foot within the council chambers again. Everyone agreed that Carter/Jolinar should go since she was the most capable of protecting Crichton and Adama.

Inside the council chamber, the three of them waited for the Emperor and his staff to arrive. 

Somebody is tardy, Adama heard Crichton say. The Earthman was stretched out on the large circular table, resting his eyes.

It's a diplomatic tactic, making us wait to demonstrate who's in control, Adama replied, as he paced slowly about the room.

Considering they're in danger of being defeated, they should know better, Carter said, sitting on the edge of the table next to Crichton.

The doors to the chamber opened and Commandant Grayza and Captain Braca entered, stepping past the two Scarran guards posted outside.

Grayza said looking at the three Humans as the doors closed behind them. John Crichton, Commander Adama and She stared at Carter and spoke in a disdainful tone, I'm afraid I haven't caught your name?

Carter laughed inwardly seeing that Grayza was definitely aiming to be the Alpha female in the room. The name is Samantha Carter, but my friends call me Jolly Sam.

Jolly Sam? Grayza said aloud, not trying to hide her amusement. What an endearing name, for a pet.

Carter frowned before flashing an evilly conspiratorial grin at Crichton. Tell me, Commandant Cleavage', did you get your rank on talent alone?

***

It was like any other day up in the command and control, with the Kalish manning their duty stations. The Scarran C&C commander was in the middle, overseeing the deployment of another convoy to the front line, when a Charrid Lieutenant leading a heavily armed squad exited from the lift behind him.

The Scarran commander became livid at the sight of unauthorized personnel on the command deck. What is the meaning of this? 

He quickly saw some of them were carrying Cylon rifles and that alone was more than enough to cause immediate suspicion.

he barked.

With weapons ready, the Scarran guards started to move, but the Kalish at their stations stood up and drew their side arms, aiming their weapons at all the Scarrans.

The Scarran commander stood in complete disbelief. What are you doing?! All of you, lower your weapons! he ordered.

The Charrid Lieutenant, armed with a Cylon rifle, moved up, pointing the weapon directly at him as the rest of his squad filed into the command area, joining the Kalish in covering the rest of the Scarrans.

The Charrid Lieutenant and the Scarran commander stared at one another for a long moment.

Whatever you have planned, it won't succeed, the Scarran growled .

The Charrid smiled viciously before screaming. KILL THEM ALL! He pulled the trigger on the modified Cylon rifle he carried.

***

Where are General Rahzaro and Secretary Vakali? Emperor Staleek demanded.

Standing just outside the doors to the Council Chamber, Ahkna looked up at her Emperor apologetically. They were called away on important business, but I'm confident that they will be joining us shortly.

Do they realize the importance' of this meeting? Staleek grumbled. I think it's time for changes around here after this day is done. Come, we can't wait.

As Staleek and his honour guards stepped through the doors leading into the council chambers, Ahkna quietly smiled, whispering to herself, Yes, there are changes coming, but much sooner than you might think.

***

Down in the gathering hall, fifteen hundred Scarrans, almost three-quarters of their entire security force, were summoned by orders of War Minister Ahkna for an important announcement. They waited for nearly half an arn before they saw Ahkna's personal guard walk out on stage. 

He moved up to the podium, saying, I have word from War Minister Ahkna.

All the Scarrans listened intently.

She has orders, the Scarran held up a large metal device, for all of you to die!

The bomb he held detonated, incinerating all in the room. 

***

Stepping into the council chamber, Staleek found Commandant Grayza and the blond Human female (what was her name??) in an intense argument. Their companions were doing their best to keep the two apart. Adama was standing between them, while Crichton was trying to pull the Human female back. At the same time, the Peacekeeper captain had a hand on his pulse pistol, prepared to defend his superior officer.

I am interrupting something? The towering Scarran Emperor scowled.

Nothing that a Purple Dinosaur song can't fix, Crichton said as he gently pushed Carter back. He leaned closer to the Tok'ra, whispering, Settle down.

Staleek said, stopping before Adama. I wish to hear more of what you have to offer us against the Cylons.

Are you considering forming an alliance? Adama asked.

Staleek answered simply before walking about the council table to his chair.

And are you prepared to permit alien ships inside you territory, Emperor? Grayza said aloud.

If I must to save our empire, Staleek said before taking his seat.

My, how the mighty have truly fallen, Grayza chuckled.

Staleek growled. Tread carefully, Commandant, or I might forget that you are under a banner of truce!

Slowly, Ahkna edged towards Crichton, who was listening to the increasingly heated discussion.

Adama pleaded. You are failing to grasp the serious situation that we all are facing.

All I see is farce! Grayza stated angrily.

Out of the corner of her eye, Carter saw Ahkna silently moving up behind Crichton. Suspicious, the Tok'ra immediately moved and slid in between them.

Standing toe to toe, Carter locked eyes with the Scarran War Minister. And what are you doing She immediately froze, finally coming into close enough proximity to sense a familiar presence radiating from within the Scarran female. 

Oh, My, God! SHE'S A GOA'ULD!!! a wide-eyed Carter shouted.

Ahkna's eyes glowed before she backhanded a still surprised Carter across the chamber. Crichton heard Carter's warning and turned just in time to see the Tok'ra taking the bone-shattering hit. He watched helpless as she flew through the air, landing hard on the council table before tumbling over it.

Furious, Crichton lunged at the Goa'uld, slugging her across the face without thinking. The blow didn't even wipe the smile off Ahkna's face, but it left Crichton's fist throbbing from the hit.

Not wasting a microt, Ahkna grabbed Crichton by the throat, pulling him towards her. She roughly mashed her mouth against his as Crichton struggled to break to loose. He was fumbling for his weapon when he actually heard and then felt something slither out of Ahkna's mouth and forcefully into his, then into the back of his throat.

Everyone in the council chamber was shouting at once, confusion running rampant when the doors flew open and several Charrids and Kalish rushed in with Cylon rifles blazing. The first to fall to the concentrated fire were Staleek's honour guards before they could get off a single shot. Next was Adama who took a hit to the chest as he tried to rush to Crichton's aid. 

Commandant Grayza knew enough to duck down and seek shelter behind the large council table as Braca drew his weapon and returned fire.

Emperor Staleek stared on in disbelief before triggering a hidden switch located on the arm of his chair. In an instant, his chair was quickly lowered into the floor, carrying him to safety. 

You don't become Emperor without taking a few precautions.

Carter heard weapons fire as she suddenly came to. Tasting blood in her mouth, and a couple of loose teeth, she tried to stand, but the entire room was still spinning. It was then that Carter decided to tag in Jolinar.

Ignoring the aches and pains of Ahkna's blow, Jolinar leapt to her feet and jumped over the table to see several Charrids standing just inside the council chamber doors. To her horror, she also saw Adama, Crichton and even Ahkna lying unmoving on the floor before her.

__ the Tok'ra hissed, her eyes literally glowing with hatred. She ripped off the left leather glove that was concealing the Ribbon device she wore, and moved to confront them.

Seeing the Human female advancing upon them, the Charrids levelled their weapons and fired.

Jolinar activated her shield, and their weapon fire simply bounced off. Shocked, the Charrids kept on shooting even as Jolinar aimed her Ribbon device and fired a wide force blast, swatting the Charrids away like flies.

It was then she saw Crichton suddenly sit up, then hunch over Ahkna's body.

__ Jolinar cried in relief.

Jolinar of Malkshur! she heard Crichton say, his back still to her. But the tone of his voice sounded wrong. His voice was filled with great irony.

When he stood up to face her, the way he smiled set her on edge. His mannerisms were also all wrong, he moved with swagger and arrogance. Lowering her eyes, Jolinar saw what he had removed from Ahkna's body A Ribbon device!

__ Jolinar whispered as a terrifying realization hit her. __

_This can't be happening! Not Crichton!_ Jolinar heard Carter's mind voice crying.

Crichton slipped his hand into the slender wired gauntlet as his eyes glowed brightly, the Goa'uld using its own voice now to speak through him.

It is a pleasure to meet you, Jolinar. And here I thought all this time that you were dead!

Jolinar sneered, raising her Ribbon device to fire. _I won't allow you to have him! Leave him, NOW!_

The Goa'uld smiled viciously as he lifted his own Ribbon device towards her to fire. 

_Then make me,_ the Goa'uld challenged the Tok'ra. _Strike me down now, if you are prepared to kill my new host as well._

The two stood just ten feet apart, pointing their weapons at each other.

Jolinar, a hardened Tok'ra warrior, for the first time hesitated to act

The Goa'uld controlling Crichton did not

Jolinar didn't even remember the force of the blast striking her before her world went dark.

TBC


	13. Good, Evil and Scorpius

**Chapter Thirteen: Good, Evil and Scorpius**

Adama unexpectedly found himself standing inside the landing bay of the Galactica, but everything felt wrong. The landing bay was always teeming with deck personnel, except now it was completely vacant.

He suddenly remembered the Scarran base and coming under attack in the council chambers and… and he had been shot! He clearly recalled taking a hit from a pulse rifle and then nothing.

He looked around again, trying to make sense of what had happened. He shouldn't be here, so either he was dreaming or he was dead.

"Commander Adama?"

The Battlestar Commander turned and came face to face with an enchantingly beautiful alien female with a rich blue skin, and dressed in a long white robe. Smiling, she greeted him with a slight bow. Adama looked on in wonderment.

"I am," he finally answered. "And who are you?"

"My name is Zhaan." She lifted her head and met his gaze once again. "What was the last thing you remember?" Her tone was somber.

"I was shot," Adama said before facing the hard and obvious truth. "I died. Am I correct?"

"No, you are not dead, not yet, but time is running out for you."

"Then you are here to save me?"

"Yes, but unfortunately not in the way you are thinking. I cannot heal your wounds, but I can save you from death."

------

Fluffy was fulfilling his orders from Dominar Rygel, keeping a constant vigil over the Colonial shuttle. Anyone who wanted to approach the shuttle would have to challenge the Cylon first.

After several uneventful hours, the Cylon suddenly detected movement, lots of movement. Several targets were entering the landing bay, staying close to the equipment and crates situated around the bay, approaching his position from multiple directions.

His processing centre computed that the targets consisted of Charrids and Kalish. They were all heavily armed. Fluffy immediately classified them as a possible threat and began to follow his engagement protocols.

Engagement Protocol #1: Give a warning…

"Warning! Warning! Cease your approach or lethal force will be utilized!" the Cylon droned out.

The hostiles refused to heed his warning. Two Charrids popped out from behind a large metal crate, each wielding bazooka launchers. Fluffy immediately followed his next engagement protocol.

Engagement Protocol #2: Neutralize hostile threats…

Snapping his rifle up into firing position, Fluffy took aim and began 'neutralizing' them. Two Charrids went down before they could squeeze off a shot, but Fluffy was now surrounded as more Charrids and Kalish moved in and began to open fire.

Like a tank, the Cylon stood his ground and returned fire. Heavy pulse fire raked across his reflective armor, scarring it, but inflicting little damage. Then more bazooka teams moved up and unleashed a volley of explosive warheads.

Fluffy took three explosive projectiles to the chest and went down in a smoking heap.

To be certain he was no longer a threat, the Charrids and Kalish fired several more bazooka shots until the Cylon was dispersed across the hanger floor as molten scrap.

------

Vakali was leading a squad to the council chamber when he saw the bodies of several dead and injured Charrids and Kalish at the chamber doors.

"Weapons ready," he ordered the Charrids and Kalish following him. "Move in!"

As one, they charged in to find only one person still standing in the council chamber.

"Hold your fire!" Vakali ordered before stepping towards Crichton who was kneeling over the unconscious form of Samantha Carter. His eyes darted to the body of Ahkna and back to Crichton, who was wearing a Ribbon device, before noticing that Carter was wearing one too.

"Is she still alive?" he asked as he approached them.

Goa'uld Crichton, staring at the blond woman before him, said softly, "She is."

Goa'uld Vakali looked around the chamber at all of the dead and wounded surrounding them. "And the others?"

"The Emperor escaped, Grayza and her underling are over there on the far side of the table, both wounded. Adama is also wounded, but I don't think he'll survive his wounds." Crichton informed Vakali coldly before asking, "Are we in control of the fortress moon?"

"It went better than we had hoped," Vakali nodded. "We achieved full surprise against the Scarrans. We have complete control over security and communications. The Scarrans still may not fully understand what is happening."

Nodding his approval, Crichton stood. "That may change very quickly. Have you done anything with 'my' companions?"

"No, not yet," Vakali replied.

"I don't want them harmed, they're more valuable alive."

"The one named Starbuck is not with the group. He's with my assistant, Sikozu, in the Cylon research level. I sent a squad to retrieve them." Vakali then pointed to Adama who lay just feet from them. "What about him?"

"Save the remaining symbionts for Grayza and the Emperor, if we capture him." Crichton stared coldly at the Colonial, lying in an undignified heap on the chamber floor. "Let the old one die. We only need his son."

------

"Does it actually work?"

"Of course."

"And it can see everything?"

"And hear."

Starbuck smiled and leaned closer. With Sikozu looking over his shoulder, he snapped his fingers in the face of the Cylon head on the examination table. The mechanical head was plugged into an array of analysing equipment.

Starbuck grinned as she waved his hand in the machine face. "What is it thinking?"

"Well, we're still decoding their computing language," Sikozu said as she walked over to a display monitor. " What I can tell you for certain is that our Cylon friend is thinking of… Not too surprisingly, he wants to kill us both… Starting with you."

"Interesting, and I'm glad that Cylons don't have teeth," Starbuck laughed before looking at Sikozu seriously. "Tell me, are you not afraid of working around all these machines? They aren't exactly toys."

"I'm careful," Sikozu said before reaching up to undo her hair, letting it drop down into curly strands about her face and shoulders. After she released the last spiral bun, she looked over to find Starbuck watching her rather intently.

"I take it you find something pleasing?" Sikozu said, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Starbuck couldn't deny it, she looked even more beautiful with her hair now hanging freely. He had to tear his eyes away to keep from gawking at her. The effect she was having on the Human wasn't lost on Sikozu.

Silently, Sikozu moved from the computer display and stalked slowly towards him. Her eyes locked with his. "I know what you want."

Starbuck smiled at her statement. "Are you a mind reader, too?"

"No, I don't have such power," Sikozu smirked. "Do you wish to recreate with me?"

"Huh?" Starbuck paused momentarily confused. "A game? Sure, I wouldn't mind playing a game with you."

Amused, Sikozu shook her head. "I am asking if you wish to have sex."

"Oh! Right! Sex!"

_Real smooth, Starbuck! _ The Colonial Warrior cursed himself. _Don't show that you're too excited! _

She moved closer and closer until she was almost brushing up against him, her intense green eyes staring almost hypnotically into his. "Do you have a problem with making love to an alien?"

_Is it getting hot in here?_ Starbuck thought as he struggled to keep from swallowing his tongue.

"Not at all, I just wish that more aliens looked like you." He suddenly remembered Crichton's sound advice that might save his reputation from a bad situation. "Except I have a question. You are the female of your species, right?"

Sikozu smiled seductively, her voice low and husky. "Lets go to my quarter so you can find out."

Starbuck almost choked on his tongue for real that time.

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me."

She had him, a smiling Sikozu thought as she led him away.

------

"Would you like to talk now?"

Chiana peeked up to stare into Daniel's kind and gentle eyes, but she didn't want to talk. She just wanted everything to remain as they were before her unexpected pregnancy. As soon as Daniel found out, everything would change in their relationship and she feared it wouldn't be for the better. She loved her freedom and she loved Daniel. Now with a baby, she could end up losing both of them.

They were sitting on a bench in a quiet corner of the waiting room with the others. Chiana lowered her head back down on Daniel's shoulder, wishing she could put this off forever, but she couldn't.

She closed her eyes and breathed out, "I'm… pregnant."

Chiana felt Daniel's entire body tense up and she braced herself for whatever might come.

His voice was even softer than hers. "What?"

She lifted her head, but kept her eyes focused downward. "I'm pregnant."

Daniel felt a battlefield of emotions raging inside him. There was surprise, to say the least, mixed with astonishment and a touch of terror, but also waves of joy. A baby. They were going to have a baby!

He moved off the bench and knelt down before the Nebari, staring up into her dark eyes in sheer wonder.

"A baby?" Was all that Daniel could bring himself to say.

Chiana met his gaze and started to smile a little, seeing his happiness before nodding.

Daniel still struggled for words. "How did this happen?"

Happy, Chiana quietly snorted and leaned down closer to him. "Well, when a man and a woman fall in love sometimes they display their affection by…"

"I know that part." Smiling, Daniel gently covered her mouth with his hand. "I mean, how, how?"

Chiana reached up and removed his hand from her face and held it between hers. "I don't know, but it happened. Cassiopeia is trying to figure that part out."

Daniel was very much relieved to know that the Colonial doctor was looking after her and their child, _their_ child. This was so fantastic and surreal at the same time!

"There's no risk of complication… I mean, you are both okay?"

Chiana nodded.

"That's good." Daniel smiled in relief before reaching over and resting his other hand on her stomach.

Chiana watched him, witnessing the happiness that lit up his face. It was so wonderful to see.

"It's going to be a girl," she told him, "but whether she's going to be a shade of gray or pink is still anyone's guess."

"A girl," Daniel whispered in delight, staring up at Chiana. "One thing I'm sure of, I know she's going to be as beautiful as you."

A happy, and very relieved, Chiana kissed him.

Not far away, Kwenn moved from her post and stepped out into the corridor and listened. The Scarran guard was not sure what she had just heard, but it sounded like… weapon fire. That had to be impossible. Anyone firing a weapon, especially on this level, would have triggered an alarm.

After a moment, she decided to check in and spoke into her comm link. "This is Prime Guard 8 to C&C, request a status report on the Council level. I thought I heard a weapon being discharged."

"Negative, Prime Guard 8," a Kalish answered. "The grid on your level is green. Situation normal."

Kwenn signed off and headed back to the chamber to keep watch on the Humans and their companions. Perhaps it was her imagination running wild. The base, considering how huge it was, had a way of playing tricks on your senses with the long, echoing, dimly lit corridors.

When she re-entered the room, she found the 'quiet', dark skinned Human awaiting her return. He had the appearance of typical Peacekeeper with his steely cool discipline, but the gentle manner in which he spoke took her by surprise.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

Kwenn tilted her large head and flashed her teeth in amusement. "You do speak."

Teal'c almost cracked a smile. "Only when prudent."

"I saw you and the Luxan doing some hand gestures just a while ago," Kwenn said. "What was the purpose to it?"

"Ka D'Argo and I were engaged in a Human game of rock, paper and scissors," Teal'c answered. "After several rounds, I was eventually victorious."

"Rock? Paper? Scissors?" Kwenn asked incredulously. "I do not understand."

"It is an easy game taught to me by John Crichton. If you wish, I can teach you."

Kwenn was considering Teal'c's proposal when she heard a sound behind her. It sounded like something heavy rolling across the floor towards them. With her warrior instincts kicking in, she spun in time to see a metal sphere rolling across the metal deck right at her. She could only assume it was a weapon.

"DOWN!!!" She bellowed to everyone in the room just before the device detonated. The entire room was bathed in blinding white light and a screeching sound that grew in overwhelming intensity.

Screaming, Kwenn dropped to her knees in agony. Just as suddenly as it started, the sound stopped, as did the brilliant light, but she immediately realized she was now deaf and almost blinded. She couldn't shake the spots in front of her eyes.

Struggling to stand, Kwenn soon realized that she was the only one still conscious in the room besides the Cylon who remained by the Hynerian, even though Rygel was also unconscious, slumped over in his throne sled. All the Humans and the aliens were out cold on the floor.

"Prime Guard 8," Kwenn shouted into her comm, but she couldn't hear her own voice. "Security to the council level! There's an attack on the council…!"

She stopped when she saw several figures standing just at the doorway, but she was unable to tell who they were through her impaired vision. Everything was dark, but she could tell that one of them was aiming a weapon directly at her.

With an army of Charrid and Kalish behind him, Goa'uld Crichton smirked as he levelled the powerful Colonial blaster at the Scarran. He then quickly changed his aim and instead levelled the weapon at 'Sparky,' firing before the Cylon could respond to the sudden threat.

The Goa'uld spoke using Crichton's voice. "One down," he aimed the weapon at the Scarran again. Kwenn tried to stand, but collapsed, her equilibrium out of whack from the Goa'uld shock grenade. She didn't want to die on her knees unable to fight. She didn't want to go out like this, not like this.

"One to go," the Goa'uld fired.

------

The huge Charrid troop transport slowly pulled alongside one of Katratzi's docking pylons. Once secured, the airlocks between the transport and the base opened and hundreds of Charrid shock troops started filing on board.

General Rahzaro was waiting to greet them with a small squad of Charrid soldiers at the station's airlock.

He stepped forward to greet his comrades. "Welcome to Katratzi, my brothers, under the banner of the Charrid and Kalish alliance."

A Charrid captain stepped forward, looking about, still sceptical. "It is true then. You have taken the Scarran fortress… How?"

Rahzaro chuckled. "The Scarrans have underestimated us, never considering that we Charrids and Kalish could work together. We have taken the command and control centre and most of the base. Pockets of resistance remain from surviving Scarran security forces in the lower levels, but we have them contained. We need your men to eradicate the rest of them. Also the Emperor has escaped and we believe he's leading his remaining men against us. We would like him to be taken alive."

"I will see to it," the Charrid captain replied, beaming. "Is there any risk of Scarran reinforcements arriving in the meantime?"

"The station's weapons are in our control," Rahzaro answered. "No one can approach this installation without risk of annihilation."

------

Goa'uld Vakali walked into Staleek's former office to find Goa'uld Crichton sitting behind the Emperors massive desk holding the now disarmed bomb. He looked up as Vakali approached before placing the explosive device down.

"We have control over nearly eighty percent of the base, but the remaining Scarrans are still fighting back," Goa'uld Vakali explained, using his host's voice. "Even with the extra Charrid troops, it will take time to gain full control and find the Emperor. The Humans and their alien friends are in our holding cells and Jolinar is within one of the interrogation chambers. Adama is being disposed of as we speak."

"What of the Charrids and the Kalish, is there any risk of them discovering the truth?"

"They still believe our story that the Scarrans were about to betray them to the Cylons and that you, John Crichton, are the one who warned us of their plans." Goa'uld Vakali laughed softly. "They won't realize the truth until it's too late."

Pleased, Goa'uld Crichton smirked. "Lucky for us the Scarrans have poor taste in allies. What of Grayza?"

"Once we implant the new symbiont, she'll be returned to her Command Carrier. We just need a believable story to explain why Captain Braca won't be with her."

"Make it quick," Goa'uld Crichton cautioned before returning his attention on the bomb. "Peacekeepers are a suspicious race."

Goa'uld Vakali watched his comrade closely, sensing something was distracting him. "Is there a problem with your new host?"

"No, just that this John Crichton has much mental baggage. Including an annoying neural clone, but it's nothing I can't handle. However, he has seen and experienced much in his travels… Such wonders."

"What have you learned from Crichton?"

"There's a small Leviathan gunship lurking not far from this base under a stealth field. They're not a threat for the moment. There's something else…"

Goa'uld Vakali looked on in interest and pressed his comrade to answer. "What?"

"Wormholes," the Goa'uld replied. "The Human, John Crichton holds the secret to how wormholes are created!"

------

Each holding an arm, the two grumbling Charrids were dragging Commander Adama's unconscious body down a long empty corridor. The two weren't happy being appointed to help dispose of the bodies littered all over the station, but at least the Human was much lighter than carting a dead Scarran to the waste recycling unit.

Suddenly the Colonial started muttering under his breath, startling the Charrids.

"Hey, shut up, Human!" the first Charrid warned.

"What is he saying?" the second Charrid curiously asked. "It might be something important."

"Who cares?" the first Charrid answered angrily. "I'm tired of lugging bodies around all day and I definitely don't want what to listen to them as I do it!"

The second Charrid ignored his friend and leaned in closer to hear Adama. "He's taking about… The light? And… Someone one named Zhaan?"

The first Charrid released Adama's arm and pulled out a Goa'uld zat gun. It was an interesting weapon, lifted from the unconscious Nebari female before she was taken away with the others. He aimed the weapon at the Human. "I'll show him the light!"

What happened next was beyond anything the two aliens had ever seen before. Adama's body was instantly consumed by a pure and radiant white glow. The second Charrid, who was still holding Adama's arm, felt the Human's body seemingly fading away until only his uniform remained.

The light grew brighter and it lifted upward, bathing the entire corridor in its brilliance. It stopped to hover above the two now terrified Charrids, who were desperately trying to shield their faces.

After a long moment, the light continued to lift up and melt through the ceiling.

The light was gone. All that remained in the corridor was Adama's empty uniform and the two trembling Charrids.

"What the frell was that?" The first Charrid demanded, his voice still shaking.

"He… He turned into an… energy creature!" The second frightened Charrid gasped.

"Don't be stupid, people don't turn into energy!"

"Maybe Humans can!"

His friend paused. "You might have a point… Should we report it?"

"And tell them what?"

"You have another point, let's get out of here and not mention this!"

The two Charrids turned and ran. When they rounded a corridor junction, a dark figure pounced upon them, knocking them both to the ground. Their attacker was swift, savagely pummelling the first Charrid into unconsciousness before turning upon the second, stunned Charrid.

Powerful hands grabbed the Charrid, heaving him up and slamming him against the wall.

Scorpius glared into the Charrid's wide and panicked eyes, snarling aloud, "Where are the prisoners?"

"Prisoners?" The confused Charrid answered.

Scorpius frowned sharply but suddenly smiled, now speaking in a friendlier tone, although not looking much less intimidating. "Let me try again. The Humans, I want to know where they are being kept…"

------

After regaining consciousness, Carter found herself in the centre of the darkened chamber with one little light beaming down above her. Her hands were chained to the ceiling above her head, her feet shackled to the floor. She tested the chains several times, but it soon became apparent that even her Tok'ra strength wasn't going to be enough to break them.

With little else to do, she and Jolinar had plenty of time to consider the awful truth that the Goa'uld had Crichton now. Crichton was a good and dear friend to Carter, who was the only one who truly understood the nightmare of being interrogated at the hands of Scorpius. Jolinar, the symbiont, still loved and cared for Crichton, even though he would probably never return her affections.

It was a nightmare for both of them. The thought of looking into the eyes of a friend, but seeing only a stranger staring cruelly back was unbearable. A bigger problem soon emerged; the Goa'uld inside Crichton had access to his memories now, including the wormhole technology. That information mustn't fall into the wrong hands, especially the Goa'uld.

If the chance should present itself, they had to kill John Crichton. Unfortunately, both the host and the symbiont doubted that they could bring themselves to do it. There had to be a way to save Crichton, but even if they could get free, and _if_ Crichton could be captured, the chances of escaping with him _and_ getting to a Tok'ra base to remove the Goa'uld would be next to impossible.

From behind she heard the door to her cell screeching open. Surprised, Carter swung her body as far as her restraints would allow. She could only see darkness, but felt someone's presence in the room with her.

"Who's there?" Carter called out.

Almost holding her breath, she listened and heard somebody moving in the shadows. Working around to the front of her, staying concealed in the dark.

_Whoever's in here, it can't be a Goa'uld. They're never this coy._ Jolinar's mind voice suggested.

Carter agreed and called out again, taunting, "Are you afraid to show your face? Maybe a little too bashful to face me, or are you just afraid of girls?"

After a long moment, Carter finally saw movement directly ahead of her. A dark figure was moving into the light. Bracing themselves, both she and Jolinar were prepared to face the worse.

"Greetings Major Carter," an oddly cultured voice rang out, sending waves of terror through her. "You are even more lovely in person."

Now in the light, Scorpius stood mere feet from her. He stared at the Tok'ra with great interest before smiling viciously. "I bet you have a thousand questions to ask me, but the first and foremost question on your mind has to be… How can I be alive?"

A tiny squeal escaped from Carter's lips, as her arms again tugged against the unbreakable chains.

Within a span of a few hours, everything had gone from bad, to worse and finally, and very suddenly, to horrific!!!

TBC…


	14. No Vacancy

**Chapter Fourteen: No Vacancy**

Frustrated, John Crichton repeatedly kicked at the unyielding doors of the movie theatre he was locked up in. When the Goa'uld had seized control of his body, the symbiont had bottled him up and confined him to a special prison. The old movie theatre happened to be a fond memory fromhis childhood, where he and his friends had often gone to on the weekends, occasionally sneaking in without paying.

With each passing second, Crichton grew angrier at the thing that had stolen his body and harmed the people he cared for. On the big theatre screen behind him, he could see and hear everything done using _his_ body. He could also hear its cruel, repulsive thoughts. Soon, the Goa'uld would interrogate Jolly Sam and use all of his knowledge of the Tok'ra against her.

In a blinding rage, Crichton furiously kicked the door again and again, punctuating every blow by shouting aloud.

"What does it take to keep uninvited tenants out of my head!!!"

In the front of the theatre, Harvey craned his head over his shoulder and gestured at Crichton to keep the noise down. "Shhhh, I can't hear the show."

His rage somewhat vented, Crichton sighed in annoyance. As if being trapped wasn't bad enough on its own, he was trapped in here with the neural clone. Nearly exhausted by his futile attempt to break free of his prison, he leaned back against the indestructible doors and slid down to the floor to rest.

Harvey turned his attention back to the screen, munching down on a large box of popcorn.

"Face the truth, John," the neural clone said. "The Goa'uld is unquestionably in charge, but let's look on the bright side. This is much better than the dumpster. So, keep the noise down so I can find out what will happen next."

Crichton was barely listening, already slowly zoning out again, unable to bear the horrible reality and what was to come.

"I can tell you," Crichton muttered dejectedly. He knew because he could _hear_ the Goa'uld's thoughts. "After awhile, he's going to interrogate Jolinar. But he won't lay a hand on her, no, sir. He's going to have Pip brought down and work her over instead and make Jolinar watch. The Goa'uld knows that both Carter and Jolinar have a soft spot for Chiana, because that snake now knows everything I know."

Crichton cursed himself for being not being strong enough to resist the Goa'uld controlling him. If he couldn't find a way out, the Goa'uld would soon use his very own hands to torture Chiana and force Jolinar to reveal all her Tok'ra secrets.

"Hey, Crichton!" Harvey was now snapping his fingers in the air to get his attention. "You might want to see this. This flick has suddenly taken an unexpected twist!"

Crichton lifted his head to see what had Harvey so excited.

----------

The Goa'uld controlling Crichton's body was still sitting at Staleek's desk when Vakali reported over the comm.

"The Human and Sikozu are not in the research lab and she has her comm. turned off. We're expanding our search through the base."

The Goa'uld frowned at the bad news. "I suggest you find them quickly. The human is armed and has a communicator."

-----------

"Can I get a HELL YEAH!!!" A joyous Crichton cheered, standing in the row just behind Harvey's seat. He was shaking the neural clone by the shoulders. "They haven't found Starbuck yet! We might have a chance!"

Harvey was desperately trying to hold onto his popcorn as he looked over his shoulder at Crichton. "You're comforted by the possibility that our fate rests in the hands of a man who might be sharing intimate space with a female Kalish in a broom closet?"

-----------

"I killed you!"

"In a way, or at least you thought you did."

"I killed you!"

"I just answered that question."

"I KILLED YOU!!!"

Scorpius heaved a heavy sigh before explaining again. "At times like this, I sorely miss my dealings with Crichton. One more time, what you killed was not me, but rather a duplicate of myself. I use it from time to time if my duties require me to be at more than one location and in secrecy."

Carter glared at Scorpius who stood just a few feet from her, her arms straining against the chains holding her in place. "I killed a clone?"

"Yes," Scorpius admitted. "I left him with instructions to gather all the information he could on the stargate. He carried out those orders to the best of his ability."

"Your clone tortured me!" Carter snarled, jerking violently against her restraints. "And now you're here to finish the job!!!"

Scorpius stood patiently, letting her vent for a couple of moments before continuing in a very patient manner. "I have no desire to interrogate you, nor do I have the time even if I wished to. The Goa'uld have seized control of Katratziand are using the Charrids and the Kalish to maintain that control.One of the Goa'uld even has Crichton as its new host."

"How do you know that?" Carter demanded.

"Because I watched it all unfold in the council chamber by a surveillance camera." Scorpius stared at Carter thoughtfully. "You shouldn't have hesitated. It would have been more merciful to kill Crichton, sparing him from being a puppet to the Goa'uld."

"Can I ask you a question?" Carter asked coldly. "Are you here just to taunt me about my failure?"

"I need your to help save Crichton and to stop the Goa'uld," Scorpius replied evenly. "If the Scarrans should fall, the Cylons will be in an immediate position to invade Peacekeeper space and beyond."

"Oh! You need _my_ help?" Carter muttered quietly to herself. "Well, then, let me put it in language you can perfectly understand…"

Carter leaned forward in her restraints, getting right in his face before yelling, "FRELL YOU!"

To her amazement, Scorpius didn't become angry, let alone blink. He continued to speak calmly. "What will it take to convince you that I am indeed serious?"

"Well, you can unchain me…" Carter smiled devilishly.

Scorpius paused before reaching behind his back and producing a zat gun. "Do you recognize this?"

The Tok'ra stared at it carefully, quickly recognizing a few tailor made features that had been added to it. Including a hard metal grip wrapped in a familiar grey leather for added comfort.

"That's Chiana's!" Carter stared at him accusingly. "You sick bastard!!"

"I've done nothing to her. I lifted this weapon from two Charrids and, before their demise, I learned that she and your friends are all being held by the Goa'uld."

Carter was not buying it. "Says you."

Frowning, Scorpius walked right up to her. Carter jerked hard against her chains in another fruitless attempt to escape. "Get the hell away from me!!! What?"

Scorpius had placed the zat gun into her right hand. Now, stepping away, Scorpius produced a small hand control and clicked a single button. The shackles holding her suddenly fell free.

"There," Scorpius declared. "You are now not only free and armed, but I am also at your mercy. I believe it's your move now."

Bewildered, Carter moved from the now dangling chains before looking down at Chiana's zat gun, feeling the smooth, cool alien leather in her hand. She lifted her eyes to stare at Scorpius. In one motion, the Tok'ra lifted the weapon, primed it and fired once.

Convulsing in the blue energy bathing his body, Scorpius dropped to the ground.

Slowly, Carter stalked her way over to Scorpius as the Scarran hybrid tried to move, but was slow to shake off the effects of the Goa'uld weapon. Closing in, Carter smiled as she stomped her foot down on his chest, levelling the weapon directly down at him.

"Crichton said you were supposed to be smart," she breathed out intensely, her voice filled with venom, echoing throughout the darkened chamber. "Do you have any clue what happened to me? I was placed in that aurora chair and it… YOU took something from me! Transformed me into a mad hatter! You cost me my career, my fucking life! To the point that I don't even know myself anymore! ARE YOU GETTING ALL OF THIS?!!!"

Scorpius grunted, trying to will his voice to function after the paralysing blast from Carter's weapon. He realized, to his horror, that she might be unstable than Crichton ever was.

"Every… word. There's nothing I can… do for you."

"There is," Carter snarled, before removing her foot from Scorpius' chest, stepping clear. She tightened her finger on the trigger of the zat gun. "You can go to hell!"

Scorpius hissed out, tried to reason with her. "You need me to save your friends…"

Carter spat at him. "I don't need you!"

"No?" With his strength returning now, Scorpius rolled onto his side, raising himself up on one elbow to stare up at her. "Do you know where to look for them? Even if you do, how will you mount any rescue by yourself?"

Carter refused to answer, but kept the weapon pointed at Scorpius as he painfully, slowly sat up. "You are a soldier, Samantha, so analyse the situation as one. You are trapped behind enemy lines, with limited resources, hostiles all around you, with no allies."

Taking a great risk, Scorpius now rose to his feet and stood before Carter once more. He spoke in measured tones that sounded more like a seduction than someone pleading to have his life spared.

"You need my help. Think of your friends and what is at stake," Scorpius said. "Then decide if you are going to fire that weapon for the second and fatal shot."

Expressionless, Carter answered slowly, "I'm listening."

Scorpius felt a surge of relief as Carter lowered the zat gun. "Crichton will be arriving here shortly and we need to get ready."

"For what?"

"To get that symbiont out of his head."

-------------

Not surprising, Carter didn't have to wait long for her interrogator to arrive. As expected, it was the Goa'uld controlling Crichton who walked into the chamber to confront her, alone. The Goa'uld increased the lighting in the darkened chamber as it spoke in its own harmonic voice.

_"Jolinar of __Malkshur,"_ it taunted as it prowled closer to her. [You know, I have never even dreamt of ever meeting you and I just don't know where to begin?]

_"I've got a suggestion. You can start by telling me your name."_

The Goa'uld chuckled. _"You may call me Ptah."_

_"You must understand, Ptah, that you can torture me, but it will ultimately prove fruitless,"_ Jolinar said proudly. _"The Tok'ra prefer death to betraying our secrets."_

_"That's where you are wrong. I have no desire to waste time on torturing you. I have seen Tok'ra withstand the most gruelling forms of interrogation without making a sound. That is why I have decided that the Nebari shall take your place."_ Ptah moved in closer to Jolinar, his eyes meeting hers_. "I have sent for her to be brought here and I know that Chiana has nowhere near your tolerance for pain. I anticipate that she will make the most delicious of screams."_

Jolinar's throat went dry at the mere thought of the Nebari enduring Goa'uld torture.

_"I wish to make a deal,"_ she said.

_"That was quick."_ Ptah smiled a wide and ugly smile that the real Crichton couldn't have made. _"I am listening."_

_"Don't…"_ Jolinar closed her eyes, as if in shame at her weakness, her desire to protect her friends. _"Don't harm Chiana or the others."_

The Goa'uld walked even closer. _"And what will I get in return? Perhaps the secret location of the Tok'ra base?"_

"Considering recent events in our galaxy, the Tok'ra might be considered a low priority to you."

_"You would be correct, but your friends will be tortured or worse unless you offer something of use."_

_"I do have something."_

-------------

Back in the movie theatre and sitting comfortably while watching the show, Harvey glanced over to see Crichton inspecting the far wall. Having found a small ventilation panel, he was trying to pry it off with his bare hands.

"What are you looking for, Crichton?"

"For cracks in our prison cell," the Human answered. "I think if we work together, we can get out of here or at least give Ptah a major headache."

"And how are you planning to do that?"

Crichton didn't answer right away, instead continuing to pry away at the ventilation panel. After a moment, he stopped, resting his forehead against the wall above the panel, then slumped down to the floor. He sat, hands propped on his up thrust knees, head leaning back against the wall, eyes closed.

"Back above the ice planet…" Crichton opened his eyes and looked directly at Harvey, before continuing. "…you managed to gain control of my body, for a time. I know things have changed since then, but, if I allow it, could you do it again here? Could you override the Goa'uld's control of my body?"

"Are you actually asking me forhelp, Crichton?"

"Yes and the devil is making snow angels in hell as we speak," Crichton confessed sarcastically. "Can you do it?"

"I am more than capable, but, no, to do so will destroy me."

Angry, Crichton marched over and grabbed the neural clone by the collar, hauling him up. "Damn it, Harvey! He's going to torture Chiana using my own hands! He also has the knowledge to the wormhole tech. I can't stop him without your help!"

"You are an idiot, John!" Harvey sneered, jerking free. "I can only do it for a few moments before it kills me. It wouldn't be long enough to do anything!"

"That's where you're wrong."

"What do you have in mind, John?"

"That Goa'uld is still wearing Winona. If you get into the driver's seat and if it comes to it, put it to my head and pull the trigger."

-------------

Back in the interrogation chamber, the Goa'uld eyed the Tok'ra intently. _"And what would that be?"_

Jolinar held her head up and stared back. _"I offer myself to you, in exchange for my friends' lives."_

Laughing, Ptah stepped back to eye her for a long moment, considering the offer carefully_. "I do admit your host is very physically pleasing, but I don't trust you."_

Jolinar leaned forward in her restraints, her fists clenched tightly. _"You also forget that I was a System Lord once…"_

_"And you betrayed them by siding with the Tok'ra!"_ the Goa'uld said angrily. To the Goa'uld, the only thing worse than the Tok'ra was a Goa'uld siding with them.

_"And it's something I have never regretted since,"_ Jolinar countered proudly. _"Look at yourself now! You are all but wiped out!"_

Furious, the Goa'uld moved towards Jolinar and grabbed a fist full of her hair, holding the Ribbon device he wore over her head.

_"I won't scream,"_ Jolinar said defiantly.

"But I do so want to see you suffer before I start on Chiana."

Incensed by the constant threats against the Nebari, Jolinar spat into his face. The Goa'uld retaliated by activating the Ribbon device and Jolinar flinched in agony as she felt the energy from the Goa'uld weapon drilling into her mind. The device was designed to inflict pain or even death. Jolinar had endured this type of torture many times before, but unfortunately, it never became any easier. She knew Ptah wasn't going to kill her at the moment, he was merely going to soften her up.

From behind the Goa'uld, a wall panel slid open and Scorpius quietly stepped out. Ptah didn't hear the Scarran hybrid stalking him, his attention completely focused on torturing the Tok'ra.

With the pain growing unbearable, Jolinar's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as her knees started to buckle, but she didn't cry out.

Stepping closer, Scorpius crept up behind the thing using Crichton's body, holding a special injector, which looked much like an ice pick. Quietly, he inched closer, moving to within striking range.

The Goa'uld gloated over Jolinar. _"I wish I had a sarcophagus on hand, because I would enjoy seeing you die at least once."_

Fighting through the searing pain, the Tok'ra hissed out, _"When I kill **my** enemies… They stay dead…"_

Watching Jolinar closely, his eyes were drawn to the reflective metal surface of his Ribbon device. In its mirror-bright surface, he saw a dark figure moving up behind him.

Aiming at the base of Crichton's neck, Scorpius jabbed the injector downward, but his strike was blocked when the Goa'uld spun about, stopping him with a raised arm.

_"What do we have here?"_ The Goa'uld smiled, as he studied the surprised Scarran hybrid, just before he lifted his other hand – the one with the Ribbon device – to Scorpius' chest. He fired it on a low setting that merely blasted him across the room to impact hard against the far wall.

_"It is a surprise to see you, Scorpius,"_ Ptah said. _"Stay right there, I will be with you soon."_

-------------

"Scorpius!" Crichton exclaimed. "How the hell is that possible? He's dead!"

"Not important," Harvey said as he walked past Crichton to the far wall of the theatre. Reaching it, he felt along the surface, searching for the right spot. With a clenched fist, he punched through it before ripping out a mess of wiring.

Moving closer, Crichton watched the neural clone working feverishly, literally ripping and stripping the wiring with his bare hands. "What's the plan?"

"I'm giving you your wish, John. I will deal with the Goa'uld as best as I can."

"Can you do it?"

"I shall find out soon."

"How long?"

"Just a few minutes. Maybe sooner if you don't keep interrupting me."

Crichton turned his attention back up to the screen and immediately urged aloud. "Just hurry up! He's after Jolinar and Sam now!"

-------------

In her hand, Jolinar clutched the remote device Scorpius had given her earlier. Thumbing the control, her restraints fell loose and she was free. Weakened, almost stumbling to keep her balance, Jolinar reached behind for Chiana's zat gun, but she was too slow.

By the time she grabbed the weapon and started to bring it forward, the Goa'uld was already turning to face her again. He swatted the weapon from her feeble grasp before punching her in the face. Jolinar instantly collapsed to her knees.

_"I'm impressed,"_ Ptah whispered. _"Even imprisoned, you laid out a trap for me, with Crichton's most hated enemy, no less."_

Jolinar tried to stand, only to have the Goa'uld pummel the Tok'ra to the floor again.

_"Still, it was not good enough,"_ the Goa'uld taunted, circling around Jolinar's struggling form as she tried to push herself up from the ground.

_"The great __Jolinar of __Malkshur! Now look at you, you have nothing. At one time you were a god! With armies and slaves at your command! Men were willing to battle each other to the death to gain your favour and women wished to be like you. Now you were reduced to tears when my host turned down your love for him."_ The Goa'uld laughed cruelly at her. _"That's truly pathetic! Perhaps you can take some advice from that Nebari whore. Maybe you can earn some money at the same time in your quest for love."_

He was still laughing when Jolinar glared angrily up at him. The Tok'ra's eyes glowed as she declared aloud, _"John Crichton, I know you can still hear me, so I apologize for what I am about to do to your body."_

Jolinar started to stand up when the Goa'uld tried to punch her again. As his fist descended, Jolinar reached up and caught it short of her face. The Tok'ra immediately tugged him towards her, clenched her free hand into a fist, and slugged the Goa'uld across the jaw.

Momentarily stunned by the blow, the Goa'uld reeled backwards. Wasting little time, Jolinar quickly pursued him, but the Goa'uld recovered and started to aim his Ribbon device at her. Taking a great risk, Jolinar continued to charge forward and grabbed the gauntlet shaped weapon, interlocking her fingers with his.

This maneuver surprised the Goa'uld, since it made as much sense as trying to plug the barrel of a gun with your finger. _"You are a fool, Jolinar!"_

_"We shall see,"_ Jolinar answered with a very confident smile. The Tok'ra kept her hand clasped tightly over the Ribbon device, her palm pressed up against the jewel in the palm of the gauntlet itself.

The Goa'uld tried to fire his Ribbon device at low power to injure the Tok'ra without killing her, but the weapon refused to function. At the same time, Jolinar's smile widened.

-------------

"How are you doing?"

"Just a few more microts, John."

"Why you are doing this?"

"Because you ask."

"I know, Harvey, but is there another reason?"

"Scorpius is in danger and I am still programmed to defend my boss from harm."

"On Tobin, we just killed a clone," Crichton stated.

"Correct, John," Harvey answered as he finished splicing the last few wires together. "We're almost ready."

"Are you afraid? Regardless of what happens, this will kill you."

"Yes, I am," Harvey admitted. "I will miss your memories. The places you have seen and the people you have met. I especially will miss your memories of Karen Shaw in the back of your old truck, Belly."

Crichton shook his head. "You've got that all wrong. It was in the back of my dad's four by four… and what are you grinning about?!"

"I would like to tell you, but we're all out of time, John. Just one more wire."

-------------

_"The crystal jewel to the Ribbon device responds to the commands of whoever is in contact with it, not just who's wearing it,"_ Jolinar explained to the frustrated Goa'uld. _"It appears my will is stronger."_

He tried again to command the Ribbon device to fire, but it refused to obey his mental impulses. The Tok'ra was keeping the weapon dormant.

_"I'm impressed, Jolinar,"_ Ptah declared before slamming a fist into the Tok'ra's face, jerking her head back. _"Let's see you do it while you're unconscious!"_

With her teeth still rattling, Jolinar managed to keep her death grip on the Ribbon device while she hammered the Goa'uld back with her free hand.

Like two warriors locked in a death match, the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra battled for control over the Ribbon device while exchanging an unending series of body blows. Unfortunately for Jolinar, she had endured too much punishment already. First, the pile driver hit from Ahkna, then two staggering hits from a Ribbon device. She was quickly reaching her limits as to how much more she could absorb.

-------------

"Harvey, he's beating the crap out of her!"

"Done," Harvey whispered before touching the last two wires together. "Good-bye, John."

-------------

Her reserves depleted, the Goa'uld started to beat Jolinar down, slamming a fist into her battered face and another into her stomach. Jolinar collapsed to her knees as Ptah pulled a hand free to use the Ribbon device. He had just started to aim it when he screamed as a seizure unexpectedly gripped his body.

Shaking the cobwebs from her head, a shocked Jolinar watched as the Goa'uld dropped to his knees beside her and keeled over onto his back unmoving. Carefully, Jolinar inched over and pulled the Ribbon device from his hand and the blaster from his belt.

As she collected the last of the weapons, an injured Scorpius slowly limped up beside them.

"Is he…?" he started.

_"He's still alive,"_ Jolinar answered. _"Something happened, but I don't know what."_

Still holding the injector in his hand, Scorpius knelt down next to Crichton, noticing that the Human's eyes were rolled up into the back of his head.

"It has to be the neural clone," Scorpius said. "We don't have much time. Pull him up."

Jolinar obeyed and lightly tugged Crichton up into a sitting position, allowing Scorpius access to the back of his neck. As Scorpius prepared the injector, Jolinar warned him darkly.

"Harm him and I will kill you."

Scorpius looked up and met Jolinar's determined gaze. She was indeed Crichton's protector.

"I don't doubt you," Scorpius finally said before focusing on the task at hand.

With careful aim, he jabbed the device into the back of Crichton's neck. Jolinar felt Crichton's body tense up before he let out a gut-wrenching scream. The Tok'ra held him as his body relaxed in her embrace.

It was at that moment that Jolinar felt the Goa'uld inside Crichton dying. Its life force was fading. Both Jolinar and Carter were amazed that Scorpius could do it. He was able to kill the Goa'uld without killing the host.

Slowly, Crichton stirred in her arms.

_"Crichton?"_ The Tok'ra whispered.

He gradually came around and slowly lifted his head. Crichton had the look of a man who had just awakened from his worst nightmare. His exhausted eyes met hers and a crack of a smile formed on his lips.

"Hey, Jolly Sam."

She felt his hand now gently touching her face, his fingertips tracing over her swollen cheek and bloody lip. "I couldn't stop him… I'm sorry…"

Sore as her battered face felt, she welcomed his touch. She smiled, grateful that he was safe. _"Do not apologize for something you couldn't have prevented." _

"If I could, I would have killed it myself, rather than relying on Harvey…" Crichton stopped when he saw Scorpius move around behind Jolinar to face him. Crichton had momentarily forgotten about Scorpius until he was staring right at him. All of his exhaustion disappeared instantly at the sight of the hated Scarran hybrid. At that moment, by chance, his hand brushed up against the blaster tucked into Jolinar's belt.

"Son of a bitch!" Crichton jumped up, pulling the blaster free and levelling it at Scorpius. He would have fired if Jolinar hadn't stood up and placed herself between them.

_"No, Crichton!"_

"Out of the way, Jolinar!" Crichton demanded.

"We need his help. He was the one who freed you from that Goa'uld inside you."

"And that's suppose to make everything better? After what he did to me and to you, to Carter?"

It was then that Jolinar stepped aside to let her host talk with Crichton. After reasserting control over her body, Carter said, "I made a deal with him."

Crichton became livid, as he stared at Scorpius just standing behind her. "You did what?!"

Carter tried to explain herself quickly before Crichton decided to do something rash. "In return for his help and for not killing him, he would help to free you and our friends." She pleaded. "We need him to save our friends."

For a moment, Crichton thought it would be easy just to push her to one side and kill Scorpius once and for all, but he knew the situation first hand with what he had learned when he was host to Ptah. The Goa'uld were in control of the base and most of their friends were indeed captured and options for them were very limited.

"What if he betrays us?"

Carter didn't blink, answering. "Then I will kill him myself and you can cheer me on."

Crichton lowered his weapon, but didn't holster it. "I'd rather fight you for that honour."

Scorpius was watching Crichton closely and finally said, "I give my word to Major Carter that my intent is only to stop the Cylons. Even if that means helping the Scarrans."

"And you've got a little bridge in San Francisco that you want to sell me," Crichton muttered.

Confused by what Crichton had just said, Scorpius turned his eyes to Carter. The Tok'ra shrugged her shoulders, saying dryly, "Simple translation, he has little faith in you. And stop calling me Major Carter, that part of my life is gone."

----------

He laid there on the floor, like a toppled statue of a bygone era. He was supposed to have been taken to the waste recycling area to be melted down, but the crew assigned to the disposal of him had decided to leave him in the Cylon research area, rather than dragging his bulk clear across the station and eighty tiers up.

It would have been a natural place to get rid of a Cylon, but they made one critical error. The inexperienced crew of Charrids and Kalish, who had never faced a Cylon before, failed to remove or at least disable his power cell. If Sikozu had happened to be there with them, it would have been the first thing she would have taken care of. The only way to guarantee that a Cylon was truly dead was by cutting out its power source.

But they hadn't done that and they left Sparky there in the lab, alone.

Slowly, ever so slowly, his damaged control system silently mended his badly disrupted circuitry. Ptah had badly damaged him, but the hit was not fatal.

In his dark eye slit, his red sensor eye started to glow and move again.

Sparky, the Cylon centurion, was down, but he was far from out.

TBC…………………..


	15. Awakening

**Chapter 15: Awakening**

**Author's Notes:** Once again I like to thank my Beta Readers, Karen and SebaceanBabe for their endless assistance.

In his quarters, Stark lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, weeping and muttering insanely to himself.

"Please, please, please… Let it stop… Red eye devils! They come again and they leave nothing alive… They keep coming and coming and people continue to die… Let it stop!!!"

He sensed too much death. That the universe itself felt like it had suffered a fatal wound and was haemorrhaging. The soulless ones were inflicting all of this misery. They offered only death to all living things, cutting a devastating path through the galaxy and leaving only barren worlds in their wake.

Stark continued to mumble madly to himself. The Scarrans had forcibly brought him here to help with the passing of their dying warriors, but it was taking a terrible toll on his fragile mentality.

Through his fog of madness, a gentle voice called out to him, as if spoken by an angel, "Stark, my love…"

He stopped weeping and shot to his knees like a trap being sprung, looking anxiously about. "Who's there?"

From behind, a radiant golden light suddenly washed over him. Still on his knees, Stark cautiously turned to face the light that embraced him.

As he stared unflinchingly, a sebaceanoid shape formed as the brilliant light began to fade. He watched intently as a smiling Zhaan stepped forth from the dimming white aura.

Stark just stared in complete awe, his spirits rising. Tears of joy streamed from his eye. He held his hands together as if to say a prayer in thanks to whatever god or deity had made this miracle possible. He had at last found his love, Zhaan.

"My love," Zhaan said softly as she approached him. "We don't have much time. I need your help."

"Name it," Stark answered eagerly, willing to do anything for her. "Just please, don't leave me."

"I will always be with you, Stark, but Crichton and the others need your help. And we need you to deliver a message for us."

"Us?" Stark asked.

Another light appeared beside Zhaan and Adama faded into view. He thoughtfully regarded Stark before saying, "Their lives are in danger."

-----------

Sheba came to and found herself, upon opening her eyes, unable to see. Which was a little disheartening, to say the least. Either the lights were out or she was blind. One moment, she was sitting and talking with the others and in the next, all she could see was a searing white light flooding her vision, all she could hear was an ear-shattering sound.

She rubbed her eyes and called out, "Can anyone hear me?"

Sheba prayed for a friendly voice to answer, but instead, a very deep female voice grunted back, "I can."

That sounded like a Scarran!

Sheba rubbed her eyes again, and thankfully the world started to come into focus. Through a dark haze, she could now make out shapes and forms.

Sheba determined that she was in a small white room, perhaps a cell, and just behind her was the Scarran she had just heard.

The huge creature was leaning over the still form of Chiana.

Seeing the Scarran hovering over the much smaller, and helpless, Nebari, she yelled, "Get the frack away from her!"

Kwenn, not taking kindly to the accusing tone from the Human female, answered abruptly back, "I'm checking to see if she's breathing freely."

"What do you care?" Sheba was startled into asking, taken aback by the sound of genuine concern in the gruff voice.

"She is not my enemy," the Scarran answered with a shrug.

Sheba listened to the Scarran's shaky voice and moved closer. "Are you injured?"

Sheba was finally near enough to see a black scorch mark on her lower torso armor, caked with dry blue blood.

She started to reach over. "Let me have a look."

Kwenn swatted the Colonial's hand away, as she slowly dragged herself over to the far wall to rest her back up against it. "Worry more about your Nebari friend."

Sheba didn't press the issue and left the Scarran alone, focusing on Chiana as the Nebari began to stir.

"Chiana, can you hear me?"

"Ya," the Nebari answered before opening her eyes. She blinked once, twice, three times, becoming alarmed. "Why can't I see?"

"Whatever they used to knock us out must have blinded us, but my eyesight is returning," Sheba explained. "Yours should return also."

Chiana sat up, rubbing her eyes, shaking her head as if it would help speed the process in returning her vision.

"Daniel? Daniel?" She called out, becoming increasingly agitated. "Where's Daniel? Why can't I hear anyone else?"

"I don't know where he is, none of the men are here," Sheba tried to calm the panicking Nebari. "But your eyesight will return, just give it time."

With her dark and unseeing eyes opened wide, Chiana swallowed hard before slowly nodding. Sheba could see that Chiana was doing her best to keep from jumping out of her own skin. The warrior leaned in closer, placing a comforting arm about her, saying sympathetically, "Relax, I promise nothing will happen to you and we will find Daniel and the others."

Chiana managed a weak smile. "On your word and honour to your warrior code."

There was no doubt in Sheba's voice as she answered, "You always have it."

Chiana felt a bit better, knowing Sheba was always deadly serious in keeping her promises.

Quietly, Kwenn watched the two women with great interest and witnessed something that had fascinated her from the moment that they and their companions came onboard. Their little group was a patchwork of different alien species, but they worked so willingly together. Unlike the alliance her people had with the Charrids and the Kalish, theirs seemed based more on bonds of fellowship than ownership. Would the Charrids or the Kalish honour their alliance if there were no monetary gain for them or veiled threats from the Emperor to enforce their loyalty?

Still feeling a little weak, Chiana rested her head on Sheba's shoulder. "What happened?"

Chiana nearly jumped when she heard the voice of a female Scarran answering instead.

"Most likely a coup, probably started by War Minister Ahkna or one of the Emperor's Field Commanders," Kwenn suggested.

Sheba kept one arm around Chiana, letting the Nebari use her shoulder as a pillow. "And what's going to happen to us?

"Hopefully we're being kept out of the way until one side or the other wins," Kwenn confessed. "What happens afterward, I cannot say."

Honestly, Kwenn didn't want to think of what might happen. Prisoners didn't last long under Scarran care.

-----------

Captain Braca awoke to the staring faces of a dark skinned Jaffa and a Luxan scowling down at him.

"He is finally conscious," Teal'c announced to someone behind him.

"What happened?" The Sebacean captain demanded looking left and right. "Where's the commandant?"

"We were hoping you could answer that question," Teal'c replied with a heavy stare. The Jaffa was nowhere near as tall as the Luxan, but his body was powerfully built, making him just as imposing.

"Where are Crichton and the others?" D'Argo added ominously. "If you had anything to do with this…"

Braca would have backed away to flee from the two very intimating aliens if he wasn't already leaning up against a wall and locked in what appeared to be a cell with polished white walls.

"We were the ones who were attacked in the council chamber! by heavily armed Charrids and Kalish!" Braca said angrily at the Luxan's accusation before touching his bandaged left shoulder. "I'm wounded," he said with some surprise.

Apollo, O'Neill, Rygel and Daniel appeared from behind Braca's two interrogators.

"And who do you think tended to your injuries?" The Colonial Captain spoke evenly. "D'Argo, Teal'c, just back away for a micron, I want to hear him."

Frowning, D'Argo and Teal'c stepped away. Apollo moved in and knelt down beside Braca, saying calmly, "Start from the beginning. What happened in the council chamber?"

Braca relaxed, facing the friendlier Human. He gathered his thoughts before starting. "We were all there," he said. "Commandant Grayza, Crichton, Adama, that blond woman, myself, the Emperor and his War Minister…" His eyes became wide as saucers. "A Goa'uld!"

O'Neill now moved down next to Braca. His heart almost jumped into his throat. "Say that again?"

Had they discovered that Sam was a Tok'ra?

Braca looked over to the Colonel. "Your blond friend, she shouted that Ahkna was a Goa'uld before the Scarran attacked her. Crichton tried to fend her off, but Ahkna kissed him and that's when the Charrids and Kalish charged into the chamber and started killing everyone."

Rygel became incredulous, glaring at Braca. "Ahkna has a Goa'uld inside her and she kissed Crichton?! I don't believe him! D'Argo, Teal'c, start breaking some of his limbs to get this Peacekeeper to tell the truth!!"

Teal'c shook his head. "I believe he is telling the truth. That white flash and sound we all experienced before losing consciousness was a Goa'uld shock grenade. Samantha Carter would also be able to sense a Goa'uld in the Scarran War Minister if she got close enough."

"Oh, god!" O'Neill cursed. "And that lip lock the Scarran gave Crichton would give that Goa'uld a chance to jump right into him to take him as a host."

"And considering we're still all alive, it wasn't enough to set off his bomb," Apollo suggested.

A frustrated D'Argo paced slowly in their tiny cell. "Why would the Goa'uld be here?"

"Besides having a god complex, they're also infiltrators," O'Neill explained. "Maybe to gain intelligence, to steal technology, weapons or maybe even to see if the Scarrans could be suitable new hosts."

"What about Chiana and the others?" an anxious Daniel demanded. "Why aren't they here with us?"

Teal'c turned calmly to his friend. "Perhaps they're simply being held within another cell, Daniel Jackson."

"We have to do something!" Daniel pleaded to everyone.

"We will, Daniel, we just need the right moment to come along," O'Neill responded.

"But Chiana may not have that much time," Daniel countered, his voice raised.

"Hey!" Annoyed, O'Neill stood up and confronted the archaeologist. "May I remind you that we all have someone dear to us missing, too? Apollo's father is missing, so is Sheba and Starbuck _and_ do you have any clue what the Goa'uld might do to Sam when they find out that Jolinar is alive and well inside her? To make matters worse, the Goa'uld seem to have Crichton now and all of that wormhole stuff in his head."

"I'm sorry, Jack." Daniel looked down in shame, finally admitting, "Before we were knocked out, Chiana confessed to me that she's pregnant."

For the longest time, the cell was silent and everyone's mouth hung open, even Braca's. Finally, Rygel broke the quiet.

"By the Yotz! You have my congratulations… Or my sympathy, depending upon how you're feeling."

D'Argo turned on the Dominar giving a low growl to silence him as Daniel continued on saying.

"The Goa'uld have taken away the people I love, like Sha're and Sarah. I know it sounds selfish, but I won't let them take Chiana away from me. I can't bear to go through all of that again."

-----------

To Sikozu, Humans were rather an odd species, like this one who called himself Starbuck. He was built like a (handsome) Sebacean male, spoke with the cunning tongue of a Hynerian, and had the sex drive of a mentally unclean Nebari.

Luring him to her quarters had been so easy, but the next part of her plan would be difficult if she wasn't cautious.

"So, this is your place?" Starbuck said observing the small and rather barren looking living quarters that consisted of a living area and a bedroom. Furniture was very minimalist, just a few metal chairs and a small circular table. "Looks very, cosy."

"If you mean that you find it rather spartan, I don't like to burden myself with needless possessions." Sikozu responded, leaning up against another small table along the far wall.

Starbuck turned to her and Sikozu gave him a feline smile before wagging a single finger to him, beckoning the Human to come closer. Trying to appear casual, Starbuck walked over to her saying warmly.

"So, are there any Kalish customs or traditions I should be aware of before we …?"

The Human was being amazingly polite and thoughtful…or was it part of his deceiving charm? Not worrying about it, she reached out, tugging at his leather flight jacket to pull him closer. "Nothing worth citing," she answered, looping her arms over his shoulders to circle around his neck.

"Good, because I want you to be comfortable." His arms slowly encircled her waist, and he breathed in her scent, like flowers. "Would you like to go to your bedroom?"

She felt his strong hands along the bare spot on the small of her back; his Human flesh felt amazingly warm against hers. She glanced behind to the table she was leaning against.

She smiled slyly. "What's wrong with here?"

Starbuck found himself liking Sikozu even more. She was adventurous. He smiled. "I'm willing if you are."

His hands gripped her by the waist, lifting her gently up to seat her on the edge of the table, now eye level with him. Starbuck leaned forward cautiously at first to kiss her, pressing his lips gently against hers, feeling the soft touch. Her lips were cool as she responded, kissing back with a smile curving her lips.

With her arms draped behind Starbuck's head, Sikozu started to reach for a small compartment in her left armband were she kept a tiny medical injector. It contained enough drugs to put the Human out for arns, and then she would use a host of truth drugs on him. After learning all she could, Sikozu would be able to plant a few suggestions, leaving the Human to believe whatever she decided to plant in his mind.

Suddenly Starbuck stopped kissing her and backed away a bit, forcing her to stop reaching for the injector.

He stared at her questioningly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You don't seem into this."

Sikozu realize she might have to try harder to keep the Human's interest. She smiled naively and lied. "You are my first alien. Please, let's try again."

Nodding, Starbuck reached his hand up, and brushed a few strands of her hair away, cupping her cheek and pressing his lips against hers again. As they kissed, her lips parted, opening his with them, before pushing her tongue forward. She felt his meeting hers, gently exploring and toying with the other.

The hand on her cheek slipped down to her chin, lifting it slowly, and he zeroed in, and set his lips gently against her neck, kissing her softly. She whispered in a tiny breath as he ran his hands, lightly, down the sides of her torso. She arched her back slightly in response to his exploring hands as his palms come to rest on her hips.

Sikozu almost sighed out loud. The Human was a very clever and talented lover, she found. Sikozu sensed his obvious next attempt was to start peeling the clothing off her body. For a moment, she considered letting this Human make love to her before drugging him, but just for a moment. The Kalish resistance fighter knew she had a job to do, and couldn't afford to indulge her own needs. Now, refocused to the task at hand, she started to reach for the injector again.

Before she could open the hidden compartment on her armband, the door to her quarters suddenly slid open and a force of several Kalish barged in with weapons ready.

"What?" Surprised, Starbuck pulled away from Sikozu to find six rifles aimed at him. He had little choice than to keep his hands up and visible.

Behind the heavily armed aliens, Vakali stepped forward, looking at Starbuck and to the female Kalish who was perched on the table next to him. "Sikozu Shanu, so nice to see that you are entertaining our guest."

A Kalish cautiously moved toward Starbuck, removing his blaster from its holster as the Colonial shot Sikozu a harsh glare.

"You set me up!"

Shocked, Sikozu started to shake her head. "I…" But she caught herself, turning her attention instead to Vakali. "Secretary Vakali, what is the meaning of this?"

"Haven't you heard, Sikozu? We have taken control of this base from our Scarran overseers," Vakali announced proudly, stepping towards her.

Sikozu would have laughed in his face, but stopped when she realized that Vakali was serious. The Vakali she knew would never even dream of double-crossing the Scarrans. He valued his life too much to risk it.

"Now, my hardworking assistant," Vakali said as he stood before her. "May I ask what you have been doing in your spare time?"

Sikozu became offended by such a personal question. "What I do during off duty time is my…"

That was all she got out before Vakali backhanded her, sending her crashing to the floor, stunned.

Shocked at first by witnessing Sikozu being assaulted, Starbuck became enraged and tried to lunge at Vakali, but the Kalish closest to him planted the butt end of his rifle into the Human's gut. The Colonial warrior dropped to the ground on his knees, almost retching the contents of his stomach out onto the floor.

Vakali stood over Sikozu, addressing his people. "Take the Human outside while I have a discussion with my assistant. This won't take long."

Standing silently, Vakali watched his men drag Starbuck outside into the corridor. When the door closed, he turned his eyes down to Sikozu as the female Kalish groaned. A trail of yellow blood escaped from her mouth as she looked up in time to see Vakali's eyes glowing briefly.

She gasped in shock when Vakali reached down, wrapping his powerful hands about her throat. The Goa'uld now spoke through him. No need to hide now, considering she wouldn't be alive after this.

_"Now, Sikozu, I am not like that fool Vakali. He noticed suspicious behaviour on your part, but that self-important little man thought you were out for his position, trying to make him look bad."_

Sikozu struggled to breathe, prying helplessly at the hands about her throat. "What… are you?"

_"The real question is, who are you? You have been secretly accessing security files in the Scarran computers that have nothing to do with Cylons, such as Scarran ship movements, supply convoys and security installations throughout their empire. I smell a spy, but for who?"_

Defiant, Sikozu said nothing, even as more pressure was slowly applied to her throat.

_"I will ask again, who are you spying for?"_

-----------

Sparky calculated that he was at 98.1% combat efficiency. It was fortunate that he was left here amongst all these broken Cylons in this lab area. For what his damage control systems couldn't repair, he salvaged the parts he needed from the many dead hulks surrounding him.

However, he detected a glitch within his processing circuits. He was able to isolate the error and his diagnostic system determined that his protocol system had become corrupted and failed completely. This was serious; it governed and dictated his actions, overseeing everything he did. It even limited what he learned from his experiences so he couldn't become independent, or operate on his own. Now, he was completely autonomous but the Cylon had not fully realized that yet. His processing was operating unhindered now. Writing new subroutines, calculating and analysing new data that he couldn't hours before.

He disregarded this error for the time being. His main priority was to save his leader, Dominar Rygel, but how? He was outnumbered and alone. He needed help.

It was at that moment that an idea came to Sparky. An independent thought was taking root within his processing systems. He was beginning to think on his own, becoming an individual more and more with each passing micron.

Slowly, Sparky surveyed the mass of partially dissembled Cylons littering the room about him.

He needed an army to help him…

Why not make one?

TBC…


	16. Electro Magnetic Candy

**Chapter Sixteen: Electro-Magnetic Candy! **

"You want me to do what, Colonel?"

"I want you to hold Lt. Sun under arrest for ten microns for assaulting me, Sergeant."

"Ten microns?"

"You can count Sergeant, can't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, start counting and make it fast."

"One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten. Will that be all, Colonel?"

Still sporting a left black eye, Dex nodded his approval. "Thank you, Sergeant. Dismissed."

After the Sergeant left, Dex turned to Aeryn Sun who stood quietly at attention. "Now with all that out of the way, lets get back to work."

Aeryn stared at him, trying to keep her amazement to a minimum while confessing, "If this had been a Peacekeeper ship, I would have been executed for striking a superior officer."

"We don't put people to death Lieutenant, but we can toss them into the brig until they die of old age. I can still do that if you want me to?" He mused aloud.

"No, Colonel," she replied, ironic amusement in her voice.

"I might be a stickler for discipline and protocol, but I'm also a realist and we can't afford to have you thrown in the brig, especially since you're the one who saved this ship and all of us along with it. However…"

Dex stepped closer to Aeryn, whispering, "In my younger days, I was a boxer for five yahrens and the fleet champion for two, but I have never been knocked flat like that before. Just how strong are you?"

"No stronger than you or anyone else on this ship – I used a pantak jab."

"Pantak jab?"

"A punch that renders an opponent unconscious. It's effective against several alien species and I discovered long ago that it is especially effective on Humans."

This peaked Dex's interest, "After we get through this, could you teach me this pantak jab?"

"I might." Aeryn smiled, seeing an honest change in Dex's demeanour toward her. She might have finally earned the Pegasus First Officer's respect.

--------------

"Attention, all hands. This is Commander Cain. We're about to implement a plan to stop the Cylon armada by using a Budong, which is a huge space going lifeform that literally devours ships as if they were candy. Unfortunately, to do make this happen, we have to use the Pegasus as bait to lure the Budong to the Cylons. As you can already guess, it will be dangerous, but we have overcome the impossible before and it won't be any different now. The Pegasus is a noble and proud ship, drawing her strength from each and everyone of you. Serve the Pegasus well and she will see us through another day. Standby for lightspeed jump. Damage control teams be ready. This will get rough before it's over."

Standing on the bridge command platform, Cain closed ship-wide communications and focused his eyes on the bridge's main viewing port, checking on the giant Budong they were trailing. He took one last look around the bridge before facing Aeryn Sun.

"Any final words of encouragement?" Cain softly asked her.

"Not after a speech like that," Aeryn said with a small smile.

Cain chuckled before facing forward again. "Let's bait ourselves a Budong. Full power to sensors, light them up."

The Pegasus' bow-mounted sensor arrays powered up and silently sprayed the space about the Budong with the force of an energized thunderclap. The reaction from the giant space beast was immediate. It turned, arching its massive body about to pursue the source of the massive energy waves bombarding it, seeking food.

"I think we have its attention," a wide-eyed Dex called out from the bridge floor as he watched the creature rapidly closing in on them for the second time.

"I second that," Cain agreed from the command platform above. "Helm, hard about!"

Aeryn felt the deck pitch while she watched the stars shifting in the forward view port as the Pegasus turned to flee from the charging Budong. The Pegasus continued to ping away with her sensors to keep the creature's interest and the chase was on.

Cain watched the pursuing Budong on an aft monitor camera. "Time before we reach the Cylon armada?"

"Five centars," Dex called up.

A bridge technician lifted his voice, warning, "It's gaining on us!"

"Flank speed, full ahead!" Cain ordered.

"I don't believe this." Dex checked another console, after observing the speed of the Budong. "It won't be enough. It will overtake us before we can reach the Cylons."

--------------

In Main Engineering, the howling of the two working ion drives, the size of two football stadiums was now a scream. The vibration was beginning to make drinking mugs dance on console tops.

Chief Engineer Branwen paced slowly behind the line of chairs of her system operators, thirty in all. Her eyes were flowing from one console screen to the next.

"Main Engineering, this is the Bridge."

Branwen paused in her pacing and lifted one hand to her headset, pressing the earphone tight to cut the outside sound. "Main Engineering here."

"Chief," Cain's voice filtered through her headset, "the Budong is gaining on us and we need to keep ahead until we reach the Cylons. I need everything you've got. Right now!"

"You'll get it, Commander," Branwen answered before raising her voice. "Attention! We need to squeeze as much as we can out of the engines. Stand by to put them to the wall!"

"Chief, all mains and auxiliaries are already at one hundred percent output," one of the engineers called back, warning worriedly. "We're pushing redline limit all across the boards."

Branwen leaned in between two of the engineers' seats. "Some damn fool paints a line on a gauge and you think it means something. Weyer, kill the drive regulator program and set it to manual. Haeuser, check your diagnostic charts and watch closely, we're about to channel more juice to the engines. Time to see what this old boy can do."

--------------

On the bridge, the Helm officer smiled as he reported, "Speed is increasing, commander. Engines running at one hundred and three percent, one hundred and four, one hundred and five."

With its engines straining, the Pegasus was just barely staying ahead of the Budong. Watching quietly, Aeryn was relieved they weren't going to be swallowed immediately, but now they face an equally difficult task as they closed on the Cylon fleet.

"Cylon armada directly ahead," Dex called out.

Aeryn raised her head to look at an overhead monitor. The Cylons were just coming into range of their sensors. She still couldn't believe the size of the enemy fleet.

"Sensor beams!" A crewman warned aloud. "The Cylons have detected us!"

Aeryn closed her eyes for a moment and thought about her life and the choices she had made. She had many regrets and was haunted by the things she had done during her time as a Peacekeeper, but she could do little to change any of that. The few shining moments she had were in meeting John Crichton and her time on Moya. She wouldn't change that for anything. She was also grateful to have her ever-growing circle of friends and comrades in arms.

The warrior part of her would be content if she were to die here, to go down in battle on a warship. Too bad she wasn't firing a weapon. However, her heart was another matter and she refused to simply die here. She wanted to fight, never giving up until she was reunited with John Crichton once more.

"Battlestations," she heard Cain order next to her. "Positive shields! Energize defence fields and turbo batteries. Helm, take us in! Right down the middle."

--------------

The Cylon armada was on course to join the attack on the Scarran Empire. Their movement had gone completely unopposed during their journey through this newly discovered region of space.

But suddenly, their sensors detected a rapidly approaching ship coming up from behind.

Scrutinizing the sensor readings, the Cylon in command determined it to be a lone battlestar. Their data logs identified it as the Colonial warship, 'Pegasus'. The Cylon fleet commander reacted in predictable fashion and ordered three baseships to drop behind and intercept the battlestar. Three baseships would be more than enough to deal with the Human vessel.

Wait…

Their sensors were now detecting something else following the Colonial warship.

Scanning…

Scanning…

An enormous space-going lifeform was also approaching the fleet…

The Cylons needed more data to determine if this creature was a threat to the fleet, but until then they would focus on stopping the battlestar first.

The three baseships moved directly into the battlestar's path, expecting a fight. Much to their surprise, the battlestar didn't slow down.

The baseships opened fire as the Pegasus came into range, but the Colonials didn't return fire. The Humans powered through the hail of weapon fire and pushed by, ignoring them completely.

_The Humans must be trying a suicide run on the fleet,_ the Cylon commander thought. _Destroy them! Launch fighters and destroy the battlestar! Wait… the spacing-going lifeform is now approaching our three baseships…_

What happened next was nearly beyond the abilities of the Cylon's electronic brain to process. They watched as the giant space creature roared up to the three Cylon warships, opened it's huge mouth and swallowed the ships whole with room to spare!

The Cylons had never encountered such a creature in space before, at least nothing like this on such a size or scale. What they were able to determine, which was fairly obvious, was that the creature was a bigger threat to the fleet than one lone battlestar.

_All ships!_ the fleet Cylon commander ordered. _Focus your weapons on the approaching space-going lifeform, ignore the Colonial ship, it is a minor priority until the creature is neutralized!_

--------------

Dex continued to watch a nearby monitor on the bridge floor and he couldn't believe it. "The Cylons are ignoring us completely, and directing everything they have at the Budong."

"That might change in a moment," Cain said. "Helm, take us into the heart of that armada."

The Pegasus surged forward, neither stopping nor slowing as it approached the Cylon fleet. The Cylon baseships and escort vessels opened fire, not at the speeding battlestar, but at the Budong charging in behind the Colonial warship. The Cylons deployed their ships in defensive formation.

For the Budong, the vast Cylon armada was nothing but a table filled with electro-magnetic candy, neatly displayed like a nice banquet.

The Cylons first opened up with their pulsar cannons, striking the Budong, but the blasts barely scratched through its one-mile thick armored hide. The Budong rushed forward like a shark about to fest on a school of fish.

The Pegasus barrelled past a dozen Cylon destroyers as the warships continued to fire at the Budong. The machines' ships tried to hold the line just as the giant space creature scooped the destroyers into its colossal mouth, swallowing them whole.

Dex was nearly transfixed as he watched the carnage on a rear monitor as the Budong barely paused before turning its attention to a row of firing baseships. Their powerful pulsar cannons were hardly stinging the creature. It surged forward with unbelievable speed, devouring an entire baseship in a single bite, then another, and another, and another…

For a moment, Dex wanted to stop, watch and cheer as the Budong gave the Cylons what they deserved, but they still had a mission to accomplish. They couldn't depend on the Budong to stop the Cylon fleet by itself.

The bridge suddenly rocked as a pulsar blast struck them. The Cylons were finally taking notice of the battlestar as it penetrated deeper within their fleet.

"Where are those tankers?" Dex called out.

"We're scanning, sir, but the Cylons are jamming our sensors," one crewmember answered. "Trying to locate them by visual scanning."

The Pegasus was again violently rocked by another blast, then another.

"Return fire, Commander?" a bridge officer called up.

"No," Cain ordered. "All weapon stations, do NOT return fire. We're only taking a few pot shots. The Cylons are concentrating on the Budong and we're a low priority unless we give them a reason to think otherwise. Hold your fire until we locate the tankers."

On nearly every monitor, the crew searched for a visual on the Cylon tankers. Aeryn looked up to several monitors above her and Cain. It was nearly impossible to pick out a handful of tankers amongst all those ships.

The Pegasus shuddered again from another hit.

"Come on, someone," Cain breathed out as precious time ticked by. "Find those tankers. We can't stay in here forever!"

Aeryn's eyes strained, searching from one monitor to another. This was, as Crichton would say, like finding a needle in a haystack. What a ridiculous saying! Why anyone would waste that much time to find…

"THERE!"

Commander Cain turned away from the monitor he was concentrating on to see Aeryn jab her finger towards monitor nine.

"Cylon tankers, right there!" The dark-haired Sebacean shouted. "In the centre of that screen."

Cain looked but saw nothing but several tiny outlines of ships, which could be anything from this range, but he knew better than to simply ignore what Aeryn Sun had to say.

"Zoom in on that area, full magnification!"

The image shifted and zeroed in on the group of ships. Right there in the centre of the monitor were the tankers they were hunting for. Cain smiled at the sight of their targets and gently gripped Aeryn's shoulder in gratitude.

"Good eyes," he whispered before ordering, "Helm, set an intercept course! All weapon stations, standby to engage targets."

By now, the Cylon fleet was in a state of near chaos. The machines moved more and more ships to try and kill the Budong as the moon-sized creature continued to gulp their warships down a mouthful at a time.

Even as the machines tried to reorganize into an effective fighting force, the Pegasus attempted to take advantage of the situation, but the battlestar didn't go unnoticed. The Cylons were beginning to understand the Colonials' intentions, as the Pegasus got closer to the tankers.

"Commander, six Cylon destroyers closing in! One is moving in fast off our starboard side."

Cain looked at the monitors, seeing the smaller disc-shaped Cylon warship maneuvering up, moving almost on a parallel to their course, trying to protect the tankers and buy time for the other five destroyers to get within range.

Cain glared at the image of that warship. They hadn't come this far to be stopped now.

"Helm, evasive action, but hold course as best you can. Get us within reach of those tankers! Starboard gunners, target that destroyer and open fire as it comes to bear!"

Running alongside each other, almost matching course and speed, the destroyer and the battlestar started a lethal exchange of heavy weapon fire.

Aeryn could feel the Pegasus taking the hits from the Cylon pulsar cannons. The first faint scent of burning plastic and hot metal began to seep through the bridge ventilators.

From the damage control stations, DC officers started calling up the warning lights appearing on their station boards.

"I'm showing hits and penetrations through our starboard primary and secondary hulls."

"Confirmed! I'm registering skin penetration to Beta Launch Bay and a high temperature warning light!"

"Fire! Fire in Beta Launch Bay! Emergency teams are responding!"

The Pegasus wasn't passively accepting the attack. She was paying back in kind as her starboard turbo batteries blazed a steady stream of pulse laser fire.

The two ships thundered along side-by-side, exchanging broadsides like two Napoleonic ships of old Earth. They were trading a nearly equal amount of fire, but the Colonial ship had almost three times the hull mass with which to absorb it. The battlestar was being hurt, but the destroyer was being torn apart.

The length of the Cylon destroyer's circular hull split open like petals of a blossoming flower, before spewing a giant golden-red fireball. The Pegasus' bridge decks shuddered slightly when the battlestar pushed by the dying destroyer as secondary explosions shredded the remainder of its hull, pelting the Pegasus with large pieces of wreckage.

Watching the spectacular death of the Cylon destroyer, Aeryn recalled the day she had first allowed Crichton to use a patch of asteroids for target practice from the co-pilot seat of her Prowler. The excited Human had shouted a strange phrase every time he blasted the rocks with her Prowler's pulse cannons.

With her eyes still focused on the monitor of the dying destroyer, Aeryn smiled and whispered the phrase quietly, which now felt strangely appropriate. "Yeah! Free game!"

Puzzled, Cain glanced towards Aeryn, but had little time to consider her strange words for they were fast approaching the tankers. The other Cylon destroyers were too far to have any impact in stopping them. The tanker fleet was trying to scatter, but the slow moving ships were far too sluggish for any attempt at escaping from the charging battlestar.

"Coming up on the tankers, Commander!"

"Turbo batteries, engage targets at will! Arm solonite missiles for independent proximity homing. We don't have time for remote guiding! Salvo-fire, empty all tubes as you get a lock!"

On the overhead monitors with the Cylon tankers, Aeryn watched several of them glow a bright yellow as the batteries of the Pegasus ripped through their light armored hulls. The blasts penetrated and struck the fully loaded fuel containers inside, detonating them in brilliant explosions.

Every tanker within reach of the Pegasus' batteries was systematically destroyed, fifteen in all. For the few tankers remaining, the battlestar let loose with her solonite missiles. The missiles streaked outward, finding the last six tankers and they, too, were quickly engulfed in flame.

"There go the last ones, Commander," Dex reported with deep satisfaction, even as he stared worriedly at a second monitor. "And here 'they' come."

Five Cylon destroyers were closing in on the Pegasus from all directions and, just behind them, scores of Cylon Raiders approached. It was going to take a small miracle for the battlestar to survive this. Aeryn longed for her Prowler, sick of merely watching, yearning to _do_ something.

--------------

Elsewhere, the Budong still continued its path of destruction through the Cylon armada, devouring ship after ship. The commandship of the Cylon fleet, a D-class baseship measuring nearly five kilometers in diameter and flanked by six other smaller baseships, moved forward to challenge the creature. The Cylons hoped that the D-class' huge pulsar cannons would be able to kill it.

The Budong closed in to continue feasting on the electro-magnetic candy. All seven Cylon warships opened up in one massive barrage, aiming for its head and neck. The concentrated firepower that would have ripped an entire battlestar apart, barely made the Budong blink before it pounced on the baseships. With its maw opened wide, the moon-sized creature swallowed the huge D-class ship along with the two baseships flanking it on either side.

It was at that moment that the surviving Cylon fleet commanders saw the hopelessness of the battle. They had lost nearly a third of their fleet to this 'space hazard' and still they had no idea how to stop it. With little choice, they ordered a retreat.

"What?" Dex stared at the monitor in disbelief. "The destroyers and fighters have suddenly turned away from us!"

From the command platform, Cain smiled. "The entire fleet is running from the Budong and I think we'd better do the same. Helm, plot us a course out of here. Flank speed, ahead full!"

The Cylons ignored the fleeing battlestar. Their effort was to save themselves and whatever remained of their once mighty armada, which was now being destroyed, eaten piece by piece. However, the Budong wouldn't permit them to escape so easily and continued to chase them down, its intent to consume as many ships as it could.

--------------

The Pegasus made its escape in the confusion, heading for deep space while monitoring the dire situation for the Cylons on long range scans. The surviving armada tried to split into different directions to guarantee a few could escape.

Aeryn kept her eyes on the sensor monitors, watching each small green blip that represented a Cylon ship disappear as it fell victim to the hungry Budong. Some Cylons were escaping, but it would be a long while before the machines could recover from the devastating loss.

She smiled at the Human victory over their enemy, knowing that the Uncharted Territories were safe for the time being, even if it meant the Scarrans shared in it, too.

Now out of danger, Commander Cain moved next to Aeryn, saying softly, "I guess now is as good a time as any to say congratulations."

Puzzled, Aeryn turned towards him. "For what?"

"I didn't have the right moment to say this, but our doctor gave me the last of his medical reports a while ago on your condition."

Aeryn's eyes narrowed. Why couldn't Humans just get to the point? "What condition?"

"You know you're pregnant, right?"

Aeryn eyes widened in shock. No, she hadn't known. How could that be? She hadn't been with anyone in cycles, except… "John."

--------------

Kwenn dreamed.

For her all of her admittedly short adult life, she had lived on the Scarran homeworld. It was the very symbol of the their vast industrial might. Giant production complexes covered most of the planet, each one the size of a small country, running day and night, supporting the continuing growth of the empire.

Such growth came at a price. Their industry, hundreds of cycles before, had poisoned their sky and oceans and drained their world of its natural resources. They had to mine others' worlds to feed their industrial needs. Their leaders, and even most Scarrans, didn't care about the cost to the worlds they took possession of. The Scarrans had to be strong militarily to rule, they were the future. Not the Sebaceans, not the Hynerians or the Nebari, but the Scarrans.

Nothing would grow on the poisonous surface on their world now. From high orbit, everything was brown and grey, metal and concrete. The only thing that covered the surface of her homeworld now was their vast cities and industrial plants. The lethal brown atmosphere surrounding their world was so toxic that only Scarrans and some lower lifeforms could survive outside without the aid of a respirator.

Growing up on their planet, she had actually believed that was what life on other worlds was like.

That changed when she became old enough to enlist in their military and join a recon team exploring other worlds for useable resources.

There, part of that team, Kwenn had first set foot on Croust Five. From orbit, it was a huge blue and green orb, colours she'd never seen before.

Upon their ship landing, she walked about its grassy fields and picked her first leaf from a tree. The air smelled different, clean. She could see metras in all directions through the unpolluted atmosphere and study the mountain range off in the distance, covered with white matter that she would later discover was called snow.

Standing there, surrounded by wonder, she had heard a shriek overhead. Alarmed, she had raised her weapon only to see a small winged creature soaring harmlessly over her.

She had lowered her weapon and simply watched before wandering around through the alien terrain for arns. For all the Scarrans schools had taught her to be a warrior and a good citizen of the empire, she realized that she truly knew so little about the universe. From that very first time, she had desired to learn more…

"Hey?"

Kwenn opened her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She raised her head and saw the Nebari female named Chiana kneeling cautiously next to her. The Human called Sheba was inspecting the door to their cell, listening for sounds beyond their room.

"I was dreaming," Kwenn said, watching the Nebari's eyes closely. "Has your eye sight returned?"

There was noticeable relief in the Nebari girl's voice. "Ya, my eyesight is all cleared up. How's your wound?"

"It's healing." Kwenn didn't mention how much pain she was in. For now she could block most of it.

"What you were dreaming about?" Chiana inquired carefully.

"A world I visited long ago, with green fields, clean water and abundance of small, wondrous little lifeforms." Kwenn permitted herself to smile. "I saw my first bird on that planet and picked a leaf off a tree."

Chiana stared at Kwenn, never imagining that a Scarran would dream of anything but war or conquest. She touched her on the arm, smiling. "Maybe if we get out of here, you can visit that world again."

"That won't be possible," Kwenn confessed regretfully. "That was fifteen cycles ago. My people stripped that world of all useful resources. I saw the end result – there's nothing left but a hollow rock in space."

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

Listening to the door, Sheba suddenly stepped back, warning, "I hear someone approaching."

The door opened and two armed Charrids walked into their cell, three more standing just outside in the corridor.

"We have come for the Nebari," a Charrid Lieutenant stated.

Sheba glanced back at Chiana and saw the terrified look on her face before placing herself out in front, challenging the Charrids.

"I don't think so!"

The two Charrids raised their rifles and the lieutenant threatened the Human. "Stand aside, female, or your fate will be painful for you."

Nervous, Chiana watched as Sheba clenched her fist in anger. The Colonial didn't take kindly to threats, but the Nebari feared for her friend.

"Sheba, don't! I'll go with them."

"Don't move, Chiana!" Sheba shouted back, her eyes never leaving the Charrids facing her. Something deep down told her that if Chiana went with them, she would never see her Nebari friend again. That wasn't going to happen, not without a fight!

When Chiana tried to stand, Kwenn grabbed the Nebari by the arm, stopping her.

"Help me up," the Scarran said calmly.

Surprised, Chiana obeyed and struggled to help lift the large Scarran to her feet.

The two Charrids almost backed away when the tall Scarran female regained her footing and limped over to stand side by side with the Colonial.

"The Nebari is under my protection," Kwenn growled before gesturing to Sheba. "And so is this fellow warrior. If you harm either of them, then be prepared to face me as well!"

TBC…


	17. Breaking Out

Once again, I would like to give another big thank my Beta Readers: _SabaceanBabe_ and _Karen_.

**Chapter Seventeen: Breaking Out**

The Charrids stood silently for a microt, staring at Kwenn before they finally began to laugh.

"You can barely stand, Scarran!" one of them crowed.

"A wounded Scarran is still worth more than ten Charrids," Kwenn growled menacingly.

"But is it worth risking your life for them, Scarran?" The Charrid Lieutenant gestured to Sheba and Chiana.

Kwenn looked to Sheba, meeting her eyes, seeing her determination to protect her Nebari friend. Thenshe looked over at Chiana, who stood just behind the Human, and Kwenn could see in the Nebari's eyes that she was actually more fearful for Sheba's safety than for herself.

They were true friends and comrades.

Slowly, Kwenn placed a supporting hand on Sheba's shoulder, gently gripping it before staring at the Charrids again.

"I'd rather die in their company, than live to endure yours."

Listening, Sheba wasn't sure why the Scarran was sticking her neck out to side with them, but she was grateful for it, regardless. Then she felt Kwenn's hand clap down harder on her shoulder before the powerful Scarran heaved the Colonial backwards, straight into Chiana, sending both of them to the floor. Reeling from the impact, Sheba was at first terrified that Kwenn had betrayed them, but she heard the Scarran roar, immediately followed by a fury of pulse weapon fire.

Sheba lifted her head up in time to witness Kwenn single-handedly attacking the Charrids. The towering Scarran hammered one Charrid to the deck, while the lieutenant was attempting to retreat from the cell, firing at Kwenn. Several shots missed her and whizzed close over Sheba's head. The Colonial ducked back down to cover Chiana, shielding her.

Underneath the Colonial warrior, the Nebari was still seeing stars from the impact and demanded, "What's happening?"

"Stay down!" Sheba shouted as more pulse rounds hissed above them. The last thing she wanted was to explain to Daniel and the others how Chiana died.

Kwenn kept her left arm in place to protect her chest wound as she chased after the fleeing Charrid officer. His pulse rifle was having little effect on her thick hide, but, if given enough time, he could eventually burn through her armored skin.

The Charrids outside tried to shut the cell door after their Lieutenant slipped through the opening, but Kwenn threw her shoulder hard into the closing door before they could shut it. The bone-jarring impact flung the door wide open, slamming the two Charrids to the floor.

Out in the corridor, Kwenn found herself facing the Lieutenant and another Charrid, rifles aimed directly at her. Before she could move, they opened fire and kept on shooting.

Back inside the cell, Sheba watched in amazement as the wounded Kwenn forced her way out into the corridor, but this was followed by another fury of pulse rifle fire and Kwenn's inhuman screams filling her ears. The Colonial wasn't going to sit by and let someone, especially an ally, stand-alone.

Desperate, she looked for a weapon and saw the unconscious Charrid still lying in their cell with his rifle just beside him. She bolted to her feet and went for it. As soon as Sheba got off her, Chiana hauled herself up and, without saying a word, chased after her, ready to help.

The stunned Charrid started to come around in time to witness Sheba racing by to grab his weapon. He struggled to stop her, but the Nebari girl following the Colonial planted a solid kick to his face, knocking him out again.

Hurrying, Sheba reached the open cell door and saw two Charrids unloading their pulse rifles into Kwenn. The concentrated fire was slamming the weakened Scarran to her knees. With their full attention on killing the Scarran, they didn't even notice the armed Human.

Furious, the Sheba stepped forward into the corridor, raised the rifle and snapped off two quick shots. Two Charrids went down. Sheba turned and covered the other two Charrids recovering on the ground beside the door.

"Don't move!" she warned.

From behind the Colonial, Chiana raced to Kwenn's side. The Scarran was struggling to stand again. When the Nebari got closer, she could see that Kwenn's skin was scorched in patches all across her body, but thankfully, none of her new wounds looked serious.

"You are completely fahrbot, charging into pulse fire like that," Chiana said lending her a helping hand up. "You Scarrans might be tough, but you're not invincible."

Kwenn grimaced as she rose to her feet, accepting Chiana's assistance. "It was either that or let the Charrids take you."

Chiana smiled sincerely. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me." Kwenn managed a mischievous smirk. "I enjoy hurting Charrids whenever I get the chance."

Chiana chuckled in response when she heard Sheba threatening the remaining two Charrids, one of whom was trying to reach for his rifle.

"I said, don't move!" Sheba warned again, holding her pulse rifle close with her finger tight on the trigger. "I don't know what the women are like on your world, but from where I come from, we have teeth! Care to see how long and sharp mine are?"

The two Charrids wisely determined that the Human female was indeed deadly serious and kept their hands high and visible.

"Chiana," Sheba said, seeing that the Charrids had given up. "Gather up all of their weapons, communication devices and see if you can find the code key for that cell and let's lock them inside."

----------------

John Crichton should have been happy. He had finally gotten Harvey permanently removed from his head. He could think clearly again without the neural clone constantly adding his own two cents into everything he did or thought, like the worst backseat driver, ever.

Unfortunately, darkening this moment, was the neural clone's creator, standing just a few feet away, and the knowledge that Commander Adama was almost certainly dead. The Colonial leader had been badly wounded with less than an hour to live more than three hours ago, the two Charrids in charge under orders to dispose of him in a waste-recycling centre. It the man wasn't already dead, he would be once he arrived.

It was an unfitting end to a good and wise man. Adama was sort of a Gandalf to their group. He always knew more than you thought was possible.

Crichton told Carter, and the Tok'ra briefly grieved for their loss. Scorpius listened, but reacted little, knowing nothing of the Colonial.

After a moment, Carter stared at the Human astronaut and asked, "Crichton, do you remember the name of the System Lord that Ptah was serving?"

"Oh, yes." That was the one thing that Crichton remembered very clearly. "Bastard in a black cloak who goes by the name of Anubis."

He watched as Sam's eyes widened before Jolinar abruptly jumped in, declaring loudly.

_"Anubis is dead!"_

"Hey, I call 'em as I see 'em."

_"If Anubis is truly alive after all this time, then we are all in great jeopardy."_

Intrigued, Scorpius stepped closer. "Who is this Anubis?"

Jolinar turned her attention towards the Scarran hybrid_. "Of all the System Lords that have ever existed, he was the most ruthless and feared. So muchso that the other System Lords all turned against him and after defeating his forces in battle, they placed him into exile. But a few of the System Lords decided that banishment was not enough and had him assassinated instead."_

"Well, I can declare with confidence that they missed and he's planning for the big pay back." Crichton stated before removing a Scarran communicator from his belt.

"What are you doing, Crichton?" Scorpius asked.

"Ptah sent some Charrids to bring Chiana down here; I've got to call them off."

"You do not possess all of Ptah's memories. If you should say something incorrect…" Scorpius began.

"I'm willing to take that chance." Crichton opened the communicator.

"But I'm not," Scorpius said, stepping forward to stop him. "There's more at risk than one Nebari!"

Angry, Crichton glared at the approaching Scarran hybrid, ready for a fight, when Jolinar, standing next to Crichton, took a step towards Scorpius, ready to challenge him herself.

_"You'll be at risk if you try to stop him from saving her,"_ Jolinar threatened with a cold stare.

"If we are captured, then all will be lost!" Scorpius hissed.

"We'll be lost the moment we start abandoning our friends to the wolves," Crichton said.

Recalling Ptah's speech patterns when he spoke, Crichton did his best to mimic it as he called the Charrid who had been sent to retrieve Chiana.

"Squad nine, this is John Crichton, do you read?"

----------------

Elsewhere, Sheba, Kwenn and Chiana were making their way through the winding corridors of the detention centre, trying to find the men. They briefly grilled the Charrids about their location, Kwenn using her heat projection to force them to talk. It proved to be quite an effective form of interrogation.

The group headed off in the appropriate direction, Kwenn leading, the Colonial just behind her with the Nebari guarding the rear. Theyhad stripped the Charrids of all their weapons, including six pulse rifles. In addition to the one rifle they were each carrying, they also had a spare rifle slung over a shoulder, plus a couple of pistols and communicators.

As they quietly moved forward, the 'borrowed' communicator on Chiana's belt unexpectedly hummed to life. "Squad nine, this is John Crichton, do you read?"

The three women stopped in their tracks as Chiana fumbled for the communicator. She flipped it open, speaking breathlessly into it. "Crichton, is that you?"

"Chiana?" Crichton's cautious voice grew into excitement when he realized it was indeed her. "Pip! Are you okay?"

Chiana gave a broad smile as Sheba and Kwenn stopped to listen while keeping a watchful eye out around them. "Ya, Old Man, we're fine. What're you doing, calling on the bad guys comm unit? This entire place has gone completely frelled!"

Crichton was grateful that Chiana used the word 'we' – it told him she was at least with someone else. "Listen, Pip, I'm not sure how secure this link is, so we need to make this quick. The Goa'uld are here and are using the Charrids and the Kalish to seize and maintain control of this base."

"Lovely," Chiana muttered. "Got any plans?"

"A few, but we'll be needing more helping hands."

"Way ahead of you, Old Man."

"Do you need any help?"

Chiana glanced towards Sheba and Kwenn. "Got all the muscle I need on my end."

"Good to hear, Pip. We've got someone who needs rescuing, too. Contact us once you're done. And watch your ass."

Grinning, Chiana was unable to resist the chance to flirt. "Can't do that, Old Man, but, you're always welcome to."

Chuckling, Crichton signed off with Chiana. He had almost forgotten what it was like to laugh.

He turned to face Carter and Scorpius. "Let's go find Starbuck. I know where to start."

----------------

"What is he going to do to her?" a furious Starbuck demanded, not knowing what was happening to Sikozu, alone in her quarters with Vakali.

One Kalish replied coldly, holding his weapon trained on Starbuck. "Secretary Vakali believes that Sikozu is a traitor and she will be dealt with accordingly."

Angry, he struggled briefly against the two Kalish who were holding his arms. "Dealt with accordingly?! And what would that be? Just kill her on the spot and wash your hands of it?"

The Kalish glared at Starbuck in contempt. "Considering she would allow a weak species like you to touch her, it's clear that her mind has become corrupted."

"Weak species?" Starbuck had to laugh. "We fought the Cylons to a stand still for a thousand of your cycles and you encountered them for how long? Three weekens? And they're about to hand your asses to you!"

The six Kalish stared hatefully at the Colonial, but they stopped when two figures appeared at the end of the corridor. Starbuck couldn't believe that it was Crichton and Carter approaching.

He quickly shouted. "Crichton! Carter! Get out of here! They've overthrown their Emper..."

The Kalish holding the rifle slammed the butt of his weapon into Starbuck's stomach for a second time. The Colonial collapsed to his knees, gasping again in pain and for breath.

Expressionlessly, Crichton and Sam walked casually up to the six Kalish, without giving Starbuck a second glance.

"If he speaks again," Crichton said to the Kalish standing over the Colonial, "Don't hesitate to hit him again."

Hearing those words, Starbuck stared up at him, bewildered. Crichton turned to Carter, introducing her to the aliens.

"This is Major Samantha Carter. She is our new ally and she has technical information that she will share with you about a device called the stargate."

"What is a stargate?" one Kalish asked.

Smiling, Carter stepped towards them. "It is a wondrous and powerful device built by a race called the Ancients tens of thousands of years ago. But first, I have a question." She met their curious glazes. "Suppose you were in love with a queen, and the king found out. And suppose he set you down in an arena in front of two doors, and told you that behind one of the doors was a beautiful lady, the most beautiful in the entire kingdom… but behind the other door was a ravenous tiger. The trouble is, you don't know which door leads to which fate. Now you look up at the queen, and in a secret sign she indicates you should open the left door.

"My question is, did she indicate the door with the lady, thus handing you over into the arms of another woman? Or did she indicate the door leading to the tiger, deciding she would rather see you dead than with another?"

The six Kalish stood absolutely still, seemingly baffled by the bizarre and illogical question. Starbuck watched closely, sensing something was afoot when Crichton just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't look at me, I always go for what's behind door number one."

Suddenly, from behind the Kalish, a new voice erupted, startling them.

"The question she asked is rather simple," Scorpius said, having stealthily manoeuvred behind the group of Kalish from the other end of the corridor while they were all focused on Carter. "If you open the door that the queen indicated, does it lead to the woman or the tiger? For me, I would be sorely disappointed if she was not jealous enough to want me dead."

At that, Crichton, Carter and Scorpius jumped the six Kalish. By the time Starbuck got free to lend a hand, half of them where already beaten into unconsciousness. The trio hit them so fast that none of the Kalish was able to fire a weapon even once.

----------------

_"Answer my question, Kalish! Who are you spying for!!"_

Sikozu clawed futilely at the hands that were slowly crushing her windpipe. Then she tried pressing her hands against his chest to push him off her. Losing patience with her pathetic struggling and useless defiance, the Goa'uld considered ending her life when one of her hands unexpectedly grabbed him by the collar, which was followed by a small object jabbing against his neck with a faint hiss.

Shocked, he released Sikozu and grabbed for her hands only to see that she held a tiny medical injector. In that moment, he felt his strength and his hold on her failing.

Smirking and taking a few needed gasps of air, Sikozu lifted her head as she watched the drug take hold of him.

"I have a question for you," she started. "How do you expect a person to answer anything while being choked?"

Vakali was steadily weakening and Sikozu pulled her arms free. Before the Goa'uld could lunge at her again, Sikozu draw her hand back into a fist and slugged him with all her strength across his jaw. Her one punch flattened him to the deck in an ungainly heap.

Sikozu slowly sat up, rubbing her bruised throat and wondering how to get out of this predicament.

The Charrids and her own people had _joined_ together and seized control of Katratzi from the Scarrans. Something else had secretly taken control of Secretary Vakali and who knew how many others? Whatever it was, it was playing everyone here against one another.

Forgetting about that for the moment, Sikozu searched Vakali's body for a weapon, but found none on his person. She needed something to fight with because the Kalish guards outside would eventually come back in when Vakali didn't rejoin them.

Desperate, she flipped over a metal table and tried to break off one of its legs to use as a makeshift club. After working it for several microts, she managed to pry one table leg loose.

She brandished her makeshift club before approaching the door, weighing her options in dealing with the Kalish guards outside. Should she wait and ambush them when they came in? Or charge out and hope to take them by surprise? Sadly, she knew both options were probably suicidal. There had to be a third option!

Her planning came to an abrupt end when the doors suddenly opened. There she saw the blond Human female, clad in black leather, marching straight towards her. Confused, Sikozu stopped in her tracks, but before she could say a word, the woman's eyes glowed like Vakali's had under the influence of the alien force.

She was one of those things too!

The blond raised her left arm to point a golden gauntlet at her. In the palm, Sikozu saw a red glowing jewel, pulsing with power. She was aiming it like a weapon. The Kalish waited for the end to come.

What happened next shocked even her.

The woman spoke in the same heavily distorted voice as Vakali, but more feminine in tone. _"Get down!"_

Sikozu almost nodded, she liked that suggestion.

The female Kalish ducked to the floor, almost kissing it when she heard a whoosh of energy being released and felt the air above her literally trembling, as if some great force was punching through it. Microts later, she heard the bulkhead behind her screeching as it buckled from some powerful impact.

Carefully, she lifted her head to peek over her shoulder. Behind her, the smashed remains of Secretary Vakali were smeared against the heavily dented steel wall. Sikozu gasped in wonderment at the weaponry that could inflict such damage.

_"Are you all right?"_

Sikozu jerked away as the blond woman knelt down beside her, gesturing to the quite dead Vakali.

_"He was about to attack you from behind. Did you not hear him?"_

"I was busy looking at you!" Sikozu exclaimed, rising to her feet. "What are you?"

From behind the blond woman, Starbuck dragged in the unconscious body of a Kalish guard before approaching Sikozu, grateful that she was unharmed. "Its okay, Sikozu, she's on our side."

Sikozu stared at him doubtfully, stepping back. "I don't seem to recall that we were ever working on the same side!" She focused her attention on Jolinar again. "I demand to know what you are! Vakali had some sort of an alien parasite in him! Is that what you are?"

_"Parasite?"_ The Tok'ra crossed her arms across her chest, murmuring sarcastically. _"I'm deeply hurt."_

----------------

Six levels down, a large armed squad of Charrid and Kalish moved cautiously through the research department.

The lead Charrid peered around a corner with his rifle at the ready, but saw nothing more than empty corridors. "Why are we searching this level, again?"

"C&C detected power fluctuations and then lost contact with every DRD they sent to this tier," another Charrid replied. "They think that some Scarrans might be hiding here."

The lead Charrid laughed. "Perhaps some Kalish left one of their secret lab toys running."

Several Kalish glared silently as the other Charrids chuckled at the joke.

The group pressed on, searching room-by-room, finding nothing. The level appeared deserted. Eventually they moved on to a new section, but came to a stop when they rounded another corner and found a single DRD in the middle of the corridor.

The dark and lethal-looking robot turned its red, electronic eye on the group.

The lead Charrid snorted at the machine and started forward again, but a Kalish in the back of the group shouted, "Stop!"

Annoyed, the Charrid looked back. "What is it, Kalish?"

"Something is wrong with that DRD!" the suspicious Kalish responded. "Its sensor eye, it's supposed to be blue. Someone reprogrammed it!"

Frowning, the Charrid turned his attention towards the DRD with the red sensor eye. The small machine appeared to be guarding the corridor to prevent anyone passing. With a shrug, the Charrid lifted his weapon up and fired, instantly destroying the small robot.

"There, no more problem," the Charrid declared. He started walking forward again just before his chest exploded from a pulse blast, killing him instantly.

The surprised Charrids and Kalish raised their weapons, looking for the source of the shot. High above in the shadows were several more DRDs hiding upside down on the ceiling corridor. Their sensors eyes also glowed red and all of their weapon ports were opened.

"Everyone," one of the Kalish breathed out slowly. "Back up."

They had taken only a few steps backwards when another cluster of red-eyed DRDs appeared from behind.

Scared and surrounded, their attention was drawn to movement up the corridor. A golden Cylon centurion stepped into view, the name 'Sparky' written across his chest in Hynerian. Two more of the reprogrammed DRDs were out in front, obediently providing protective escort.

As if the situation wasn't dire enough, behind the golden Cylon more Cylons appeared, filing in behind, marching in rows of two. The Charrids and the Kalish just stared on in fright, wondering where all of those Cylons were coming from.

Sparky marched forward and stopped mere paces before the petrified aliens, who each knew full well what the machine standing before them was capable of, even bare handed.

The Cylon droned out in an emotionless tone.

"Where is Dominar Rygel?"

When Sparky didn't receive a fast enough answer from the tongue tied aliens, he sent a signal and the surrounding DRDs moved in closer with weapons pointed and armed as Sparky repeated his question more ominously.

_"Where is Dominar Rygel?"_

TBC…


	18. Lurking in the Dark

**Chapter Eighteen: Lurking in the Dark**

The Pegasus was still on course for the Uncharted Territories and her long-range sensors hadn't registered any Cylons or other alien vessels since their battle against the Cylon armada.

Commander Cain hoped things would stay that way until they had at least completed all battle repairs.

Following the repairs and with some luck, they should be able to locate the Galactica and the fleet. Aeryn had been able to supply the Galactica's last known co-ordinates and from there they should be able to track them down within the next few days. Cain was looking forward to being reunited with his daughter, Sheba.

On the bridge, Colonel Dex was on the command platform when short-range sensors beeped out an unexpected alert. A large ship appeared out of nowhere just off their port side.

"Where did that come from," the Pegasus' first officer said as he stared at the rather impressive ship on one of the close range monitors. It was alien in design, very sleek and powerful looking, but it just hung there, seemingly interested only in watching them. Taking no chances, he immediately activated the Pegasus wide interior comm.

"Yellow Alert! Commander Cain to the bridge!"

Then he looked over to Aeryn who stood close by. Although her mind had been elsewhere ever since Cain informed her about her pregnancy, the Sebacean insisted that she remain on the bridge in case she was needed.

"Do you recognize that ship configuration?" Dex asked quietly.

Aeryn could only shrug her shoulders. "Its lines are completely unfamiliar."

Moments later, Commander Cain entered the bridge. "What do we have, Colonel?"

"Visitors, sir," Dex answered. "We're not detecting any active weapon systems or shields. They're just sitting there, not making a move."

"Well, then it's time for us to take the first action," Cain said, moving up next to Dex and Aeryn. "Open a channel."

Dex nodded to Cain. "Communications open."

"Alien vessel, this is Commander Cain of the Colonial Battlestar Pegasus. We send you gree…"

Without warning, a bright column of light erupted above both Cain and Aeryn, draped over them, and whisked them away in a flash.

Dex gasped helplessly, staring at the spot on which Cain and Aeryn had been standing just microns before.

"Battle Stations!" he shouted to the equally shocked bridge crew.

------------------

One moment, Commander Cain and Aeryn had both been on the bridge of the Pegasus when they had experienced a brilliant flash of white light. The next, the white light had faded and they had found themselves together inside a huge chamber, with a large view port behind them. Through it, they saw the Pegasus herself, floating majestically against a brilliant field of stars.

Turning slowly, Cain studied the impressive interior of the strange ship. The ship, with its curved silver walls and copper-trimmed archways, appeared more like a piece of artwork than some alien and dangerous vessel. It was truly a thing of beauty. He doubted the ship was a combat ship - it was almost too beautiful and delicate looking to be taken into battle.

Aeryn also scrutinized her surroundings, but with a greater degree of suspicion, looking for and expecting for danger to leap suddenly at them any microt. She was concerned for her unborn child and was fiercely determined to protect it.

It was then that she saw… him.

Just a little distance away, a rather small, slender grey figure two large, solid-black eyes watched from a throne-like chair. The being wore no clothing and physically appeared to be completely sexless.

Staring in turn at the strange being, Aeryn reached back and touched Cain's hand, gaining his attention before pointing out the alien.

"By the Lords of Kobol…" Cain whispered before stepping forward to address the alien guardedly. "I am Commander Cain and this is Lt. Sun. I demand to know why you have taken us from our ship?"

The alien blinked its large dark eyes before speaking through its small narrow mouth. "My apologies. My name is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. I am searching for the Human who goes by the name John Crichton."

Aeryn tried to maintain an outward appearance of calm, but inside she grimaced at the thought of yet another alien taking aim at Crichton, for whatever reason.

------------------

"You hear that?" O'Neill asked suspiciously.

D'Argo nodded slowly as he leaned in and listened as the electronic lock to their cell hummed, bolts releasing. "Yes, someone is opening the door."

"Get ready for anything," Apollo cautioned as they all took a step back.

The door to their cell started to open very slowly before a man carefully poked his head in. One side of his face was covered by a coppery looking mask.

"Stark?!" both D'Argo and Rygel gasped in unison.

O'Neill, Daniel and Apollo looked on in confusion, asking, "Who?"

D'Argo ignored them and started to move forward to greet their former shipmate, but Stark sidestepped the Luxan and hurried to Apollo, pointing excitedly, "It's you! You are Adama's son, Apollo!"

D'Argo frowned, realizing Stark was his old self again. With little patience to listen to the Bannik's crazed rants, he moved cautiously to peer out through the now open cell door.

Meanwhile, Apollo just stared back at the strange man before saying, "Do I know you?"

"No, but I have seen your father. He wanted me to give you a message."

"My father?" Apollo replied hopefully. "Where is he?"

Calmly, Stark answered, "With Zhaan."

Listening, O'Neill's brow furled in in puzzlement before he looked down at Rygel. Zhaan? He remembered Chiana mentioning her on more than one occasion. She was their blue alien plant friend that died sometime back, but that didn't make sense. How could Adama be with her if she was…? He then saw the pained look on Rygel's face.

"Oh, frell," the Hynerian whispered.

Confused, Apollo looked to the others. "What's he talking about?" He focused on Stark again, sensing a growing dread before demanding, "What happened to my father?"

"Besides chattering like a mad splugorth, Stark can sense the souls of people who have passed on," Rygel informed him bluntly.

O'Neill stared at Stark. " You're saying he sees dead people?"

"Yes, yes, I have! I have seen him!" Stark said, becoming excited again. "Adama stood next to Zhaan, but they weren't dead."

This was becoming too much for Apollo. "What are you saying?" The Colonial tried to remain calm. "What happened to my father?"

"He moved on, becoming more, not dying, he's like Zhaan now. He cast off his physical form and ascended to a higher plane!" Stark declared eagerly.

"Ascended?" O'Neill looked over to Daniel. "Where did I hear that word before?"

"Oma!" Daniel answered.

"Ah," O'Neill nodded. "The bright light lady."

Both men recalled their encounter with the glowing, alien being from Kheb who had defended the Harcesis child and wiped out the entire Jaffa army that had threatened them. Apparently this Oma had stayed behind while the rest of her people left for a higher plane of existence. If her people could 'ascend', why not others, like this Zhaan or Adama?

"Are you sure about this?" Daniel pressed Stark.

"Yes, yes," Stark said quickly. "They gave me both a message for Crichton and for you." He stared at Apollo.

Apollo didn't know what to feel, it was too much to absorb all at once. His father was 'gone,' but not 'dead'? It would be easier to believe that all this was just the rambling of an obliviously unstable man. There was only one way to find out.

"What did my father say to you?"

"He said, it's up to you to lead your people to safety and to stop the Cylons. It's no longer just one civilization at risk, but an entire galaxy now. Have faith in yourself and our new friends." Stark saw the sadness in Apollo's eyes and added. "Don't grieve. He and Zhaan have gained much more than they lost. You will see him again."

Apollo found himself staring at the floor. This couldn't be happening, but it was. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to mourn his father, whatever had happened to him. They had to make their escape, now. He looked up to the sympathetic stares of his friends.

"We need to get out of here and find the others," Apollo said before turning his attention on Stark. "There's more of our group missing. Can you lead us to the rest of our companions?"

"I can," Stark answered. "I can. I can. I know this base well. The Scarrans forced me here to help with the passing of their dying warriors. To help with the passing…"

"I don't suppose you remembered to bring a weapon or two or even three with you?" O'Neill inquired hopefully, to which Stark only shook his head vigorously.

"I'm not permitted to carry any weapon."

O'Neill frowned. "You could have lied for just a second to make us feel better."

"The corridor is clear," D'Argo said from his position at their cell door. "If we're going to go, it has to be now."

O'Neill nodded to D'Argo. "Okay, you take point. Teal'c, back him up. First priority is to find weapons, then the rest of our team."

"Who put you in charge?"

O'Neill turned around and looked down at Rygel, who stared determinedly back up at him.

"I'm sorry, did I leave anything out?" O'Neill replied evenly. They didn't have time to debate who was in charge.

"There is a Peacekeeper command carrier still out there and its captain is in here with us," Rygel pointed over to Braca. "We should make an effort to find a communicator and see if we can get help."

O'Neill had to give high marks to the little green guy for quick thinking. He turned to face Braca. "Can your ship help us?"

The Peacekeeper captain managed to shrug in spite of his injured shoulder and arm. "I don't know, a single command carrier against this entire base? Maybe we can do something inside to disable their defensive batteries."

"Okay, new plan," O'Neill announced. "First weapons, two our friends, three a radio and four, a giant monkey wrench to sabotage this joint."

------------------

Kwenn sniffed the air before making her way down the corridor and around the corner, only to see yet another long corridor leading off from the junction. An alert Sheba and Chiana followed closely behind her.

The Scarran female turned her attention back for a second to the Human. "Tell me, warrior, do you have a mate?"

Sheba's head shot up at the surprising question. "Ah, I don't think this is the right time."

Kwenn smiled politely. "Why not? Our current chances of survival are poor and I'm curious about you Humans. It would not hurt to know more about your species before we die."

Sheba had to chuckle at the Scarran's bluntness. "Don't you want to ask Chiana anything first?"

"I know much about the Nebari culture, such as it is after mentally cleansing their own population, and I've seen that she already has a mate."

"No, I don't have a mate," Sheba answered.

From behind, Chiana cooed playfully. "Liar."

Sheba stopped and glanced back hard at the Nebari, whispering angrily, "Chiana!"

Kwenn watched the little spat between friends and smirked. "Which is it?"

Chiana continued to smile at the Colonial before Sheba finally turned her attention to Kwenn, confessing, "I had someone not long ago, but it was an off and on sort of situation. It wasn't serious."

"Could've fooled me," Chiana teased.

"Chiana!" Sheba hissed.

"Shhhh!" Kwenn raised a hand, silencing them.

Alert, Sheba lifted her weapon. "What is it?"

Kwenn cautiously moved forward again. "I hear something."

"What?"

The Scarran gripped her weapon tightly. "Company."

------------------

"For a little guy, you are not as light as you look."

Rygel snorted as he hung on tightly to Daniel's shoulders, riding the Human piggyback. "Maybe you're not as strong as you think!"

"Hey, Luke and Master Yoda. Keep it down," O'Neill hushed them.

They were cautiously making their way down the corridor, hoping to avoid any guards until they could at least find some weapons. Teal'c was taking point and D'Argo, with his superior nose, was just behind him. O'Neill was next in line with Apollo, Braca, Stark, and Daniel and his passenger following in their turn.

O'Neill had a lot on his mind, but his first concern was making sure everyone got through this in one piece and. There was also another person right next to him that he was worried about.

"How are you doing?" O'Neill asked Apollo.

"Still absorbing everything, but I'll be alright," the Colonial Captain admitted slowly. "Just wish I was there for him."

"I won't kid you, I'm not the one who's really into knowing the secrets of the universe, but your father is not dead. He only ascended to a higher plane of existence."

Apollo stared at O'Neill for a moment. "In my culture, ascending to a higher plane does mean dying."

"Same with us too," O'Neill confessed. "But this is different, trust me."

Up ahead, Teal'c held up his hand, signalling everyone to stop. His attention was focused on the four-way junction they were nearing.

"Someone is approaching," he breathed cautiously.

Behind him, D'Argo didn't hear anything, but he sniffed the air and growled lowly, "A Scarran!"

The Luxan inhaled again through his nose and detected the strong foul scent of their blood. "This one might be seriously wounded."

O'Neill looked to D'Argo and Teal'c, the true muscle on their team. "If he's alone, can you two take him with our help?"

D'Argo frowned at the thought of physically confronting a Scarran, knowing how strong they were, but with surprise on their side, and this one injured, they might be able to do it. He nodded.

"If the Charrids and the Kalish have taken over, he might want our help if he's hurt." Daniel suggested.

"Too risky," Rygel said, still clinging to Daniel's back. "Scarrans are a temperamental race as it is and if he's hurt and angry, he won't care who we are."

"He's getting close," D'Argo warned. The scent of Scarran blood was almost overpowering now.

"We hit him as one and pile on," Apollo suggested.

"If he's fatally injured and dying, you must allow me to assist him in his journey to the afterlife," Stark insisted.

"Quiet " O'Neill warned before looking at D'Argo and Teal'c as they inched towards the corner of the junction, ready for the ambush. "We all go on your mark."

Teal'c was prepared and D'Argo's nose was drowning in the stench of Scarran blood. He couldn't smell anything else except… The Scarran scent was masking something else, too. If the Scarran was not alone, then they might have a serious problem. Whoever they were, they weren't Scarran.

He sniffed the air again, concentrating on the weaker scents. No, there were actually two more in addition to the Scarran.

They were…

_Oh, no!_

Teal'c charged forward and the rest started to move in to attack.

D'Argo stepped in front to stop them by throwing his arms out. "STOP!"

In a flash, Teal'c and the others found themselves all at the wrong end of three pulse rifles. Before them were three armed and very determined female individuals, a Scarran, a Nebari, and a Human.

"Teal'c?" A surprised Kwenn said as she slowly lowered her weapon.

Teal'c didn't blink, staring down the barrel of her weapon, and spoke calmly as if reading a street sign. "Prime Guard Kwenn."

"Sheba!" a grateful Apollo breathed in relief.

Smiling, Sheba lowered her weapon and moved forward to hug the Colonial captain. "Good to see you guys!"

"Daniel!" an ecstatic Chiana shouted before racing to her lover.

"Chiana," Daniel whispered happily, moving to meet her.

"Oh, no!" Rygel groaned as he helplessly held onto Daniel's back. He was too high up to simply jump off.

He pleaded. "Stop! Let me off first!"

But it was too late for the unfortunate Hynerian Dominar. Chiana threw her arms about Daniel and caught Rygel in her embrace as well before squeezing.

"Arrgh!" Rygel protested. "You are crushing me!"

O'Neill watched in amusement as Rygel was caught in the bear hug that Daniel and Chiana were giving one another.

"Glad to see you," he said before looking awkwardly up as Kwenn as the Scarran gazed back at him. "Uh, ladies. Have you heard what happened to Crichton or the others?"

Although he was worried about Crichton and Starbuck, he couldn't help but be more concerned for Sam.

Sheba pulled back from Apollo. "Crichton communicated with Chiana just a while ago. Sounds like he and the others are okay." Then she saw the look in Apollo's eyes. "What? What is it?"

"Something happened to Adama…"

------------------

General Rahzaro paced impatiently around the Katratzi command centre. The Goa'uld controlling him was not happy. Emperor Staleek was still on the loose and the surviving Scarrans, although contained, were still putting up fierce resistance. He had lost contact with several squads outside of those zones and more importantly, he had also lost contact with his Goa'uld comrades, Vakali and now Crichton.

He looked up at the main monitor and saw the Peacekeeper command carrier still sitting there quietly, probably awaiting further orders from Commandant Grayza. Well, they had a small surprise in store for the Peacekeepers…

Rahzaro stopped, almost tripping over two DRDs. One of them was repairing its companion, with several tools extended, working on the open side of the second. Ignoring them, he sidestepped around the two little machines. He'd taken only another five steps before coming across two more DRDs, one attending to the other.

The Goa'uld stared suspiciously at the DRDs. It was very unusual to see two DRDs requiring maintenance within mere paces of each other at the same moment.

"General!" The Goa'uld turned towards the Kalish who was staring transfixed at his security station. The panic in his voice was evident. "You need to see this!"

Marching over, he stood next to the Kalish and looked at the tiny monitor the Kalish was pointing out. In the picture, a Cylon was staring back at them.

It was standing in the middle of a corridor, in full view of the camera. The Goa'uld gasped when he saw the paint marks across its chest. It was one of the Cylon escorts of that green slug of a Hynerian! One of them had survived!!

"What is it doing?" the Kalish asked worriedly.

_Good question,_ The Goa'uld thought. _What is it up to?_ The Cylon was on the research level, which would explain why he had lost contact with the squad sent to that tier.

Quietly, the two DRDs finished repairing the last of their companion DRDs within the command centre. The signal was transmitted and all of their electronic eyes went from blue to red. Then they quietly started to move into position.

"It almost looks like he's waiting for something," the Kalish next to Rahzaro said.

Goa'uld Rahzaro nodded, but that was not the way Cylons behaved. They just didn't stand around doing nothing. Maybe this one was malfunctioning, or awaiting instructions or… He looked up to see numerous DRDs scaling the walls of the command centre from all sides. Their sensor eyes were now all red.

"That Cylon IS waiting for something!!!" he shouted.

DRDs stopped half-way up the walls before opening their weapon ports and firing, killing everyone in the spacious command chamber.

The Goa'uld grabbed the Kalish standing next to him and held him in front like a shield. The unfortunate Kalish took several shots meant for Rahzaro.

Chaos exploded all around him as the DRDs cut everyone down where they stood in their surprise assault. With little choice, the Goa'uld ran for the lift to escape, pushing by two fleeing Charrids, knocking them to the floor. He lunged for the open doors, but took a pulse blast to his back. Had it been just General Rahzaro, the Charrid would have died right there, but the Goa'uld symbiont kept him alive and going. With one last effort, the Goa'uld dove into the lift and the doors closed behind him as he abandoned the remaining personnel to the cruel end of the Cylon controlled DRDs.

------------------

In his own command centre, Sparky turned to address the forty Cylon centurions and ninety-three reprogrammed DRDs.

The Command Centre was now within their control. It was time for the next phase of their plan. Sparky gave the order for the DRDs in the Command Centre to cut main power throughout Katratzi.

Cylons and DRDs could see in the dark, but the aliens inhabiting the base could not. Tactical advantage over any resistance they should encounter belonged to the mechanical army.

"Move out. Find Dominar Rygel and protect him from harm. Eliminate all opposition."

------------------

Scorpius finished dragging in the last of the unconscious Kalish guards before shutting the door to Sikozu's quarters. He overheard Jolinar and Sikozu getting into a heated argument as the Kalish scientist tried to interrogate the Tok'ra to learn what she was. However, the Tok'ra did not appreciate having Sikozu referring to her as a parasite.

"Yo, Sputnik!" Crichton said loudly to Sikozu. "Jolinar just saved your life, so lay off her and worry more about what's out there."

However, Sikozu was still extremely suspicious of this alien named Jolinar who had a Human for a host. The thought of some alien lifeform able to enter your own body and have you as a host disgusted her, not to mention the potential threat such a species could be to an unsuspecting civilization. What was occurring here was a prime example of that threat.

Without warning, the lights in Sikozu's quarters went dark before the rather weak emergency lighting kicked in.

He had spoken too soon! In the shadows, Crichton sighed in frustration. "Why did I open my mouth?"

Starbuck drew his weapon and was on the move. "I'll watch the door."

_"What happened to the power?"_ Jolinar asked.

Without a word, Sikozu approached a computer terminal situated on the far wall. She touched a few buttons, but nothing happened.

"This is impossible. Main power is completely out, but we have numerous backups," she said worriedly. "All we have left are the batteries."

"Forget to pay the bills?" Crichton muttered under his breath. This couldn't be good.

"Get serious," Carter whispered back as Jolinar released control of their shared body.

"I am," Crichton teased back. "Just lightening the mood."

Carter surveyed the darkened room. "We sure could use some of that 'lightening' right now…."

"Get serious," Crichton replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I am… Just lightening the mood."

Scorpius watched the two Humans playfully banter. They were in a life and death situation, but they both were taking a moment to make jokes. From what he could ascertain about these Humans, they excelled at doing whatever they wanted without reason. A very odd race. Then again, having both been placed within the Aurora chair might be responsible for their behaviour.

Pushing that thought aside, he turned to the armed Colonial guarding the door. "Human, do you have a communication device?"

"The name is Starbuck and yes I do."

Scorpius held his hand out. "May I have it?"

Overhearing, both Crichton and Carter turned, barking loudly, "NO!"

"If this entire base is without power, we can contact the command carrier and have a boarding party here shortly."

"Nice try, but we're not that desperate yet," Crichton answered, drawing his weapon. "We'd better get moving and take advantage of the Katratzi blackout while it lasts. Who's coming?"

Despite Scorpius' objection, they all gathered around the door, ready to go. Carter was up front taking point, readying her Ribbon Device.

"I guess its ladies first," Starbuck joked, standing next to her as he held his blaster at the ready.

Carter smiled slowly as she activated the Goa'uld weapon. "Just stay behind me so my forcefield can protect you if we run into trouble."

"No argument here," Starbuck nodded, placing his hand on the door control. "On three. One… Two… Three!"

He thumbed the control and the door opened. In the dimly lit corridor beyond, a Cylon was lurking. It stopped and turned towards them, its red sensor glowing in the darkness. Everyone momentarily froze at the surprising sight of the machine. Its body was a patchwork of glittering silver and golden armor, joined together to make the battle damaged machine whole again.

When Sparky built his Cylon army, he copied and downloaded his own memory matrix into each machine. Every Cylon was exactly like 'Sparky,' thus they only answered to him or Rygel, but they were programmed to recognize Rygel's close associates.

The Cylon instantly scanned the humanoids and identified the lifeforms from Sparky's ID files…

**Name: Samantha Carter/Jolinar… ****Species: Human/Tok'ra Female… **

**Disposition: Ally **

**Name: Starbuck… ****Species: Human Male…**

**Disposition: Ally**

**Name: Unknown Subject…****Species: Scarran Hybrid Male…**

**Disposition: Non-Hostile**

**Name: Unknown Subject…** **Species: Kalish Female…**

**Disposition: Non-Hostile**

It fixed on the last Humanoid subject and the Cylon identified him quickly…

**Name: John Crichton… ****Species: Human Male…**

It recalled Sparky's data and remembered that Crichton was the one who had tried to destroy him. Unfortunately, it didn't know that Ptah was the one who was responsible for attacking Sparky.

The Cylon reacted accordingly.

**Disposition: HOSTILE!**

The Cylon's red sensor eye suddenly stopped, focusing directly ahead. This happened sometimes when a Cylon Centurion was concentrating on performing a single task.

A single task such as kill.


	19. The Cavalry

**Notes:** After much delay and waiting, here's chapter 19! Also, I will be taking a small break and togive my Beta Readers, Karen and SebeceanBabe a much needed rest as well.You can expect our return in January. In the upcoming chapters, be prepared for two massive space battles between the Cylons and pretty well everyone else, and there might a wedding or two. Plus, you will be seeing a squad of modified X-302's equipped with Colonial technology, and a wormhole weapon. 

I saw the Farscape mini and it did have an impact in what I had plan in my story. Especially concerning the construction and use of a wormhole weapon. My wormhole weapon will be far different and more primitive.

By the way, for anyone who has yet to see the Farscape mini, here is a word of advice… Don't watch it alone!

Now, on with our story…

**Chapter Nineteen: The Cavalry**

The battered Scarran guards were cornered and almost down to fighting with their sidearms and bare hands against squads of Charrid shock troops who seemed to be sitting on crates of ammo.

The Charrids came at them with heavy weapons to sweep them out of one corridor into the next and from room to room, boxing them into smaller and smaller pockets of resistance.

The Scarrans were retreating again, sealing another room and quickly fortifying for yet another fight, using no more than overturned furniture.

It was then that the power failed, leaving them in darkness save for the poor emergency lighting. For a moment, they thought it was another tactic of the Charrids and Kalish.

With little choice, they waited for the next attack, expecting the locked door to explode inward at any microt.

They waited.

Nothing happened.

Then they heard weapon fire outside, lots of it. It lasted briefly for several microts, and then all was quiet again.

For a while, they thought of investigating, but stopped when they considered that it might be a Charrid trick to draw some of them out for an easier kill.

Behind them a powerful voice erupted, "Report!"

The Scarran guards turned in surprise at the sudden appearance of Emperor Staleek.

"Emperor, you shouldn't be here!" One of his guards exclaimed.

"I refuse to keep hiding from Charrids or the Kalish," the Emperor declared angrily before extending his hand. "Give me a weapon!"

One Scarran immediately surrendered his pistol to his leader before they heard a heavy metal thump at the door. They all turned their weapons towards the sound.

The thump came again, this time much stronger, and the door bulged inward before collapsing after a third hit.

Several Scarrans hissed in disgust as they watched a lone Cylon centurion walk into the room. It held a sword in one hand and a captured pulse rifle in the other. From head to toe, it was nearly drenched in green Charrid blood.

The Scarrans were within a dench of shooting the Cylon and perhaps forfeiting their lives when the Emperor saw the painted marks on its chest, spelling out the name 'Sparky' in Hynerian.

"Hold your fire!" He commanded his weary soldiers before addressing Sparky. "What do you want, Cylon?"

The machine faced the Emperor, droning out, "Where is Dominar Rygel?"

Staleek smiled viciously. So the machine was seeking to find its master.

"Have you checked the prison tiers?" The Emperor asked.

The Cylon stood there for a moment, seemingly processing the new information before turning to leave.

The Scarrans watched in relief as the machine left, but Staleek was not a fool and realized that the Cylon was not interested in them. The machine was trying to rescue that green toad of a Hynerian from the Charrids and Kalish. That Cylon would shoot and hack its way through a thousand Charrids and Kalish to save its master. The Emperor wanted a ring seat to watch it happen and perhaps to speed things along.

"Gather your weapons and follow that Cylon," he ordered his men.

For a moment, the Scarrans thought their Emperor had gone mad but they reluctantly obeyed and moved out after the Cylon.

In the dimly lit corridor they found the aftermath of a bloodbath. Dead Charrids lay everywhere and, standing over them, were even more Cylons with many reprogrammed DRDs in support. None of the machines gave any regard to the Scarran presence.

Sparky returned to the head of his mechanoid army and they were on the move again. Staleek watched them leave before cautiously addressing his men.

"Order our remaining forces to stay out of the Cylons' way. They're looking for the Hynerian, but if our people should find him first, keep him safe. There's no telling what those machines might do if they should find him dead. They could turn on everyone, even us."

"Yes, Emperor."

---------------------

"Are you certain?"

"Yes Commander," the Peacekeeper lieutenant answered. "Sensors show that power throughout the Scarran fortress has ceased. There was no warning nor is there an apparent cause."

The Command Carrier first officer stared long at the now dormant Scarran base. "Any word from Commandant Grayza or Captain Braca?"

"No word, sir. Shall I attempt to contact them?"

Before he could reply, a comms officer suddenly reported out loud, "Sirs! I'm receiving a signal from Commandant Grayza with proper identification codes. The Charrids and Kalish have turned on their Scarran masters and a full civil war is under way. She's trapped and requesting an emergency evacuation."

The first officer didn't need to hear anymore. He quickly started barking out orders. "Keep a lock on her location and dispatch a full retrieval team with Prowler escort!"

---------------------

For a brief second, Crichton watched as the Cylon looked over to his friends before it settled its electronic gaze upon him. Its "eye" ceased moving, fixating directly on him.

"Uh, guys…? His pong eye has stopped. And he's lookin' at me…"

Starbuck instantly knew what was about to happen. For some reason, this Cylon was singling out Crichton over the rest of them for death. He lifted his weapon to shoot.

"It's locked onto you, Crichton!" The Colonial warned as he took aim.

Before Starbuck could fire, the Cylon moved forward and brushed a still surprised Carter to one side, slamming her to Starbuck. As they both tumbled onto the floor together, Starbuck's weapon discharged, harmlessly blasting a hole in the ceiling.

The Cylon was locked on its Human target as it drew its sword, moving closer. Crichton stood his ground, levelled his colonial blaster on the machine's chest, and fired.

The Cylon's heavy chest plate exploded in a shower of brilliant sparks. The machine wavered in mid-step before continuing doggedly onward. Crichton struck the Cylon in its right shoulder, disabling the arm that held the sword, but the machine's left arm remained.

Before Crichton could fire again, in one blinding motion, the Cylon batted his weapon from his grasp and wrapping its mechanical fingers about his throat. His windpipe suddenly felt like an empty beer can in its grasp as Crichton struggled for his life. The Cylon had only to squeeze to end his life.

Then Scorpius was there, holding a pulse pistol and jamming it into the hole in the Cylon's damaged right shoulder, discharging it. It was a desperate attempt to further damage and destroy the Cylon's internal systems.

Not quite believing that Scorpius was trying to save his life, Crichton fell backwards, gasping for breath, as the machine released him and turned on Scorpius, tossing the Scarran Hybrid like a rag doll across the room.

Desperate, Crichton tried to crawl away as the Cylon closed in on him again. He needed a weapon, a blaster, maybe a cannon, a giant can opener or better yet, Linda Hamilton with her Terminator slaying skills.

Before the Cylon could attempt to stomp him to death with its massive weight, Sikozu stepped up behind the machine. Placing a hand against the Cylon's back, the Kalish concentrated, her hand glowing briefly before the Cylon suddenly went rigid, smoke billowing from its damaged shoulder and joints. It toppled over, just missing Crichton as he rolled out of the way.

Shocked, Crichton's eyes went from the now dead Cylon to Sikozu.

"Thanks!" He gasped in relief.

The female Kalish had all the appearance of the cat that swallowed the canary to Crichton.

"I did nothing," she declared innocently to the Human. "It must have succumbed to all the damage and its inadequate repairs."

Before Crichton could say more, a concerned Jolinar was at his side, offering a helping hand. Just behind her, Starbuck approached the downed machine, weapon ready, to make sure it was truly out of commission.

"Can't say that I'll miss seeing these things," the Colonial warrior commented before giving it a kick.

Looking a little worse for the wear, Scorpius recovered from the hammer blow he had just received from the Cylon and made his way back to the group.

Crichton looked over to the Scarran hybrid. "Nice shot, Scorpy. It did it in."

"I'm rather curious as to where this Cylon came from?" Scorpius asked aloud before turning his attention to Sikozu.

"You think I'm responsible?" The Kalish female said in a defensive tone.

"Well, you do have a research lab littered with nothing but Cylons," Starbuck said, pointing to the now dead machine at their feet, with its mismatched work of gold and silver armor. "From the appearance of this one, it definitely looks like it came from there."

"But how and why would anyone do that?" Sikozu replied before staring at Crichton. "More importantly, why did it go only after you? The Cylon ignored everyone else, including bypassing two other Humans to reach you."

Crichton could only laugh at his luck at being so "special" saying. "Maybe because it liked my charm and pearly white smile? I don't know, but having Cylons gunning for me on top of everything else just makes my day even more complete."

"Regardless, I suggest we do not remain here." Sikozu gestured to the dead Cylon. "Where there is one, there will be another not far behind."

"She's right on that point," Starbuck agreed. "Let's get moving."

With Carter taking point, they moved to the door again and cautiously into the dark and deserted corridor. They had travelled some distance before they eventually rounded a corner.

They came immediately to a stop. In front of them was nothing short of a massacre.

Crichton went pale, saying softly, "Can one Cylon do all of this?"

"Definitely more than one," Starbuck answered, watching where he was stepping. There were a lot of blood and body parts everywhere.

"Should we continue on?" Carter questioned as she looked over the bodies of at least a dozen Charrids and Kalish.

Some of them had been shot, but many were either hacked or sliced open by an edged weapon or pounded to a pulp. It was the telltale sign of Cylon centurions fighting in close combat. Not even a Scarran could match their strength in hand to hand fighting.

"We have no choice," Scorpius said. "Going back may not be any safer."

The communicator on Crichton's belt unexpectedly squealed to life. "Crichton! Can you hear me? Crichton!"

Hearing Chiana's raised voice, Crichton quickly grabbed the communicator and flipped it open. "I'm here, Pip. What's wrong?"

"They found us!"

"The Cylons?"

---------------------

"Head up, Older Man!" Chiana tossed her spare rifle to O'Neill as she spoke into her comms again, answering Crichton. "No! The Charrids!"

O'Neill caught the rifle and turned, firing at several heavily armed Charrid shock troops. Kwenn, Teal'c, and D'Argo quickly joined in, adding their own firepower.

Sheba passed a rifle to Apollo who was trying to question Stark. "Do you know a quick escape route out of here?"

"Way out? Escape?" He looked lost for a moment before a smile flashed across his face. He hurried off, shouting, "Yes! Follow me!"

"Wait!" Apollo yelled after him before turning to O'Neill and the others. "Stark knows a way out! This way!"

Rygel huffed aloud, still piggybacking on Daniel's shoulders. "_Stark_ is going to lead us to safety?! The universe has truly turned against us!!"

---------------------

"Pip! Listen to me! Leave your comms on so we can track you," Crichton said as he raced forward. "We're on our way!"

Starbuck and Sam were already racing after him to help save their friends. Scorpius hung behind for a second before looking over to Sikozu, who also seemed to be debating the wisdom of pursuing the three Humans into battle. The Scarran hybrid finally reached a decision and started moving to join them. After another moment and against her better judgement, Sikozu also hurried to tag along.

---------------------

Just a few tiers away, Sparky was monitoring all internal base communication frequencies and stopped when he detected two familiar voices: the Nebari, Chiana, and the Human, John Crichton.

"_Crichton! Can you hear me? Crichton!"_

"_I'm here, Pip. What's wrong?"_

"_They found us!"_

"_The Cylons?"_

"_No! The Charrids!"_

"_Pip! Listen to me! Leave your comms on so we can track you. We're on our way!"_

The Nebari did leave her communicator unit active and the Cylon quickly zeroed in on her signal. She was not far from his location and he calculated a strong possibility that Dominar Rygel might be with her. Even if not, she and the others were allies and he was programmed to protect them, with the exception of the traitor, John Crichton. If the Human should show up, he would swiftly deal with him.

He turned to face the dozen or so Cylons behind him, accompanied by a large squad of DRDs, before commanding them to move forward again.

---------------------

D'Argo, Kwenn, and Teal'c brought up the rear as Apollo and O'Neill closely followed Stark through a series of corridors.

"This way, this way!" Stark muttered madly as he turned down yet another passageway.

Staying close, O'Neill glanced over to Apollo. "Do you think we should ask where he's leading us?"

"He seems very confident about where he's going," Apollo replied.

Just a few paces behind, Rygel shouted as he hugged tightly to Daniel's back. "He is utterly insane, that's what he is!"

"He's insane?" O'Neill said back to Rygel. This was information he wished he had known sooner.

Just ahead, Stark made another right turn down an arching corridor, but stopped suddenly and retreated before a hail of pulse fire.

"Charrids!" He cried as the shots flew over his head.

Behind them, O'Neill heard the Charrids still exchanging heavy fire with their Luxan, Scarran, and Jaffa companions. They were cornered.

"How many ahead of us?" O'Neill quickly asked Stark. When he didn't respond fast enough, he grabbed him by the shoulders to get his attention. "Hey! How many did you see?"

"Two," Stark finally answered. "Maybe more."

"We can't stay here," Apollo said.

"I know." O'Neill checked his pulse rifle, setting it to full power. "There are more bad guys behind us, so let's hope there are fewer of them ahead."

When O'Neill started to move forward, Apollo stopped him, holding his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I might get one or two. Follow me in and don't stop for any reason."

Apollo held onto his arm, refusing to let go. "Now, wait a moment."

"I'm not asking your permission. We've got to keep moving!"

"And I agree, but we both go together," Apollo said, positioning himself next to O'Neill. "We stand a better chance of getting through."

O'Neill stared hard at the Colonial captain, realizing he was determined to help. "Okay, welcome aboard."

They stood together, prepared for the charge.

"Listen up, everyone," O'Neill called to the group behind him. "We're about to cut a path, so stay close."

Apollo looked back to Sheba, with Braca, Chiana, Daniel and his passenger Rygel standing close by.

"Ignore whatever might happen to us, just don't stop."

He didn't wait for Sheba to answer before staring straight ahead with O'Neill.

"I've got the right." Apollo held the rifle tight against his shoulder.

O'Neill nodded and mirrored Apollo's action with his own weapon. "I've got the left."

Behind them, Sheba readied her weapon, terrified at what might happen next when Braca stepped next to her. She glanced at him. The man had a badly wounded shoulder, but he still had one good arm left to hold a pulse pistol. Their eyes met.

The Colonial nodded politely to him and Braca returned the gesture before facing forward again. In that little moment, the two knew they could count on each other if O'Neill and Apollo should fall. It wasn't so much based upon trust but on mutual survival. They needed each other.

Daniel stood just behind Sheba, checking his own pulse pistol before turning to stare at Chiana, standing next to him. The Nebari held her pulse rifle confidently and looked ready for a fight, but he couldn't shake the need to protect her and the child she carried.

"Love you," he whispered softly.

Chiana looked up with a start and smiled before leaning up to kiss him.

"Hmmmm," Rygel smirked, still hanging tightly onto Daniel's shoulders as the Nebari and Human shared a deep, passionate kiss. "Got one for me too?" He whispered to Chiana.

Her lips still locked with Daniel's, she playful slapped the Dominar on the back of the head.

To the rear, Kwenn, Teal'c, and D'Argo were still exchanging fire with the ever-growing number of Charrid troops.

D'Argo tried to return fire and almost had his head taken off from the intense volume of hostile fire. When he tried to pop around the corner to shoot, he had to duck back and shout to O'Neill and the others. "If you are going to do something, do it now!"

O'Neill took a couple of deep breaths. "Ready?"

Apollo nodded. "Just say when."

"When."

Running side-by-side, they charged down the curved passageway. They couldn't see the end of it or the first of the Charrids. Suddenly, before them, were two of the alien soldiers. The Charrids appeared to be quite startled by the sight of two Humans charging straight at them.

O'Neill aimed for the one on his left and Apollo targeted the one to his right.

The two Charrids actually took a surprised step back as both sides fired at the same moment.

The Charrids missed but the Humans did not. O'Neill and Apollo pressed onward, encountering two more Charrids who were just as surprised as the first two. They, too, fell to the marksmanship of the two Humans.

Before they knew it, they had reached the end of the corridor, which ended in a heavy steel door. At first, they couldn't believe they had survived and glanced at each to make sure they were indeed okay and in one piece. From the rear, Sheba, Braca, and the others came running to join them.

"Sheba, open the door," O'Neill said to the Colonial behind him.

Edging around, Sheba reached the panel and opened the door, and as one, O'Neill and Apollo swept quickly into the room beyond, covering each other's back. Sheba and the others rushed in, ready for anything, but only finding the giant cargo chamber empty of anything save the thousand or so metal crates stored within it.

"Keep alert, people," O'Neill warned as his eyes strained to see in the dim lighting. "Bad guys might be just around any corner… or crate."

Apollo looked over to Stark. "I hope this place has a way out."

"Yes," Stark agreed enthusiastically before hurrying off. "I know the way."

"Wait!" Apollo watched him disappearing around a pile of crates.

"You have weapons," Rygel grumbled, still holding tight to Daniel's shoulders. "Can't one of you just wound him enough to slow him down?"

"I'll get him," Sheba said before giving chase, but suddenly Chiana was following her.

"Not by yourself, you're not!" the Nebari called after the Colonial warrior.

A split second later, Daniel was hurrying to catch up with her, Rygel holding on for dear life. "Chiana, wait!"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" O'Neill cursed. This wasn't the time for their little group to be breaking off in different directions.

"O'Neill!"

The Colonel turned at the sound of Teal'c's voice and found the Jaffa dragging a wounded D'Argo into the room. Kwenn was covering them both as she backed in behind them, firing at the still approaching Charrids before Apollo shut and sealed the door.

O'Neill reached the wounded Luxan first, asking Teal'c with concern, "Is he alive?"

"He lives, but his blood runs dark," Teal'c gravely informed him.

"Get him and yourselves to some cover," O'Neill said. "We'll have company coming through that door any minute."

"Let them come!" Kwenn growled angrily, her armored flesh sporting several new smouldering wounds from pulse weapon hits.

---------------------

"Stark!" Sheba was running full out to catch up with him as she chased him through the maze of cargo containers and crates, shouting at the top of her lungs. "Stop!"

By the time she caught up with him, he had already reached another hatchway on the far side of the chamber and was about to open it.

_Who is this guy?_ Sheba thought. _And is he hard of hearing?_

"Stark! I said STOP!!!"

Finally he paused to turn and face her as the Colonial caught up with him.

"Don't open that door, you don't know what's on the other side." Sheba warned, gasping between breaths. She heard Chiana and Daniel hurrying up from behind.

"Freedom is on the other side of the door. I know this base and its secrets," Stark said confidently.

"Then let me check first, because I've got a weapon and you haven't." Sheba pushed Stark aside and looked back to Chiana, Daniel, and Rygel, peeking over his shoulder. "Watch yourselves."

Prepared, Sheba cautiously opened the door and found only darkness. There was no light source in the area beyond. With her rifle ready, she stepped forward carefully through the entrance to inspect whatever awaited her on the other side of the door.

She backed up in a hurry, though. Before anyone could react, a Cylon pushed its way in and Sheba did her best to stay out of its way, hoping it was one of Rygel's Cylon guards. She was relieved when she spotted the Hynerian writing across its chest.

Over his shoulder, Daniel heard Rygel cheering happily, "Sparky! You survived!"

Then two more Cylons stepped into view to flank him. Rygel suddenly became a little worried, as did everyone else.

"Ah, I see you've brought some friends… I hope."

---------------------

D'Argo came to screaming. Someone or something was striking him in the chest with the force of a sledgehammer.

Grimacing in agony, he saw Kwenn hovering over him, drawing her fist back for another blow.

His first reaction was to try and hit her back, but Teal'c and Braca, even with his wounded shoulder, were restraining him.

Kwenn struck again and D'Argo coughed out violently. The Scarran stopped, and smiled.

"The blood is clear now."

D'Argo scowled, and, through clinched teeth, said with what could be considered gratitude, "I think you broke a couple of ribs while you were at it, but it's a fair trade off."

They were hunched down behind a heavy metal crate with O'Neill keeping a lookout. They were all relieved to see the Luxan conscious and recovering from his poisonous wound.

"Can you stand?" O'Neill asked, his weapon aimed toward the door and the numerous Charrids on the other side of it, trying to get in. "We're about to have company."

"Just help me up and give me a weapon," D'Argo demanded, ready for a fight.

The Luxan was pulled to his feet, but struggled for balance before leaning against the crate for support. Teal'c handed him a rifle.

"There have to be at least three full squads out there. We won't survive this," Braca said.

"Do not let fear take you," Teal'c responded.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is being taken alive by Charrids. They tend to eat their prisoners," Braca replied grimly before staring at Teal'c. "Never thought I would be fighting next to a Jaffa, of all beings."

"Does that trouble you?"

"No," Braca admitted to Teal'c. "During our war against the system lords, we learnt the hard way that the Jaffa were excellent fighters, especially in hand-to-hand combat. Their only downfall was in their leadership. Their 'gods' showed bad judgement on many occasions."

"Indeed." Teal'c wasn't about to argue against the truth.

Apollo appeared next to O'Neill after a quick search of the cargo hold and took up spot next to him, his own rifle ready. "This place is enormous. I don't know where they went."

"If they're smart, they'll keep on running," O'Neill answered grimly. "Let's keep the bad guys busy as long as we can and buy the others some time."

There was an explosion and the door buckled inward, but it still held. The Charrids outside had failed to use enough explosives. The next one would cave in the heavy metal door for certain.

"I intend to take a hundred of them before I fall," Kwenn snarled.

O'Neill couldn't suppress his smile. "You go, girl."

Suddenly, Daniel, Chiana, Sheba and Stark came hurrying back, much to the shock of their friends.

"Hey, guys, miss us?" Daniel asked O'Neill, holding hands with Chiana as if this was all some sort of romantic dating scene, rather than a war zone.

"Not really, because we're about to be up to our armpits in Charrids to keep us company," O'Neill couldn't believe they had come back. He wished they'd stayed away. "Wait a sec! Where's the little green guy you were wearing on your back?"

"You won't believe this, but we found the cavalry." Daniel smiled and Chiana giggled next to him.

"Daniel, this is no time for games. What cavalry?"

From behind Daniel and Chiana, a Cylon walked out from behind a tall stack of crates, followed by another, then another. Surprised, O'Neill and the others looked around as more Cylons stepped out into view. Along the floor, dozens upon dozens of DRDs moved to position themselves just thirty feet from the damaged door in a neat line. Following them, a row of Cylons formed up before dropping to one knee. Another row of Cylons stood just behind them. In a single motion, the machines aimed their weapons on the weakened door, waiting for the Charrids to burst through.

Kwenn growled at the sight of the Cylons, demanding, "Where did they come from?"

"Sparky built them!"

They turned to see a beaming Rygel riding in on the shoulders of Sparky, the Cylon Centurion. From his new perch, the Dominar looked like the conquering hero and, with this new army, he just might be.

But Rygel had one more surprise and gestured behind him. "By the way, look who else we found."

A rather humble-looking Emperor Staleek and several Scarrans stepped up alongside Rygel.

"Well," O'Neill beamed. "The gang's all here."

Staleek scowled at the Human. He wasn't in the mood for their humour.

---------------------

Outside in the corridor, the small army of Charrids planted and detonated another charge of explosives, causing the heavy door to finally give in.

With a fierce battle cry, the shock troops poured into the room. They were expecting to meet a small band of sparsely armed aliens. Imagine their surprise when they charged in to find twenty Cylons positioned into two defensive lines with several dozen DRDs out in front, waiting for them.

"Drop your weapons," one Cylon commanded.

The Charrids hesitated like a herd of deer caught in the headlights of a convoy of eighteen-wheelers. That changed rather quickly when one Charrid, apparently wishing to be the defiant hero, raised his weapon, firing and screaming, "Never!"

The pulse round struck one Cylon and ricocheted up into the ceiling, doing no damage to the machine. But that was enough to cause the Cylons and DRDs to retaliate.

Every Cylon and DRD returned fire for a solid ten Earth seconds. Then all was silent, because the Cylons simply ran out of targets to kill.

From behind the Cylons, several heads cautiously peeked up from the shelter of the cargo containers.

Daniel was the first to break the eerie quiet. "Ah, I think our side won, guys."

TBC...


	20. An Uneasy Truce

**Chapter Twenty: An Uneasy Truce**

"Why do you want John Crichton?" Aeryn demanded, cutting to the chase as she stared hard at the grey alien named Thor.

"I was told by General Hammond that John Crichton was travelling with the Colonials to a place called Katratzi within Scarranspace.During our journey there, we detected your vessel engaged against the Cylons. Your tactic against them was rather original."

"You know of us?" Cain said. He had never heard of, let alone seen an alien quite like Thor before.

"Yes, we have known of your existence for some time." Thor watched the Sebacean female curiously, noticing her increasingly aggressive behaviour towards him. She seemed to be protective of the Human he was seeking. "Is Crichton here among you?"

"Answer my question first!" She snapped. "Why do you want him?"

"Aeryn." Cain moved next to her, lightly touching her arm. Aeryn grew quiet but continued to glare at the alien through narrowed eyes.

Cain now moved forward to address Thor, saying peacefully, "We have no hostile intent against you, but she is asking a fair question, why are you after John Crichton?"

"Because it has come to my attention that he carries the knowledge of the Ancients."

"Knowledge of the Ancients?"

"Yes," Thor nodded. "He has been given at least one powerful aspect of their vast technology, which is the knowledge and the ability to create and control wormholes. In the wrong hands, this knowledge could be used to lay waste to an entire solar system with a mere thought."

"If this knowledge of wormholes is so dangerous, then why did these Ancients give it to him in the first place?"

"Long ago we were allies with the Ancients and they would not give this power to anyone, much less to a species who had yet to master interstellar travel. This situation has my people puzzled and deeply concerned."

Listening, Aeryn wished she had a weapon. If this being meant Crichton any harm, she would stop him right here, even if it meant her own death.

"What are you planning to do when you find him?" She demanded.

Thor turned his gaze back to her. "Determine if it's true and, if necessary, remove this knowledge."

"And what of Crichton?"

Thor studied Aeryn closely. "This Human means much to you?"

"Just answer the question," Aeryn pressed.

"Idon't mean Crichton or you any harm."

Just then a small console display began flashing on the arm of Thor's chair. The Asgard's dark eyes focused on it before looking to Commander Cain.

"Your crew is dangerously concerned for you both. You ship's weapons are targeting my vessel and your First Officer is demanding your return."

"If you're sincere and mean us no harm, let me speak with him and return us to my ship," Cain said.

"I will return you to your ship or if you wish, I can take you and your ship with me to Katratzi."

------------

Crais, Athena, Cassiopeia and most certainly Talyn were not happy with what was happening. Katratzi was suddenly without power and about a quarter of an arn later a coded transmission, a Peacekeeper coded signal, no less, was beamed from the Scarran base to the Command Carrier. The problem was they didn't know what was going on or what to do.

Frustrated, Cassiopeia sat cross-legged on the floor of the command chamber.

"We're going in circles," the Colonial doctor said before sitting up straight, running her fingers through her long blonde hair. "I say we take a chance and contact them."

Standing in the centre of the command chamber, Crais shook his head. "If we do, we will give ourselves away to the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers."

Cassiopeia sighed. "How is Talyn doing with that coded signal?"

"Talyn is still working on it, but he has already determined it was set by Commandant Grayza," Athena said from her console station not far from Cassiopeia. "We should know what it said shortly."

Cassiopeia leapt to her feet and started pacing about the chamber, wishing to do something. "I don't like this, we can't just sit here!"

Before Crais could answer, the command chamber rumbled and both Athena and Crais stood at attention. Cassiopeia looked at the two, a little concerned. Talyn was telling them something through their transponders. If Talyn made this much noise, it couldn't be good. "What is it?" she asked.

"Talyn has detected a boarding vessel and several squadrons of Prowlers leaving the Command Carrier on course for Katratzi," Crais replied.

"Are they attacking?" Athena asked.

"Not with a single boarding vessel."

"I think it's time to break radio silence," Cassiopeia insisted again.

This time Crais, Athena nor Talyn argued.

-----------

"How much further?"

Crichton looked to Carter as they moved as fast as they dared through the Scarran base without increasing the risk of running into a patrol. "We're getting close."

They were easily tracking Chiana's opened communicator frequency with his own communicator.

"I suggest we stop." They all halted just long enough to look back at Scorpius who was casually pointing down a different corridor junction. "We might want to head down here for a moment."

Crichton looked more than a little annoyed, as he pointed in the direction they were running. "Except our friends are that way."

"Believe me, John, you and the others don't want to be going that way. Not now, at least."

It was then that Crichton heard the heavy pounding of boots, a whole lot of them and all coming rapidly closer.

Scorpius gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes before stepping into the next corridor and vanishing from sight. "I also suggest we hide."

As the running footsteps drew nearer, Crichton, Carter, Starbuck and Sikozu hurried to follow Scorpius. Staying in the shadows, they listened and watched as a huge number of Charrids came racing by, seemingly running franticly for their lives.

The good news was that the Charrids were running away from the direction where the rest of their friends were, but, unfortunately, Crichton and the rest were stuck in the middle of their retreat. They waited and held their breath until the last of the Charrids ran by.

In the darkness, Starbuck breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close. They were sure in a hurry, I wonder what for?"

"Maybe they heard there was a Rolling Stones concert coming to town," Crichton muttered before opening his communicator. "Pip? Do you hear me? We ran into a large group of Charrids fleeing from you position, are you okay? Chiana?"

"What's wrong?" A concerned Starbuck asked.

"Don't know," Crichton said, checking his communicator. "I'm still receiving a signal, but she's not answering."

"We'd better get moving," a worried Carter said.

-----------

"How are you feeling?"

D'Argo managed a small smile at Sheba before answering. "Like someone shot me with a pulse rifle."

He tried to stand on his own, leaving the support of the crate against which he was leaning. D'Argo stood unsupported for all of three microts before nearly tipping over. Fortunately, Sheba was there to help catch his enormous bulk.

"I've got you. Just lean on me."

At first, he resisted the Colonial, but finally relented and placed an arm around her supporting shoulders. "You realize whenever we get close, unfortunate events occur."

"I didn't think it was all that bad," she mused.

A whisper of a smile remained on his lips. "Agreed and if I had a choice, I would do it all over again."

Sheba had to smile back before snuggling up closer against him. "So, you still like me?"

The Luxan almost laughed. "Minus the mayhem."

Elsewhere in the cargo chamber, Kwenn was approached by Emperor Staleek and the soldier bowed her head as a show of respect to her supreme leader.

"Emperor, it heartens me to know that you are safe."

Staleek barely acknowledged her before demanding, gesturing to the non-Scarrans with her, "What were you doing with these…. 'beings?'"

Kwenn stared straight ahead, answering, "I was imprisoned with them by the Charrids and Kalish. We worked together to escape."

"Of course," Staleek said, adding ominously, "Just remember where your loyalties lie."

Kwenn didn't so much as blink, replying evenly, "Of course, my Emperor."

Little did Staleek know, Chiana had been making faces behind his back. When the Emperor finally moved on, Kwenn permitted herself to smile when the Nebari winked at her.

Apollo moved cautiously amongst the rows of Cylon centurions before looking up to Rygel who was seated comfortably on the shoulders of Sparky. "You say that Sparky rebuilt these Cylons?"

"Yes."

"That can't be."

"I used Sparky and Fluffy to help repair Talyn when he was damaged and they performed admirably."

"But you oversaw everything those two did," Starbuck protested. "Cylons don't take initiative beyond their primary programming. Someone had to order him to fix these other Cylons."

"Sparky," Rygel commanded to his loyal Cylon guard, "Who ordered you to fix these Cylons?"

"No one," Sparky answered. "I did."

Apollo's jaw dropped. This was not typical Cylon behaviour. "Why?" He asked the machine.

"To save Dominar Rygel," the Cylon replied.

Rygel looked like a proud father. "Satisfied?"

Suddenly, Sparky and several other Cylons turned their attention to the door with weapons raised. There they saw Carter as she entered, carefully stepping around the smoking bodies of several dead Charrids.

"Whoa! That's a lot of Cylons! Are you guys okay?" Carter was glad to see her friends safe, but she refused to let down her guard or forcefield until she knew exactly what was going on.

"We're okay. D'Argo was wounded, but he's up and recovering," Apollo said.

"And them?" Carter pointed to the Cylons.

"Rygel is able to control them. Is everyone with you alright?" Apollo asked, hoping it was true.

Carter stopped and looked back out through the door at someone or something. "Ah, yes but, we have two problems. First, Rygel order your wind up men not to kill Crichton."

Rygel stared at her bemused. "Why? I know Crichton can be an annoyance, but enough for the Cylons to declare war on him?"

Carter's eyes flashed as a rather annoyed Jolinar spoke through her host. Humour us, Rygel, and do it!

"Very well," Rygel sighed. "Attention, Cylons! Do not attack John Crichton."

Slowly, ever so slowly from behind Carter, Crichton peeked through the shattered door. Carter was prepared to defend him if the Cylons should attack, but none of the machines made a hostile move.

"I think it's safe," Carter assured him.

He stepped into the cargo chamber and stood next to the Tok'ra. "Maybe so, but why do I feel like a tiny fish being eyed by a pack of starving Piranhas?"

"Maybe because they are Piranhas, in a sense. They can gang up on an enemy as one, but the little guy is controlling them, so count your blessings."

Crichton took a few more steps inside, cautiously watching the Cylons and the DRDs positioned on the floor. They all seemed to be watching him rather intently. He wasn't sure how much sway Rygel had over them now, so he kept his hand away from his weapon, just in case.

From around the towering bodies of Cylons and Scarrans, he saw Stark racing towards him, chattering excitedly.

"Crichton! Crichton! She spoke to me! She gave me a message!"

"Whoa, Stark! Settle down and what did I tell you about staying off the sugar?" Crichton caught the Stykera by the shoulders, slowing him down. "Let's try this again. Who spoke to you and what did she say?"

"Zhaan! She spoke to me and asked me to give you a message."

Crichton knew Stark was able to sense the dead, but he was also not the most stable person. For now, he decided to humour him. "She did? What was the message?"

"Zhaan said to me, you will be reunited with her soon," Stark proclaimed and extended his hand before opening it. "And to return this to you."

A chain dangled from his fingertips and on the end of it was his father's lucky ring. The puzzle ring Jack Crichton had given to John just before the launch of the Farscape One. It had been lost when he and D'Argo had blown up Scorpius' Gammak base.

Suddenly, Stark's credibility went through the roof. Crichton carefully took it from him. "How?"

"Zhaan!" Stark answered enthusiastically, as if her name was the answer for everything.

Behind him, Starbuck and Sikozu eyed the number of Cylons standing before them. They watched the machines so closely that they failed to notice Emperor Staleek glaring at the Kalish scientist.

Carter was about to introduce Scorpius, hoping that O'Neill and the others would resist the temptation of shooting him, when Staleek lunged forward. With his right arm extended, he trapped Sikozu in a heat projection attack.

"I will see your traitorous species become extinct alongside the Charrids!" Staleek threatened.

Sikozu cried helplessly as she collapsed to her knees from the assault, begging. "No… I'm loyal to the Empire."

"You lie!" Staleek hissed.

Enraged, Starbuck drew his blaster and aimed it at Staleek's head in an attempt to protect her.

"Let her go!!!"

The Emperor's guards started to converge on the Colonial, but Starbuck's companions jumped to his protection.

"That's far enough!" Apollo aimed his weapon at a Scarran that was closing in on Starbuck.

Unimpressed by the mere pulse rifle he held, the Scarran raised his large fist to crush the Human's skull. Out of nowhere, a Cylon blocked his path and slammed the Scarran to the floor with a single blow.

Elsewhere, another Scarran turned his attention to D'Argo and Sheba. He caught them unprepared with the Colonial helping to support the Luxan. Seeing the charging Scarran, D'Argo tried to push Sheba away, even as she attempted to draw her weapon. Nearby, Teal'c, Chiana and Daniel saw what was happening and tried to hurry to their aid.

"No!" Kwenn appeared, trying to stop the attacking Scarran. "They are not our enemies!"

The Scarran soldier snarled and turned on her. He swung a fist, but the female Scarran was faster and she ducked under the blow. Then, with lightning speed, Kwenn grabbed the soldier and spun him about, pulling him back into a chokehold.

"That will be enough!" Kwenn hissed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. It was then that she realized she had just turned against her own people to defend her new friends and that the penalty was death. Looking around, Kwenn saw that the other Scarrans were completely distracted by the Cylons. Making a quick decision, Kwenn quickly snapped his neck.

D'Argo, Sheba, Teal'c, Chiana and Daniel were stunned by Kwenn's actions. The female Scarren suddenly demanded of them, "Aim your weapons at me."

Sheba hesitated before realizing what was being asked of her. The Colonial nodded and pointed her weapon and the others followed suit, as Kwenn held up her hands in a fake surrender.

All around, the Cylons and Scarrans were now fighting. The Scarrans were trying to defend their Emperor against the Colonial threatening him, while the Cylons automatically came to the defence of their Dominar's 'close associates'.

It was a one-sided fight as the Scarrans were no match for the even deadlier machines. Fortunately, the Cylons were only trying to restrain the Scarrans. The biggest problem was for all the non-Scarrans to stay out of the way.

O'Neill was doing his best to keep out of the battle of the titans and to make sure everyone else did, too. His eyes scanned the scene, which looked like an outlandish Japanese movie – huge lizard men fighting and losing badly against gigantic robots.

He kept turning when Sam came into view and spotted a dark figure stepping up behind her. It looked like…

Son of a bitch! O'Neill thought they had killed him. He shouted, lifting his weapon. "Sam! Behind you!"

Just when he thought he couldn't be any more surprised, Sam stepped out in front, blocking his shot at Scorpius.

He couldn't believe it as he glared at the sight of Scorpius smiling behind the Tok'ra. "Sam, what are you doing?!"

"It's a long story, but I'm keeping a promise."

"Run that by me again?"

The Emperor heard the fighting behind him as he held the struggling Sikozu in his heat projection. Out of the corner of his left eye, the huge muzzle of Starbuck's blaster never wavered.

"I said, LET HER GO!"

"Do you believe that I fear you, Human?" Staleek hissed to Starbuck.

From the right, the point of a sword was raised just under the Emperor's chin.

"Perhaps you will have some respect for this!" Rygel said from the shoulders of Sparky as the Cylon held his sword close to Staleek's throat. "You have three choices. One, release the Kalish then call off your men and I will call off mine. Two, you can all die fast. Three, die very slowly."

Staleek fumed silently at the Dominar and his loyal Cylon, but he knew he could not win this confrontation. He reluctantly released Sikozu and Starbuck re-holstered his weapon, quickly running to check on her before she collapsed into his arms.

Still standing next to Stark, Crichton watched as Cylons simply overpowered Staleek's men by brutal strength alone. One Cylon actually had two Scarrans on their knees by applying a crushing grip to both of their throats.

Enjoying this moment, Crichton moved up close to the Emperor before saying coldly, "Humbling, ain't it? To be on the other side of the fence and have a superior opponent bearing down on you?"

Staleek hissed at him before turning to face Rygel. "Now, release my men!"

Rygel was planning to play this out. When was the last time anyone had the Emperor of the Scarran Empire at a disadvantage? It was veryfittingfor it to be a Dominar. Sadly, the moment was ruined when Starbuck's communicator unit hummed to life and Crais voice filtered through it, loud enough for all to hear.

"Team one, this is Captain Crais. Are you receiving me?"

Starbuck activated his comm. unit to answer. It had to be serious for Crais to risk breaking radio silence. "We're receiving you, Captain. What's your situation?"

"Normal. However, we're currently scrambling our transmission to avoid having it traced back to us and can't keep it up for long. What is your situation?"

"Ah," Starbuck looked about and saw Cylons grappling with Scarrans, Sparky holding a sword on their Emperor and Carter trying to prevent O'Neill from shooting a resurrected Scorpius. "Could be improved, but we're in one piece."

"We detected the Scarran installation is without power and the Command Carrier is sending a boarding vessel, possibly to pickup Commandant Grayza."

SG-1 knew the possible ramification of what Crais just told him.

"O'Neill, if Grayza has become a Goa'uld…?" Teal'c started.

O'Neill was still glaring hatefully at Scorpius and the only thing stopping him from pulling the trigger was Carter. He wished he had time to figure out what was going on and why she was protecting him. Unfortunately, another crisis had arisen that needs to be attended to immediately.

"Then we can't let her return to that ship," O'Neill answered, his eyes never leaving Scorpius. He then said aloud for Staleek to hear. "You heard that, Emperor? The ones who tried to dethrone you are making their escape. Do you want that to happen? We can stop them, but not without your cooperation."

Staleek frowned darkly, looking at O'Neill, then over to Starbuck who was helping Sikozu to her feet. Finally, he turned his eyes to Rygel seated on the shoulders of his Cylon guardian.

"Very well, but I want the Goa'uld after we're done," Staleek boomed.

O'Neill nodded in agreement. "I don't think any of us would object to that. If you want them, you can have them."

"Release them," Rygel commanded and Sparky slowly lowered his sword from the Emperor's throat and the surrounding Cylons freed all the Scarrans from their grasp. Several of them collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath or shaking their limbs to get the circulation going after having them almost twisted off. Needless to say, all of the Scarrans looked very pissed.

Suddenly, Starbuck realized that someone was missing from the group and a sense of dread filled him.

"Uh, Apollo, where's Commander Adama?"

**TBC…**

**Next Chapter:** To everyone who has been wondering for so long… Aeryn will finally be reunited with Crichton!!! And right behind her will be an Asgard battlecruiser and the battlestar Pegasus but will all that firepower will be enough to save him?


	21. Never Enough Time

**Chapter Twenty-One: Never Enough Time**

Under the protective cover of a full squadron of Prowlers, the Peacekeeper boarding vessel slowly pulled up to the designated airlock. So far, their approach was met with no resistance, but Lieutenant Taran knew everything would change when her team boarded the Scarran fortress.

For Taran, it was not hard to believe that the Scarran Empire was gripped by a civil war, considering they were on the losing side in their war against the Cylons. What was difficult to believe was that there was something out there that was stronger than the Scarrans.

That simple fact frightened her the most.

Her leaders were all telling the same story, that the Scarrans picked a battle with the wrong enemy. They attacked the Cylons first and they got what they deserved and the Peacekeepers had nothing to fear as long they kept out of the fighting. Taran hoped they were right, because she would hate to face something, a machine no less, which could beat a Scarran.

Taran felt a faint bump as their vessel mated with the station's airlock, bringing the Peacekeeper lieutenant out of her own thoughts. There was a brief hiss of air as the pressure equalized between ship and station.

"Prime weapons and be alert," she ordered her team. "Where we're going, there won't be a second chance!"

Taran's squad met her gaze with equal determination. They were ready and they were the best. She was proud of every one of them.

Inside the station, they found near darkness, save for some emergency lighting. Moving ever deeper, they still encountered no resistance. The entire place felt like a derelict. Taran left her second squad behind to guard their ship and to act as backup, if needed.

Her point man was checking the next corridor junction when he stopped, calling out, "Lieutenant." He gestured toward a dormant Scarran DRD, its sensor eye dark. "Even their robots are offline," he commented as she approached.

Good sign, Taran thought. If the Scarrans and their supposed allies were too busy killing one another, her team might be able to slip in and out without them knowing that they were here.

"Keeping moving and stay alert."

When the Peacekeepers left, the little DRD came to life, its sensor light glowing a blood red.

The Peacekeeper squad continued on for a while, slowly closing on Grayza's reported location. The corridors were still silent, devoid of life, which made Taran even more suspicious. It was too quiet!

Up ahead in the corridor, a shadow moved.

"Halt!" she called out. Her men stopped, snapping their weapons up, forming a defensive line. "Stand and identify yourself."

The figure hesitated before moving cautiously into view, holding a carrying pack.

"Commandant Grayza," Taran said in relief. "Where's Captain Braca?"

"They killed him," Grayza replied, as she approached them quickly. "We need to depart immediately."

"We have a ship waiting, Commandant," Taran said. "This way."

Stepping along side Lieutenant Taran and into the protective ring of Peacekeeper commandoes, Grayza was led away to safety. Unbeknownst to them, just around a corridor junction where Grayza had been lurking a moment before, General Rahzaro lay dead.

"Squad two, this is squad one. We have found Commandant Grayza and are returning, have the ship ready to go," Taran reported into her comm. but when she got no reply, she tried again. "Squad two, report? Squad two?"

This was bad.

"Is there something wrong, lieutenant?" Grayza questioned.

"Squad one, prime weapons!" Taran ordered. "Squad two might be in danger. Commandant Grayza, please stay to the rear until we figure out what's happening."

Grayza didn't argue and hung back as Taran hurried her squad back to their ship. They finally reached the last corridor that led to their docked ship. Squad two was nowhere in sight, but the ship was still there and intact. This was too strange and Taran hated mysteries.

"Watch yourselves," Taran ordered. "Move forward."

They got within ten motras of their ship when someone stepped out through the airlock to meet them. It wasn't one of her men.

Taran aimed her rifle at him. "Halt and identify yourself!"

The man she had in her sight looked very calmly at her, answering, "I am Captain Apollo. I mean you no harm."

The Peacekeeper lieutenant suppressed her urge to shoot him. "What have you done to my men!"

"He did nothing," Captain Braca now emerged from the airlock and stood beside Apollo. "I ordered them to stand down and to wait elsewhere."

Taran looked back at Grayza before turning her attention forward, trying to keep a level of courtesy to her voice as things continued to get more bizarre.

"Captain Braca, I was told you were dead. Please explain yourself… Now."

"Whatever you were told, you are misinformed. We have reason to believe that there are Goa'uld among you," Braca explained evenly. "Commandant Grayza might be infected with a parasite."

Before Taran could respond, she heard Grayza laughing behind her. "That's preposterous, captain! Look at yourself! You are standing next to an alien belonging to another military organization. For all we know, you have become irreversibly contaminated and now you are trying to keep us from boarding that ship." She gestured toward the entrance to the Peacekeeper ship.

"Lieutenant!" Braca addressed Taran. "I order you to place Commandant Grayza under arrest."

"Lieutenant!" Grayza shouted. "I order you to shoot them both!"

Taran hesitated, not sure what to do. Braca was her commanding officer and ship's captain. Although he wasn't the most decisive man she had served under, he was fair and open-minded. While she knew little of Commandant Grayza, she was their superior officer nevertheless. Who should she listen to or believe?

"What are you waiting for? Kill them both!" Grayza repeated her order.

"Lieutenant, I am your captain! Place her under arrest!" Braca countered.

Apollo saw that Taran was trapped and uncertain whose orders she should follow. Whatever happened, he couldn't afford to let Braca lose or they'd be forced to disarm the Peacekeepers and most likely kill several of them.

"Lieutenant," Apollo said, gaining her attention. "One or more of your superiors might have been compromised. What do your own instincts tell you to do?"

Taran watched the Colonial for a moment, before Grayza vented angrily, "What are you waiting for, Lieutenant? Shoot them now!"

"No," Taran finally answered. "By regulation 24-B-237, I'm placing both you and Captain Braca under arrest until medical examinations can prove that neither of you are infected by a Goa'uld symbiont."

While Apollo and Captain Braca were both visibly relieved by Lt. Taran's actions, Commandant Grayza was infuriated. "You? You are placing me under arrest! I could crush you like the insect you are!"

Much to her own amusement, Taran remained calm in the face of Grayza's fury. "You may file a protest, but you are under arrest." She then extended her hand. "Now, surrender your pack and any weapons you are carrying."

"You will live to regret this," Grayza said coldly as she started to hand over the pack. "This very instant!"

In a flash, Apollo saw Grayza draw a pulse pistol from under her long black cape, aiming it straight at the startled Lieutenant. The Commandant's eyes were glowing! All the surrounding Peacekeeper commandoes were equally taken by surprise.

Praying to the Lords of Kobol that the Peacekeepers didn't end up shooting him, Apollo went for the blaster that Starbuck had loaned him. Knowing how good his squad leader was with the weapon, Starbuck had decided that his captain could use it more than he. In a blink of an eye, Apollo's hand wrapped around the pistol grip of his weapon and pulled it free from the holster. The blaster became an extension of his arm as he raised the weapon, taking aim.

Even Braca gasped at the swiftness of the Colonial, just as Apollo fired.

Taran thought she was dead when Grayza drew that weapon on her. The Commandant's eyes were even glowing! She was indeed a Goa'uld and that thing inside Grayza was going to kill her in a fit of revenge.

Then Grayza was gone. The Commandant was dead on her feet, shot down by Apollo. Taran never dreamed she could be so grateful to an alien.

"Hold your fire!" Taran managed to get out when several members in her squad took aim at the Colonial. "She was a Goa'uld!"

Before another word was spoken, they all heard an electronic whining sound emanating from the carrying pack that Grayza had carried. Apollo knew that sound and the colour drained from his face.

"Everyone, listen to me! Please take one step back." He quickly spoke into a comm. unit. "Crichton! Carter! I think we found the naquadah bomb and it's counting down!"

Hurrying out of the Peacekeeper ship, Crichton and Carter quickly join Apollo that they gathered about carrying pack. Carefully reached into the leather bag, Crichton and pulled out the naquadah bomb. The device was pulsating, building up for detonation.

"Just what I was afraid of," he sighed to the people around him. "Tell me again, why did we bring this thing in here with us?"

"Because we all thought it was a good idea at the time," Carter said as she checked the pouch for its remaining contents, pulling out a pair of coppery containers. "Two loaded Goa'uld containment cylinders. We've got the last of the symbionts."

"Can we disarm the bomb?" Apollo said.

By now, the rest of their group was coming out to watch. Thankfully, Braca was keeping the Peacekeepers calm at the sight of more aliens, Scarrans and Cylons. The last thing they needed was a shootout on top of a bomb that was about to go boom.

Crichton inspected the device closely and shook his head. "No, the snake lady changed some of the components on it. If we don't do it right, we'll find out if there really is an afterlife."

Standing off to one side with the others, O'Neill asked the dreaded question. "How much time is left?"

"Unless she changed the default timer, we had two hundred microts when it was activated," Crichton answered grimly, doing the math in his head. "It took us about thirty microts to figure out what was happening and get here. Another thirty to have this conversation and come to the conclusion that we are so screwed!"

"What about our boarding vessel? We could make our escape on that before the bomb explodes," Braca suggested.

"The ship can only carry twenty-four people, it can't hold us all," Taran said.

"Even if it could, we can't abandon Katratzi," Emperor Staleek rumbled. "Think of something else!"

"We had better do it soon; we have less than fifty-five microts!" Sikozu said, her sharp mind calculating the countdown in her head.

Nearly in unison, Crichton, Carter and Apollo looked at each other, saying, "I have an idea!"

Still holding the bomb, Crichton got up and rushed to the boarding vessel, Carter and Apollo close behind.

"How long will it take to set the ship's autopilot?" Apollo asked.

"No time," Crichton said as he reached the airlock. "Someone has to fly it."

"I'll fly it," Apollo volunteered.

Shaking her head, Carter held her hand out to Crichton. "No, gave it to me and I'll fly it."

"Why do we keep doing this?" Crichton was touched by their willingness to volunteer and put their lives on the line, but he kept on moving. "You two don't know a thing about Peacekeeper ships. That means I win by default."

Carter didn't like the sound of that. Her heart froze when Crichton reached the ship's airlock first and he turned to face her. It felt like he was bidding her his final farewell. Jolinar's voice broke through, panicking.

_"NO!"_

The airlock shut before Jolinar, Apollo or anyone else could do a thing.

Leaving the bomb inside the boarding vessel's airlock, Crichton hurried to the cockpit, powered up the engines and undocked the ship. Within microts, he was moving away from Katratzi, at a painfully slow crawl.

"Figures I'm the one stuck with the slowest ride available," he muttered to no one in particular. He activated the ship's comm. unit. "Hey, is anyone listening?"

"John." It was D'Argo. "Listen, you don't have to do this. You can jettison it out the airlock when you reach a safe distance away."

"That's what I have in mind, D. I have no intention of killing myself," Crichton assured his friend. "How much time do I have?"

Jolinar was standing next to D'Argo, listening, when she turned, snapping her fingers at Sikozu. _"You! How much time does he have left?"_

"I have a name!" Sikozu declared, not appreciating the Tok'ra's demanding tone.

_"How much time!"_ Jolinar snarled.

"Thirty microts," Sikozu finally informed her coolly. "Give or take two microts."

"John, you have less than thirty microts," D'Argo quickly told him.

Crichton checked and realized he had only travelled a mere two hundred metras from the base. This ship was definitely not built for speed.

"I'm going to dump the bomb at eight hundred metras."

It would be close. Not only did he have to get the bomb as far away from the base as possible, but he had to get himself clear of the blast as well.

"Tell the Peacekeepers to stay clear."

"Braca is already communicating with the command carrier, they won't interfere," D'Argo answered. "Can you do it, John?"

"I'm going to need a little luck," Crichton said as he pressed the ship for more speed, but he couldn't get anymore from its straining engines.

Fishing around inside his coat pocket, he pulled out his father's lucky ring, still hanging from a simple metal chain. He stared at it, Stark's words echoing in his ears.

_You will be reunited with her soon._

He had to be referring to Aeryn. Who else could it be? But did it mean he'd be joining Aeryn in death? He wished he'd had more time to question Stark on what it all meant.

Regardless, as much as he missed her, he wasn't ready to face death yet. Too many people were depending on him to make it. He wrapped the chain around his left hand and clutched the ring tightly inside his fist. He pushed the ship onward, but soon detected a ship approaching. It was Talyn.

"Crais, this is no time to be a hero. Turn around!"

"We have been monitoring your situation," Crais said. "We can use our docking web to help tow you quickly to safety."

"There's no time. Stay the hell away and save yourself!" Crichton shouted.

At eight hundred metras, he opened the outside airlock and jettisoned the bomb into space.

"Bomb's gone," he radioed.

"Crichton." D'Argo's voice sounded increasingly tense. "Sikozu says you have less than seven microts."

Crichton smiled fatalistically. No easy or close escape this time. At moments like this, he'd give anything to have one of the Enterprise's transporters. From this range, the explosion would rip this tiny ship apart, but at least his friends would make it.

"Well, lets hope that Sputnik can't keep track of time," he said softly to his good friend.

A proximity warning rang out again, screaming for Crichton's attention. A huge alien ship had just appeared and was barrelling right for him. No, there were two vessels, the alien ship and a… No, it couldn't be! That alien ship was towing a battlestar behind it!

What was the Galactica doing here?

Crichton hailed them. "Stop your approach! There's a bomb about to detonate any microt! Get clear! Get clear! There's a bomb…!"

The naquadah-enhanced bomb was about to detonate. In microts everything within at least eight hundred metras would be atomized, including Crichton's ship.

-

From the bridge of Thor's ship, Aeryn's heart leapt at the sound of John Crichton's voice.

_"Stop your approach! There's a bomb about to detonate any microt! Get clear! Get clear! There's a bomb…!"_

His words were quickly followed by a radiant white flash that pierced through the bridge view ports. Shielding her eyes, Aeryn didn't need any sensor device to know that Crichton was in danger. She couldn't believe that she had come all this way only to watch him die.

She would not let that happen!

She spun toward the small grey form seated just behind her. "Thor, do something!"

The Asgard Supreme Commander was already in action. Thor had detected the naquadah device as it counted down its last few seconds. He quickly locked on the Human inside the tiny ship that was about to be destroyed by the shockwave.

With little time left, he released the Pegasus from his ship's tractor beam before closing in to modular transporter range.

The blast's shock wave expanded outward to crush Crichton's ship just as Thor's cruiser swooped in. Aeryn was astonished by the amazing technology that Thor's battlecruiser possessed. She hoped that it was advanced enough to save Crichton.

Thor targeted the Human and 'beamed' him cleared just before the Crichton's tiny ship was obliterated. A second later, Thor's ship was hit by the blast, but its shields barely registered the impact.

-

There was a light and Crichton felt like his body was fading from existence. His view of the cockpit winked out, leaving only darkness. _This is it_, he thought, _this is death_.

An instant later, he found himself hunched over on his hands and knees on a warm metal floor. Crichton lifted his head, confused. Was this really death or was it a dream?

"John!"

Before he knew what was happening, he was in her arms. He could see, smell and touch her. What the hell was going on?

"John, are you all right?"

Aeryn – _Aeryn!_ – kissed him, holding his face in her hands. He stared into her beautiful face, losing himself in her sparkling eyes. This couldn't be happening.

Over her shoulder, he finally saw a grey, Roswell-looking alien sitting in a huge chair, elaborate enough that Rygel would be envious of it. Everything fell into place, becoming crystal clear.

This was a trick. Another frelling god-like alien playing cruel games on him with the woman he loved.

"You're not REAL!"

Crichton pulled from Aeryn's embrace, stood up and drew Winona all in one motion. He first aimed it at her, then at Thor and back again.

"John?" Aeryn froze before standing cautiously. "What's wrong? It's me. I am real."

Thor held his hand poised over the control panel located on the arm of his chair. He could easily take the weapon from Crichton, but instead Thor waited.

"I'm real, John." Aeryn studied him as Crichton stared back at her through the sights of his weapon. He looked frightened, confused, even angry at what he thought was a cruel hoax. Aeryn's worst fears were realized; Crichton thought she really had died.

"Let me prove it. Ask me anything," she challenged.

After a long moment, Crichton finally spoke, his voice shaking. "What were the first words we said to each other?"

"Your first words to me were, my name's John." She answered slowly, adding, "I responded by smashing you face first into the wall and throwing you across the cell. Then I pinned you to the floor with my knees and demanded your rank and regiment."

Aeryn watched the tension easing from Crichton's tired eyes as he lowered his weapon, aiming it at the floor. He smiled at her, unclenching his left hand, allowing his father's lucky ring to dangle from its chain. He wanted to believe her, but doubts still lingered.

"It's really me, John," she repeated.

"How?"

"Zhaan saved me, again."

"Big Blue sure gets around," he whispered, still staring at her warily before glancing about the bridge of Thor's ship. "Is all of this real?"

Aeryn choked back a tear, hearing the pain in his voice. "It's all real, John. I'm real."

He approached her, lifting his hand up to touch her face, afraid that she would burst like a bubble and all of this would vanish. Slowly, a tearful Aeryn helped him. She raised her own hand to place it over his and brought it the rest of the way to her face.

"I'm real," Aeryn promised as his hand cupped her cheek.

Shaking now, Crichton dropped his weapon to the floor before putting his other arm around her, pulling her in tight. They held each other as Crichton's shoulders heaved and he finally released pent-up emotions in a sob. Soon they were both crying as they collapsed to their knees on the deck, holding each other for dear life.

Thor watched them for a moment before looking away, not wanting to intrude on their intense reunion. He scanned the space surrounding his ship and detected a Peacekeeper command carrier, trying to hail him. They could wait. His interest was on a second ship, a small Leviathan, but one very different from the rest of his species. This Leviathan had been genetically modified to carry weaponry!

The Captain of the unusual Leviathan was hailing both him and the battlestar Pegasus.

Curious, Thor decided to answer.

-

Colonel Tigh could feel a change in the air.

The morale throughout the fleet was at a new high. Not only were they on course for Earth, the fleet also had six Hynerian Battlearcs providing protective escort. Although small compared to the Galactica, they mounted considerable firepower for their size. They were designed to be swift strike vessels, able to close quickly into range with the enemy and shower them with volleys of torpedoes.

Just the sight of those ships out there gave everyone throughout the refugee fleet a sense of hope and added security, knowing they were no longer alone.

Colonel Tigh invited the captains of all six ships for dinner on the Galactica and was surprised at how quickly he became comfortable being seated in a room filled with small green aliens. Tigh was not known for being the most sociable at public gatherings, but sitting and listening to the lively and quite boastful Hynerian captains was a pleasant experience. Tigh was sceptical as to whether he could believe everything they said, but in the end, he honestly felt they all meant well and were here to help.

Still, there was one thing he couldn't get his head around concerning the Hynerians - how were such small beings able to eat so much?

Dinner was soon over and he bid the captains a good night before they returned to their ships. Now, he was heading to his quarters to get some much-needed rest before the morning duty shift.

Stepping through the door to the small living space that he had called home for more than three yahrens, Tigh was about to activate the lights when he sensed a presence.

Someone else was in his room.

"Lights!"

As the computer-controlled lights clicked on, he wasn't prepared to see the man seated before him.

"Adama?"

"I'm sorry for startling you," Adama apologized, dressed in a long white robe, seated in a chair on the far side of the room. "I had to wait until you were alone."

"How?" Tigh was more than a little confused, to say the least. "This isn't possible. How did you get here? You were off on Talyn to meet the Scarrans and Peacekeepers…"

Adama allowed himself a somber smile and stood. "Things change, but the important thing is that they did it. They have forged a grand alliance with the Scarrans and Peacekeepers against the Cylons."

"That's great news," Tigh breathed in relief, but he continued to scrutinize Adama and his new appearance. "What happened to you? You can't be here."

Adama paused and looked at his friend and first officer before touching a nearby bulkhead. "I became much more, I have moved on to a higher plane of existence. One reason I came here was to see this place one last time."

"What you are describing is impossible," Tigh breathed out. "You… You're a ghost?"

Adama laughed lightly, moving to stand before him. "Far from it. Before my transformation, we prided ourselves on our technology and looked outward to find the answers we seek. Unfortunately, we failed to look within ourselves."

"You're here to say goodbye?"

"This is not goodbye, because there is no end," Adama said confidently. "But I am here to give you my last order. By all rights, the Galactica should be yours, but her destiny rests in the capable hands of my son. I need you for an equally important task and it will be difficult."

"I never disobeyed an order from you, Commander, I don't intend to now."

"Thank you, Colonel. Now, here's what I need you to do. Go to Earth…"

-

Standing next to Lt. Taran, Braca was in communication with his command carrier when he looked up and said regretfully to the waiting faces all staring at him, "He's gone…"

Chiana didn't hear anything else as she drew in a short, painful breath and felt her legs about to give in. Tears welled slowly in her eyes, but a part of her still refused to believe it.

They lost Crichton…

Everyone around her reacted about the same way, with stunned disbelief and grief. It was then that she felt a supporting arm wrap around her, holding her steady. It was Daniel. He was looking at her, wanting to say something, anything to help with the anguish she was feeling. For Chiana, he didn't have to. His comforting presence was all she needed. She allowed herself be pulled into his embrace and drawn into Daniel's warmth as the tears came.

The only ones who showed little or no emotion were the Scarrans and Cylons. Emperor Staleek cared little about the Human, even though his actions had saved the base, but Kwenn was quietly moved by the grief that Crichton's companions were showing for him.

Starbuck was in communication with Talyn when he received the incredible news. He shouted out loud and almost dropped his communicator.

"He's alive! Crichton is alive!"

Everyone stopped and O'Neill stared at the Colonial, not sure what to believe. "How?"

"Your friends, the Asgard, they just arrived," Starbuck said quickly. "Crais is talking to a Commander Thor right now and he has him onboard. That's not all, he has Aeryn and the Pegasus!"

At first, they all thought Starbuck had to be mistaken or had gone mad, but after some more rather serious convincing, there were cheers and cries of relief. Standing close by, Chiana heard O'Neill repeating the same line over and over again, "Love those guys! Love those guys!"

Not far away, a stoic Scorpius listened and permitted himself to smile. Crichton was alive and the wormhole technology he carried had survived, too.

Lieutenant Taran was still quite confused at their situation. Here she was, standing on a Scarran base, surrounded by Scarrans and Cylons, and she had even had a brief and almost lethal encounter with the Goa'uld, and now they were acting like they were all friends. She turned to address Captain Braca, "Sir, what happens now?"

"We have a lot of work to do, Lieutenant."

"And what about them?" She gestured to the Humans and their alien friends. "They're wanted for the destruction of a Gammak base and a command carrier."

"We will do nothing, Lieutenant," Scorpius said, stepping towards them. "For three important reasons. One, we have much larger problems to be concerned about, like the Cylons. Two, I doubt we can arrest them considering the strength and calibre of their allies."

He then focused his attention on Carter and approached the Tok'ra. O'Neill stood by her side and eyed the Scarran hybrid darkly.

Ignoring the Human's hostile stare, Scorpius extended his arm towards Carter as if wishing to shake her hand. Not giving it much thought and knowing she was able, with her Tok'ra strength, to defend herself, Carter placed her hand into his.

"And three," Scorpius said with great appreciation, "when you give your word to a beautiful woman, one worthy of your respect, you are honour-bond to keep it."

He bowed his head down and gently kissed the back of her hand.

Carter was too shocked to react and O'Neill suddenly felt a renewed desire to shoot Scorpius.

TBC…


	22. The Cylons are coming

**Notes: **Here's a brand new chapter but first I will take a moment to answer some questions…

Ja Baker: I might go into the origins of the Peacekeepers but if I do, it will be different than what we saw in the mini.

JonnyG: Crais and Athena are still around and I do have plans for them. :-)

Aaron: You might get both of your wishes.

Darklight: Yes, colonial blasters do have stun settings but honestly what happened was that… _Hey, look! It's Elvis!_ (Runs away)

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Cylons are coming**

**Day One…**

_"You've stolen my memories."_

_"I'm sorry to have taken this form, but I thought the best spy would be a father, as seen through his son's eyes." _

_"You stole my memories."_

_"We had no choice." _

_"Show me what you really look like." _

_The alien who took on the appearance of John Crichton's father nodded and started to walk around the room. Still cautious, Crichton kept his distance and the two men exchanged places before the lights dimmed throughout the chamber. The being looked upward and a bright, white light fell on him, bathing him in its brilliance. When the light finally faded, a creature resembling a red insect, barely four feet in height, now stood before Crichton._

_The alien being spoke again. "Many of us hoped that Earth might be our welcoming place. If all people were like you, maybe it could be, but they're not. In your memory we saw millions of Wilsons and Cobbs. It also led us to a familiar conclusion."_

_"Which was?" Crichton asked, but he had already guessed the most likely answer._

_"That the highest life form on the planet is also the most destructive. Your Humans would kill us." _

_"So what will you do now?" _

_"What we've done since before I was hatched, we'll continue searching for a home."_

_"So will I," Crichton acknowledged before turning to leave. _

_"Here." The alien held up his father's ring, returning it._

_"Thanks." _

_"Maybe we'll meet again one day, John."_

_Crichton walked up the stairs and opened the door only to find an ocean on the other side. He stopped and turned. "Maybe."_

On the bridge of his battlecruiser, Thor had seen enough and ceased his probing of Crichton's mind. Now free, Crichton rubbed his tired forehead and stared unhappily at the Asgard. He was dead set against letting another being take a free peek inside his mind, but O'Neill vouched for the little guy and Crichton couldn't deny that Thor had saved his life.

Kneeling before the Asgard, level with the being's eyes, Crichton muttered, "Are you satisfied now, Scotty?"

Thor tilted his head at the odd nickname that Crichton gave him. "Yes, and the Ancients were indeed very impressed to entrust you with their greatest secret."

"Wormholes…"

"Yes."

"What happens now?" Crichton glanced over at Aeryn, standing just a few feet away. "Aeryn mentioned you could remove it? The wormhole knowledge?"

"If it's your wish, but the Ancients clearly gave it to you as a gift."

Crichton laughed a little louder than he had intended. "What you call a gift has also been my curse from the get go."

"Then you wish to have it removed?"

Crichton rose shakily to his feet but his head still felt a little foggy after Thor's mind probe and he almost fell. Aeryn was there in an instant to help steady him. Crichton placed an arm around her shoulders for added support. Holding her close, he couldn't deny how good it felt just to touch her again.

"No, we might still need it," Crichton replied. "Let me ask you something. If they're in trouble and looking for a home, why didn't they approach you for help?"

"Pride, for one," Thor admitted. "And that they have grown tried of the politics of the universe, desiring a simpler existence. That's why they left. They also found our constant and heavy reliance on technology repugnant."

"I hate to say this, but they might have a point," Crichton said, looking at Thor's tiny, frail-seeming form. "You guys should put down the TV remote more and take up jogging or lifting weights."

Thor's large, dark eyes narrowed ever so slightly. This one's behaviour was even more peculiar than O'Neill's, the Asgard thought.

* * *

On the bridge of the Pegasus, there was another white flash from an Asgard transporter beam. The crew had quickly grown accustomed to it and they expected the new arrivals.

By the time Commander Cain turned, the brilliant glow from the transporter beam had already faded and in its place was the two most important women in his life.

"Father!"

"Sheba!" Cain cheered happily as his daughter hurried up to him to be swept up into his waiting arms. "Thank the Lords of Kobol!"

Sheba wrapped her arms about him tightly as she cried with joy, never dreaming that this moment would ever happen.

Standing not far off and waiting patiently, Cassiopeia smiled tearfully at the sight of the father and daughter reunion. Both she and Sheba were forever grateful for the Asgard for helping to bring the Pegasus and Cain back to them.

After several moments, Sheba and Cain pulled away and wiped the tears from their eyes. Then remembering, Sheba looked back towards Cassiopeia who still stood patiently waiting for her turn.

The Colonial warrior extended a hand, gesturing her forward.

"You don't have to wait for an invitation," Sheba laughed.

Cassiopeia didn't have to be told twice and she raced up to Cain and the two embraced. They exchanged a deep, passionate kiss before Cassiopeia said with a softly mischievous grin, "Hmmmm, glad to see that you still miss me, you old war daggit."

* * *

Crais remained outside the entrance leading into the command chamber as he watched Apollo break the sad news to Athena.

Crais didn't completely understand what had happened to Adama. He was gone but was not dead? It seemed that Apollo was unable to fully grasp what happened either, but it was certain that Adama, wherever he had gone, would not be returning.

How ironic that they should find Aeryn while losing another.

"No…"

The small, painful cry regained Crais' attention. He saw Apollo holding his sister by the shoulders as she shook her head fiercely. He couldn't hear what was being said, but the meaning was unmistakeable.

Athena kept shaking her head as the tears came. Then she collapsed to her knees but her brother was there to catch her. Apollo held her, softly stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

Crais moved away, into the corridor, feeling torn. He should be doing something, but felt ill prepared. Long ago, he had been taken from his family as a child to serve the Peacekeepers. All sense of weakness, things like compassion, was drummed out of him while he was still young. Although he was relearning those seemingly simple emotions, he wasn't sure if could act on them. Unlike him, Aeryn had had cycles to rediscover these softer emotions.

Even Talyn didn't know what to do. He sensed Athena's distress, but the powerful gunship with all of his weaponry was powerless to help her with her pain.

Crais wasn't sure how much time had passed when Apollo exited from the command chamber and approached him. Crais could see fresh tears in his eyes. He cleared his throat, wishing to say something, anything to the Human.

"Captain Apollo, your father was a good officer… and friend. If there is anything I can do…"

"There is," Apollo said slowly. "I have to return to Thor's ship and finish what my father started. Just look after Athena." He turned his eyes upward to Talyn's armored ribs lining the corridor. "Both of you."

"You have our word."

Apollo looked relieved. "Thank you, captain."

After Apollo left, Crais re-entered the command chamber and found Athena staring out the forward view port. Talyn was sandwiched between the protective guns of Thor's battlecruiser and the Pegasus and for good reason. Six Scarran dreadnaughts had arrived to retake their base and right now, Apollo and the rest of them weren't ready to completely trust their new allies.

He moved closer to Athena, who had her arms wrapped tightly about herself, her beautiful face stained with still flowing tears.

"Athena…?" Crais whispered.

He watched her close her eyes, while still focusing straight ahead at the Scarran base, Katratzi.

"I want…" Her voice drifted off.

"Want?" He asked softly when she failed to continue.

Athena swallowed before saying quietly, as she opened her eyes to focus sharply on the Scarran base, "I want them to pay. They took him away from me and I wish Talyn had a gun big enough to waste them all."

He knew what Athena was feeling at this very moment. She wanted revenge. He knew that emotion quite well and felt he could help her with, that at least.

"Scarrans were not responsible for what happened," Crais answered. "And if you could, what would that accomplish? Besides removing their last stronghold against the Cylons and handing the machines another victory."

"Do we really need them?"

"Unfortunately, we do. This conflict will be long and costly, even with the Scarrans on our side. Your father realized that."

"And now, my brother is going back over there to meet with them. I lost so much because of the Cylons. My younger brother Zack, my mother, my home and now my father. At this rate, I'll be a lonely orphan soon."

"Athena, I wish I knew what to say to help you feel better, but I don't…"

He felt Athena's hand slipping into his as she turned to face him whispering, "Just hold me, please."

Crais wrapped his arms about Athena, hugging her close. This was one command he had no problem carrying out.

**Day Two…**

Standing on the bridge of the Asgard cruiser, Emperor Staleek scowled at the sight of the three-dimensional star map on the huge view screen before him. It showed in impossible detail all of Scarran space for a thousand light cycles in every direction. It not only displayed the various star systems and their orbiting planets and satellites, but all of his ships and their current headings.

It was so contemptible to Staleek that a race that looked so frail and pitiful could have such power. They even had molecular transporters! The Kalish had long theorized about the possibility of building one in the near future, but their most optimistic designs looked laughably primitive compared to what the Asgard had.

The transporter technology alone had unlimited uses. Not only could they beam troops anywhere on the battlefield, but also it could serve as a weapon delivery system to place bombs into fortifications or ships. What other wonders did they have?

It was then that Staleek realized that his hatred of Thor and the Asgard was based on jealously. He wanted this ship and its wondrous secrets, but now was not the time. He needed their help. He would use this time to build their trust and, when the moment was right, he would take what he wanted.

For now, the Cylons were his only concern. Staring at the map, it showed every basestar within their territory. He was alarmed at the actual number of those huge mobile fortresses. Scarran intelligence had greatly underestimated the strength of the Cylon fleets, but something else was wrong.

Staleek moved closer to the monitor. "The Cylon fleets are no longer advancing."

"That might have something to do with the supply fleet we intercepted and destroyed," Cain said, as he walked up next to the Emperor. "It threw off their plans when we eliminated their new supply of fuel, weapons and reinforcements. For a while, they'll have to scale back their operations until the next fleet is sent."

"It is unfortunate you don't have another Budong lurking about," Staleek observed.

Cain nodded. "From here on out, we'll be facing them on our own."

"So it appears," Staleek concurred.

"Then we are in agreement?"

Staleek turned back to look at Captain Apollo. By his side stood Commander Thor, Colonel O'Neill, and Dominar Rygel, who were riding high up on the shoulders of his Cylon guardian.

"Agreed," Staleek finally answered as he moved towards them and extended his hand to Captain Apollo. The two shook. "The Scarran Empire accepts your offer of an alliance against the Cylons."

With little else to say, Staleek left, returning to his ship. Once he was gone, Cain let out a loud whistle in disbelief. "You're prepared to trust _him_ to back you in a fight?"

Apollo couldn't argue with Cain's assessment of their ally. "We can count on him just as long as the Cylons are a threat to his interests."

"And after that?"

Apollo had been thinking much about the grim possibilities and said, with great resolve, "If he does turn on us, then we'll give him something new to be afraid of."

From the far side of bridge, a clapping of hands gained their attention as Scorpius walked in. "Well said, Human, and betray you he shall. I believe that Dominar Rygel can vouch for me on that point." Scorpius looked up at Rygel.

For a moment, the Dominar considered deliberately giving the wrong command to Sparky and having the Cylon 'accidentally' impale Scorpius on his sword. Would anyone here truly care save Thor, and then only because of the mess it would create?

"Just who are you working for, Scorpius?" Rygel demanded. "You serve the Peacekeepers, but at the same time, Staleek claims you to be their spy."

"I serve my own interest."

O'Neill snorted. "Let me guess, you're a double agent?"

The Scarran hybrid answered with a vicious smile before strolling leisurely away.

Not far off, Starbuck and Sikozu watched the exchange, but the Colonial couldn't help but notice that the Kalish was staring at the group with much greater curiosity.

"He's amazing," she finally whispered in deep admiration.

"Who?" Starbuck asked, then looked horror-struck. "You're not talking about Scorpius!"

Sikozu laughed at the Colonial. "No, I was referring to Thor. I never encountered anyone with such a keen intellect as his."

The Colonial did a double take before stammering out loud, "You like… him! He's short, tiny, he has no… uh, no… He's short!"

"It's not his body that I'm attracted to," Sikozu declared before stepping toward the Asgard.

* * *

Daniel was waiting out in the corridor when he saw O'Neill leaving the bridge. "Any good news, Jack?"

"The Emperor didn't have much of a choice, Daniel. It was either accept help from us or face the Cylons on their own."

"You know he'll probably double cross us at the first opportunity."

"Not to worry, everyone here is on the same page." O'Neill glanced around. "Where's Zat Girl?"

"Oh, she's still around, probably still chasing after Thor's crew," Daniel laughed. "Chiana took one look at the Asgard, with their grey skin and big dark eyes and decided they're distant, if smaller, cousins."

"Good, and before she shows up again," O'Neill reached into one of his vest pouches to reveal a small silver metal box. He tossed it to Daniel. "Heads up, Danny! Just as you requested."

Daniel eagerly caught it. He opened the box to study the lone item inside, smiling happily. "Thor's people out did themselves. Thanks, Jack, and give my thanks to Thor, too."

"You're doing the right thing, you know."

Daniel nodded and looked back down at the silver ring inside the metal box. The ring's centrepiece, a single rainbow-colored jewel, shimmered brightly as he stared at it.

Jack watched for a moment before asking. "Scared?"

"Try terrified," Daniel confessed before saying sadly, "After this, I won't be going home, Jack. There's no place safe on Earth where I can take Chiana, especially with our child."

You are so right about that, O'Neill thought. Earth is far from the enlightened planet that science fiction shows liked to paint. Teal'c was able to get by because he looked human, but someone like Chiana would stick out like a nail that had popped up from a deck, definitely getting hammered down if caught. Most likely by folks such as the NID, who would love to get their greedy hands on Chiana and the baby.

"Well, she did knee Kinsey pretty good and you know how forgiving that man can be, but I bet Rygel can set you up with a nice place to raise a family."

Daniel smiled at the thought of him being a father. "A family. I never imagined myself as a dad."

"You'll be a great one. Have you decided when you'll have the big day?"

"I have to get her to say yes first, Jack."

"Well, if you need my help for anything, you know. Just ask away… Anything you need. I'll stand by you."

Daniel sensed that Jack was hinting at something. "Uh, would you like to be my best man?"

"You read my mind!" O'Neill beamed, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, another thing. That Colonial doctor, Cassiopeia, has been calling, asking us to meet her over on Talyn."

"What for?"

"Don't know, but it has to be something important. She wants to see the two of us with D'Argo and Chiana."

* * *

Inside Talyn's medical chamber, four voices cried out in unison.

"What?"

"How?"

"That's not possible!"

"Frell…"

Cassiopeia stared calmly at O'Neill, Daniel, D'Argo, and Chiana. "Trust me, I rechecked everything and the tests are correct. You, Jack O'Neill, have traces of Luxan DNA and you, Daniel Jackson, have traces of Nebari DNA."

"But that means," Daniel looked at Chiana who stared intently back, as if they were seeing one another in a new light. "Our space-going ancestors brought at the very least D'Argo's and Chiana's people with them."

"That's my theory, too," Cassiopeia agreed. "Obviously, there must have been a very small number of aliens and they all eventually bred themselves into a much larger human population after reaching Earth."

O'Neill stared at D'Argo as the towering Luxan glared right back. Slowly reaching up, O'Neill touched his own nose. D'Argo narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"To my people, a strong nose is a source of pride," D'Argo stated firmly.

"Really," O'Neill replied. "Now that I think of it, large noses do run in my family. That and long, thick… err, beards."

D'Argo scowled and the two resumed their staring match. After a moment, O'Neill started feeling his own chin and running a hand through his hair.

"Are you expecting to have Luxan appendages sprouting from your body at any microt?" D'Argo grumbled.

"Oh, not really," O'Neill replied before walking away, still rubbing the back of his head, hoping not to find anything.

"This is incredible," Daniel whispered, as he and Chiana hovered even closer to each other. "This explains our child."

"Yes," Chiana purred. "This doesn't bother you?"

"No, in fact this feels right. I got a little of you in me."

A feline smile played across Chiana's lips. "Do you want me to help to find your inner Nebari?"

"Inner Nebari?" Daniel said before suddenly cluing in. "Oh!" He then answered with a quick nod.

Leaning in, Chiana breathed hotly in his ear. "Follow me."

Smiling, Cassiopeia watched Chiana sprint playfully from the medical chamber, Daniel hot on her heels.

"Doctor?"

The Colonial doctor turned to face a rather perturbed D'Argo.

"Tell me how this could happen?"

The Luxan looked over to see O'Neill holding up a mirror to check his reflection before sticking his tongue out for a closer inspection.

D'Argo shook his head. "And why?"

**Day Three…**

The Pegasus hangar bay was large enough to have a nice indoor game of football, Crichton observed. It was designed to hold and service fifty Vipers, but now it held only one, Aeryn's slightly battered fighter. Walking along side it, he could see the black scorch marks along the tail section and at the trailing edge of its tri-wings. The explosion had definitely licked at her heels right up to the last second before Zhaan intervened.

"This is the second time she saved me."

Crichton turned back to face Aeryn, who stood close behind him.

"And I'll be forever grateful that she did," he answered.

They stared at each other for a long moment until Crichton spoke. "I need to ask you something."

Aeryn held up a hand, stopping him. "Can I go first? There's something I need to tell you."

"Yah."

Aeryn sat down on a small metal crate next to her Viper. Crichton followed, but knelt down on one knee at her feet, to listen intently. She swallowed before she started.

"When the Pegasus found me, they were at first very suspicious as to who I was. Their doctors did some medical scans and soon found…that I was carrying a fetus. He determined that it's part human. It's yours."

Crichton froze, staring in disbelief before managing to say, "You're okay?"

Aeryn nodded her head.

"And the baby?"

"Understand, when Peacekeeper females become pregnant, they can hold the fetus in stasis for up to seven cycles. When I discovered I was pregnant, I decided to have their doctor release it from stasis. I hope this doesn't change anything between us." Aeryn now held her breath, waiting for his response.

Crichton looked away and Aeryn watched him as he tried to say something, but stopped again.

He tried for a third time, still struggling to find the words. "Umm… Well, it changes everything."

Crichton stood up and threw his arms into the air, shouting out for the entire universe to hear, "We're going to have a baby! Yah! Frell you! We are going to have a baby!"

High up on a service catwalk, two working Colonial technicians came running to investigate the sudden shouting.

"He sounds furious," the first technician said to the second one. "What's he shouting?"

"We're having a baby!" Crichton continued to yell, his voice echoing throughout the huge chamber.

Grinning, Aeryn stood up to try and calm him. She was relieved at his positive, if somewhat explosive, response. "John, you are drawing an audience."

Crichton looked up and saw the two Colonials watching from a distance, but he didn't care. He wouldn't be robbed of this jubilant moment as Aeryn pulled him down next to her.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yah," Crichton chuckled. He was better than all right.

"Are you happy?" It was a ridiculous question but his behaviour was still a mystery to her, half the time.

"Yah," he answered, looking like he was about to jump up and start shouting again.

"What was your question?" Aeryn asked before he could start his wild cheering again.

"Oh, god. Umm…" He hopped off the crate and got down on one knee in front of Aeryn again. He reached out and took hold of her hands.

Their eyes met as he breathed out carefully, "Will you marry me?"

Aeryn wasn't sure if she was ready for something like this, but in her heart, she could only give him one answer. "Yes." She nodded.

Crichton laughed happily again and Aeryn came close to tears before they pulled each other closer. Aeryn wrapped her arms about him tightly and they kissed. Up high, the two Colonials continued to watch.

"Are they…?" the second Colonial asked aloud.

"Ya, I think they're kissing now," his friend agreed.

"That's nice. They made up. Uh? Is he slipping something on her finger?"

They broke their kiss and Aeryn sat back on the crate, while Crichton fished around inside his jacket pocket.

"Wait."

He took out his father's lucky ring. Zhaan had returned it to him for a reason and he couldn't think of a better one than this. It would do until he could find another, more suitable ring. Crichton slipped the ring onto the third finger of Aeryn's left hand, before he gently turned her hand over and planted a kiss to her palm.

Barely containing her own joy, Aeryn leaned down and they kissed again. After a moment, Crichton unexpectedly pulled away to look about as if expecting something to happen, but all he saw were their two curious Colonial spectators.

"Is something wrong?" Aeryn asked.

"Nothing," Crichton laughed to himself. "Just something that Harvey told me."

Harvey's words about no one truly living happily ever after still haunted him. Thinking back, nothing had seemed to work right for him and Aeryn, but everything felt right now, and he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. No, he had to stop worrying about things he couldn't control. Live the moment as if it would be their last. Besides, they were safely aboard the Pegasus, a battlestar with two-meter thick hull plating and bristling with cannons. Not to mention that they also had Talyn and Thor's battlecruiser parked alongside them.

It wasn't like they were sitting exposed in an open rowboat or something…

**Day Four…**

In their bunk, snuggled under warm blankets, Daniel lay quietly with Chiana cuddled up to him, using his chest as a pillow. He actually felt more like an oversized teddy bear, the way she held him close, but Daniel didn't mind in the least. He enjoyed this peaceful moment, feeling Chiana's soft warm skin against his as he tenderly stroked her white downy hair.

Slowly, a smile crept across Daniel's face as he began to chuckle to himself.

Half asleep, Chiana stirred slightly but refused to move from her comfortable position against him. "Hmmm… What's so funny?"

"Sorry," Daniel whispered softly, his fingers still gently playing through her hair. "Just thinking that I spend my life studying history by digging up, analysing, deciphering, and scrutinizing every piece of ancient artifact I've found, no matter how small, but I missed the big one. Our ancestors brought aliens to Earth and they eventually bred themselves into the Human population and the clues were inside us all the time."

Chiana lifted her head. "No one on your planet knew?"

"There was definitely nothing like this ever recorded in any ancient writings or legends."

"How will your people react?"

"I don't know. We still kill ourselves over different beliefs, ideals and skin pigments," Daniel whispered sadly. "But maybe it'll open people's eyes, stop them from only looking for things that make us different. Teach them to embrace what makes us all the same."

Chiana slid up the bed to rest her head next to his. "You're always so…so optimistic, seeing the best in others. I just wish more of your people were like you, or Crichton, even O'Neill."

Daniel smiled and gently kissed her. After they broke their kiss he pulled her in closer letting Chiana nuzzle her head against his shoulder. Daniel closed his eyes to sleep.

After a moment, the Nebari sighed contently and he felt her smiling against his shoulder. "Still can't believe that Crichton and Aeryn are going to get married."

"Yeah," a sleepy Daniel answered.

"And they have a narl on the way, just…just like us."

Daniel tried not to grin while keeping his eyes closed, thinking, Boy, she's about as subtle as a brick through a jeweller's window.

"Yeah, and they'll make great parents," he said.

Chiana lifted her head, glancing at him for a moment, hoping he would say something else. The one thing she was hoping to hear. When he didn't, she cautiously added, "I'm glad they're getting married. Are you?"

"Yeah, me too," Daniel faked a yawn. "Good night, Chiana."

Surprised, Chiana stared at him in disbelief as he went to sleep.

Hurt, she rolled away to the far side of the bunk, her back toward him, muttering, "Good night, Daniel."

Chiana couldn't believe it! She thought he truly loved her. She couldn't have put it any other way short of screaming her desire to him. Maybe his feelings about her weren't as strong as hers for him.

"Chiana?"

Almost in tears, Chiana didn't bother to look over at him. Her voice cold, she repeated, "Good night, Daniel!"

"I think you might want to see this first."

From behind, Daniel placed a small metal box on her pillow, inches from her face. Chiana's dark eyes focused keenly on it. She cautiously took it into her hands before rolling back to face Daniel again. He was resting on his side up on one elbow, watching her closely, trying not to look smug.

"Open it," he gently urged her.

Chiana sat up in their bunk before slowly opening the lid. What she saw inside nearly took her breath away. Now she wanted to shed new tears, this time of joy.

Daniel sat up next to her. "I was waiting for the right moment, but I'm grateful you forced the issue. I kept getting cold feet."

He slowly took the box from her and removed the ring as Chiana watched him. Now, Daniel took hold of her hand and slipped the ring over her third finger.

Still holding her hand in his, Daniel spoke to her with all his heart. "I fell in love with you the very moment I saw you. For a long time, I doubted I would ever know again what it was like to be in love. To know the feeling of having someone I wanted to share my life with. Someone who would see me through the good and even willing to stand by me through the bad, I want it to be you, my Wild Flower."

His words left Chiana's heart racing. "I take back every nasty thought I just had of you."

"No, I shouldn't have teased you like that."

She looked down at her wedding ring with its beautiful glowing jewel. "I only wish I had something I could give you."

Daniel shook his head and placed a hand on her stomach. "You're already giving me this wondrous gift. The other is when I win every new smile from you. What I am trying to ask is, will you marry… _Hmmmffff!_"

He was cut off when Chiana pounced on him, smothering Daniel with kisses. When they came up for air, Daniel muttered softly, "So, your answer is yes?"

"Yes!" Chiana purred as she covered his mouth with hers.

**Day Five…**

On the bridge of the Pegasus, a grim looking Colonel Dex handed Cain another report from Thor's ship. The battlestar commander took one look at it and felt the urge to crumple the piece of paper and toss it into the nearest reprocessing unit.

"More bad news?"

Yes," Cain answered Apollo's question. "The Cylons are on the move again. I was hoping we would have more time to prepare, but we don't. They're concentrating their current forces for a major offensive. I'll give you three guesses as to where they're heading."

Apollo held up his right hand and pointed down to the deck.

"Good guess," Cain answered. "We have maybe twenty-four baseships and perhaps twice that many in support ships bearing down on us."

"How's our side doing?"

"The Scarrans are gathering as many ships as they can, but it's the Peacekeepers that have me frustrated," Cain replied, handing Apollo the report.

Apollo read it over and shook his head angrily. "The Peacekeepers are the closest neighbouring power to the Scarrans, but they're sending fewer ships than the Hynerians and the Luxans."

"They're obviously holding back."

Apollo crumpled the paper in his hands and tossed it into the nearest reprocessing unit. "Can we stop them with the forces we have?"

"Do you want an honest answer to that question?"

"You think we're going to lose Katratzi?" Apollo asked incredulously. That didn't sound like the Commander Cain he remembered. That man didn't know the meaning of the word defeat.

"I didn't say that, but I feel we're going to lose a lot of ships and some of us may not survive this coming battle."

Apollo looked down at the deck and knew the fate of the galaxy would be determined here, in Scarran space. He wished they had some more ships, a dozen more dreadnaughts and command carriers, or three extra battlestars on their side. Even another Asgard cruiser could make all the difference.

No, there was no more time for wishing or second-guessing; they would do with what they had. He turned his gaze back up to Cain. "We're going to need your tactical wizardry more than ever, Commander."

"It will take all of us to win this," Cain said thoughtfully before reaching over and gripping Apollo by the shoulder, eyeing him in this new blue and silver trimmed uniform. "Now, we have less than a day before they arrive. You'd better return to your ship and get ready, Commander."

Apollo felt a bit overwhelmed. With his father's ascension and Colonel Tigh gone to Earth to officially open negotiations between their people and the Tau'ri, he was now in command of the Galactica. Apollo doubted the wisdom of pulling the Galactica from the fleet, leaving its protection to the Hynerians, but if the Cylons were not stopped here, there wouldn't be any place left to run. Where could they possibly flee to that the Cylons wouldn't be able to follow?

Apollo nodded and extended his hand, grateful that Cain was still here. "Good luck, Commander."

Cain shook his hand. "To us all."

* * *

"How much time did Cain say we had before they arrive?" Carter asked.

"Less than a day before the evil pong people get here," O'Neill said as he, Carter, Teal'c, Daniel, and Chiana all raced through Thor's ship towards the shuttle bay.

"Damn, I was hoping we'd have more time," Carter cursed as they entered the shuttle bay and the small Asgard ship waiting there for them.

When they reached the opened door to the shuttle, they stopped as O'Neill turned to face her. "Tell me, Sam, and be honest. Can the Tok'ra do anything to help us here?"

"I don't know, Jack. When the System Lords fell, our operatives captured a lot of Goa'uld equipment and ships, but we're spies, assassins, saboteurs, not warriors."

"Not the answer I wanted."

"The Tok'ra are doing all they can, but it's going to take time for them to get mobilized," Carter explained.

"We have less than a day, Sam," O'Neill reminded her. "Time is running out for us."

"And the Asgard cannot afford to send more ships," Teal'c said. "All other reinforcements are too far away to arrive in time, except for vessels with hyperspace capabilities."

"What's left if the Tok'ra can't help?" Daniel asked. "There has to be someone else who can assist us?"

Grimly, they all looked silently at one another. O'Neill stared at Chiana with a half amused grin. "Got a spare star destroyer laying around, Zat Girl?"

Chiana looked down at herself and patted her body, checking her pockets. "Sorry, Older Man, but I don't steal what I can't carry."

As they walked up the ramp to board the shuttle, O'Neill talked to Teal'c and Daniel "I know I'm no spring chicken, but I don't look that old, do I? Is it the greying hair?"

"If it is your hair that bothers you, O'Neill, you could always shave your head," Teal'c suggested.

"I don't know, Jack, the grey gives you kind of a Nebari look…" Daniel teased as he stepped onto the shuttle.

O'Neill frowned before calling after him, "Daniel, you better beware, I feel a Luxan hyper rage coming on." Then he walked in with Teal'c right behind him, who was suppressing a slight smile himself as he listened to his friends' bickering.

Carter and Chiana were the last ones up the ramp.

"I still can't believe it," Chiana whispered to her.

"Can't believe what," Carter asked. "That Daniel asked you to marry him?"

"Oh, not that. I still can't believe you let Scorpius kiss your hand."

"Are you going to tell me that I need shots now?"

"Too late for that," Chiana smirked, putting her arm around Carter's shoulders. "You might have to gnaw if off at the wrist."

Laughing, the two women entered the shuttle and the hatch closed and sealed behind them.

A minute later, the shuttle exited Thor's ship and immediately disappeared into hyperspace, on course for the Tok'ra base.

**NEXT: **The battle for the Uncharted Territories begins.


	23. The Gates of Hell

**Notes: **I'm glad everyone is still reading and enjoying this rather long series of my. I also like to give a mighty salute to my Beta Readers, Karen and SabaceanBabe who's guidance and assistance is invaluable. Finally, a moment to answer some questions…

Jump Prime: The Peacekeepers will get more involved when they finally get a taste of combat against the Cylons.

JonnyG: Prometheus will make her debut sometime soon.

Grayangle and Aaron: I'm planning out this huge ground battle, which will involve hundreds of Luxans and Jaffa against an army of Cylons.

Superstar Kid: Sam is happy for Crichton in being reunited with Aeryn. However, Jolinar's reaction is a different matter and that ugly head might rear up soon.

Worker 72: I understand your feelings about Chiana but becoming pregnant can have a serious affect on a person's priorities in life. However, that still doesn't mean she can't have fun.

Zantac the Barbarian: You are right about the genetic attraction angle but a D'Argo and O'Neill ship? That is a little too disturbing even for me to touch. ;-)

AlbertG: A ship named after me in your fic? Just as long it's not hauling garbage, I'm very cool with that:-)

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Gates of Hell **

**Day Six…**

When first viewed from afar, the space surrounding the Scarran fortress Katratzi was lit up by hundreds of brilliant, glowing flashes, erupting and fading with no rhyme or reason.

An uninformed observer might think this was some sort of colourful firework celebration, perhaps in honour of the Scarran Emperor, but, upon closer inspection, two large fleets of duelling warships could be seen. They were the source of this incredible maelstrom as both sides did their best to blast the other side into oblivion.

The Cylon fleet had finally arrived at the very gates of Katratzi with the intention of capturing or destroying the Scarran base. Its defenders were doing all they could to protect and save their last stronghold in this sector.

Twenty-four attacking Cylon baseships and fifty-six destroyers were confronted by thirty-one Scarran dreadnaughts. However, these massive warships weren't alone in this battle as thousands of fighters from both sides were also eagerly engaged in the deadly duel. They sped about the much larger warships, fighting it out just a ferociously.

Scarran Predators, small one-man fighters, battled it out against the larger, three-man Cylon Raiders. Unfortunately, the Scarrans were outnumbered and outmatched by the better-armed and armored Raiders.

Like a game of chess, the Cylons pressed their advantage through sheer numbers and firepower. As the Raiders stripped the Scarrans of their fighter cover, they moved their baseships forward, their destroyers outmanoeuvring the slower dreadnaughts, flanking them.

One dreadnaught, its back afire from the punishing strafing attacks of the Cylon Raiders, was suddenly torn completely apart by Cylon pulsar cannons from three destroyers.

Facing off against a wall of baseships, the other dreadnaughts returned fire with particle cannons at extreme range, but the baseships' defence fields blunted their shots. Most of the beam strength was diffused before it could hit their hulls.

From the safety of his council chambers, metras deep within the Scarran fortress, Emperor Staleek watched as another dreadnaught fell to the Cylon assault.

"Order our captains to begin a fighting retreat toward the station, but to hold their formation at all costs. Keep engaging the Cylons and draw them in!" he commanded his underlings. The emperor knew that Katratzi could be his grave if they should lose today. That he had to trust that his new allies would not fail him – perhaps the galaxy truly had gone mad.

The Emperor snorted at the mere thought of placing his life in the hands of non-Scarrans.

The Cylons saw that the Scarrans were falling back toward their fortress, fighting as they went. The machines were puzzled. Tactically, the wisest move for the Scarrans would be to close in at point-blank range, try to get within the protective radius of the Cylon defence fields. Perhaps the Scarrans wished to lure the Cylon ships within range of Katratzi's more powerful defensive cannons. The Cylon commanders weren't concerned; Scarran weaponry was inferior. The order was given for the Cylons to pursue.

Far from the fighting, lurking behind a large asteroid, a lone battlestar observed the fierce engagement.

Colonel Dex checked the flood of incoming data from the battle before reporting to Cain. "You can say whatever you want about the Scarrans," he observed, a high degree of respect in his voice, "but they're sure not afraid to take one on the chin. They're fighting the entire Cylon fleet, but they won't last for long."

Next to him, Commander Cain nodded in agreement. The Scarrans had drawn the entire Cylon fleet to the very doorsteps of their base. It was time.

"Helm," he ordered. "Take us into the fight, ahead full."

The Pegasus' engines flared to life and the mighty battlestar surged forward, away from the asteroid and on course for the Cylon rear flank.

Cain had waited for this moment for a long time. This was going to be a stand-up battle, no more hit and run. Win or lose today, they wouldn't be running anymore. He issued his orders. "Positive shields! Energize main batteries and launch all fighters! Full power to countermeasures! Full-spectrum jamming!"

Still engaging the Scarrans, the trailing baseships of the Cylon fleet suddenly detected a powerful disturbance on their sensors. Something was approaching from behind and it was flooding the space about them with high electro-magnetic interference. As they tried to counter the interference, they determined by the strength of the interference that it could only be caused by a Colonial battlestar.

The Cylons quickly traced the source of the disturbance and located the battlestar by using visual targeting scopes. Except for the fighters they were launching, the Colonials were alone. One battlestar would not stop the Cylons, or the Colonials attempts to jam their sensors.

"They see us," Dex reported. "They're trying to penetrate our ECM field to acquire us for targeting."

"Let them try. Keep blinding their sensors," Cain commanded. "We've got only one chance at this!"

Three baseships and two hundred Raiders dropped behind to face the fast-approaching battlestar. The Colonial warship would soon be in range of their weapons.

Trailing behind her father's ship, Lt. Sheba and her Silver and Bronze Spar squadrons held their collective breath, maintaining their current positions as instructed. She could see the baseships now as they drew nearer.

"Now…" she breathed. Sheba knew the Cylons would open fire any micron. "Do it now…" she quietly urged again.

On the bridge, Dex and his tactical officers all closely watched their sensor boards.

"Energy spike!" one crewman shouted from his station. "Cylons preparing to fire main guns!"

Cain slapped his hand down, activating his ship-to-ship communication system. "Now!"

From above and below the three Cylon baseships, twelve Luxan Assault Piercer ships decloaked and opened fire at point-blank range. Although not as large as the Pegasus, the Luxan warships packed considerable firepower and at this range, the Cylon defence fields couldn't protect the three unfortunate baseships as they were pummelled from all directions. One by one, the baseships were dispatched violently by the punishing blows before they could retarget their main guns from the Pegasus to their new attackers.

Cain had realized long before this battle that surprise would be the only thing that could save them this day. That's why he jammed the Cylon sensors and used his ship as bait to be sure the Luxans could get in as close as possible for their attack.

As the Pegasus and the Luxans attacked from the rear, Cain transmitted another signal. "Commander Cain to all ally fleets. Attack!"

From out of Katratzi's blinding yellow sun, the Galactica emerged like an avenging angel. Flanking her from either side were twenty-one small, but lethal, Hynerian Battlearcs. With the Galactica serving as the spear point in their formation, they charged to strike the Cylon fleet from the right.

From the left side of the Cylon fleet, materializing like ghosts from hyperspace, nine Command Carriers appeared. These massive, multipurpose warships quickly launched every fighter and warship they had.

Combined now, the allied fleets were nearly the same size as the Cylon attack force. Within his fortress, Emperor Staleek smiled ferociously as the Cylons found themselves completely encircled. However, he also had his own surprise for the machines. "Launch all ships!"

All across Katratzi, massive bay doors opened and nearly one hundred Stryker attack cruisers roared forth to reinforce the Scarran fleet as they delivered a renewed counterattack to their front. The small Scarran gunships immediately started blasting, swatting down many of the Cylon fighters, taking pressure off the remaining dreadnaughts and fighters.

By all accounts, the allied fleet should have achieved complete surprise, but the Cylons had more in their favour than their cold and calculating thinking. Their ships were all well protected and heavily armed compared to most of the ships opposing them, with the exception of the two battlestars. Also, the machines were able to follow orders perfectly. Their ships had greater endurance in combat because of the Cylons' artificial nature. Unlike Humans, Luxans or even Scarrans, the Cylons had little to worry about when the other side started blowing holes in their hulls and exposing the damaged compartments to the vacuum of space.

* * *

From the bridge of the lead Command Carrier, Captain Braca turned to address Scorpius. "All Prowler and Marauder squadrons are away."

Scorpius studied the battle unfolding before him. "Order them to engage, targeting enemy weapon arrays. Then notify our carriers to keep their defence shields up and close with the Cylon warships for point-blank engagement."

"Yes, Scorpius."

* * *

"Cylons approaching, Captain!"

"I see them, Lieutenant," Sheba told her worried wingman. "All squadrons, hold your formations! Let them come to us."

Silver and Bronze Spar squadrons, altogether numbering nearly seventy Vipers, closed rapidly against a wall of two hundred Cylon Raiders, but Sheba refused to give the order for them to break and engage.

"We'll be in weapon range in twenty microns, sir!"

"They'll be here," Sheba replied confidently. "We hold!"

"They'll rip right through us if we don't break…"

"Hold your positions!" Sheba snapped over the comms.

Sheba worried as time ticked down for them. She was putting her fate and the fate of her squadrons into the hands of another. A million things could go wrong during the battle, and if she were wrong here, the Cylons would slaughter them, leaving the Pegasus and the Luxan cruisers open to attack.

No, he said he would be here for her and she trusted him with her life.

"He will be here to help," she whispered to herself.

Just as she said it, from above the Cylon attack formations, several silver-winged fighters appeared, rippling into existence as they dropped their cloaking screens. Sheba's lips curled into a smile, they were Luxan T'kast fighters and she knew the man leading that one strike wing.

D'Argo let out a battle cry as his twenty fighters pounced on the unsuspecting Cylons, punching huge holes through their ranks. He and his team weaved right through the Cylon formation, blasting every Raider that was unfortunate enough to be caught in their sights.

Sheba watched as the Cylons tried to scatter from the Luxans, who sliced their way through their formations. D'Argo and his people achieved complete surprise and the Cylons were temporarily disorganized.

Now it was her turn.

"Silver Spars! Bronze Spars! Break and engage!"

* * *

"We're closing on the Cylons right flank. It consists of twenty-six destroyers," Omega reported from his station. "The Cylons are trying to regroup their fleet into a defensive sphere formation."

Commander Apollo exhaled, hoping this would work. "Lock firing solutions onto those destroyers and feed the coordinates to the Hynerian Battlearcs."

Omega worked quickly. "Solutions in and the Hynerians are acknowledging they have received the data. They're awaiting your command, sir."

"Fire!"

When a ship launched both a volley of missiles and streams of energy fire at the same time during combat, there was always a risk that the beam weapons might hit their own missiles by accident. To minimize that risk, the Hynerians tied their firing computers with those of the Galactica.

Together, the Galactica and the twenty-one Battlearcs unleashed their collective firepower in one devastating salvo. Turbo lasers and plasma cannons hammered the destroyers and seconds later, the slower Colonial missiles and Hynerian torpedoes all hit home.

From the bridge of the Galactica, Omega checked the damage they had inflicted. "Eight Cylon destroyers eliminated and four heavily damaged. Cylon fighters are closing in."

"Order Blue and Red squadrons in, but hold the Hynerian fighters in reserve for…"

The entire bridge shuddered before suddenly and violently lurching to the left. Apollo managed to catch himself by grabbing the back of Omega's chair and the edge of his console station. Just as quickly, the ship levelled off.

At first, Apollo thought the Galactica had taken a hit, but soon realized that a Cylon pulsar cannon had struck a Hynerian ship off their portside. From one of the overhead monitors, he watched the unfortunate ship die violently, until there was nothing left save some floating wreckage.

The Cylons had wasted little time hitting them back.

* * *

A large wing of Peacekeeper Prowlers dove upon the Cylons, engaging their fighters. Hundreds of Cylon Raiders rose up to meet them. The Peacekeepers had read the technical data that the Colonials had given them about the Cylons and their war vehicles. The Raider class fighter was nearly twice the size of their Prowlers, constructed for heavy combat. The Peacekeepers weren't worried though. Larger size meant an easier target.

The two sides charged headlong and eagerly met each other in a furious exchange of weapon fire. The lethal duel was on.

One Prowler pilot got behind a Cylon Raider and quickly lined him up, squeezing the firing trigger. The pulse cannons on his Prowler thundered to life and hammered the Cylon with deadly fire.

The punishing fire had no effect and the Cylon made an evasive turn.

What the frell?

The Prowler pilot couldn't believe it. That Raider should have been crippled, if not destroyed outright.

Determined to make the kill, the Prowler pilot pursued his prey, firing a second and even a third volley. Finally, the Raider's side engine exploded, ripping the craft apart.

Before the pilot could celebrate his difficult kill, his cockpit alarm wailed, warning him that he was being targeted. He veered hard to the right just as three Cylon Raiders closed in from behind. Another Peacekeeper Prowler pilot saw his comrade was in danger and swooped in to help.

The rescuer dropped in behind, just as the Cylons took aim at the evading Prowler. He fired before they did. His shots struck home, but had no effect. The Cylons didn't even try to avoid the hits, as if they knew that they could withstand the Peacekeeper weapons for short periods of time.

The Cylons continued to track the fleeing Prowler and fired. The three Raiders' powerful pulsar cannons shredded the Peacekeeper fighter.

* * *

"Our shields are failing!" Captain Braca shouted to Scorpius as the Cylon fleet bombarded their line of Command Carriers. "We can't take much more."

"Closer!" Scorpius commanded. "Upon my order, drop shields and fire all frag batteries."

The Peacekeeper warships continued to close with the Cylon ships, as their shields glowed intensely under the strain of the incoming fire. One Command Carrier's shield flashed a brilliant red before flickering out. The Cylons immediately targeted the vulnerable ship and carved it apart with their cannons.

"Command Carrier Belar is gone!" An alarmed Captain Braca reported.

Scorpius heard, but showed no reaction. He was focused on bringing his fleet close inside the defensive arc of the Cylon defence screens. "Continue the approach!"

Their ship shuddered from a hit.

"Our shields are collapsing. Their weapons are penetrating our hull!"

"Closer!"

"They'll rip us apart like they did the Belar."

**"Closer!"** Scorpius roared. 

The Command Carrier Bridge trembled again as the Cylon weapons pierced their weakening shields.

"Closer…" Scorpius hissed as the range between them and the Cylon baseship whittled down to almost nothing. "Closer…"

And then. "Now! Drop shields and FIRE!"

As one, the eight surviving Command Carriers dropped their shields and opened up with every gun they had, including their devastating frag batteries. Their highly trained gunners fired these massive guns as fast as the weapons could recycle.

Three baseships and seven destroyers were reduced to ruin, but the Cylons also managed to claim three more Command Carriers in the unforgiving weapon exchange.

Scorpius continued to bellow out commands, pressing his fleet against the remaining Cylons facing them before the machines could regroup.

* * *

From his bridge monitor, Apollo could see that the Hynerian fleet commander was frightened. He could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. The high-pitched squeakiness as he spoke indicated that the air on his ship must be saturated with helium.

"We must retreat! Those baseships are using my vessels for target practice."

"Commander, if we don't stop them here we might never again. You must hold your ground!"

"I've lost half my squadron!"

"And you will lose much more if you run! I've heard you Hynerians can live up to one thousand yahrens, imagine living that lifetime under Cylon occupation."

* * *

Starbuck surveyed the scene before him as he led Red squadron for another attack run on a baseship. They held their own, but barely. The Cylons were penned up by all four fleets, but things weren't going as planned. The Cylons fought back with superbly coordinated effort. The allies, which consisted of four alien fleets that had never fought together before and they kept themselves separated so they wouldn't trip over each other.

The allied fleets did the best they could, but they had to deliver a knockout blow of some kind before one of those allies decided that they'd had enough.

"Starbuck, incoming!"

"I see them, Jolly," Starbuck replied, keeping one eye on his fuel gauge and his remaining weapons payload. "Let's go get them!"

* * *

The battle raged on and on.

The huge capital ships of both opposing fleets were so close to each other now that it was like watching boxers slugging it out in the ring.

A single baseship managed to punch a hole in the Scarran line and got within range of Katratzi. It launched dozens of breeching pods; each pod carried a hundred Cylon centurions, all aimed at the Scarran fortress.

The Katratzi defence grid opened fire at the approaching boarding pods. Many were destroyed, but one got through and slammed into a docking bay.

"We have been boarded! Security reports at least one group of Cylons, company strength, on tier 92!" Kwenn alerted her emperor.

Staleek kept his attention on the monitor as he continued to observe the ongoing fleet battle.

"Seal off that tier and send in the special force to deal with them," he commanded with a sly smile.

The Cylon boarding force moved deeper into the Scarran station. So far, they had met with no resistance.

**Mission Protocol:**

**1. Neutralize Station Power Sources… **

**2. Neutralize Station Command and Control Centre…**

**3. Neutralize Station Computer Core…**

**4. Destroy All Opposition…**

They marched through the corridors of the base three abreast and thirty-three rows thick, as though nothing could stop them.

The Cylons rounded a corner and came to a sudden stop…

They were confronted by Sparky, backed by three hundred rebuilt Cylons, each sporting a fresh coat of green paint. Not only was this done to help tell the two sides apart, but also because Dominar Rygel wanted his new troops to look perfect.

When Rygel had offered to the Emperor to leave Sparky and his new troops behind, Staleek had been unable to deny how useful they would be. The easiest way to stop a Cylon was with another Cylon. Also, he wouldn't have to sacrifice his own men to protect his base.

The two opposing mechanoid armies faced off for a long moment, red eyes pulsating back and forth, each side studying the other. The green ones confused the regular Cylon force. The green Cylons were not networked with them and refused to respond to command signals.

"Cylon centurions," one gold Cylon commanded. "Identify yourselves."

Sparky obliged and, lifting his blaster, shot the gold Cylon, putting a fist-sized hole through it. A second after that, Sparky's own private army charged to attack the remaining Cylons.

The battle was brutal, neither side backing off for a second from destroying the other. In the end, the battle was short – the green Cylons outnumbered the regular Cylons three to one.

* * *

The Pegasus and the Luxan cruisers continued to engage the Cylons aggressively at point blank range. From his bridge, things looked increasingly grim for Cain. Apollo's forces were getting battered and he was fearful that the Hynerians might turn and run. Their ships had great offensive firepower, but they weren't built for prolonged heavy action.

Unfortunately, the Peacekeepers and Scarrans weren't doing much better. As it stood, for every two Cylon ships they destroyed, they'd lose three. Only their fighters were doing marginally better. He needed to come up with a quick solution to turn this battle around.

"Communication from Commander Apollo," Dex reported as smoke drifted freely from several damaged and overloaded console boards.

Cain turned to his station monitor as Apollo's image appeared. The picture faded in and out due to interference from the intense fighting. "I read you, Commander."

"Sir, we need the Asgard."

"Not yet, Commander," Cain insisted. "We can still win this on our own."

"I can't keep the Hynerian captains fighting for much longer. If they lose any more ships, the rest might break and flee and we can't afford to let that happen."

"No, we need to keep Thor's ship in reserve for long as we can. After that, we won't have anything else to fall back on."

"We're suffering horrific casualties," Apollo countered. "Commander, signal Thor!"

From behind, Cain heard Dex shout out a warning. "Commander, we're detecting a subspace disturbance. It's a hyperspace window opening."

Surprised, Cain looked up. Thor had helped them modify their sensors enough to permit detection of ships using hyperspace, before they emerged into normal space.

Who could it be? The Peacekeepers had no more ships available and he hadn't signalled Thor yet, unless the Asgard had decided to take action on their own…

* * *

Crichton remembered watching one of those nature channels as a kid. One episode had involved honeybees and during the program, their hive had been attacked by a swarm of wasps.

That was what it looked like now, standing on the bridge of Thor's battlecrusier. He watched the huge monitor that displayed the battle in three-dimensional detail. Katratzi was the bee's nest and their guys, represented in blue, were the bees, while the Cylons, shown in red, were the big, bad wasps trying to invade. The Cylons were like those wasps, which took a lot of the little guys just to bring one of them down. Those Cylon baseships were monsters and the damage they were inflicting was horrifying.

Worse, Crichton wasn't sure if their side was winning at all. At best, they were at a stalemate, unable to get an edge over the bad guys.

He watched helplessly as another Hynerian ship was sliced in two by a Cylon baseship. The Galactica was now moving farther up, trying to protect the Hynerians from the Cylons punishing blows.

Cain and the Luxans were also struggling as they traded blows against several destroyers and baseships. The same went for the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans. They were all fighting hard, pressing the Cylons from all sides, but the machines were standing firm.

Crichton wasn't a military man, but he knew that their side just didn't have enough ships or the firepower to k.o. the Cylons.

"I should be out there," a pain-filled voice whispered next to him.

By his side, Aeryn watched the same thing that Crichton was witnessing. Sheba had grounded Aeryn because of her pregnancy, leaving her to be the helpless bystander in this battle, just like him. Aeryn had protested, but Cain and Apollo had both backed the Silver Spars' leader.

Crichton slipped his hand into hers, interlacing their fingers, but their eyes never left the battle as it played out like a train wreck in slow motion. He understood her desire to be out there to help and he wished he could do something, too. However, a small part of him couldn't deny that he was grateful that Aeryn was here, and safe, with him.

They watched as a badly damaged Scarran dreadnaught, its weapons disabled, lined itself up and rammed a Cylon baseship. Both went up like a Roman candle.

A Peacekeeper Command Carrier was surrounded by four destroyers and a baseship and was literally disintegrated when the Cylon ships fired as one.

"They have destroyed half of the Cylon forces," Thor reported from his command chair behind them.

Crichton wasn't sure what did it, just standing and watching this slaughter unfold or the calm demeanour in which Thor made his observation. He released Aeryn's hand, turned, and marched angrily toward the Asgard.

"And they got about half of ours! Get in there and help!"

"But Commander Cain has not given me the signal to attack."

"Forget Cain, attack now!"

Thor considered it, but he remembered that Commander Cain was very adamant about holding the Asgard ship back as their secret weapon.

"No."

Crichton was within a breath of losing his temper. Most of his friends were out there and he wasn't sure if they were still alive or dead. "Don't you care? Or are those ships out there just numbers on a score card?"

He suddenly found himself confronted by a rather angry redhead, who placed herself between him and Thor.

"Don't address him in that tone!" Sikozu demanded, as she stared hard up at him. "He's the captain of this ship, not you."

Crichton barely glanced at Thor's new groupie before pushing past Sikozu to face Thor again. "Listen to me. You have the most powerful ship in all the Uncharted Territories just sitting here, doing nothing!"

"We are _not_ doing nothing," Thor replied steadily. "We are awaiting for Commander Cain's signal, if we are needed."

Before Crichton could explode against the very patient Asgard, a bridge alarm sounded and Thor turned his attention up to the main monitor.

"Sensors are registering several ships approaching via hyperspace. They are Goa'uld motherships."

Crichton turned his attention back to the main monitor and had to close his eyes as the Goa'uld ships exited from hyperspace and closed in toward the battle.

Just when things couldn't get any worse…

"I am getting a signal from the Goa'uld ships," Thor said aloud. "They are identifying themselves as the Tok'ra."

* * *

Dropping out of hyperspace almost on top of the fight was eight Ha'Tak class Motherships. In the centre of their formation, dwarfing them all was a 'Super' Ha'Tak class Mothership.

When the System Lords had finally fallen during their war against the Peacekeepers, the Tok'ra had captured several ships and the centrepiece of their success was the capture of this Super Ha'Tak. Essentially, it was a massively up-scaled version of the standard mothership with heavier weaponry and shields.

It had been meant to be a nasty surprise for the Peacekeepers, but the Tok'ra had made sure that it never saw battle. Their operatives sabotaged the ship to keep it in drydock while it was being built and when the System Lords began to fall. Those same Tok'ra operatives boarded and seized the ship, flying it home to their base.

From the bridge of their new Tok'ra flagship, Jacob Carter surveyed the ongoing battle. Wreckage from dead and damaged ships was scattered far and wide about the fortress moon of Katratzi, and more was being added as the Cylons and the allies continued to slug it out.

"We almost arrived too late," he said aloud. From what he could see, Apollo's fleet of Hynerian ships was near collapse. Next to him, SG-1, Carter, Chiana, and several Tok'ra crewmembers also watched in complete silence as the apocalyptic battle raged.

"It looks like we just stumbled across hell," Daniel finally whispered to himself.

Jacob wasted little time and started issuing orders. "Deploy the fleet and get…"

He was interrupted when their ship shuddered from a hit.

"We're being fired upon," Carter reported from the main forward bridge station, sounding more than a little irritated. "The Peacekeepers are shooting at us, but shields are holding firm!"

"Don't those frellniks know we're here to help?" Chiana cursed.

"Well, they were at war with the Goa'uld. They were bound to get jumpy with us showing up in Goa'uld ships," an annoyed Jacob said, not appreciating having someone trying to put holes in their new ship. "Hail them and tell them we're on their side!"

"Oh, I've got a better way," Carter whispered as she armed their ship's powerful cannons and selected her target.

"Sam?" Both O'Neill and Jacob called out to her worriedly.

"Trust me," she answered with a faint smile. "I know what I am doing."

"Famous last words, Sam!" O'Neill warned.

A Peacekeeper Command Carrier was in the middle of a life and death struggle against a Cylon baseship when it was surprised by the sudden appearance of several Goa'uld Motherships from behind. The crew, thinking they were about to be attacked from the rear, opened fire with their two aft frag cannons.

As the Peacekeepers continued to fire upon them, Carter calmly aimed her own cannons at the Cylon baseship attacking the Command Carrier and fired. Already damaged by the Peacekeepers, the massive pulse cannons from the mothership tore through the baseship's armored superstructure. Firing again, Carter's second salvo bit even deeper through its hull and something finally gave inside. The baseship exploded.

"The Peacekeepers have ceased targeting us," a Tok'ra finally reported.

"Now we can get to work," Jacob said in relief before issuing orders to his forces. "All ships follow us in. We're going to split that Cylon fleet in two."

The Super Ha'Tak was so powerful and complex that it took Jacob, Sam, Teal'c and four other Tok'ra at seven different stations to operate the heavy weapons alone.

Surging forward, the Tok'ra ships slammed their full weight into the enemy formation. The Cylons, already fully engaged with the other vessels, had no more ships available to counter this new assault.

"It's the Tok'ra!" Dex shouted excitedly.

"Thank the Lords of Kobol!" Cain whispered as he watched the Tok'ra blaze a destructive trail through the Cylon forces. "The scales have finally tipped back in our favour."

He activated communication to their entire fleet. "All ships, this is our chance. Hit them with everything you have left!"

The battered and nearly exhausted ally fleets rallied once more for the final push to win this critical battle. The Cylons wavered as the Tok'ra motherships sliced their fleet in two and joined up with Apollo's fleet, encouraging the remaining Hynerians ships to battle on.

The Cylon fleet commander calculated that they had lost the initiative in this engagement. They had not planned on the Scarrans having help in this battle. Facing superior numbers now and no reinforcements, they had one course of action left – save what they could.

Aiming for another kill, Sheba was closing in on the tail of another Cylon Raider when it veered off, away from the battle. Not long after, she noticed other Cylon fighters were doing the same.

She couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true.

"They're RUNNING!" She shouted triumphantly.

They were running. Many pushed through the Peacekeeper lines to escape and Cain helplessly watched them do it. Scorpius' Command Carriers did all they could to stop them, but powerful as his ships were, he just didn't have enough vessels left to plug the gaps.

The Cylons were leaving enough fighters and most of their destroyers behind to cover the escape of their more valuable vessels. Five surviving baseships were fleeing for open space and Cain couldn't allow that. If those ships were allowed to escape, they would only face them again in another battle, fully repaired and rearmed.

As it was, those baseships stood a good chance of making their escape while the ally fleet was tied down fighting against the remaining Cylon forces, defending their retreat.

This was just the situation for which Cain had held back the Asgard.

"Now, Thor!"

Thor answered Cain's call and his battlecrusier jumped instantly from hyperspace, speeding to intercept the five fleeing baseships.

The Cylon baseships had little time to react before Thor's charging ship attacked. A single energy projectile was fired from the Asgard battlecrusier and struck the first Cylon baseship. It was enveloped in a blue sphere of blinding energy, which immediately began to fade. Once the sphere had dissipated, the baseship could no longer be seen. The energy weapon had completely destroyed the huge baseship, not leaving even a single piece of wreckage.

Thor's ship fired four more times and four more baseships all met the same fate.

Crichton, Aeryn, and even Sikozu stood in complete, stunned silence at the display of sheer power they had just witnessed.

"You…" Crichton finally started to say before turning to face Thor. "You could have taken on the entire Cylon fleet with that much firepower."

"That was our main weapon," Thor said as he steered his ship, bringing it about to help the ally fleet against the remaining Cylons. "Powerful as it is, we can only use it a few times before it becomes a serious strain on our primary generators."

Crichton gave a thoughtful nod. "That must suck when you don't know if you fired five shots or six."

Thor couldn't understand Crichton's need to speak in riddles, but had little time to think about it as his ship closed in on the battle. The Asgard Supreme Commander maneuvered his ship outside the formation of Peacekeeper Command Carriers and added his firepower to theirs against the remaining Cylon destroyers.

Thor armed his ship's secondary weaponry. Although far weaker than the main weapon, it still packed a considerable punch. Targeting one destroyer, Thor fired and annihilated the warship with a blaze of consuming blue energy. Then he targeted another, and another.

The guns of the ally ships soon fell silent as the last of the Cylon ships were destroyed. They had finally won but not without paying a terrible price both in lives and ships lost. It would take time to get the final estimate of today's casualties that could easily tally into the tens of thousands but the allied fleet had survived, the Cylon attack force was completely destroyed, and Katratzi was still firmly in their hands. From here, it would serve as a base of operation and a launch point for all new offensives against the Cylons before the machines could recover from their first major loss of the war.

Already, many Scarrans, Peacekeepers, Luxans, and Hynerians were predicting a quick victory over the Cylons. However, the Colonials knew better. The machines had fought them to a standstill for a thousand yahrens.

That's what many Colonials feared, a new start to another thousand-yahren war.

TBC…..


	24. The Space Gun

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Space Gun**

**Earth - Stargate Command**

**Day 7…**

Ambassador Joseph Faxon was both extremely excited and nervous. This was a far cry from his precious duties as a high-ranking ambassador for the United States government. In a few moments, he would meet with the representatives of the Colonial fleet and the leader of an empire that was reportedly six hundred billion strong. People from other worlds! He still couldn't believe it.

Ambassador Faxon stood outside the main SGC conference room, prepared to enter, but he stopped to take a breath to try and calm his nerves. A lot hinged on what his next actions would be, his performance had to be beyond perfect.

Standing next to him, General Hammond asked cautiously, "Is there a problem, ambassador?"

"We're making history here, General. First impressions are everything. I'm about to open negotiations with beings not of this Earth."

Hammond smiled faintly. "True, but the people you are about to meet are more like us than you know."

"Not according to Senator Kinsey. He was dead set against this meeting, but the President overruled him."

"Well, a word of advice: forget whatever you heard from Senator Kinsey and make your own judgement of them."

"I intend to." He placed his hand on the door handle. "Well, time to step into history."

He opened the door and walked inside but stopped at the sight before him. Faxon had read the reports from SG-1 about Hynerians and their huge appetites, but seeing it first hand was another thing entirely.

Half of the conference table was covered with food of every type. They must have emptied half the base cafeteria to feed just a single alien, who was seated at one end of the table feasting on everything within reach. How could a being so small pack away so much?

Dominar Rygel XVI was eating an Earth dessert called, a banana sundae. Seated next to him was Colonel Tigh, acting ambassador on behalf of the Colonial fleet.

"You must try this dessert, Colonel," Rygel muttered between mouthfuls. He spooned the sundae quickly into his small, cavernous mouth. "It's marvellous."

"No thank you, Dominar, I'm not hungry," Tigh politely declined although he felt like he was packing on pounds just watching the little Hynerian.

Both Colonial and Hynerian looked up as Faxon stepped in. General Hammond followed close behind the ambassador and stood beside him before formally introducing everyone.

"Gentleman, this is United States Ambassador Joseph Faxon. Representing the Colonial fleet is Ambassador Tigh and for the Hynerian Empire, Dominar Rygel the XVI himself."

Tigh stood up from the table while Rygel took the time to put down his eating utensils.

Shaking off his amazement, Faxon quickly determined by the way he held himself that Tigh was a military man, very strong, composed and professional. However, the little alien appeared to be very different, quite relaxed and unimpressed by the dilly-dally of diplomatic protocols.

Prepared to make history, Faxon moved towards the table and extended his hand to Tigh first. "On behalf of the President, the people of the United States and the world, welcome to Earth."

Tigh shook his hand and Faxon felt the strength of his grip. "This is a day our people have waited a long time for and we have much to discuss," Tigh said. "Unfortunately, this includes asking Earth's help in the war."

"The war?" Faxon wasn't expecting this. "Has this to do with these Cylons?"

"Yes, Earth has just as much at stake as the rest of this galaxy." Tigh cut right to the chase. "If we should lose, the people of this world will not have long to live. The battle is raging as we speak."

Faxon was speechless as he looked down at Rygel. The Hynerian looked at him kindly and reached over to a nearby bowl of fruit, offered him one.

"Not to worry, we're prepared to offer technology, but we need to get the other world leaders onboard as soon as possible." Rygel noticed that the ambassador was looking rather pale. "Are you feeling well? Need something to eat? An apple or perhaps a strong drink?"

**Day 10…**

**Katratzi – War Chamber**

"Since our victory, we have the Cylons on the defensive in several areas along the front," Emperor Staleek boasted to his watchful observers as he gestured to the map in the war chamber. "Our dreadnaughts destroyed a Cylon repair facility here as well as recapturing a dozen worlds they once held. This places us within striking range of their main operating base here in the Darakan system. Destroy this and it will be a devastating blow to the Cylons. This will be the first serious drive to force them from our space."

"That base is heavily fortified with a sizable defence fleet," Commander Cain pointed out. "We'll need a fleet of one hundred ships and thousands of fighters just to do it."

"That shouldn't be a problem," the Hynerian Admiral Currah declared, before he stared accusingly at the Peacekeeper Fleet Marshal Kopriva. "More ships arrive here every day, although more of some than of others."

"And what do you mean by that, you little toad?" The Peacekeeper demanded.

"He means that, so far, your government has only sent a total of twenty Command Carriers," the rather large Luxan general seated next to him said. "My government alone has committed three times that many ships."

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you, Ka'Tarr, but, if you must know, unlike your governments, we're near neighbours of the Scarran Empire and the Cylons could easily decide to attack us instead. We're keeping the bulk of our fleet near to defend ourselves."

"I trust once we start driving the Cylons from this sector of space that you will free up more ships to help us?" Cain asked, hoping to avoid an argument between the two leaders.

"Of course," Kopriva said. "Now, who will command this attack?"

"It would be an honour to lead the assault against the Cylons," the Hynerian admiral volunteered.

"You?" Ka'Tarr laughed. "This is not a parade march, Hynerian, this is a war!"

"Stating the obvious now, are we, Luxan? And what do you barbarians know about marching in parades since you can't move in a straight line with your poor sense of direction?" the Hynerian huffed.

"Enough arguing!" Emperor Staleek boomed loudly. "Scarrans will lead this attack."

"Sebaceans taking orders from a Scarran?" the Kerran laughed coldly. "Never!"

Commander Cain quietly sighed in frustration. The Luxan, Hynerian, Peacekeeper, and Scarran began to shout and argue heatedly as to who would lead the attack, when a calm voice cut through the angry clamour. "I have a suggestion."

The arguing stopped and all eyes turned to Thor, who had sat quietly though most of the briefing. The Asgard stared at the alien leaders about the room before continuing. "Since no one here can truly trust the other, I suggest an alternative choice. Commander Cain is highly experienced in fighting the Cylons and he did form the battle plan that helped to defend Katratzi against the Cylon attack."

Cain could see that Thor had a subtle sway over the other leaders at this table. The Asgards were an old and very advanced race, the type you would like to remain on good terms with, even for just the chance to call them friends. No one even dared to entertain the thought of having them for an enemy.

"That would be acceptable," General Ka'Tarr agreed.

"As long as he shows results, he may lead my forces," Admiral Currah concurred reluctantly.

Fleet Marshal Kopriva nodded slowly. "He's not my first choice, but I can convince my captains to go along with it."

Emperor Staleek stared hard at Cain before uttering, "Just don't fail, Human."

_With such overwhelming enthusiasm, how could we lose?_ Commander Cain thought to dryly himself, but aloud, he said, "I won't let any of you down."

* * *

Later, sitting at a small station on the bridge of Thor's ship, Sikozu was reading with immense interest all of the non-classified data about the Asgard society and history that Thor had given to her. She was impressed by their culture and their incredible grand achievements. They were truly an ancient and powerful race. Remarkable as it was, it was also hard to believe that his own people were threatened by these mechanical insects… _these replicators_ that were swarming through their galaxy. She continued reading until…

_"The O'Neill?"_ Deeply puzzled, she turned to Thor who was monitoring Cylon fleet movement on long range scans. "Your people named your latest and most advanced ship after a Human?"

"Yes," Thor answered. "But it was destroyed in order to stop the replicators from invading my world."

Still confused, Sikozu stood and walked towards him. "But why would you name a ship after a Human, especially that particular Human. Colonel O'Neill strikes me as very…" The Kalish stopped and selected her words carefully. This Human was obviously special to the Asgard and she didn't want to offend Thor by insulting O'Neill. "What did he do to deserve that special honour?" she finally asked.

"Colonel O'Neill was our first contact with the people of Earth in centuries and he has shown how much his world has matured."

"Matured?" Sikozu resisted laughing. "The Humans from Earth are technologically inferior and the only reason they are out here is wormholes, either controlled by the stargate or purely by accident."

Thor stared up at her with those dark and absorbing eyes. "Is that how you judge a species, Sikozu? By their technology and intellect?"

"It is a good start." She wasn't going to lie to him because he seemed able to sense lies.

Thor looked very disappointed. "There is more to judging a society than simply measuring their technology and intelligence. O'Neill carried the very same basic qualities that impressed the Ancients when they studied John Crichton. Both of them had a strong belief in right and wrong and the openness to new ways of thinking. The true measure of a culture is in its people and the values they hold, not in what they can build. Unfortunately, not everyone from Earth thinks the way that O'Neill and Crichton do, but I have faith that the Humans of Earth can aspire to be more like their brethren, the Colonials."

"You truly believe that? I mean about judging a world?"

"Yes. Compassion and selfishness are powerful markers of a growing and maturing civilization. Look at the Scarrans. They are a technical and intellectually advanced species, but they enslaved and victimized countless races, including your people, Sikozu. Would you call the Scarrans an advanced culture, with the brutal policies they sanction against the weak?"

The Kalish raised an eyebrow. "You want my exceedingly biased answer to that question?"

For a moment, Sikozu thought she saw a smile forming across Thor's small narrow mouth and his dark eyes soften. The Kalish had to admit this Asgard fascinated her more and more each day. His intellect far surpassed hers, but he behaved so humbly. By all rights, he could have her bowing before him like a god by the power he could wield, but he treated her and the others as equals.

She knelt down to eye level with him. "I'm a very proud being from a proud race who were enslaved by the Scarrans over a hundred cycles ago. We couldn't fight them, and we're trapped in servitude to the Scarrans, hoping for the day we will be free of them. Now, with this uprising that the Goa'uld perpetuate amongst my people, things have grown worse for us. The Scarrans have imprisoned thousands of my people out of suspicion alone." Anger crept into her voice now. "Scarrans are even conscripting millions of Kalish to be used as cannon fodder in the war."

"Sikozu," Thor said kindly, placing his small hand upon her shoulder. "When the day comes that my people finally defeat the replicators, we will do all we can to free your people."

Sikozu believed him and smiled gratefully. Would her people make the same generous offer if the situation were reversed? Deep down, she knew the likely answer and felt ashamed of it.

* * *

Commander Cain returned to the Pegasus aboard his personal shuttle. From his port seat window he saw the Galactica, not far away. She was still undergoing major repairs to her badly damaged engines following their last intense battle against the Cylons. According to Apollo, the ship wouldn't be ready for action for at least another Earth week.

Back on board Pegasus, Cain was surprised to find Colonel O'Neill and Samantha Carter waiting for him.

"Ah!" Cain said happily as he approached the Earther and the Tok'ra. "From the looks on your faces, you have some news for me. Please, let it be of the good variety."

"Hard day at the office?" an amused O'Neill asked.

Cain snorted in response. "The Peacekeepers and Scarrans hate each other with a passion, but thankfully, they hate the Cylons more. Meanwhile, the Luxans and Hynerians couldn't do anything better than exchange insults."

"The perfect definition of a house of cards," Carter chimed in.

"House of cards?" a confused Cain questioned.

"Ah, it's an Earth saying, meaning a fragile structure that could be easily knocked over," Carter explained.

"That just about describes it," Cain agreed. "At least they're willing to work together for the time being. They agreed to let me lead the assault on the Cylon control base."

He watched as O'Neill and Carter gave each other a knowing look. This only increased Cain's curiosity. "Okay, you two, what's the big secret?"

"It's a very big secret." Carter produced a piece of paper with a long list of digits, made up of a mixture of letters and numbers.

Cain held the paper, but was unable to understand their meaning. He looked back up at them. "A little help here, people. I don't have much patience for puzzles."

"They're a list of coordinates to certain worlds that have stargates," O'Neill explained.

"And these ones are all within Cylon space, including the one with the Cylon control base on Darakan," Carter added. "We may have found a back door to their empire, if the Cylons don't know about them yet."

O'Neill watched as Cain suddenly smiled from ear to ear as if he had been handed the winning numbers to the lottery. "Would you two please walk with me?" the Colonial Commander kindly offered. He wanted to hear more.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"The same as when you asked this morning."

"And your little passenger?" Crichton smiled teasingly, knowing he was irritating her.

Aeryn glared half-heartedly at Crichton as they walked through the winding corridors of the Pegasus. She came to a stop as they continued their playful banter. "Passenger? I am a transport pod now?"

"No," Crichton smirked, stepping closer to take her hands in his. "But I do admire your lovely lines just the same."

Although not when they had met four cycles ago, Aeryn had grown to appreciate the gentle fuss that Crichton made over her. She had never dreamed she could grow to love this man from a world and a species she never heard of before. Now, she was carrying his… their child.

"John, there is something you need to know."

Crichton didn't like the sound of this and became instantly concerned. "Are you still well? The baby?"

She shook her head to calm him. "There's no problem, but there's something about Peacekeeper pregnancies you should know. We have them much faster than Human females."

Crichton felt another big surprise coming. "How fast?"

"In little more than a weeken, maybe two."

He gasped, feeling very light-headed all of a sudden. "That soon?"

Aeryn watched him pull away and start to pace. Now she became worried. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes, I mean no, I…" Crichton looked overwhelmed as he turned in her direction again. "For nearly a month, I thought I had lost you. Now, you come back and tell me that you're going to have our child… in a matter of days! We haven't even picked a name yet."

"I'm not having a…" Grinning, Aeryn struggled to remember that Human saying. "…Picnic either at the pace of things, but we have been through far worse and we can get through this."

Relaxing, Crichton stepped close to her again, his hands now resting on either side of her waist. "Right you are and from this moment on, all I want to do is care about you and the baby and nothing else."

Aeryn gave the Earthman a feline smile. "Oh, and I'm going to hold you to it."

Reaching up to place her hands on either side of Crichton's smiling face, she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"With the proper equipment, we could use the stargate for surveillance," Carter suggested as she and O'Neill debated with Commander Cain the best way to use the stargate as they walked through the very same corridors of the Pegasus. "We could build deep space sensor stations on planets deep within Cylon space."

"Can we move large numbers of men and vehicles through them?" Cain asked.

"The gate can only remain open for thirty-eight minutes at a time," O'Neill said. "But we did some simulations. If we have two columns of men lined up and prepared to race through, we could transport maybe a thousand troops safety every time before the gate shuts off. As for vehicles, so long as it can fit through the mouth of the gate, we can send it."

The more he learned about them, the more Cain appreciated those stargate devices. "I wish we had known about those things long ago."

"Don't feel bad," Carter said as they rounded a corner. "We came across many advanced cultures who thought the stargate was nothing more than an old relic."

Cain laughed and said something to her but Carter didn't hear him. Her full attention was on the sight of Crichton and Aeryn sharing a tender kiss. From out of nowhere, she felt a powerful jolt of jealously and hatred towards Aeryn. It took a moment for her to realize that what she was experiencing was a washover of emotions from Jolinar. Her symbiont had been slowly simmering over the return of Crichton's true love. She was happy for him, but seeing them together was too much for Jolinar. The Tok'ra wanted his love, which could have been hers with time, if _she_ hadn't returned.

_"Jolinar, enough with the dark thoughts. Please stop," _Carter's mental voice pleaded with her symbiont.

_"I didn't say anything,"_ Jolinar's indignant voice replied.

_"You don't have to, I can feel it."_

Carter waited for a reply, but none came. Jolinar had clammed up and retreated into the far corner of her host's mind. She wanted to be left alone. Carter decided to respect Jolinar's wishes, but she had never felt her symbiont so jealous and hateful before. It was unsettling. She hoped that Jolinar would eventually get over it.

**Day 11…**

Sikozu listened as Thor spoke to another Asgard in their native language. She listened and tried to make sense of the complex and confusing dialect, which was nearly as complicated as the language spoken by Pilots. Slowly, the Kalish natural ability at linguistics began to comprehend a word here and there and before long she was beginning to understand a few string of words.

It was an urgent call from home… Something about the replicators… A battle… They need Thor's immediate return…

When the communication ended, Thor bowed his head in sadness. Sikozu slowly approached and knelt down on her knees beside him.

"Something happened back home in your galaxy?"

Thor turned to face her. "The replicators overran our perimeter fleet and they are threatening our home planet for the second time. Every ship is needed to defend it."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No, Sikozu, not this time. I need to make preparations to leave and to inform the others that they won't have my assistance for a while."

"It is that bad?"

"Yes," Thor answered simply before looking away. The stress in his voice was evident. Things were far grimmer back home than Thor wanted to admit to her.

Sikozu stared at him for a long moment. "If you don't object, I would like to return with you and help."

Surprised, the Asgard Supreme Commander looked back at her. "No, Sikozu. This would be too dangerous. None of us might survive."

"I'm not afraid and I wish to help your people."

"Why?"

"Because you offered to help mine. I'm simply returning the favor, so consider this a down payment."

* * *

"Is there anything we can do for you, Thor?" Apollo offered as he watched the Asgard and Sikozu from one of the many small monitors on the bridge of the Galactica.

"Thank you, Commander, but you and the others are needed here," Thor declined. "I'm sending you the last up-to-date reports of Cylon fleet movements and locations."

"Thank you, Thor. May the Lords of Kobol watch over and protect you."

Sikozu frowned slightly at Apollo's blessing, which she considered meaningless words. Science was her people's religion, not some unproven demigods, but Thor nodded his head, accepting Apollo's offering.

"We will return as soon as possible but if not, it has been an honour knowing you."

Signing off, Apollo watched as Thor's ship turned a graceful 180 and jumped into hyperspace in the blink of an eye.

"I hate to sound selfish," Omega said from his station next to Apollo, "but I wish he could have stayed until we started our offensive against the Cylons."

"I know, but the Asgard have problems of their own. Having the Asgard in our corner was reassuring, but let's not forget we survived this long without them and we can do it again."

"Do you think his people will win?"

Apollo thought about it and shook his head. "It's hard to believe, but we might be the lucky ones, compared to what the Asgard have to face."

* * *

It was time…

_This is a lot of firepower at my command_, Commander Cain thought as he surveyed the assembled alien task force from the bridge of the Pegasus. Over one hundred ships strong, it consisted of twenty Scarran dreadnaughts, ten Peacekeeper command carriers, thirty Luxan Piercers, and forty Hynerian Battlearcs. Altogether, the fleet carried almost thirty thousand combat fighters.

A lot of firepower! 

"Commander?" Cain turned to face his First Officer, who stood tightly at attention. "The fleet has signalled and they await your orders."

Cain could feel the tension, as one hundred ships waited patiently for the order. "The command is given," Cain said. "Move the fleet out and set a course for Darakan and the Cylon base. Today, we take the battle to the enemy."

It would take the fleet four days to arrive…

**Day 14… **

**Planet Darakan **

The old stone temple that held the stargate was situated on the hilltop overlooking the long dead city of the Ancients, only fifteen miles away. The Cylon base was positioned dead centre within the ruined city, as if it had been lowered from the sky and assembled in sections. The stainless steel structure was similar in appearance to an oversized sport's stadium, and looked completely out of place with the surrounding smaller stone structures.

What was more amazing, the Cylons seemed oblivious to the presence of SG-4, who monitored their every move, but they dared not approach any closer. Cylon patrols, including patrols from the air, were numerous.

Surveying the Cylon base through her high-powered binoculars, Lt. Jennifer Hailey watched as the base launched another Raider. Within seconds, the fighter climbed skyward, disappearing into the cloud cover above.

"That was the tenth flight in the last two hours," Hailey said to her C.O. "Do you think they know something is up?"

Colonel Albert Green shook his head. "If they knew we were here, they would attack." He looked at his watch. "With some luck, if our friends are on schedule, the fleet is well on its way."

"And to think a few years ago I thought I'd be flying cargo planes. Never thought I'd be caught up in the middle of some galactic war."

Colonel Green chuckled as he spied on the Cylon base through his own binoculars. "I bet flying cargo planes is looking pretty good right now, but at least the Goa'uld threat is gone."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Hailey laughed, zooming her spyglasses on a distant Cylon ground patrol. "At least with the Goa'uld, we would have had the chance of being enslaved and surviving to fight another day, but with these… over-sized toasters, they have us all marked for death."

"Yeah, since you put it that way, I miss the Goa'uld, too," Green agreed.

**Day 15…**

The allied task force arrived just outside the Darakan system. The heavier warships, dreadnaughts, and command carriers were up front, the smaller ships behind them. On the Pegasus in the centre of the fleet formation, Commander Cain oversaw the deployment of the fleet.

"Sensor contact, Commander!" Dex called out. "Cylon scouting force."

Cain was focused and prepared for battle. "Any signs of baseships?"

Dex checked the boards. "No contacts, just a handful of fighters. No sizable threats."

This didn't feel right. No baseships? Unfortunately, they had a mission to accomplish. Perhaps the Cylon fleet was further ahead… "All ships launch fighter screens. We're not registering any warships, but they might be nearby."

The fleet moved into the Darakan system, but met with no resistance. The few Cylon Raiders kept their distance to monitor them, avoiding the ally fighters.

Scorpius paced about the bridge of his Command Carrier. "Captain Braca, what do your sensors tell you?"

"Beyond the few fighters, there's nothing between us and the planet."

Scorpius paused before activating ship-to-ship communication with the Pegasus. "Commander Cain, where are the Cylon warships? This is supposed to be their well guarded base of operation."

"We're reading the same thing," Cain's voice filtered through the comms. "No warships on any of our scanners."

"Have they abandoned this system?"

"No, the SGC still has a team watching the base and it's still very active. They're here."

Scorpius snorted in frustration. "Then where are they?"

* * *

Within the Cylon base C&C on Darakan, one gold and three silver Cylon Centurions watched the approaching fleet.

"The enemy is still approaching," a silver Cylon droned out.

The commanding gold Cylon faced its silver counterpart. "How many ships?"

"One hundred and one warships of various types," another silver Cylon answered. "Including one battlestar."

"When will they be within firing range?" the gold Cylon ordered.

"In less than three centons."

* * *

Lt. Hailey still watched the base when she noticed new activity; the top of the base slid open. Oh, this can't be good. She turned, calling out to Green, "Colonel?"

* * *

Inside the base, the four Cylons were now positioned about a huge circular control console, each manning a separate instrument panel. On the far wall, a giant monitor showed the approaching fleet.

"Reactor is at full power. Energizers are primed and ready. Mega pulsar cannon is armed and ready to fire," a silver Cylon reported.

Commander Cain's fingers slowly rapped across the top of a nearby monitor screen. He was clearly uneasy with the situation. Where were the Cylon warships?

"This smells," he muttered aloud.

"Sir?" Dex turned to him.

"I said this doesn't feel right." Cain pounded his fist on the same monitor. "I can feel it in my bones. This is Commander Cain to all ships, dead stop. I say again, dead stop!"

Surprised, his crew obeyed, as did the other ships in the fleet except…

"Scarrans dreadnaughts are still approaching the planet, Commander," Dex reported.

Cain activated his console monitor for a direct line to the Scarran fleet captain. "This is Commander Cain, stop your approach, Captain!"

The image of the Scarran captain appeared. He glared impatiently at the Colonial Commander. "The planet is defenceless and now you decide to act cowardly, Human?"

"This has nothing to do with being afraid!" Cain replied firmly. "I have been fighting Cylons for my entire career, Captain, and this is all wrong. They're still occupying their base, but where is their defending fleet?"

"We will find out soon enough, when we take the base," the Scarran answered.

* * *

"The main alien force has halted their approach, but the Scarran elements are continuing to close," a Cylon reported.

"Once they are well within range, target the Scarran dreadnaughts and destroy them."

"By your command."

* * *

"Captain, I'm in command here and I order you to stop," Cain demanded.

"You order me, Human?" The Scarran leaned toward the monitor. "You are a mere figurehead to appease the others in this alliance. Now, stand aside while we show you how Scarrans fight."

The screen went dark and Cain stared helplessly at it before he collapsed into his chair, frustrated. "You stupid, arrogant…"

"Captain!" Dex's voice urgently erupted. "We're detecting a massive power spike coming from the planet!"

* * *

"Scarran dreadnaughts are in range," a silver Cylon reported.

"Target the lead ship," the gold Cylon commanded.

"Target lock," another Cylon answered.

"Fire."

A silver Cylon pressed the control button to activate the weapon. "Firing."

Under their metal feet, the entire complex trembled as the massive gun discharged up into space.

* * *

"I don't like the looks of this," Colonel Green observed through his binoculars.

The roof to the base literally opened itself up; it reminded him of the Toronto Skydome. What was inside was far from what he would call a baseball field. What he saw looked like the barrel of a huge, honking space gun, a term that O'Neill had once fondly coined.

"Lieutenant, we'd better get inside the temple," he said.

If it was a weapon, they'd better grab some cover before it went off. The ten-foot thick stonewall of the temple that protected the stargate was the best cover they had.

"Sir?" Hailey stared at her CO questioningly.

"Now, lieutenant."

Hailey stood and started to move back to the huge temple, Green just a few feet behind her. Before they got far, there was a sudden and brilliant flash followed by what sounded like the end of the world.

Reacting with the ancient masculine instinct to protect the female, Green launched himself at Hailey in a headlong dive. His arm caught her around the hips, taking her down to the sandy ground with him. His voice bellowed out a warning that drowned out her startled yip. "TAKE COVER!"

Shielding Hailey's body as best he could with his, he felt the stinging heat from the blast of the weapon and the ground trembled. For a moment, he dared to look over his shoulder and saw a blue column of light piercing the heavens above them.

"Colonel!"

From the temple entrance, the rest of his four-member team came hurrying out with weapons at the ready wondering if the world was coming to an end. Green got to his feet and was helping Hailey to stand when they reached them.

"What the hell is that?" one of them shouted above the deafening roar of the beam that stretched skywards.

"O'Neill's big, honking space gun!" Green hollered back. "Now, everyone get inside!"

* * *

Scorpius and Captain Braca listened as their crew called out warnings - they detected a massive power surge coming from Darakan.

"What are the Cylons up to?" Braca wondered aloud.

Scorpius stepped closer to the bridge forward view port to watch the Scarran dreadnaughts continue their stubborn approach towards the planet.

"I don't know, Braca," Scorpius replied calmly. "But I'm sure the Scarrans will find out soon enough."

As if in response to his words, Scorpius watched as a solid beam of destructive energy jetted up from the planet's surface and speared the lead Scarran dreadnaught square on the forward bow. For a moment nothing happened. Then the beam punched through the vessel, lancing out from the rear section of it. The dreadnaught actually held itself together for another moment before exploding.

Barely showing any reaction, Scorpius was quite impressed by the sheer power and reach of the Cylon weapon. The Scarrans were still wondering what had happened when the Cylon weapon lashed out again to obliterate a second dreadnaught. It cut through their armored hulls as if they were constructed from no more than flimsy sheets of paper.

The Scarran fleet began to turn away from the planet, desperate to get out of the reach of the devastating weapon.

The Cylon cannon fired again, destroyed another dreadnaught.

Scorpius continued to watch and did not shed a single tear for the Scarrans as the Cylons picked their fleet apart.

A shaken Sheba had an incredible view from the cockpit of her Viper as she witnessed the ongoing destruction of the Scarran vessels. They were trying to withdraw, but they were too slow. Two-thirds of the Scarran ships were destroyed before retreating out of range.

She couldn't believe they were too fracking proud to listen to her father's warnings!

It was then that she remembered the Cylon Mega Pulsar Cannon, a ground-based weapon that could destroy any ship from vast distances. She hadn't been there at the time, but Apollo and Starbuck had been and they had told her the story many times of the weapon that had threatened the Galactica and the fleet two yahrens ago. They had destroyed it, barely saving the fleet in time.

Somehow, the Cylons were able to build another one…

Her cockpit sensors beeped out a warning. She looked down and saw wave upon wave of Cylon Raiders launch from all over the surface of the planet, all aimed right at them.

"A trap," Sheba cursed under her breath, and then louder, "They set a trap for us! D'Argo, are you seeing this?"

"I see them, Sheba," D'Argo answered from the cockpit of his own Luxan fighter. "There must be at least… Fifty thousand Raiders."

_Fifty thousand?_

"Definitely a trap," Sheba muttered.

"All fighter wings," Commander Cain's voice sounded over the comm. "Intercept those Raiders and keep them off us and what's left of the Scarran fleet."

This battle was quickly becoming a disaster, Cain realized. He quickly weighed his options. They couldn't go forward or the Cylon weapon would demolish the rest of his fleet. If they retreated, the Cylons would gain a valuable chance to regroup. Every day that went by gave the Cylon forces more time to gain reinforcements from home.

The allies had to neutralize that weapon and keep their offensive moving. They had to use the stargate to launch a ground attack to try and knock out that planetside weapon.

A ground attack against Cylons… Something the Colonials had tried their best to avoid during the entire thousand-yahren war and for very good reason. A sane person would not get into a physical, head-to-head conflict with a machine simply because flesh and bone would lose out to metal more times than not.

Unfortunately, they might not have any choice this time.

TBC...


	25. Taking Action

**Chapter: Twenty-Five: Taking Action**

**Day 15**

**Katratzi – War Chamber**

"Our forces would have been better off with a Charrid leading them!" Emperor Staleek roared at Apollo, his voice echoing about the spacious room. "We lost thirteen Scarran ships because of Commander Cain's incompetence!"

Confronting the furious Scarran, Apollo felt sweat starting to form across his brow. It wasn't from fear but from the heat radiating off the angry Emperor.

Apollo didn't appreciate being yelled at. He cleared his throat and did his best to keep the tone of his voice civil. "I'm not sure what you have been told, Emperor, but the video logs from the Pegasus clearly show that it was your fleet captain who decided to attack the planet against Commander Cain's direct orders."

Staleek used his great height to loom threateningly over Apollo. "Are you calling us liars?"

Apollo held his ground and replied diplomatically, "No, only that you are misinformed, Emperor."

Staring at the unflinching Human, Staleek growled lowly, "I want planet Darakan cleansed of Cylons, immediately."

"We already have a plan in action."

"Then carry it out!" Emperor Staleek spun about and marched away, exiting the chamber with his guards in tow. Apollo was alone with Jacob Carter, who stood quietly at the chamber entrance, witnessing the entire exchange. Jacob moved beside the Colonial commander, saying in a low voice, "I thought he was going to kill you."

"I looked into his eyes," Apollo commented slowly. "He will… Once he doesn't need us anymore."

**Day 19**

**Darakan System**

For the next four days, the allied fleet held their ground, just outside the effective range of the Cylon mega weapon. All the while, waves of Cylon Raiders harassed them non-stop. The situation grew even more strenuous when the long-missing Cylon warships finally appeared from behind the planet's sun.

This proved to Commander Cain that the machines were hoping to lure their entire fleet within range of their giant gun. If they had fallen for the Cylon trap, the hidden Cylon ships would then move in and finish off any survivors, probably once the gun had eliminated enough of their fleet.

The smaller Cylon fleet was unable to challenge Cain's, so it positioned itself between the allies and the planet, well within the protective range of the Cylon mega cannon.

The allies' only hope was the ground assault being headed by the SGC, using the planet's hidden stargate. At that moment, several hundred-rebel Jaffa, Luxans, Rygel's green Cylons, and Humans were preparing to attack. To help his or her forces, Commander Cain had to draw away every single Raider from the planet and to do that, he had to throw every single fighter of theirs had against the Cylon outpost.

"This is Commander Cain to all ships. Launch fighters!"

Vipers, Prowlers, Predators, nearly every available aircraft was launched into space to attack the Cylon defences, numbering in the tens of thousands. And rising to meet them were an equal number of very determined Cylon Raiders.

Long ago, planet Darakan had been home to a vibrant and growing civilization, but, for some mysterious reason, it had simply died out thousands of years ago. All that remained was the deserted and dilapidated stone cities. Had it been some disease that killed them all off, or had some natural or man-made disaster forced them to escape through the stargate? Its current Cylon occupiers couldn't care less.

To the Cylons, planet Darakan was the perfect location for their base and refuelling station for their assaults on the vast Scarran Empire. The planet was rich in Tylium to power their ships and the massive Mega Pulsar cannon.

With their defence fleet under threat of attack, the Cylons were on full alert and the perimeter about their base had doubled as they launched every Raider to meet the thousands of attacking alien fighters. They had to hold until reinforcements could arrive, but the machines had calculated that it was highly unlikely the invading fleet could survive long enough to land any troops to threaten the base.

One squad of Cylon centurions guarded the road leading into the north of the ruined city. They were electronically scanning for anything out of the ordinary on this dead world as the night sky flared from the distant battle in space above them.

Then something extraordinary happened. They detected movement outside their perimeter. Six figures approached their position… They were identified as Cylon centurions.

The commanding gold Cylon continued to scan them and was puzzled. These Cylons were not networked with them and they refused to answer to command signals. They had to be malfunctioning.

As the Cylon visitors continued to march toward them up the road, the gold Cylon noticed they were all painted green. This was very extraordinary.

Sparky and his command ignored the signals directed at them as they continued to close the distance with the regular Cylon squad.

A standard Cylon squad had six centurions assigned to it, but he could only account for five. Where was the sixth?

The gold Cylon confronting them now ordered aloud, "Cylon centurions, identify yourselves."

Sparky and his command continued their march forward without answering, attempting to get as close as possible. They had to take them all out at the same time or risk one alerting the entire base. He still searched for the sixth Cylon… Where was it?

The gold Cylon raised and aimed its rifle at them. "Cylon centurions, identify yourselves."

Sparky knew they wouldn't get a third warning. He felt… He actually felt nervous.

From behind a partially collapsed stonewall appeared the sixth Cylon, forming up with his squad. They were all in range…

Now!

In less than a micron, Sparky and his men selected their targets and in the blink of an eye, they struck fast and hard. Unable to risk using their rifles because of the detectable energy discharge, the six green Cylons drew their swords, raised them over their heads and threw them, double handed.

Each of the opposing six Cylons took a deadly, penetrating sword hit to the chest plate. The sheer force behind the thrown swords easily sliced through armor and deep into the inner workings to disable the power core. The Cylons all went down as though someone had flicked a switch into the off position.

Immediately, Sparky and the other green Cylons transmitted false signals to the Cylon base, making it appear as thought the Cylon guards were still in operation. Not breaking stride, they methodically retrieved their swords from the bodies of the inactive centurions.

Once Sparky determined the area was secure, he raised his hand in the all-clear signa. He snapped his fingers and, from the darkness, a small army approached. It consisted of more green Cylon centurions and, sprinkled amongst their ranks, were many Luxan warriors, rebel Jaffa, a handful of SGC teams, Colonial warriors and one Tok'ra female. Just behind them, powered by silent anti-gravity repulsors, moved three small, lightly armored Luxan skimmers.

In full battlegear, Starbuck kept a wary eye on Sparky and the other green Cylons. They were acting far beyond the norm of 'typical' Cylon behaviour. They were indeed learning, and, in the back of his mind, he worried they might start to question why they followed orders and switch sides to form their own little camp.

Next to him, Bra'tac commented to Colonel O'Neill as he studied Sparky and the other green Cylons, "For machines, these Cylons are impressive fighters."

"Oh, yeah," O'Neill replied. "They'll be perfect if we could only install a sense of humour in all of them."

O'Neill addressed the various officers and leaders of their mixed army. "You know the plan, Jaffa on the left and Luxans on the right, while Sparky and his troops open a corridor for us. With luck, they'll help us bypass the enemy patrols and lead us right up to the front doors of the base. Lets move."

* * *

Sikozu rested her head on her hands at the strategy table, staring long and hard at the holographic representation of the Replicator 'bug'. Compared to a Cylon, it was unimpressive, looking like a child's toy, but after reading the technical information on it, the Replicators were far more fearsome. Replicators were made up of hundreds of tiny blocks and all they did was devour whatever materials were on hand to make more Replicators. They literally consumed technology, which they used to fabricate more advanced versions of themselves. Thus, the Replicators had become a major threat to the Asgard and now were so advanced that there was little that could be done to stop them.

Sikozu wanted to be the 'hero' and save the Asgard, but still she had no idea what she could do to help. Frustrated, the Kalish swiped her hand at the Replicator hologram, causing the six-legged bug to react by rearing up threateningly.

"Vermin!"

Behind her, Thor left his station and approached the Kalish. "Sikozu?"

Sitting up straight, she looked at the Asgard. "I said they're vermin. All they do is eat and reproduce in overwhelming numbers."

"They are learning vermin," Thor corrected. "Their growing intelligence has allowed the Replicators to counter every measure we have employed against them."

"And the only effective weapons you have left are projectile weapons that the Humans from Earth use."

"Correct."

Sikozu stared at the fake Replicator again. "How do they communicate with one another?"

"They use a highly sophisticated pulse field conduction."

"Have your people had any success in either jamming their signals or deciphering them?"

Thor shook his head. "Jamming had little effect because they still carry out their basic programming to replicate and they use a self modulating codex for encryptions. It changes after every one hundredth of your microts, much too fast for us to decode in time."

"May I see it?" Sikozu asked. Perhaps her gift with communication could be of benefit here.

* * *

"Sam, why can't we just fling a nuke at the base?" O'Neill asked quietly to pass the time.

They cautiously made their way through the ruined city and were close enough to just make out the top of the Cylon base. So far, Sparky and his troops had enabled them to maneuver through the streets and around several patrols. O'Neill thought that they just might reach it without incident.

"Boomer explained it to me," Carter said. "Cylon defence fields behave differently in an atmosphere than they do in space. In an atmosphere, the polarized magnetic force of the field actually bonds the particles in the air closer together, which strengthens the barrier by as much as a factor of ten. Anything we do would be like trying to blast through a Goa'uld personal forcefield."

O'Neill just stared at her in disbelief. "I almost understand everything you told me, Sam."

Carter smiled. "The Cylons built the base to withstand an orbital attack. We have to get under its defence field to knock it out."

"So, we have to do this the hard way."

"Since when is anything we do easy?"

"I don't know Sam, would it be asking too much for a break once in a while?"

The Tok'ra couldn't argue with him on that point. "We'll get one, Jack." She grinned at him. "Don't you worry."

With a wave of her hand, Sam slowly approached the next street to see how the Luxan line was advancing through the city. O'Neill watched her leave and when he looked back, he spotted Colonel Green watching him.

"Something on your mind, Colonel?" O'Neill politely asked before marching forward again.

Colonel Green simply looked ahead and walked onward as well. "Nothing, Colonel. Whatever is going on between you and the Tok'ra Samantha Carter is none of my business."

O'Neill felt relieved. "Good."

"Just tell me what type of gift you two want for your wedding," Green smiled.

"You really like playing it dangerously," O'Neill snorted.

"Me and my team volunteered for this mission, isn't that enough of a clue?"

"And here I thought you came here for the nice scenery."

"Well, one of the reasons I joined the Air Force was all the free travel," Green chuckled. "I see you had Daniel sit this one out."

"This is a military mission, not a dig," O'Neill said. "Besides, and don't tell anyone back home yet, he and Chiana are having a kid."

"You're joking." Green had known something was going on between Daniel and the alien by the way they hung around and 'on' each other during Chiana's stay in the SGC. "Tell them congratulations."

"I'll pass that along."

"So, why don't you want me to spread the word back home?" Green asked.

"Things are touchy enough about our world leaders meeting and having to shake the hands with beings from other worlds," O'Neill replied. "We don't need to muddy things even more if they should learn that some Humans and aliens are doing more than giving each other firm handshakes."

O'Neill deliberately left out the possibility of millions, if not billions, of Humans on Earth carrying alien DNA from their ancient ancestors. Then he wondered how Ambassador Tigh and Dominar Rygel were doing on Earth right at the moment. Colonel Green said that when they left Earth, those two were supposed to meet secretly with the ambassadors from England, France, China and Russia at the Pentagon.

He could only imagine what was happening right now…

* * *

Back on Earth, deep within a secure level beneath the Pentagon, four top ambassadors from across the globe sat at a round table. They stared transfixed at Dominar Rygel as he maneuvered through the door into the room on his throne sled. Just behind him and nearly unnoticed was Ambassador Tigh.

In the same room, General Hammond and Major Davis watched the ambassadors' shocked reactions. They had done their best to prepare the ambassadors for this moment, but there was only so much one could accomplish with mere words and pictures.

Behind Major Davis, a large screen flashed images of the SG-1; John Crichton and his friend DK holding a small model of Farscape 1; another showed a smiling Apollo, Starbuck, Sheba, Boomer, and Jolly holding a banner stating in bold lettering, 'Greetings to the people of Earth.'

The ambassadors still stared in shock at Rygel, but the silence was finally broken when the slack-jawed English ambassador managed to get his mouth working enough to utter one word.

"Hello?"

* * *

A Jaffa warrior and his comrades moved down the long stone street, which was covered with rubble from many of the collapsed stone structures that lined it. Eyes sharp and ahead, he stopped when he spotted a small bronze sphere lying in the middle of the road. It was no bigger five or six inches in diameter.

He was close enough to tap the sphere with his foot, but thought better of it and left it alone. The Jaffa started to step by it when the metal ball jumped up and popped open to reveal ten long metal legs, all ending with razor sharp blades. Before he or anyone could react, it moved with blinding speed, latching onto his right leg, penetrating his protective armor and burying its bladed legs in his calf muscles.

Teal'c heard the blood-curdling scream of his follow Jaffa and hurried to investigate. Bra'tac joined him and when they arrived, what they saw was horrifying even to a hardened Jaffa.

Stunned Jaffa stood and watched as one of their own writhed in pain on the ground while a metal spider sliced into his leg. Its sharp metal legs rent his metal armor and flesh with ease, cutting right to the bone. The unfortunate Jaffa could do no more than scream as the little bladed machine hacked and slashed with the speed of a knife-wielding chef on a cutting board.

Before Teal'c or Bra'tac could react to the sight, another Jaffa stepped forward and tried to grab the vile contraption.

"No!" Bra'tac shouted but he was too late.

As soon as the Jaffa touched the top of it, the thing turned two of its bladed legs upon him, slashing at his hand. The Jaffa screamed, pulling back what was left of his hand, minus four fingers and a thumb.

The spider then leapt up high at the surrounding Jaffa, aimed directly at Bra'tac. The old Jaffa warrior reacted on pure instinct and brought his staff weapon up, batting the spider over his head and away from the other Jaffa. It landed upright on a pile of stone rubble, but before it could move, Teal'c tracked it with his staff weapon and blasted it to pieces with one clean shot.

Bra'tac shouted commands for aid to be given to his two injured warriors. It was then that they heard the clicking sounds of hundreds of sharp metal points cracking into stone. More Cylon spiders were coming, a lot of them.

O'Neill and Green also hurried to investigate the disturbance when they, too, heard the unnerving sounds. Scurrying through broken stone structures, streets and alleyways came hundreds of Cylon spiders. At first, O'Neill and Green thought they were Replicators, but these machines looked too different. And yet they moved with the same incredible speed of a Replicator and with obvious hostile intent.

The two men shared a glance before turning their attention forward and opening up with their P-90s. The armor-piercing rounds easily shredded the spiders, but more kept coming.

Elsewhere, Starbuck and Boomer with their small squad of Colonial warriors heard the screams and the weapons fire at about the same time they saw the Cylon spiders bounding toward them through the rubble of the city.

"What are those?" Starbuck exclaimed. It looked like the Cylons had developed some new and very nasty toys since their last major ground battle against the Humans thirty yahrens before.

Boomer watched the many-legged weapons as they drew nearer before shouting, "They're the unwelcoming committee! Just shoot!"

Every Colonial warrior opened up with everything they had.

Not far off, Lt. Hailey saw Colonel O'Neill and Colonel Green unload on several mechanical bugs, but then more appeared and before she knew it, Human, Jaffa and Luxan were all under attack from every direction.

Several of the Cylon spiders charged toward Hailey and she fired on them. She tried to make every shot count, but there were so many of them that it was easy to miss one.

Movement from her right drew her attention and Hailey wheeled about, ready to shoot, but in her sights stood Sparky, staring right back at her. For a tense moment, Hailey wasn't sure what he was going to do. Like Starbuck and many others, she didn't trust these things any further than she could throw one.

A Cylon spider closed in to jump high at the distracted lieutenant; the clicking of its bladed legs alerted the young officer to its rapid approach.

Hailey turned in time to see its ten bladed legs aimed straight for her face. She didn't have time to scream, let alone move. Then something batted it to the ground, cutting it cleanly in two. Hailey saw Sparky prodding the destroyed spider with his sword. Clearly, Sparky didn't know what it was either as the tip of his sword sorted through its broken metal remains.

The Cylon spiders facing them now stopped, confused as to why a Cylon centurion had attacked one of them.

Hailey saw the spiders' hesitation and lifted her weapon before saying jokingly to the Cylon next to her, "Stay close to me, Sparky, and I'll take care of you."

Sparky stared at the tiny Human as she fired on the Cylon spiders. He tilted his head, processing her words, and determined that she had made a joke. There was no way such a tiny Human could protect him.

More spiders approached and Sparky drew his rifle from across his back, firing. He immediately issued a command signal to his forces: Protect the Humans and their allies.

Colonel Green let out a curse as his P-90 ran dry while they were still nearly up to their knees in the spiders from hell and no time to reach for a flesh clip. He dropped the now useless weapon and pulled out his zat gun, hoping it would be effective against them.

He primed the weapon and fired. The blue bolt of energy struck one charging spider and it collapsed, flipping onto its back with its legs high in the air, much like a dead fly. He targeted another batch and fired, then kept shooting, killing more of them. Thankfully, unlike the Cylon centurions, these machines were nowhere near as well shielded against their weapons.

Green heard a scream and saw a nearby Jaffa go down with several of the spiders crawling all over him. He lifted his weapon and zatted the Jaffa once and the energy enveloped both the man and the spiders, shorting the spiders out before they could kill him.

Colonel O'Neill had just finished off the other wave of spiders when one slipped in behind them and jumped on his back. Its bladed legs went to work, tearing into him. O'Neill felt its weight and the blades cutting into his backpack and flak jacket. He tried to shake it off as it kept cutting into his backpack and the gear stored in it, trying to reach him.

Colonel Green turned back in time to see O'Neill's dire situation and zatted him along with the spider. O'Neill let out a painful gasp before toppling to the ground like a chopped oak tree.

"Colonel!" Green was by his side in an instant. "Are you okay?"

Green tossed the deactivated spider away as the weapons fire around them began to die down. Their army appeared largely intact and the spiders were either gone or destroyed.

O'Neill winced as he came around. "Colonel Green…" he grunted out. "You always were looking for any excuse to do that."

Green smiled, glad to see the old man was alive and kicking. "Well, Colonel, you do still owe me twenty bucks from poker night."

O'Neill tried to move with little success and Green offered a helping hand up. "Are the bugs gone?"

"Yeah." Green looked around. "They just stopped for some reason…"

Then he saw why -- just down the street in the direction of the Cylon base, several gold and silver Cylon centurions approached.

Then more followed in behind them… And after that, still more.

Carter was with the Luxans when the Cylon spiders attacked. She used her Ribbon device to eradicate the ones that challenged her position. Then, just as quickly as they had appeared, the spiders were gone. For a second, Carter thought they had managed to destroy enough of them with sheer firepower to drive the remaining spiders away, but moments later they all heard it.

A rumbling crash down the street drew their attention to a hulking engine of destruction. The spiders were something newly added to the Cylon arsenal that the Colonials hadn't known about, but this approaching monster was well known and feared from the thousand-yahren war. It was a towering twenty-foot Cylon juggernaut. Like the Human-size centurions, the juggernaut shared the humanoid form, but was designed to be a walking tank. It was bulky, armed with an energy cannon on its right arm and a missile launcher over its left shoulder. Like the Cylon centurions, its head had an eye slit with the ever-familiar red sensor probe swinging back and forth, searching for targets.

"Heavy weapons team forward!" Carter heard a Luxan commander shout to his men. "And bring up the autocannon!"

At first, the Luxans hesitated at the sight of the machine stumping down the street toward them. Carter couldn't blame them; the mere thought of being crush under those massive metal feet was enough to give anyone a reason to pause.

From her right, she saw Starbuck, Boomer and a squad of Colonial warriors coming down an alleyway. She hurried to meet them.

"I don't like the sound of that heavy metal thumping," Starbuck said to Carter as she approached them. "Please tell me Chiana followed us and she's playing her loud Earth music?"

Carter shook her head. "Guess again."

Starbuck sighed and looked to Boomer, muttering, "Frack…"

Both men knew what was coming down the street without having to take a peek.

From behind Carter the Luxans opened fire on the Cylon juggernaut. The Luxans had come prepared with a host of armor-piercing weapons, but even their most effective armament simply bounced off the metal skin of the towering mechanoid.

The juggernaut stopped halfway down the street for just a moment, eyeing the multiple targets before it. The hatch on the missile launcher flipped open before hurling a missile toward the Luxans and green Cylons. In an instant of exploding flame and debris, the frontline Luxan troops died violently along with their commander. Even the few green Cylons with them couldn't survive.

Starbuck and the other warriors rushed out of the alleyway to help the besieged Luxans. Carter followed right behind them, not sure what to do, when movement at the opposite end of the street shifted her attention.

Three light military skimmers swung into the street as more Luxans piled out amid shouted orders and clattering weapons. Two of the anti-gravity skimmers were mounted with heavy machineguns and the third carried a double-mounted autocannon.

One Luxan manning the autocannon slapped caseless rounds into the weapons receiver before signalling to the officer standing next to the vehicle that he was ready.

In the back of Carter's mind, she heard Jolinar's mental voice warning, _"Starbuck and his men are in the line of fire!"_

She was right. Carter turned to Starbuck and the others who had their backs to the autocannon. "Starbuck! Boomer! ALL OF YOU! Get DOWN!"

The well-trained Colonial warriors obeyed instantly, hitting the ground just as the autocannon fired with an unearthly buzzsaw scream.

Carter watched as the rounds impacted into the street and ran with explosive fury toward the Cylon juggernaut. The machine focused its attention away from the Luxans and to the firing vehicle as the screaming rounds reached it. Carter already had her ears covered from the booming of the autocannon and the clang and explosive roar of impacting rounds against the juggernaut's armor.

The machine shrugged off the deadly rounds as it continued to march forward, levelling its right arm with the attached cannon before firing a bolt of plasma. The energy blast touched the skimmer before going through like a blowtorch through butter. The heat detonated the ammo, which went off with a roar and a surging fireball that jetted skyward.

Luxans who were too close to the vehicles were tossed in every direction by the explosion. The officer in charged was scooped up by the blast and deposited thirty feet away in a shredded and bloody heap.

The two machinegun-mounted vehicles were still there. One was badly damaged and its mounted weapon was gone, but the second appeared to be intact. The vehicle idled further back, its crew either dead or badly wounded.

The juggernaut returned its attention to the Luxan and Colonial troops, using its deadly cannon and missiles. The thing was unstoppable and it brought the allied force to a standstill.

The Colonials that Starbuck led tried to formulate a plan to kill it without getting annihilated in return. The Luxans seemed in a state of confusion from the pounding they had suffered in the first few moments of the engagement. A few brave Luxans tried to return fire, which only brought down the wrath of the juggernaut's awesome weaponry.

Behind her, Carter heard the battle as O'Neill's SG teams and Jaffa fought against the Cylon force pitted against them one street over. All of a sudden, she felt very small in the grand scheme of things. Everything was spinning out of control.

"_We have to do something, Carter!"_ Jolinar's mind voice called out to her.

"I'm up for suggestions."

Jolinar, through her host, saw and heard everything. Up and down the street, the Luxans held their ground, but didn't know what to do. They couldn't stop the juggernaut and any attack against it brought immediate retaliation to anyone who dared fire upon it. Worse, most of their officers had been either killed or wounded. They were afraid, and the fear paralysed them into inaction. No one was leading them

Back in her day as a System Lord, Jolinar had known all about leading men into battle. She had also seen many amazing things in that time. She'd seen entire battalions of men freeze and come close to breaking in panic while under fierce attack, but all of it could be suddenly turned by the action of one brave individual. Jaffa, Peacekeepers, Colonials, or even soldiers from Earth all had one thing in common. They would follow someone else's example. The one who did something was the one they'd follow. Someone had to do something…

Do something… do something…

Carter found herself running, her body no longer responding to her commands.

"_Jolinar, what are you doing?"_ She mentally asked of her symbiont, who had seized control of her body.

"Doing something," came the quick reply.

"_I hope it includes a plan!"_

"Me, too!" Jolinar answered.

The Tok'ra ran toward the Luxan skimmer, still hovering almost undamaged in the centre of the street. When she jumped onboard, the impact of her mass landing on it sent the machine slipping sideways along the street.

The machinegun mounted on it was actually a high-powered gyro-jet weapon. Unlike Earth projectile weapons that used gunpowder, the gyro-jet weapon fired projectiles, which had their own little motor to propel them along. They left the barrel of the gun like a rocket, giving them greater range and accuracy. Unfortunately, they needed a bit of a distance to pick up speed to be effective in penetrating armored targets.

The weapon was located on a swivel mount positioned between the driver's seat and the observer's position. She checked the ammo feed and was thankful they had been quickly debriefed on the workings of Luxan weaponry before coming here. The weapon was belt-fed and could fire up to a thousand rounds a minute.

The skimmer was still drifting sideways when she opened fire on the juggernaut that still targeted the Luxans. Because of the vehicle's movements, Jolinar had to track to stay on target, but at two hundred feet away, she couldn't miss.

She held down the trigger as the pulsing roar filled her ears and the air reeked of the smell of chemicals. The heavy-calibre rounds splintered and sparked across the chest and head of the juggernaut. The weapon was having little effect as the death machine stopped and focused its full attention on her.

"We need a new plan," Jolinar said aloud.

"_You think?"_ came the incredulous response from her host. _"We need heavy artillery to dent it!"_

Jolinar was considering jumping from the vehicle before the juggernaut could target her when Carter's mental voice spoke again with an idea. _"Wait, maybe it'll use its missile launcher to kill us."_

"What?" A shocked Jolinar demanded.

"If it goes to fire its missile at us, it'll have to open the launch hatch first," Carter explained quickly. _"When it does, nail it!"_

"That's insane, Carter."

"_Two months sharing the same body and you just figured that one out?"_ Carter laughed. _"Got a better solution?"_

"No, I fear not," Jolinar finally admitted.

So, Jolinar held her ground and stared down the juggernaut barely a hundred feet away now, even as the vehicle she rode continued its slow drift. The Tok'ra heard Starbuck and Boomer shouting at her to get clear, but she ignored them. Her full attention was on the juggernaut, aiming at its left shoulder and the missile launcher. She just prayed that the machine didn't use its right-mounted cannon arm instead.

In the blink of an eye, the hatch protecting its missile launcher flipped open, exposing the warhead for a mere instant. Jolinar pulled the trigger just as the juggernaut fired the missile.

As it left the launch tube, Jolinar hosed the launcher area in a steady stream of gunfire; one round struck the missile right through its warhead. The missile exploded and Jolinar lost sight of the juggernaut in the erupting flame and smoke.

A heartbeat later, she heard Starbuck shouting excitedly, "SHE GOT IT!"

Jolinar started to smile when a gentle breeze kicked up and the smoke swirled away to reveal the Cylon juggernaut, which stood nearly intact. A deep scorching hole was torn through its left shoulder where its missile launcher once was.

Although it had no real face to display emotion, let alone the programming to show emotions, Jolinar believed that, if it did, it would be extremely pissed right about now.

TBC…


	26. Before A Fall

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Before A Fall**

A Cylon juggernaut!

It was a towering metal beast of destruction, built to crack heavily fortified positions and create openings for the smaller Cylon centurions to break through. Starbuck had heard many stories about this Cylon machine and the damage and death it could inflict. Right now, the Colonial warrior just didn't want to get stepped on.

The ground trembled as it moved closer to their position and Starbuck's mind raced to figure a way to stop it. Its armor was too thick for blasters or any other weapon they had. He peered out from behind concealing rubble and stole a glance at the juggernaut.

It was big and powerful, but moved on two legs. Starbuck looked down to its feet and ankles, and then ducked back behind cover, looking toward Boomer and the other warriors. "I've got a plan!"

Knowing how Starbuck's plans usually worked, Boomer was naturally cautious. "Then please share."

Starbuck slipped off his backpack, pulled it open, and rummaged around inside. "The actuators on that thing are its only weak points. If we can take out its foot or knee, we can immobilize it."

Boomer shook his head. "I don't think our blasters can…"

He stopped when Starbuck pulled out several small but powerful detonator charges. They had brought several along in the event they might need the added explosive punch to knock out the Cylon base.

Boomer stared silently at Starbuck before saying rather loudly, "Is that the best you can think of? Run up and slap those on it?"

Starbuck shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Hey, Boomer, you read my mind. Care to help?""

With the juggernaut fast approaching, Boomer grabbed two of the charges, muttering, "I just want you to know that you are beyond insane!"

"Come on, Boomer, live a little," Starbuck smirked. "Okay, get ready. As soon as it walks by, we'll place the charges on its left leg just above the ankle." He looked back at the rest of his squad. "As for everyone else, stay out of sight."

The juggernaut drew closer. Starbuck and Boomer were preparing for the mad dash when they heard the thunderous roar of a heavy weapon being fired. Looking down the street, away from the juggernaut, they spotted Carter on the back of a still-functional skimmer, firing its mounted gyro-jet gun at the juggernaut repeatedly.

The concentrated fire did nothing to the juggernaut save to draw its full attention to the skimmer. The machine stopped its advance and Starbuck realized it was preparing to fire. He looked back at Carter and, for a moment, the Tok'ra appeared ready to jump and run but she hesitated, remaining on the skimmer and keeping the weapon trained on the towering Cylon.

What is she doing? Starbuck thought before he shouted, praying that she would hear and heed his advice, "Sam! RUN!"

She held her ground. Starbuck and the others thought they were about to watch the Tok'ra die. For a split second, there was the combined sound of a thunderous whoosh as the juggernaut fired a missile from its shoulder-mounted launcher and the hissing buzz saw of Sam's gyro-jet gun being discharged. This was instantly followed by a concussive explosion that rattled the entire street, causing several of the old stone walls to crack and collapse. Fortunately, the falling debris missed the surviving Luxans and Colonials.

With ears still ringing, Starbuck peered out and saw noting but a cloud of black smoke where the juggernaut had stood mere seconds before. All was quiet and for a moment he dared to believe. "SHE GOT IT!" he cheered.

A gentle breeze picked up and the smoke swirled away to reveal the juggernaut still standing, its entire left missile launcher torn away by the explosion. It moved again, but this time almost drunkenly, struggling for balance with each step. Starbuck watched, hoping it would topple over, but it continued walking, headed straight for the Tok'ra.

* * *

On the skimmer, Jolinar opened fire again, unleashing another fury of gyro-jet projectiles, zeroing in on the juggernaut's damaged left shoulder and head. As she fired, the juggernaut lifted its cannon arm to fire back with surprising speed.

The Tok'ra let go of the machine gun to jump clear, but in the back of her mind, she realized that it might be too late. Then something heavy slammed into her back and two strong arms wrapped about her body, lifting her up and forward, away from the doomed skimmer.

She was still airborne when the juggernaut fired its plasma beam and reduced half of the skimmer to a heap of molten metal. Just as she was about to hit the ground, her rescuer twisted, placing himself between her and the road to soften the landing.

The impact was jarring, even so, and she heard a painful grunt from the person holding her. When Jolinar rolled off him, the Tok'ra was not surprised to see it was a Luxan, but he looked a little small for his species. Most Luxans were, on average, about seven feet tall, but this one was no taller than Carter.

_"Are you all right, sir?"_ the concerned Luxan asked.

The remark was a surprise, considering that she wasn't a Luxan. "I should be asking you that, warrior. Thank you."

Then there were more Luxans all around her, firing their weapons, coming to her aid. They had only their personal weapons, but their fire distracted the juggernaut from Jolinar and her short Luxan rescuer.

The juggernaut continued to advance, its cannon arm aimed at the attacking Luxans, when Jolinar screamed,_ "Scatter!"_

* * *

Starbuck watched as the juggernaut stomped past their position. It had definitely suffered some internal damage from the explosion, judging by its sluggish movement. However, it was still functional and moving toward Carter and the Luxans, who unloaded everything they had on it.

Starbuck clutched the two chargers in his hands tightly before looking over to his friend. "Good to go, Boomer?"

"Just say when."

"When!"

The two Colonials charged, racing up behind the juggernaut as it continued its advance on the Tok'ra and the Luxans. Holding two charges in his own hands, Boomer prayed that the towering Cylon wouldn't turn and reduce them to road smears under its giant metal feet. The charges had been set to a five micron count down; they wanted the Cylon machine to have little time to react if it should detect the explosives, while allowing themselves enough time to get clear.

* * *

Jolinar was moving and issuing orders to the Luxans when she saw Starbuck and Boomer bound up behind the machine. Before she could figure out what they were doing, the two men had slapped small devices on its lower left leg, just above the ankle. Then the two bolted away and the juggernaut stopped to look down as it detected something unusual.

There was a flash followed by a piercing explosion as the charges detonated in flames, black smoke, and dirt. Jolinar watched as the juggernaut fell forward, dropping to its hands and knees with a heavy clatter of armor. Its new position afforded a perfect angle shot into its damaged shoulder.

She gestured aggressively at the Cylon, shouting to the Luxans. _"The shoulder! Aim for its damaged shoulder!"_

In an instant, the Luxans directed their combined firepower on that weakened point. One rather large Luxan with a bazooka proceeded to empty his clip into the Cylon. The high-explosive rockets slammed into the scorched and weakened shoulder armor, causing it to fragment into pieces like an egg. Through that opening, the rockets that followed penetrated deep inside, detonating and destroying its softer internal systems. The juggernaut sagged and collapsed face down in the ancient roadway. The mighty Cylon war machine had been reduced to a junkyard heap as smoke bellowed from jagged cracks.

Jolinar breathed a huge sigh of relief as the Luxans gathered and cheered their victory.

"_That's what I call teamwork,"_ Jolinar heard Carter's mental voice say happily.

Starbuck and his squad hurried to join with the Tok'ra and the Luxans. They carefully circled around the fallen juggernaut, making sure it was deactivated.

Jolinar heard the sound of battle from O'Neill's position; they were still under attack. _"We're still not finished,"_ the Tok'ra said aloud.

The short Luxan looked at her. "Sir?"

"_Where are your leaders, warrior?"_ Jolinar asked.

The Luxan looked briefly around before answering, "They're all dead."

"_Then who's in charge?" _

"You are, sir."

A little shocked, Jolinar looked about and found the surrounding Luxans all looking toward her, seemingly for leadership.

"_I guess our little one-on-one duel with the juggernaut must have impressed them_," Carter whispered within her mind.

Jolinar nodded, but said to the short Luxan, "I'm not one of you."

"It doesn't matter. You think and we fight."

"_Do you have a name, warrior?" _

The Luxan held himself up proudly before saying his name. "I am Jothee, son of Ka D'Argo."

"Hey," Starbuck called out to Jolinar as he and his squad arrived. "Sounds like O'Neill and the Jaffa are up to their necks in Cylons. I don't want to speak for the rest of you, but I'm not planning to sit it out."

Jolinar looked at the Colonials before turning to face the nearly one hundred Luxan warriors, waiting for her command. She had worked with the Luxans on a few occasions, but she couldn't figure out what she had done to earn this. Luxans were a curious species, they were not fighters by nature but simple people, farmers mostly, and warriors if needed. Unfortunately, the nature of the universe required them to be warriors more often than not. Peacekeepers viewed them as barbarians, but they were much more than that. They were a proud people with a strong compassion and love for each other.

"_Warriors,"_ Jolinar said aloud, suddenly feeling like she was reliving her glory days as a System Lord. "_Our day is not done and we have a long march before we can declare victory!"_

* * *

Cylon centurions marched in straight neat columns, row by row, filling the entire street as they came. Teal'c watched them, noting their approach was slow, deliberate, and unnerving, as if there was no doubt that the Cylons would eventually kill them all. The allied forces formed a defensive line around a large and somewhat stable pile of rubble in the center of the street, which provided some needed cover as they waited for the Cylons.

**"JAFFA!"**

At Bra'tac's command, every Jaffa and SG team opened fire. Armor-piercing bullets from Earth could hammer through Cylon armor, as could the newly modified staff weapons, but only with a lucky hit or repeated strikes. The staff weapons could penetrate the tough chest plate with at least four solid hits. Thus, the Jaffa was formed into groups of four and each group concentrated on one Cylon until it fell before shifting to the next.

The first line of Cylons collapsed to the pounding of bullets, staff weapons, and blaster fire from Sparky's troops, but the Cylons in the next line kept on coming. Quickly, the allies concentrated on the second line of Cylons, but even as they fell, the next line was right there and moving forward, gaining ground with every step.

Colonel O'Neill crouched behind a pile of rubble and slapped a fresh clip into his rifle. "I think we might be outnumbered three to one."

"Looks like four to one to me," Colonel Green countered.

O'Neill glared at him. "You could try being more positive."

Green kept his sights on the approaching Cylons while holding down the trigger, amazed at how much punishment each machine could absorb. "I would be, except they're not taking no for an answer!"

Teal'c and three other Jaffa fired on another Cylon when its chest plate finally gave way in a shower of sparks. Teal'c was puzzled by the Cylons' behaviour — they had yet to return fire. It was as though the machines were feeling out their firepower to see what they had.

O'Neill reached up for his combat vest. "Grenades!"

Every SG member grabbed a grenade, pulling the pin to prime it.

"Let them have it!"

Upon his command, they heaved the grenades, but the Cylons didn't care. They continued their advance, stepping over the grenades dropped amongst their ranks. The grenades went off with a deafening roar that sent Cylons and pieces of Cylons flying in every direction, resulting in huge holes in their formation, but still they kept coming, walking over the smouldering remains of their destroyed counterparts.

"They're gluttons for punishment," O'Neill muttered before shouting, "Pour it on!"

Under the constant pounding of hostile fire, the Cylons finally got to within fifty feet before levelling their blaster rifles and returning fire. In seconds, several Jaffa, SG members, and even several of Sparky's Cylons fell to the Cylon blasters.

O'Neill involuntarily ducked as the air sizzled with energy from the Cylon weapons. "Fall back!" he shouted. They had to give ground before they were completely wiped out, forced to rely on plan B sooner than they had planned.

* * *

They retreated to the other side of the hill made of debris, dragging their wounded as they went. Hailey was hurrying after the others, watching her step, when she looked back and saw Sparky and his troops were still in formation, shooting it out with the approaching Cylons.

"Sparky! We're retreating and that includes you! Come on!"

The Cylon stopped firing for a moment to look at her as if to ask, _Are you talking to me?_

"Let's go!" Hailey urged him.

Sparky snapped his fingers and his troops began a fighting retreat.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bra'tac and O'Neill reformed their men into a new defensive line.

O'Neill gave his rifle a quick check as Green hunkered down by a partially collapsed wall.

"I have a problem with plan B," Green said.

O'Neill threw him a glance. "And what's wrong with plan B?"

"We have no plan C if B fails."

"Then lets make sure B works."

"Let's hear it for plan B," Colonel Green said, resigned for a tough fight no matter what. "Here they come."

The Cylons crested the stone rubble as Sparky and his troops reached the bottom.

O'Neill watched closely before saying to Green, "Get ready, Colonel."

At his feet, Green picked up the remote detonators. "Ready."

The Cylons reached the top and began their descent before firing upon the defenders.

"Now!" O'Neill shouted.

As quickly as he could, Colonel Green started detonating the claymore mines hidden under the ground the Cylons were now standing on. The entire hill erupted in clouds of smoke, flying rocks, and Cylon body parts. The trap was devastating and the Cylons had walked right into it. Had they been made of flesh and blood, those that remained would probably have called it a day and headed home to lick their wounds.

Unfortunately, steel bodies don't feel pain, let alone bleed.

"I don't believe! They're still coming!" an SG soldier cried out in disbelief.

A Jaffa next to Teal'c trembled in fear as the Cylons continued to swarm over the hill toward them. "They have to be demons! What other creatures could take such punishment?"

"They are no more demons than the System Lords are gods," Teal'c corrected him forcefully. "They are only machines."

O'Neill's commanding voice rang out. "Open fire!"

* * *

The Cylon column, nearly two hundred strong, continued to press forward, to attack O'Neill's forces and overwhelm them with numbers and firepower.

A trailing Cylon movement from behind. It stopped, turned, and saw a smiling blond human female standing there.

The Cylon lifted its blaster, taking the opportunity to capture a lone prisoner for interrogation. "Surrender, human."

Carter titled her head. "I think I may have invented a new sport, but what to call it?" She snapped her fingers. "I know!"

Before the Cylon could react, Carter aimed the ribbon device on her left hand and fired a wide force beam. It sent that Cylon and the entire rear column slamming and tumbling into each other in a chain reaction, leaving them flat on the ground.

"I think I'll call it 'bowling for Cylons!'" Carter said with a smirk before her eyes glowed and Jolinar shouted through her host, _"Attack!"_

From every alleyway and broken building poured Luxan soldiers and Colonial warriors. They quickly pounced on the Cylons before they could pick themselves up to fight back. Starbuck walked among the Cylons, blaster in hand, and took out the machines before they could recover their rifles. He wished fighting the Cylons could always be this easy.

Boomer was one step behind him, making sure that Starbuck didn't miss one. He couldn't remember ever shooting so many Cylons before.

The Luxans swept across the fallen Cylons as well, unloading their rifles into them until the machines stopped moving.

Jolinar continued to move forward, using her Ribbon device to keep the Cylons down. She could hear the fire of machine guns and staff weapons not far from their position, and so she kept plowing through Cylons while the Luxans and Colonials mopped up behind her.

* * *

O'Neill was still shooting when a Cylon unexpectedly flew over the hill and the heads of his comrades. The machine landed with a heavy metal clatter.

_How did that happen? _

Honestly, he didn't care at the moment, just as long as all the weird crap happened to the bad guys. Then three more Cylons came flying over the rocky hill.

"What the hell?" O'Neill muttered.

Finally, they all heard the sweet sound of Colonial blasters and Luxan pulse rifles and several Cylons on top of the hill stated taking hits from the rear. The Cylons ahead of them suddenly stopped, realizing the grave threat behind them.

_Yes! It's all about timing and a bit of luck! _O'Neill stood up, shouting to everyone, "Move forward and hit them hard!"

Within seconds, the few remaining Cylons had been cut apart by the highly accurate fire from the SG teams and the rebel Jaffa. O'Neill swept the area ahead of him, making sure that every Cylon was indeed dead, when several new figures appeared on top of the hill amongst the Cylon wreckage. He saw the welcome sight of Carter, Starbuck, Boomer, and many Luxans and Colonial warriors.

"Hey," Starbuck called down to the group. "Have you guys seen a Cylon base around here?"

* * *

Confusion…

The gold Cylon base commander was confused by their situation. There were enemy forces on the planet, and at the very doorstep of their base. How had they arrived undetected? Even more amazing was the presence of Cylon units fighting alongside the enemy. Also, the enemy were using some sort of force beam, knocking centurions off their feet and leaving them momentarily vulnerable to attack. The Cylon commander had many questions, but no answers.

However, the situation remained unchanged: they must hold the base.

"How many centurions do we have left inside the base?" the gold centurion asked of his silver counterpart.

"Not enough," came the reply.

"Recall the perimeter forces to defend the base."

"They will not make it in time. The enemy will reach us first."

"Order the fleet to target this base for destruction. The Humans must not be allowed to capture it."

"By your command."

* * *

The base locked itself down and two squads of Cylons were positioned to guard the main door leading in. The door was constructed of heavy alloys and resistant to energy weapons. It should delay the enemy long enough for help to arrive.

The heavy door shuddered once and then again and again with ever growing intensity.

It appeared to the Cylon defenders that the enemy would breach their defences much sooner than they had calculated.

After four staggering impacts, the huge metal door was smashed inward, broken completely from its tracks. The weight of the door impacting on the floor caused the room to tremble.

The Cylons waited patiently for the attackers to rush in and to hold to the last. Instead a lone figure leisurely strolled in.

Carter gave the Cylons a big wave of her hand. "What's up, guys?"

The Cylons immediately opened fire only to find some sort of protective forcefield was surrounding her. With their attention and weapons aimed on her, Tok'ra, Humans, green Cylons, Luxans and Jaffa charged in from behind, firing upon the distracted Cylons.

Teal'c and three other Jaffa fired repeatedly at one Cylon until it was nothing but smoking pieces on the floor. A quick look around and Teal'c saw they had succeeded in gaining a foothold inside the base without any more casualties. They immediately went about securing the room.

"_Where's the command center from here?"_ Jolinar asked Starbuck.

"Not far. Their base layouts are all standard, just like their ships. Wait a minute. You're not planning to take the base!"

"_We've gotten this far, why can't we?" _

"That was not part of the plan," O'Neill said, facing the Tok'ra. "The idea was to blow this base up, not to plant our flag."

Jolinar stared at him. _"Never thought you were the type to be afraid."_

When the Tok'ra tried to walk by, O'Neill grabbed her by the arm and spun her about to face him again. "The only thing I'm afraid of is you getting yourself and the host killed! Now, I want to hear Sam!"

Jolinar scowled at him before jerking her arm free. _"I will not be disregarded by you or anyone else. We have a mission to accomplish. Who's with me?"_

O'Neill watched helplessly as the Luxans followed Jolinar closely. He looked questioningly toward Teal'c, Bra'tac, Colonel Green, and the Colonials. "Can anyone tell me what's gotten into Jolinar?"

Then he looked over to Sparky. "Anyone?"

Sparky just stood there for a second before walking away, as if he didn't want any part of this conversation.

Colonel Green didn't like the looks of things. To him, mixing forces was potentially a bad idea from the start, with each side having their own agenda. "What are we going to do, Colonel?"

O'Neill turned and started after the Tok'ra. "Keep Jolinar from getting Sam and the Luxans killed, while trying to finish the mission. Starbuck, you and your men hold here."

* * *

_Jolinar, I have a confession… I love my body very much and I don't want any limbs shot off._

_You don't trust me, Sam?_

_No, not at this moment… You're missing your glory days of commanding troops into battle and there's also her._

_Her?_

_Do I have to spell it? A-E-R-Y-N, Aeryn! You've been imagining her face on every Cylon you've blasted apart today. Jolinar, you're scaring me._

_I don't have to explain myself to you._

_Oh! How thoughtless of me, considering we'll be sharing the same body for the next one hundred years! Jolinar? Jolinar, don't you dare ignore me! Jolinar? Figures!_

Jolinar tuned out Carter's voice and focused on what was ahead of her. Jothee was trailing just a few paces behind, with the other Luxans.

So far, they had met little opposition other than the occasional Cylon, but with her Ribbon device, the machines were no match for her. At this rate, she'd be at the command centre in no time.

She rounded a corner and came face to face with a dozen Cylons at the end of the corridor. Several aimed their blaster rifles, but the Cylon in the center had her full attention. He aimed a huge cannon mounted on a tripod and wasted no time in pulling the trigger. In that brief moment as the cannon barrel flared, Jolinar doubted that her forcefield could stop that shot.

Her forcefield glowed and actually stopped nearly fifty percent of the blast but the remaining fifty percent broke through and struck Jolinar in her lower torso. The Tok'ra fell back, but Jothee was there instantly to drag her away and into the adjoining corridor while several Luxans provided covering fire.

The young Luxan hybrid was amazed that the Tok'ra was still conscious as she propped herself up against the wall. Scorched flesh overwhelmed his heightened sense of smell. Parts of her clothing were still burning and he quickly patted the flames out with his hands. Now, he could see her midsection and the delicate Human flesh underneath was charred black, possibly cooked all the way through by the heat of the beam.

The Tok'ra grabbed him. She struggled for every breath as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

Jothee was trembling, worried by the extent of her injuries. "Tell me what to do?" he begged.

"Get, Colonel O'Neill," Carter wheezed out. "Please hurry."

Jothee stood, prepared to run to find the Human warrior she wanted, but was relieved to see O'Neill and the others coming.

He pointed to the Tok'ra. "She's wounded!"

O'Neill became white as he raced by the Luxan and dropped down beside her. "Damn you, Jolinar! You had to be the hero."

"It's me, Jack," Carter breathed out painfully. "Jolinar is a little busy in patching up… my poor body."

Colonel Green and Lt. Hailey approached and both of their faces also went pale at the sight of Carter's condition. The young Lieutenant had to look away briefly, covering her mouth.

O'Neill moved to check her wound, but Carter grabbed his hands and simply held them. "Don't look… Nothing you can do." She coughed and tasted blood in her mouth.

When he met her eyes again, he froze. She had that very same look that many critically wounded soldiers had. Sam knew she didn't have long to live. It was something a person knows and feels when their body begins to fail. But he wasn't ready! He didn't want to lose her, not now or ever.

"Sam, I want you to hold on. Don't give up."

"Is that an order?" She gave his hands a squeeze.

"Don't joke, Sam."

Carter smiled and over O'Neill's shoulder she saw the ever-stoic face of Teal'c, but sorrow now etched his features. She managed another smile for her good Jaffa friend before wrenching coughs seized her body. A small trail of blood escaped from the corner of her mouth. O'Neill reached up and held her face between his hands, pulling her close until her forehead touched his. Carter gripped his arms tightly for dear life, as her body shook.

"Sam, just hold on," he begged her. "The Tok'ra can fix you up, just stay with…"

Her violent coughing stopped and a tiny breath left Carter's lips before her body became very still. The hands clutching at O'Neill arms loosened their grip, and Carter's arms dropped bonelessly to the floor.

O'Neill pulled away slightly and looked into her face. Her eyes were still partially open, but there was no life to be found in them.

"Sam?"

His mind reeled. He didn't move, his senses barely registering the loud fighting that was still going on. O'Neill leaned forward and pulled Carter gently into an embrace and held her. The entire world around him disappeared and all he knew now was the cold hard fact she was gone.

**Notes: **For every Carter and Stargate fans, all I can say is to stay calm and to trust me. I know what I am doing.

Next Chapter… **Doctor Who**.


	27. Doctor Who

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Doctor Who**

"_One has fallen."_

"_That's not all, Adama. I fear that Darakan will become a tomb for the rest. The enemy is closing on them from all sides."_

"_Zhaan, we must intervene."_

"_We are forbidden to take such drastic actions."_

"_I cannot stand by and let them perish!"_

"_The others will stop you. They entrusted us to set things right without becoming directly involved. Remember the rules and most importantly, how far we can bend them."_

"_I am with you, Zhaan."_

"_There's one last capable ally we can turn to. A man who can help them."_

"_Who is he?"_

"_He doesn't have a name, he is only known as the Doctor."_

* * *

It was becoming very crowded as thousands of Allied troops and Cylons continued to fight bitterly over the planet of Darakan. Meanwhile, Sheba desperately pushed her Viper into a wild evasive maneuver as several Cylon Raiders chased her down.

"This is Silver Spars leader, I need assistance! I've lost all turbo thrust and the Cylons are closing in! Anyone, please!"

The Cylons seized the opportunity to cripple the leadership of the Colonial forces. "The Silver Spar Leader is vulnerable. Eliminate that ship."

Six Raiders closed in as Sheba continued to do her best to evade them. As the Cylons approached firing range, three Luxan fighters suddenly decloaked behind them. From her cockpit, Sheba watched her rear scanner and grinned.

"They make this too easy," she whispered before igniting the turbo engines and clearing away as the Luxans fired, destroying the surprised Cylons.

"Sheba, are you alright?" a concerned D'Argo radioed as he dispatched the last Cylon threatening the Silver Spar Leader.

"I'm good, D'Argo," Sheba answered with a chuckle. "I told you playing wounded would work."

"I'm glad you were correct, but I wouldn't try that trick again…" the Luxan began before calling to her urgently. "Sheba, one of their baseships is falling back!"

Looking toward the thick of battle, a single Cylon baseship was indeed leaving, heading back to the planet.

"What is it doing?" D'Argo wondered.

"It's not badly damaged and it doesn't look like a retreat, either," Sheba observed. "The Cylons want its big guns for something."

"For what?"

"Something must have gone wrong on the planet with our team. Either way, it can't be good for us!"

* * *

Rose Tyler studied her surroundings, in complete awe at the amazing sights and sounds… And, more or less, the curious odours! They were on another planet in some far corner of the galaxy, walking through what looked like a city market place that one would find on Earth… Except that it was filled with aliens of every possible type.

"What is this place?" She asked the tall male figure walking next to her.

"It's a commerce planet," the Doctor said but stopped, looking around as if he'd forgotten something. "But I'm not sure where. I believe it's somewhere between the Uncharted Territories and Tormented Space."

Rose shot him a tentative look. "Uncharted Territories and Tormented Space? 'A rock and a hard place' were already taken?"

"Don't let the names worry you. This area is perfectly safe," the Doctor promised. "Except, if you see a Scarran, just keep on walking. Avoid talking to the Nebari because they might try to cleanse your mind and don't eat anything until I okay it first…"

The Earth woman suddenly looked a little pale. "I thought we stopped here to relax for a bit."

"You have nothing to fear, we just have to blend in." The Doctor smiled reassuringly.

Pushing through the crowds, a scowling purple-skinned alien walked up to them, silver eyes glowing with hatred.

"Frelling Sebaceans!" It hissed as it spat at their feet before walking quickly away.

"What was that all about!" A surprised Rose demanded.

The Doctor's calm smile didn't change in the slightest. "Ah, he confused us for another species. Hungry?"

* * *

Around the corner, the Luxans continued to exchange fire with the Cylons entrenched at the far end of the corridor. They had already attempted one charge and had ended by losing several of their numbers before they could reach a quarter of the way. The Luxans were about to try again when Bra'tac and Colonel Green stopped them. They needed a better solution; a few well-placed LAW rockets might clear the Cylons out but they had none left.

Further back, O'Neill held Carter's motionless body for a moment more before carefully laying her down and closing her eyes.

Always by his friend's side, Teal'c remained silent but supportive, his presence comforting. The Jaffa watched as O'Neill rose to his feet and stared at Carter one last time before turning to Jothee and saying barely above a whisper, "Don't leave her alone."

The young Luxan hybrid didn't have to be told twice. "I will be here when you return."

It was then that O'Neill saw Sparky and several green Cylons standing just behind the young Luxan and his eyes grew hard. O'Neill started to march toward the machines fast. Teal'c hurried after him, afraid that his friend's grief was about to push him to do something foolish.

When O'Neill reached the Cylon leader, his voice was blistering with the need for revenge. "The Cylons are fortified at the end of that corridor behind us. I want you to clear them out! Do you understand me?"

Sparky did not respond for a long moment, studying the burning rage in the Human's eyes. The Cylon was most curious. 'Was this a display of the emotions anger and hatred?' the Cylon thought.

The Cylon filed this away for the time being to study later. Once done, Sparky nodded to Colonel O'Neill. "I understand."

* * *

"Did you have to scream at him?" the Doctor asked in disgust.

"Our waiter at the restaurant was a giant spider!" an outraged Rose responded.

"Of course, that's what his species is and you scared him witless."

"Scared him! I'm the one with the enormous fear of spiders."

"Rose, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, contrite.

"Tell you? We've been travelling together for barely two weeks and we still haven't worked our way around to telling each other our favourite music, let alone our greatest phobias."

"Beatles."

"You're scared of beetles?"

"No, the Beatles. You know, the all-guitar British rock band from the sixties, with bowl shaped haircuts that took America by storm?"

This factoid amazed Rose. "You were a Beatles fan!"

"I was. Well, another version of me."

"Other version?"

"Hello, Doctor."

Rose turned to her right and saw a bald, blue-skinned woman. She wore a white robe that seemed to shimmer when she moved.

The Doctor smiled as if he recognized the strange woman. "You are an Ancient!" he declared.

"Your reputation is truly warranted." The woman bowed her head, a smile of her own playing about her lips. "My name is Zhaan and it's an honour to finally meet you, Doctor, and your friend."

The Doctor returned her bow and gestured to his companion. "This is Rose Tyler."

Rose politely bowed, not sure what was going on or what an Ancient was. "Pleasure to meet you…" Rose began, but before she could stay another word, the Doctor spoke again.

"The relationship between the Time Lords and the Ancients may not have been sociable at times, long ago, but we always came together in times of need."

"As it has been for nearly three thousand cycles," Zhaan said. "Let me first say that I am truly sorry what happened to your people, Doctor."

"Do not blame yourself, Zhaan. What happened occurred long after the Ancients ascended to a higher existence. Now, I sense you are here for something urgent?"

"You are correct, Doctor. A war is engulfing this part of the galaxy and I can't interfere, so I seek others who can."

"You can't interfere? Why?" Rose asked.

"Because the Ancients have rules to keep beings of their power from behaving like gods," the Doctor said. He smiled as he continued, "But they are known to bend them from time to time."

Zhaan grinned. "That's correct, but there are some who do not care, like Iblis."

An immediate change came over the Doctor. One moment, he looked detached, without a care in the world, but now he looked angry. "Iblis? Is he somehow involved?"

Both Zhaan and Rose were shocked by the abrupt change in his mood.

"Yes, do you know of him?" Zhaan asked.

The Doctor ignored her question. "I will help you, but first, tell me everything that has happened so far."

* * *

The Cylon squad held its ground at the end of the corridor. With their heavy cannon, no one could possibly challenge their position without suffering horrendous losses. All they had to do was keep the invaders from reaching the base command centre until help could arrive.

For several Earth minutes, all was quiet and the Cylon squad leader thought they must have given up. It was then that he saw an incredible sight, rounding the corner, coming straight at them.

Several green Cylons carried the dislodged blast door in front of them like a shield. This tactic was not in the Cylon calculations!

"Open fire!"

The Cylons cut loose against their approaching green brethren with every weapon they had. The muzzle of their huge cannon blazed, projectiles striking the blast door with little effect, and the green Cylons kept coming until they were right on top of the defending squad. Just when they were about to be overrun, the heavy metal door the green Cylons carried was pushed deliberately forward and over, crushing several silver Cylons underneath, including the large tripod-mounted cannon.

With nothing between them now, the surviving defenders and the green attackers opened up at point-beams struck and exploded against hardened armor as the two sides continued to pour fire into each other. Slowly, the green Cylons forced their way forward.

Sparky was on point when his rifle was struck by a plasma bolt, leaving it a smoking ruin. He suddenly found himself confronting a gold Cylon who aimed its own weapon at him. With little choice, Sparky swung his useless rifle like a bat, smashing the opposing Cylon's weapon in a single blow.

Now, the two Cylons stood toe to toe and both machines instantly drew their swords.

Peering around the corner, O'Neill was quite impressed with what looked like two Roman gladiators about to do battle. Old Sparky and his wind-up men had broken through and were fighting it out with the remaining Cylons, but they looked like they could use a hand.

"Alright, we're going to clear out the last of the Cylons ahead of us," he shouted to the Jaffa, Luxans and SG teams behind him. "Everyone forward, and remember, don't shoot the green ones!"

Leading the charge, O'Neill was took the point with Teal'c just behind him. He could tell his Jaffa friend was worried about him, that his thirst for revenge would drive him to do something rash and stupid. Fortunately, O'Neill's years of military training helped him to keep a level head. Just do the job and complete the mission! But he wouldn't mind if the bad guys got in his way, giving him the chance to blow them away…

Two silver Cylons came into view, engaging three green ones. O'Neill raised his P-90 against his shoulder and rested the red laser targeting dot on the centre of a Cylon's metal chest plate. Squeezing the trigger, he fired a burst of heavy slugs that slammed into the Cylon, denting its armor and leaving pock marks behind. Holding the laser dot steady on the damaged spot, O'Neill fired again, and this time the armor-piercing rounds penetrated, instantly causing the Cylon limbs to stiffen and the entire machine to collapse.

The fierce clang of metal quickly brought O'Neill's attention back to Sparky, duelling it out with another Cylon. It was surreal to watch two humanoid-shaped war machines going at one another with mere swords, but he knew how much strength was behind every swing. The twirling and slicing of the blades were impossible to follow and both Cylons appeared to be equal in the struggle, but, as O'Neill observed, Sparky seemed to have an edge. Sparky was outthinking the opposing Cylon, second-guessing his every move.

In a blink, the attacking Cylon swung high, aiming to decapitate Sparky, but he had already ducked beneath the slicing blade. With amazing speed, Sparky drove up his sword blade, catching the Cylon under its chin and driving the point of his sword into the Cylon's electric brain and out the other side in a shower of sparks.

Victorious, Sparky let the dead Cylon fall backward to the floor, his sword still buried in its head. Immediately, the green Cylon salvaged another sword and rifle littering the area about him.

With the path to the base command and control cleared, they all pressed onward.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but who is Iblis again?"

Zhaan was about to speak, but the Doctor answered Rose's question first. Anger still firmly underlined his voice. "Think of a cancer that is constantly eating away at our galaxy and that's what we are dealing with. Except he's charismatic, soft spoken, offering people what they need, promising grand miracles and in return, all you have to do is make him your leader."

"You have met him before," Zhaan observed.

"I have travelled across this universe, backward and forward in time, and he's always there. I have seen the aftermath of his handiwork on many worlds. Mental cleansing on Nebari Prime is an example. His influence on their culture turned a simple and loving people into drones. His idea of perfection is complete and utter obedience to him without a single independent thought of your own. Those who he can't sway are eliminated and his favourite method of doing that is to turn their own technology against them."

"Against them?" Rose questioned.

"For instance, what he did to the Cylons." The Doctor explained, "They were a reptilian species when he somehow turned their own war machines against them. He did it on another world and I had a front row seat to the entire massacre. He tricked a sweet and innocent android into making toys for him. Reese didn't know what she was about to unleash."

Rose stared at him. "Who was Reese?"

"The android, that was her name." The Doctor's voice gave way to sadness. "In the end, her toys overran their world and all I could do was get as many people to flee through the stargate or take as many with me in the TARDIS as I could."

Rose wasn't sure if she was hearing this right. "Her toys destroyed a planet?"

"They were self-replicating, spider-like machines, each one an exact duplicate of itself. They consumed every usable resource in their path and killed anything that was a threat to them. And now, in a matter of just a few centuries, they threaten an entire galaxy."

"If this Iblis is planning to take over the galaxy, why is he taking his sweet time?"

"You must understand, Rose, with beings like Iblis, time does not matter."

"Doesn't matter?"

"Like me," Zhaan explained, "Iblis is an Ancient."

* * *

The enemy was just outside the sealed door to the command centre and the few remaining Cylons, seven in all, prepared to fight to the end. Locking out the controls to the base and the Mega Pulsar cannon, they armed themselves for the coming fight.

Taking up defensive positions, the Cylons waited for the enemy to storm through the only door leading into the command centre. As they waited, an unexpected sound began to pulsate throughout the room with ever-growing intensity. It sounded like an engine, humming loudly, and it was coming from behind them.

Searching for the source, the Cylons saw something appear along the wall of the command centre as it phased into existence. It was a small structure, about the size of a tall crate, just large enough to hold three or four men inside. The Cylons quickly determined it to be a possible threat and fired.

Seven blaster rifles discharged their lethal energies, but all of the shots simply fizzled out before striking the mysterious object that now stood before them.

Surprised, they scanned the object, which appeared to be a wooden booth, but their sensors indicated that it was much more. They determined that it was cloaked under camouflage fields, which hid its true form, and the power emanating from it was nearly immeasurable. The Cylons tried to scan the interior of the booth, but something inside retaliated by sending electrical feedback that instantly overloaded the Cylons' sensors and fried other critical systems. In seconds, seven Cylons collapsed on the cold, metal deck, their neural processors destroyed.

All was silent in the command centre before the door to it was blown in and Sparky's Cylons rushed through the opening, backed up by Humans, Jaffa and Luxans.

They all expected a fight, but instead found seven deactivated Cylons and one very out of place wooden booth.

Colonel Green and his team swept through the left side of the spacious control room, checking the prone Cylons on the floor before giving the okay. "Clear!"

On the other side, O'Neill did the same as the Jaffa and Luxans secured the area.

"What happened here?" Bra'tac wondered aloud as he stared at the dead Cylons.

O'Neill could only shrug his shoulder as he moved closer to the mysterious booth. It was painted a dark blue, with a sign placed above its double doors, spelling out in clear English, POLICE PUBLIC CALLING BOX.

For a moment, O'Neill wondered if the universe was playing another big joke on them. "So help me, if this comes with a punch line…" he grumbled.

The doors to the booth suddenly clicked and started to open. This caused everyone immediately surrounding it to level their weapons and wait for whoever or whatever to emerge.

A man stepped out and into the sights of O'Neill's P-90. He was perhaps in his mid thirties, sporting a close haircut, garbed in black and a leather coat.

"Not another step!" O'Neill commanded from just four feet away. "Who are you?"

The man looked at him and smiled, as if having a weapon pointed at him was a routine occurrence. "Do you want the long or short version?"

With everything that had just happened, O'Neill's patience was razor thin. "No games. Who are you?"

"Okay, the short one then. I'm the Doctor and I'm here on behalf of a friend of yours," the man said before getting a good look around and noticing the groups of Jaffa and Luxans all watching him with intense suspicion. Then he looked back at the human with the weapon aimed at his chest and became a little concerned. "You are the one called Colonel O'Neill?"

"How did you know that?"

The Doctor was relieved - they were in the right place and time, at least. "Your friend Zhaan asked us to come and help."

"Us?"

From behind the Doctor, Rose slowly stepped from the booth. O'Neill stared at her before turning to glare back at the Doctor. "Who else is in there?"

"Just me," Rose answered truthfully, keeping her hands up. "You have to believe us, we're here to help. Who do you think knocked out those metal men?"

Finally, O'Neill stopped and took notice of their voices, their accents. "You're British?"

"No, I'm not from Britain," The Doctor admitted. "I'm from another planet, but I spend much of my time there. Lovely country."

"Let me guess, you're an alien, too?" O'Neill looked at Rose, who cautiously smiled back.

"No, I'm from England. London, actually, if you want to know."

"Okay, this is what we're going to do." O'Neill gestured with his rifle to a spot away from the booth. "Just stand here for a moment. Colonel Green, check that booth out and make sure it's secured of anymore surprises."

"O'Neill!"

Teal'c's raised voice could only mean more bad news. "Somebody, watch these two!"

Two rather large Luxans volunteered and stood on either side of the intruders, keeping a close eye on the Doctor and Rose.

"Enjoying yourself, so far?" the Doctor whispered, smiling at the frowning Luxans.

"Ask me again when they don't kill us," Rose breathed back, staring at the huge Luxan in front of her. "Or eat us."

Colonel Green, Lt. Hailey and two other Air Force soldiers gathered in front of the booth before opening the door and peering in. For a moment, they all froze, glancing at one another before filing inside.

Across the command centre, O'Neill reached Teal'c's side. "What's the emergency now?"

"There." Teal'c pointed to the huge monitor running the length of the large wall they faced. It showed Darakan and the massive battle between their fighters and the Cylons. It even showed several Cylon warships and a particularly large baseship that was closing in on the planet. "That Cylon vessel is attempting to target this installation."

"Oh, hell," O'Neill cursed. "How much time do we have?"

"Perhaps a few minutes before we're in range of their weapons."

O'Neill raced over to Sparky. "Can you guys operate the base weapons?"

Without a word Sparky and several green Cylons gathered around the circular main control console. Sparky at first tried keying in a command through a touch panel, which resulted in a harshly beeping alarm and flashing red lights across the controls.

"The main computer is locked out," Sparky reported. "I cannot access the main weapon without the proper access encryption."

"Can we signal Cain and the fleet?" O'Neill asked.

"All transmissions are being jammed," Sparky answered, dashing that one last hope.

For a moment, O'Neill thought of getting everyone to retreat from the base, but he knew that the baseship coming at them would hit the area with the power of a nuclear strike. That was something you couldn't get clear of on foot in mere minutes. Then his thoughts were interrupted by Colonel Green's voice coming through his shoulder radio.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"I read you, Green," O'Neill said, puzzled. "Why are you calling me on the radio? Where are you?"

"Ah… My team and I are still inside the booth. Sir, you have to see it."

O'Neill looked toward the booth. "You're all in there?"

"Colonel, I'm not even going to try and explain this. Just get over here and look inside!"

* * *

"Commander," Sheba pleaded to her father, "the Cylons are targeting their own installation. That must mean they've lost control. You can bring in the fleet and attack."

"Sheba, you know we can't risk that without confirmation. This could be a trap to lure us in."

"Father, do you honestly believe that?"

"No," Cain confessed to his daughter. "If it was just me, I would attack, but I can't risk this fleet, not with our alliance so fragile at the moment."

"They're going to die, father!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Cain replied angrily, but immediately calmed himself, saying, "There is nothing I hate more than to sit idly by. Do what you can from your end, but I can't risk this fleet until I know what is happening on the planet."

* * *

O'Neill disappeared inside the booth after SG-4 and didn't come back out. When he didn't return, Teal was prepared to go and investigate, but a shocked-looking O'Neill finally stepped outside. He took a few steps away from the wooden booth and walked completely around it once. Then he headed straight to the Doctor and his companion.

"Just who are you again and what is that?" O'Neill demanded while jabbing his thumb toward the booth.

"As I said before, I am the Doctor and that thing is the TARDIS, my ship."

"And you claim that Zhaan sent you?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me." O'Neill looked at Rose, who held up her hand rather politely. "If you haven't noticed, that big ship on that screen over there is getting closer to us."

"She is correct, O'Neill," Teal concurred. "We have less than two minutes. Time is against us."

O'Neill stared at the Doctor and decided to trust a man whom he had only just met. If he betrayed them, they were screwed, but, on the other hand, they are screwed anyway if nothing was done within the next few minutes. All the while, the Doctor just stood at attention, waiting for O'Neill to make up his mind, as if he was confident that he would make the right choice.

A second later, O'Neill made his decision. "Can your ship get us all out of here?"

"Yes," the Doctor said. "But I can do one better. I can get that gun to work right now."

"Do it!"

The Doctor quickly headed over to the main control console, where Sparky and his green Cylons stood over it, still trying to crack the encryption. The Doctor moved next to Sparky and gently urged the machine aside. "Do you mind if I try my luck?"

Sparky regarded him for a moment and quietly took one step back.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, pulling a pen-like flashlight from the inside of his leather coat. One end glowed a brilliant blue light as he waved the device over the console.

"We've got less than two minutes," O'Neill said, trying to hurry him up. "Can you do it befo…"

Suddenly, the console that the Doctor worked on came to life as various systems that had been locked out moments before came back online.

Triumphant, the Doctor stood up and pocketed his small device. "Done!"

* * *

It was hopeless, Sheba thought. There was no way that they could stop that baseship from reaching the planet and keep those defending Cylon raiders off their backs at the same time.

"D'Argo, we have to stop that baseship! Do you have any ideas?"

Sheba could hear the frustration in the Luxan's voice when he replied, "I would ram my fighter against it, if I thought it might make a difference."

"You and me both, my friend," Sheba agreed sadly before being forced to turn to meet another charging Cylon Raider.

The baseship drew nearer to the planet, preparing to settle into orbit and begin its bombardment, aiming to destroy their own ground installation to keep it from possibly falling into enemy hands.

From the planet's surface, there was a sudden flare of energy as a solid column rose up to meet the baseship. It struck the Cylon capital ship in its upper saucer section, splitting it open like a hit from a giant axe. Multiple explosions followed, spewing forth from the damaged section, widening the hideous scar even more.

Systems now damaged or disrupted, the once mighty vessel drifted out of control, sucked down into the planets gravity to a slow-burning death in the planet's atmosphere.

"D'Argo, did you seen that?" Sheba shouted into her comm, excited.

"Yes, Sheba. This can mean only one thing. They have control of the weapon!"

* * *

In the Cylon command centre, the Doctor watched the destruction of the Cylon baseship on the huge wall monitor. Next to him, Sparky and his troops quickly worked the gun controls to target another Cylon ship.

"Just some friendly advice," the Doctor whispered to Sparky. "You are aiming a little high."

Sparky stopped and fixed his single electronic transversing eye on the Doctor, but the Time Lord looked straight back unflinching, peering into that eye slit, searching for something until he found it.

"I offended you," the Doctor said to Sparky, surprising everyone in earshot. "I apologize. I'll let you get back to work."

When Sparky turned back to target another Cylon warship, O'Neill moved to the Doctor's side. "What was that all about?"

"Haven't you noticed? These Cylons who are travelling with you are developing emotions."

O'Neill had suspected something was weird about Sparky, but he never gave it much thought, just as long as the mean green machine kept backing them up in a fight.

"And you came to that conclusion just by staring at one for three seconds?"

"Of course. I am the Doctor."

"Just what are you a doctor of?"

The human-looking alien from another planet with an English accent just shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms as he smiled, staring straight ahead to watch Sparky destroy another Cylon warship.

"A little bit of everything."

**tbc...**


	28. The Getaway Vehicle

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Getaway Vehicle**

* * *

"_You think it'll last forever, the people and cars and concrete, but it won't. Then one day it's all gone. Even the sky."_

**The Doctor – Episode#2: End of the World**

* * *

Rose Tyler watched with cautious interest as the green machines called Cylons (friendly version) continued to target the 'other' Cylon fleet (not so friendly version) with their own weapon, easily dispatching the ships with a single shot each.

Try as she might, Rose couldn't believe that she was in the middle of a galactic war. Just a couple of weeks before this, she was stuck in a boring, dead-end department store job with no real future. That, however, all changed one night when the shop mannequins came to life and, oh, yes, they tried to kill her. As she ran for her life, that's when she ran into the Doctor, who had saved her. Later, he explained that the mannequins were really a race of plastic beings called Autons, that they wanted the planet Earth for themselves, and he was trying to stop them. Somewhere in all of this, Rose had learned that he was from another planet, too. After the room had stopped spinning from information overload, Rose had decided to help the Doctor and save her planet. Together, they had succeeded and had been a team ever since.

Occasionally, Rose still had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming all the wonders she had seen. Take right now, for instance, here she was, out in space, on some unknown planet, surrounded by aliens and robots and… Americans?

Rose watched the one called O'Neill, who was definitely not the smiling type, probably because he had so much on his mind. He was speaking into his radio when he suddenly called out to the people surrounding him. "Listen up, campers! Starbuck just reported that an army of Cylons is gathering outside and once they have sufficient numbers, they'll probably try to push their way in."

"How many Cylons?" a Luxan asked.

"Only a few at the moment, but more are showing up by the second, so we have two choices. We can try to hold here and hope that Cain and the fleet can send down reinforcements fast enough, or we can try to escape."

"Exactly how can we escape," the same Luxan demanded. "Even if we could, why abandon this base and its technology? Imagine the power of this weapon at our command…"

"Imagine the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans sharing the same interests," O'Neill countered. "We'd be at each other's throats for the sole ownership of this place. If that happened, we'd be doing the Cylons' work for them. The best option for everyone would be to get rid of this weapon so no one has it."

The Luxan looked like he was going to protest, but he didn't. "You look like a Peacekeeper," he observed, scrutinizing O'Neill. "But your words are not. I hope that we won't live to regret it, throwing this base away. Now, how are we going to escape?"

"I believe this gentleman can provide a ride for us," O'Neill said, looking over to the Doctor. "Can you get all of us back to Cain's fleet?"

"That I can, but why limit yourself to a tiny hop," the Doctor offered. "I can take you anywhere you'd like in a blink… Well, almost a blink of an eye."

O'Neill paused, not sure if he could believe what he'd heard. "It's that fast?"

Teal'c was by his side, stating softly, "O'Neill, if we can get Carter back to the Tok'ra in time, they might be able to do something for her."

"Do what, Teal'c?" a frustrated O'Neill asked. "There's only one thing that can help her and…" Sudden hope filled his eyes. "You don't think the Tok'ra would have one?"

"The Tok'ra did say they captured much Goa'uld equipment," Teal'c reminded his friend. "It is possible they possess one as we speak."

O'Neill was doubtful, not wishing to get his hopes up. "But the Tok'ra know how dangerous using those things are."

Teal'c nodded in agreement. "Indeed, but then there is an old Earth saying, 'save it for a rainy day'."

O'Neill didn't need any further convincing and turned to face the Doctor again. "I'm going to give you a set of co-ordinates. I want you to take us there, no if's, why's or but's."

"Just tell me when," the Doctor replied with an ever-cheerful smile.

O'Neill felt better; they had a chance to save Sam. If that TARDIS thingy is as fast as the Doctor claims it to be and if the Tok'ra had that important piece of Goa'uld technology and if they could get her to it in time… _Okay, one step at a time, _O'Neill thought, trying to keep a level head. Getting back to the business at hand, he said, "Colonel Green." Having gotten the colonel's attention, O'Neill said as he turned to leave, "I need you and Lt. Hailey to set up the package."

"You got it, Colonel." Green and Hailey began to remove their backpacks and place them on the floor to open them.

A curious Rose watched O'Neill exit the room. "Where is he going?"

Next to her a solemn Teal'c answered, "He's going to retrieve our fallen friend."

**x-o-x**

O'Neill quickened his pace as he hurried down the long corridor. As he did, he radioed Starbuck. "Starbuck, pull your team back with us in the command centre. We're bugging out."

"Say that again," a confused Starbuck replied. "We're _bugging out_?"

"We're leaving," O'Neill explained. "Don't ask how, I'll fill you in when you get here. O'Neill out."

Rounding the corner, there she was, just where he had left her. Nearby and still keeping guard was the young Luxan.

"We're leaving," O'Neill said to him before looking down at the body of Samantha Carter. "All of us."

"Where are we going?" Jothee asked.

Slinging his rifle across his back, he bent down and gently lifted her into his arms. "Just trust me when I say, we're going home."

Jothee quietly followed the Human as he carried the Tok'ra back to the command centre. Once there, Jothee stopped at the sight before him. There was a strange wooden booth in the back of the room and he watched as Luxans, Jaffa, Humans and Cylons filed in through its narrow doors. But it was far too small to possibly hold all of them. Apparently, though, it did, as more people continued to disappear inside.

Not far away, Colonel Green and Lt. Hailey were busy assembling the 'package', a naquadah bomb. The upright, cylinder-shaped bomb was no bigger than a DRD, but it had the power (or so he had been told) to leave a sizable crater where they were standing.

From behind, Starbuck, Boomer, and a dozen Colonial warriors came rushing in. "I hope your escape plan is sound, because we've got a couple hundred Cylons right behind us," Starbuck advised.

"Get inside that booth," O'Neill said, gesturing his head towards the TARDIS. "That's our ride out of here."

Starbuck and the rest of them all stared at the device in utter disbelief. "All of us in that tiny thing? And I hate to tell you this, but our transportation looks like its made out of wood."

"Don't let the looks fool you and the interior is nice and roomy, so just trust me and get inside."

The Colonial warriors started towards the TARDIS, but Starbuck and Boomer stopped when they got closer to O'Neill and got a look at Carter.

"How badly is she hurt?" A concerned Starbuck asked, not knowing her true condition.

"I'm hoping for the best," was O'Neill's only answer. "Get into the box."

"Colonel O'Neill," Green called out as he and Hailey put the finishing touches on the newly assembled bomb. "We're all set, but how much time should we put on the clock?"

"Make it thirty seconds," O'Neill said. "Anymore than that, the Cylons might be able to shut it down."

**x-o-x**

The gold Cylon in command led his forces deeper into the base, but so far the enemy was nowhere to be found. They must be preparing to make their stand in the control room just up ahead, hoping that they would be less likely to damage the control centre, but that assumption would be proven wrong.

The Cylon forces approached the main door, which had been blasted open, but there was still no sign of the enemy yet. In fact, they weren't detecting any lifesigns at all, except for perhaps two or more in the room closest to their current position.

Marching in force, the Cylons charged into the control room only to find two Humans standing in the doorway of some strangely designed wooden booth, a flashing light on top.

"Surrender, Humans," the gold Cylon ordered.

Green smiled at the gathering army of Cylons before looking at Hailey, standing just behind him. "Lieutenant, would you be so kind as to give the Cylons our answer?"

"Gladly, Colonel," Hailey replied as she held up a small remote device and pressed the final arming sequence. The naquadah bomb placed on the floor a mere ten feet from them hummed to life, starting its fatal countdown, as Hailey pocketed the remote and waved at the Cylons. "Good bye!"

The Cylons immediately detected the bomb as it was activated and responded by firing on the Humans and the strange wooden booth, but their shots failed to reach them. Some sort of energy field surrounded them and stopped their shots.

Hailey stepped inside the TARDIS, but Green lingered outside for a moment longer, staring at the Cylons as they continued to fire ineffectively against them. "When you reach that big metal scrap heap in the sky," he said, "say hi to my old toaster for me!"

Hurrying inside after Hailey, Green shut the door to the TARDIS. "Time to go!"

The interior of the TARDIS was indeed a spacious chamber when compared to its tiny outside appearance. The inside layout looked very organic in construction with a central control hub. Just then, the chamber was rather crowded with a hundred Luxans, Jaffa, Humans and Cylons filling it.

Manning the central control hub, the Doctor was in the process of powering up the TARDIS. The entire chamber shuddered with energy and lights, which grew in intensity. The sound the TARDIS made from its power core was like a grinding heartbeat as it built with more and more power.

Moving quickly, Hailey side stepped around the towering aliens and robots to reach the Doctor's side. She peered at her own watch, saying rather urgently, "I hate to rush you, but we have less than nine seconds left before that bomb outside goes. I thought this thing was fast?"

Hunched over a control panel, the Doctor gave her a polite grin before looking across the control hub at Rose Tyler. "Shall we?"

Rose smiled. "Lets, Doctor."

The Doctor threw a single lever and in an instant, Hailey felt a strange but brief sensation of vertigo. They were moving, very fast!

**x-o-x**

Sheba's squadron, backed by several Luxan fighters, closed on the planet in a desperate attempt to contact their surface team. Their part of the mission was a success - the Cylon defence fleet was completely destroyed and the Darakan system was theirs. Now their fleet had to secure the planet and that base. There were still many Cylon ground forces down there and if they weren't quick, O'Neill and the others wouldn't survive long.

"Silver Spars," Sheba called out over the comm. "We're about to enter the upper atmosphere, hold tight and be ready…"

She saw a flash on the surface below, exactly where the Cylon base was, and her heart skipped a beat. Her orbit was close enough to make out surface details, in particular the growing mushroom cloud erupting higher into the atmosphere.

"Lords of Kobol…" Sheba whispered a silent prayer as she slumped back into her seat. Something must have gone terribly wrong. She was so shocked at the possible loss of her friends on the planet that she barely heard D'Argo's voice calling to her over the comm. "Sheba! There's an object leaving the planet's surface, coming directly out of the explosion!"

Looking down at her scanner, she saw that D'Argo was right. An object was coming straight up at them at a fantastic velocity. Instantly, she thought it was a missile, but her scanner quickly ruled that out and gave a detailed profile of the approaching object.

She stared at the image for a longest moment on her screen in disbelief. "What the frack?"

It was an oversized flying box! It even had what appeared to be tiny windows and doors… She was even receiving a radio signal from it!

"This is Colonel O'Neill, can anyone hear this transmission?"

This was too weird, Sheba considered before calling out to her squadron and allied fighters. "Everyone, hold your fire! Colonel O'Neill, this is Captain Sheba of Silver Spar squadron, I read you."

"Sheba," O'Neill's voice replied happily. "We see you now."

"We?" Sheba questioned as she watched the strange object streak right by her. She quickly flipped her Viper end over end and ignited her engines at full thrust to catch up with it. A moment later, D'Argo's speeding fighter joined her, flanking the other side of the mysterious flying box.

"It's difficult to explain, but we just gained some unexpected help and they offered us a ride out," O'Neill said.

"O'Neill," D'Argo radioed over. "Where is everyone else who was with you?"

"Well," O'Neill started, not sure how to say it. "They're all here, inside this ship."

Both Sheba and D'Argo did a double take. That 'ship' was barely big enough to hold four men, let alone enough room for the entire team they had sent down to that planet.

"Could you please repeat that?" Sheba asked incredulously.

"Yes, I know how that sounds, but believe me, this ship is a lot roomier than you might think."

D'Argo edged his fighter closer to the TARDIS. "That's a ship?"

Sheba shook her head. Nothing was making any sense. She couldn't detect any propulsion system on it and her sensors couldn't penetrate its … wooden exterior, but here it was flying in space.

"Colonel O'Neill, the fleet is just ahead, you can tell the pilot that he can land it on the Pegasus after I alert my father."

"That's not where we're going, Sheba," O'Neill informed. "We're heading back to Katratzi."

"What for?" The Colonial warrior was now growing suspicious.

"No time, we'll you contact once we get there. O'Neill out."

"Colonel O'Neill…" Before Sheba could get another word out, the oddly shaped ship started fading from her sight and from her sensors. A second later, they were completely gone. "…Frack! Now I've seen everything."

**x-o-x**

"Any news yet?"

Jacob Carter managed a patient smile at the young Nebari still hovering nearby, even as the Tok'ra monitored the sparse tickle of information slowly coming from the battle about Darakan.

"Same as it was ten minutes ago, Chiana. The fleet is still fighting the Cylons," Jacob said. "No word from the surface team yet."

"Maybe you should ask Commander Cain if he has anything yet. Maybe his people are just slow in relaying information…"

Just then, Daniel stepped alongside Chiana, whispering softly, "Maybe we should stop bothering Jacob and let him do his job. As soon as he has word, he'll let us know."

"I can't understand how you two can be so calm?" a restless Chiana protested.

"Believe me, it's not any easier for us. We've just learned to deal with it. Patience, Chiana," Jacob said warmly.

"Patience isn't one of my stronger points," the Nebari confessed, which earned her a sympathetic hug and a kiss to the top of her head from Daniel.

"And still love you for it," he said.

Chiana smiled thinly, feeling a bit better in this waiting game while hoping that their friends were all still safe. It was then that a strange sound started to carry through the bridge. It was like the pulsating of some great, ancient engine.

"I've never heard a Goa'uld ship make that sort of sound," Daniel declared, his arms tightening protectively around Chiana.

"Neither have I," Jacob agreed as he checked the ship's sensors and diagnostic systems. "Whatever it is, it's not coming from the ship. It's… Damn! Something is trying to materialize on the ship."

"Where?" Daniel demanded.

The sound grew louder.

"There!" Chiana shouted, pointing to a corner of the bridge where a strange object began to appear. It had Human scripture written over its double doors and a bright flashing light on top. Other Tok'ra on the bridge scattered for cover or drew their weapons.

With a touch of a button, Jacob instantly summoned six well-armed Tok'ra to the bridge, equipped with zat-guns and staff weapons. They all immediately took up defensive positions, covering the strange object from several directions. Cautiously, with his own zat gun held at the ready, Jacob took a step closer to it, studying the object, and realized that he had seen something like this before. Except it was back in the sixties on Earth when he was stationed in England. It was a Police call box!

"Is this a joke?" the Tok'ra leader muttered to himself.

Then the doors to the call box flew open and Jacob raised his weapon prepared to fire, but froze instead. In the sights of his weapon, Colonel Jack O'Neill cradled the limp body of his daughter, Samantha Carter.

"Oh, God," Jacob whispered. "Jack, what happened?"

For himself, O'Neill was quite shocked to be standing on the bridge of the Tok'ra mothership. This Doctor fellow wasn't kidding about his TARDIS ship's ability to go anywhere in no time. He had taken them straight to the Tok'ra and placed them on the bridge of their flagship in under a minute, which would have taken hours using hyperspace.

"Jacob." O'Neill stepped closer to him. "She needs help, far more than what we can give her on Earth."

O'Neill looked behind and saw Starbuck and Jothee exit the TARDIS. He turned back to Jacoband said cautiously, "I know you might deny it, but please tell me you've got one here."

Jacob touched his daughter's face, and felt the void of life in her body. He didn't hesitate as he answered, "Follow me."

**x-o-x**

Later, deep down in the secure decks of the Tok'ra mothership, Chiana watched curiously at the strange golden coffin as they placed Carter's body inside. The Nebari was hoping dearly that it would do what O'Neill and the others claimed it could do.

She turned to Daniel, who was right beside her. "And once it opens up, we'll have Sam and Jolinar back, right?"

"She'll be good as new," Daniel assured her.

"Good." Chiana nodded happily, as they continued to wait for the sarcophagus to go through its final process, restoring life to its occupant.

"Daniel," Chiana whispered. "If this thing can heal wounds and give life back to the dead, why the hesitation in using it?"

"The machine becomes addictive if you use it enough times, like a drug After awhile you become dependent on using it and it takes a toll on your judgement. As Jack would say, it'll make you go all 'dark-side'."

Chiana tilted her head as she stared at him. "The side-effects are that bad?"

"That's probably what turned the Goa'uld into what they are," Daniel said before finally admitting, "I used it probably only a dozen times, but the effects it had on me were telling. It gave me near perfect health, but at the same time I became detached from the world around me, even my friends. I actually started to believe that I was better than them, like a god."

"I find that hard to believe." Chiana didn't believe the man she loved was capable of such behavior.

"Believe it," Daniel confessed. "You wouldn't have liked me back then, while I was under its influence."

Not far away, O'Neill, Jacob, and Teal'c also waited for the sarcophagus to finish its job.

"So Jacob," O'Neill said. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you keeping one of these things around, if they are dangerous?"

"We captured twelve sarcophagi and destroyed all except for this one," Jacob informed. "We know we can use it once or twice before any ill effects are felt. With careful oversight of its usage, we should avoid any problems. Who knows, maybe we can figure out how to do away with its deadly side effects?"

"But what of our allies?" Teal'c asked. "If they should learn of this device, they would want it, too, for their fallen comrades."

"I'm willing to bet that the Peacekeepers might have captured a couple after their war against the Goa'uld," Jacob observed.

"That's a scary thought." O'Neill shook his head. "As if their leaders weren't problematic enough, a few naps in one of these, we could end up with results that'll make us miss the Goa'uld."

"We must warn them," Teal'c suggested.

"They're smart, in a superior, know-it-all kinda way," O'Neill replied. "Let them find out for themselves." The others remained silent and O'Neill soon noticed the reproving stares that Teal'c and Jacob gave him. "Okay," he relented. "I'll talk to them… Or better yet, I'll let Daniel do the talking. He's got patience in dealing with the difficult types and I'll stand beside him and look official."

A loud metal click gained their attention as the lid to the sarcophagus began to open.

"Think happy thoughts," O'Neill muttered to himself as he and the others stepped closer.

O'Neill resisted rushing over immediately to look inside the sarcophagus and instead allowed Jacob to reach it first. Nearby, Daniel and Chiana maneuvered around to the other side, both anxious. The sarcophagus, despite its power, had limitations, especially when restoring life to a person who had been deceased longer than a certain period of time. It was different with each individual, with no guarantees. O'Neill was concerned it might have taken too long to get her here.

"Sam?" Jacob said hesitantly, waiting desperately for a reply, not quite prepared to look inside.

As they watched and waited, two hands slowly appeared from the opening, reaching out to grab either side of the rim to the sarcophagus and Sam Carter pulled herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes were closed and she rubbed her forehead as if awakened from a long slumber.

"Sam?" Jacob repeated himself again. "Jolinar?"

"We hear you," Sam finally said, and then she looked at all of them. "Now tell me one thing… Did we win?"

The built-up tension gave way to immense relief and Jacob reached over and hugged his daughter. "Hands down. How are you feeling?"

"Never felt better." Sam wrapped her arms about her dad and held him close. After a long moment, they finally released each other and she climbed out of the sarcophagus. After hopping down to the floor, she looked down and noticed the large hole burned in her Tok'ra uniform, exposing her midriff, which was now completely healed. "I thought I felt a slight draft," she joked, patting her stomach.

"Hey, that's the style nowadays," Chiana commented as she and Daniel walked around to meet her.

"Well, some of us tend to be bashful unlike some people I know," Carter answered before the two women embraced warmly.

Letting Chiana go, Carter turned to Daniel, who smiled at her. "Good to have you back, Sam."

"Glad to be back, Daniel." Sam replied happily as the two stepped towards each other and hugged.

Now, she moved to face another dear friend. "Teal'c!" Carter beamed.

"Samantha Carter," the Jaffa warrior said respectfully and with a slight bow, but the Tok'ra wouldn't have that. She marched over to him and gave him a bear hug. At first surprised, Teal'c finally came around and returned the embrace.

Releasing him, Sam now had just one more person to greet in the room and she deliberately saved him for last. "Hi, Jack."

"Sam." O'Neill was greatly relieved at seeing her up and about.

"I think we'll leave you two alone for a moment," Jacob suggested and after another quick good-bye, Daniel, Chiana, and Teal'c left the room. Jacob was the last one to leave, but not before leaving a small kiss on Carter's left cheek, saying, "That was from Selmak, too. We're glad to have you both back."

With that, Jacob followed the others, leaving the two of them alone.

"So what happens now?" Sam asked O'Neill matter-of-factly.

"I'm not sure," O'Neill said with a degree of frustration in his voice. "I want to kiss you, while wishing I could give Jolinar a solid kick in the ass for getting you killed."

"We both got killed, Jack. And I believe Jolinar learned her lesson. She is truly sorry."

"I wish I could believe that."

"Then believe me."

"Alright." O'Neill took her by the shoulders to pull her near. "Now believe this, I don't want to go through that again. This goes to you both, don't be a hero."

"We're at war, Jack. There are no guarantees as to what might happen."

O'Neill reflected for a bit before suggesting. "You can always try to duck and cover when the shooting starts."

"I appreciate your concern, Jack, but I can't run and hide any more than you can."

O'Neill looked at her long moment before suddenly changing topic. "Do you what to see something really cool?"

He was backing off, Carter realized. He was falling into his old habit of using humour in difficult situations to avoid a potential argument between them and she was grateful for it. They'll work this out later.

"Definite cool?" She smiled.

"I want to introduce you to our new friend, the Doctor."

"Doctor?" Carter stared at O'Neill in confusion. "But I feel fine."

**tbc...**


	29. Secrets, Surprises and Time

**Notes:** Apologies in the long delay in posting. Life has been strange to me and I'm having trouble getting back into the normal rhythm of writing. I promise to do better.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Secrets, Surprises and Time**

"Why have you summoned me, Iblis? I'm already late for the meeting Hammond is hosting between the Colonials and the ambassador of our world."

"The situation has grown more dire, Senator. The Cylons just might lose this war if Earth enters the conflict."

"We're just one planet. What can we do compared to the likes of the Peacekeepers or the Scarrans?"

"Don't undervalue your own species, Senator."

"I'm doing what I can, but this ambassador Tigh is proving to be a capable negotiator, especially with that toad by his side. He won over the President and he might do the same with the other world leaders."

"And that is why I want you to enter the briefing room with this."

Kinsey went pale at the sight of the device being handed to him. "You want me to kill them?"

"Colonel Tigh, General Hammond, Dominar Rygel and the world ambassadors. I want them all eliminated."

"If I walk in there only to leave again, it will raise suspicions."

"You won't be leaving. Set the device to detonate with enough time to allow you to take your seat."

"You want me to kill myself. But you promised I would become President!"

"I'm offering you more, Senator. I offer you Ascension, or are you refusing to obey me." There was a subtle threat in Iblis' voice.

"No… Of course not."

"Then carry out my will."

-+-

For the ambassadors of England, France, and China, it was as though they had stepped into the twilight zone, or at least one of those silly reality shows that pulled pranks on unsuspecting guests. However, this was the Pentagon and the lack of humour was well known. It had to be real.

"Help me to understand," the Chinese ambassador requested of the strange Human and the alien who were seated at the same table. "You claim that we are descendants from this world of Kobol, the same world that you came from." He gestured to the dark skinned man.

Tigh merely nodded. "Yes."

"And now, you come here to ask us for help after being nearly wiped out by these Cylons who wish to exterminate every Human, including us. You are about to bring a war to our very doorstep!"

Tigh stared very seriously at the Chinese ambassador. "The situation is far graver than you know."

The British representative looked even paler than he had been not five seconds before. "It's worse?"

"The Cylon Empire has expanded far beyond what we ever imagined," Tigh said. "We have already formed alliances with many alien governments, including the Hynerian Empire." He gestured to Rygel, seated next to him in his hover sled.

"The Cylons are formidable," Rygel said. "They are second to none on the battlefield and their basestars can lay waste to entire planets with ease. Only a coordinated effort from several fronts can stop them."

"It sounds as though you want us to help you fight them?" the French ambassador observed suspiciously.

"That would be correct," Colonel Chekov said.

"What! How?"

"We have something to show you gentlemen," General Hammond said with a nod toward Major Davis, standing ready next to the main monitor. With a touch of the remote he held, a 3D imagine of a slope wing fighter appeared.

"Ambassadors, this is X-302," Major Davis announced. "An advanced prototype of a space combat fighter we have been developing for the last two years based on the design of a Goa'uld Death Guider. Until a few days ago, the prototype was still about 13 months from completion, but, thanks to the Colonials and technology delivered by ambassador Tigh, it might be ready for test trials in three."

The Chinese ambassador was nearly beside himself. "Your government is developing a space capable attack fighter with alien assistance? This is unacceptable to my government!"

"Whatever aid we give to this government, you will all receive the same, plus the full technical design on the X-302 so you can produce your own version of it," Tigh promised calmly. "This is being done in the spirit of cooperation."

"To fight in this war against these Cylons," the British ambassador said, his voice faint, as if he still couldn't believe his ears.

"You can't be serious!" the French ambassador exclaimed, staring at Tigh and Rygel. "You want us to go to war against these Cylons and put our own world at risk?"

"They are coming and it's only a matter of time, Ambassadors," Tigh said calmly. The door to the conference room parted and Senator Kinsey entered carrying a black leather briefcase.

"Sorry I am late, gentlemen," Kinsey said as he took his seat at the table between General Hammond and Colonel Chekov. "I hope I didn't miss much," he added, placing the briefcase on the floor next to him.

"Ah, Kinsey…" Rygel answered dryly. "Chiana sends her greetings."

General Hammond cleared his throat, while Kinsey simply glared at the Hynerian.

"I'm sure the aliens already promised a great deal to gain our support in their war against the Cylons," Kinsey finally said, still staring at Rygel.

"We're just starting on that," Colonel Chekov said.

Aware of the explosive in his briefcase counting down, Kinsey was suddenly happy to know that at least he'd be taking the annoying Hynerian and the troublesome General Hammond with him. Too bad that SG-1 and that female Nebari weren't here, too. As for Colonel Tigh, he had nothing personally against him yet, but his years as a politician had taught him to be on the lookout against those who could be a potential threat politically. When Tigh had met with the President of the United States and his Chiefs of Staff, he had seen that he had a commanding presence. Very disciplined, direct and even charismatic. He could be a dangerous man on the world stage, and that was perhaps why Iblis wanted him out of the way.

With nothing to lose, Kinsey aske, "Did Colonel Tigh informed you that they were the ones who started the war against the Cylons?"

"Only after they attacked our neighbours," Tigh responded before the ambassadors could react to Kinsey's accusation. "We helped to liberate their planet from Cylon occupation, which would have led to their extinction."

Kinsey estimated that they had little more than a minute left before the bomb was to detonate. "Have you even tried to negotiate with them?"

"Are you frelled in the head!" Rygel cried out.

"Why can't we negotiate with them?" the French representative asked, and a few other ambassadors nodded in agreement. "Surely we can't be a serious threat to them."

"The Cylons don't negotiate because you can't make peace with a race of machines programmed to kill," Tigh countered before looking to Rygel and General Hammond. "It's time to show them."

With that, General Hammond activated the intercom on the table. "Send him in."

The ambassadors looked questioningly at Hammond. However, Colonel Chekov smiled, knowing full well who was about to enter the room.

The door to the conference room burst open with a whirlwind force and a green Cylon marched in with deadly purpose. Its appearance was so sudden and startling that the ambassadors from France, England and China jumped to their feet, ready to flee for their lives.

The green Cylon strode smoothly toward the conference table until, coming to a stop next to Rygel. The Dominar didn't look the least bit concerned with the towering machine looming beside him. For himself, Colonel Chekov had a good chuckle at the reaction of the other ambassadors. There were indeed bonuses to his country's partnership with the Americans and the SGC. Although Chekov was forced to admit to himself that he'd had nearly the same response when he first saw the green Cylon up close for the first time. There was some very unsettling about staring into that vascillating red eye.

"This, ambassadors, is a Cylon," Rygel announced to his still startled audience. "It's a fighting machine and not built for negotiations. It merely destroys anything unfortunate enough to get in its way. Seeing the real thing up close instead of seeing simple photographs is a completely different matter, do you agree?"

"I thought they were programmed to kill humans?" the British ambassador demanded. "Why are we still breathing?"

"This one has been reprogrammed to fight on our side," Tigh answered. "But we can't do it to the entire Cylon army."

Kinsey looked down at his briefcase, realizing they didn't have long now. "Did you also tell them how long you've been fighting the Cylons? A thousand yahrens was it?"

"What is a yahren?" The Chinese ambassador asked.

"It's a thousand of your years."

The French representative tore his eyes away from the Cylon and shifted his attention to Tigh. "During my country's own history we fought wars that lasted nearly a hundred years, but a thousand…!"

General Hammond tried to get things under control. As he had expected, Senator Kinsey was doing his best to sabotage this meeting and twist it to his advantage, whatever that might be.

"Gentlemen, please, we're getting far ahead of ourselves. This…"

Hammond stopped when the green Cylon unexpectedly moved from Rygel's side and circled around the table.

-+-

"This reminds me a bit of being inside Moya. You know, with that natural, home-grown look," Crichton mused as he wandered about the spacious TARDIS before turning towards the owner. "So, Doc, what kind of mileage do you get out of this baby?"

"The TARDIS is not only a ship, but a time machine as well," the Doctor stated proudly, Rose Tyler by his side. "There is no destination beyond its reach, whether it's some point on a starmap or a date on any ancient or future calendar." He finished with a smile.

Not far from them, a very pregnant Aeryn walked around the centre control hub, studying the odd-looking instrument panels. One control looked like a tiny bell.

"Can I ask how far back in time you went?" the former Peacekeeper asked.

"I witnessed the beginning of the universe."

Crichton's eyes narrowed, wondering if he was joking, but the Time Lord looked serious. "You saw the birth of the universe?"

Elsewhere in the chamber Commander Apollo, Colonel O'Neill, Sam and Jacob Carter stopped their curious inspection of the TARDIS to listen intently instead.

"The big bang?" O'Neill questioned carefully. "You saw the big bang… Was it a big bang that started everything?"

Doctor nodded to them both, as if it was no big deal. "Yes. Our existence was indeed started by a great explosion."

Apollo wasn't sure if he should believe this strange new ally of theirs, but his curiosity grew. His people also theorized that an explosion started the very existence of everything. "What was the trigger?"

"I'm not sure if you are ready to know," the Doctor said. "Many religions across this galaxy alone might come to an end if I reveal the secret."

"You can't be serious," Rose argued. "You teased us and now you won't say what it is. What if we all promise not to tell?"

"I don't know, Rose," the Doctor said after a long moment of contemplation. "I don't think you can handle the truth."

"Oh, for crying out loud! Who are you, Jack Nicholson, now?" O'Neill protested. "We're all adults here and I'm military. I am trained to keep my mouth shut."

Next to him, Sam and Jacob Carter rolled their eyes, muttering in unison, "We wish."

"Huh, was that a crack?" O'Neill shot them a look and got playful smiles in return.

From across the room, Aeryn laughed. "Why are you stumbling over each other for the answer? Obviously, he doesn't know what he is talking about!"

The Doctor immediately looked offended. "Now listen here young and pregnant lady. I am a Time Lord and I have seen things you can't possibly comprehend or even wish to."

"You're right, Aeryn," Crichton now agreed. "He doesn't know."

"I do!"

"So disappointing. I've heard better fish tales," O'Neill added with Sam and Jacob nodding in agreement.

Apollo looked very disappointed at the Time Lord. "You shouldn't make claims you can't back up."

"Trying to goad me into talking?" The Doctor shook his head and stood firm, his arms held across his chest in defiance. "That tactic won't work on me."

"Such a let down," Rose sighed to her friend and growing mentor. "And I actually looked up to you."

"You are joining them?" The Doctor couldn't believe it. "This is uncalled for!"

"Maybe," Rose smiled. "Is it working?"

"Close enough," the Doctor finally relented. "Very well, I will tell you all what has to be the grandest secret of all time, just this once."

Apollo, O'Neill, Sam, Jacob, Crichton and Aeryn joined Rose as they stood around the Doctor like a bunch of kids huddling about a campfire to listen to the adult telling an engrossing story.

"But promise that you won't repeat it. It must not leave this room," the Doctor stated seriously. "The explosion or what some of you call the big bang was caused by… Another time travelling ship?"

"Are you ever going to tell us the truth?" Aeryn demanded.

"It is the truth. A time travelling ship was sent back to learn and perhaps to record the creation of the universe, but ended up actually being the cause of it."

"A single ship," Apollo whispered incredulously. "That's almost impossible to conceive, the necessary power alone is immeasurable. It simply doesn't exist."

"It very much does," the Doctor replied grimly. "The TARDIS and other ships like it are powered by what is called the Time Vortex, among other names."

The Doctor turned and stared at Crichton.

_Time Vortex… Vortex!_

"You're talking about a wormhole!" Crichton exclaimed.

The Doctor smiled like a proud teacher. "Yes. The most powerful source of energy in the entire galaxy. Not even the power of a thousand suns over a thousand years could match it."

Crichton felt ill. "How did it happen?"

That was all that Crichton could manage to say. Everyone else was a little shocked at this information, save for the Doctor, who calmly continued to explain everything.

"A ship-wide system failure caused the Time Vortex that was channelled through the ship to destabilize and…" For effect, the Doctor placed his hands together and parted them. "Well, the good thing was that the universe was naturally quite barren at the time and no harm was done except for the loss of the ship. Over time, the explosion would give birth to the stars, then the planets and the rest. You can fill in the blanks yourself. And that's how everything began, a simple accident by a time travelling vessel like my own."

Crichton barely heard Aeryn whisper next to him, "I don't feel good…"

Crichton nodded in agreement. He didn't felt so good either. It was bad enough to think that a wormhole weapon could destroy a planet, but if what he heard was true, one could rearrange the entire universe back to a barren wasteland. He was going to be sick…

He turned to Aeryn and was ready to extend a comforting hand. "You're not alone on that… AERYN!"

She was almost doubled over, holding her stomach and staring down at the deck of the TARDIS. There Crichton saw a dampened puddle collect around where she was standing. Her water had broken!

Reaching out, he managed to get his arms around her as Aeryn's legs gave out. Crichton helped her down as the others all gathered around to offer any assistance they could, but they were crowding in a little too much.

"Just give her some room," Crichton pleaded with them as they took a few steps back before looking to Aeryn who was in considerable discomfort. "Sweetheart, is it the baby?"

The answer that came out of Aeryn's mouth was bordered between a growl and a sneer. "Yes, it **IS** the baby."

At that moment, everyone except for Crichton decided to take another few steps back for their own safety.

"Is there a doctor on this ship?" Crichton turned to the retreating people.

O'Neill pointed to the Time Lord. "He is."

The Doctor stared back at the Colonel in surprise. "I am?"

"You said, and I quote, that you are an expert in a little of everything."

"Everything except delivering babies!"

Nearby, Sam spoke to her father. "Dad, is there anyone on this ship that can help?"

Jacob shook his head. "There is no one here able to help. The Tok'ra don't need doctors in the sense you're thinking."

"I can have Cassiopeia here on a shuttle in twenty centons," Apollo said to Crichton and Aeryn.

Aeryn shook her head. "I don't think I have that long."

"I can help," Rose finally said, stepping forward to kneel down beside them.

"You?" Aeryn gasped between growing contractions. "How old are you again?"

"Aeryn, please. She's trying to help," Crichton whispered before looking to Rose, who looked even younger than Chiana. "Can you help?"

"Back on Earth, a woman suddenly went into labour in the department shop I was working at."

Crichton was encouraged. "So you delivered the baby, right?"

"Not really," Rose said. "A doctor happened to be there, too, and she did the delivery."

Not the answer he wanted, Crichton thought. "But you helped?"

"Not really," Rose said again. "I held her hand as the doctor delivered the baby, but between all the screaming and crying, I remember everything she did."

Aeryn glared at Rose, then at Crichton and back to Rose before her dagger eyes focused on everyone else. "Get someone here who knows what they're doing!"

"Rose is a very capable and responsible person," the Doctor said, stepping in to defend his friend. "If she says she can do this, then she can."

"What does she know about Sebaceans?" Aeryn countered.

The Doctor looked reassuringly at her. "Sebaceans are nothing more than genetically reengineered Humans."

When both Aeryn and Crichton gave him a wide-eyed saucer look, the Doctor froze, realizing that Apollo, Sam and her father were showing the same surprise.

"You didn't know about this?" the Doctor said and everyone shook their heads in the negative. The Doctor just shrugged, realizing that this was just another example of the hazards of accidentally revealing information before it was supposed to be known while time travelling. "Now you do. Surprise!"

Before anyone could say another word, a Tok'ra hurried into the TARDIS and approached Jacob.

"The Emperor's shuttle is on approach, sir. And he's 'requesting' that we meet with him immediately."

Apollo didn't look too surprised. "He's requesting?"

"Not exactly in those words," the Tok'ra answered.

"This entire Alpha male business the Emperor is pulling is getting old," O'Neill sighed. "How many times do we have to tell them we're fighting on the same side?"

"It must be important if he's coming to us," Jacob said. "Tell him that he can land but put security on alert and double the guards around the hangar, just to be safe. Now, anyone care to draw straws to see who will meet him?"

"I think it will be best if we all meet him together," Apollo suggested.

"I agree," Jacob concurred.

"If you don't mind I would be most interested to meet the Scarran leader," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, you're leaving?" Rose asked, a little worried that he wasn't going to remain here.

Looking at Rose with great confidence, the Doctor approached and knelt down beside her. "You don't need me, Rose. You can do this, believe me." With a cheerful and comforting smile, he stood up and left.

O'Neill and Carter watched as Apollo, Jacob and the Doctor left. O'Neill called out to them. "To be honest, I'm not in the mood to meet with the Lizard King, so we'll stay here and help out."

It was then he heard Rose, Aeryn and Crichton talking behind him.

"You're doing great, Aeryn," Rose encouraged her.

"I don't feel great," Aeryn replied, although she was speaking through clenched teeth. "If this was a Sebacean baby, it would have been born by now!"

"With Humans, labour can last for days," Rose cautiously informed her.

"Days!" Aeryn almost shouted. "I knew Cassiopeia wasn't being completely honest with me!"

"Honey," Crichton said soothingly. "Maybe she was afraid that you might kil… err harm the messenger."

"And where does that leave you? You did this to me!"

"Uh, honey, I love you?"

Rose was doing her best, remembering everything she could from her experience during that one hectic day at the department store. Amazingly, she could recall everything, but she was slightly distracted by the morbid fascination of the verbal exchanges between Aeryn and Crichton.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Besides taking my place and giving birth instead of me? No, you've done enough!"

Rose looked at Aeryn's clothing, studying the dark jumpsuit. She didn't want to move her, but she needed to cut an opening in the suit for the baby.

She turned to O'Neill. "Sir, may I borrow your knife?"

The Air Force Colonel stepped toward her, reaching for the combat knife on his belt. "Sure, what for?"

Aeryn was in the grips of another contraction when she caught sight of the weapon and reached for the knife herself. "That's an idea, cut it out of me!"

Crichton quickly restrained her. "Whoa, Aeryn! I don't think that's what she had in mind!"

That exchange was enough for O'Neill and he turned to Carter to hand over his knife. "Sam, can you stay and assist with Rose?"

"You're leaving." Sam couldn't believe it. "You can face a room full of Jaffa, but not one…"

"Aeryn, remember your breathing," Crichton quietly urged the woman he loved.

"I know HOW TO BREATH!"

"…One very hot tempered pregnant woman," Carter sighed. "Okay, you can go."

O'Neill gave her a quick kiss. "You're the best. Is Jolinar okay with holding the fort?"

Go and join the others if that's your wish, The Tok'ra insisted softly. I know now there are more important things than personal self-interests.

-+-

By the time O'Neill reached the hanger level, he found Commander Apollo, Jacob and the Doctor, who had been joined by Teal'c, several Tok'ra guards and a handful of green Cylons, including Sparky himself. It was nice to have Sparky and his green buddies around as bouncers whenever the Scarrans decided to show.

"Teal'c," O'Neill called out to his friend. "Glad to see you made it."

"As you would say, I wouldn't miss this for all the tea in Canada."

O'Neill thought about correcting Teal'c's misspoken phrase, but decided to do it later.

"I heard that Lt. Aeryn has gone into labour," Teal'c then observed. "How is she?"

"She was fine when I left," O'Neill said half jokingly. "Unfortunately, there're probably a lot of tears and great suffering by now."

Teal'c and the others listening looked concerned. "Is Lt. Sun in that much pain?" the Jaffa asked.

"Oh, no," O'Neill assured them. "Not Aeryn, I'm talking about the poor souls left behind to help her deliver the baby."

"There's no need to worry," the Doctor said with a warm and reassuring smile. "Aeryn is in good hands with Rose."

Apollo looked to the Doctor. "Being a time traveller must have endless advantages, knowing events before they happen…"

"Not always," the Doctor answered honestly. "Right now, I'm as clueless as you are as to what is about to happen. Time is always fluid and when I interact directly with a timeline, things are impossible to predict."

"I don't understand. Why is that?" Apollo asked.

"Time is like an entity with a life of its own," the Doctor tried to explain. "My people always feared that even with the mere idea of interfering with history and the repercussions it might have on us that we isolated ourselves behind a planetary shield from the rest of the universe. If it hadn't been for that decision, we could have been the ones to influence the shape of the galaxy and not the Ancients."

"Huh," O'Neill looked ready to check his hearing. "What was that about the Ancients?"

The Doctor became apologetic saying, "Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against them, but _we_ mastered both space and time. If my people weren't isolationist and were running things, we could've come up with something better than those stargates they dotted the galaxies with. Not that they're bad, just no creativity."

A stunned Jacob jumped into the conversation. "You actually knew the Ancients?"

"A little," the Doctor admitted. "Not like we were the best friends or allies. It was something close to your American government doing business with the French."

O'Neill frowned at the comparison. "That bad?"

Behind them, the airlock to the main hangar opened as the spacious room beyond finally became fully pressurized. Through the hatch they could see the Scarran shuttle.

"By the way," Jacob said to the group as they prepared to enter and greet the Scarran Emperor. "My people informed me that Scarrans have targeted this ship with every weapon they have even before his ship left the base."

"No surprise there," O'Neill muttered. "Where has all the trust gone in our relationship?"

Apollo wasn't looking forward to this meeting either, but he put on a brave face as he stepped into the hangar. "Let's find out what he wants and make it through another day."

"Do I have to smile?" O'Neill asked as he followed Apollo in.

"No," Apollo said with a grin. "But no frowning."

"Okay."

"Or making sarcastic remarks."

"Doh!"

Lining up and facing the Scarran shuttle, they waited for the Emperor to disembark. Teal'c was naturally very composed as the Honour guards for the Emperor exited from the shuttle first and he was pleased to see Kwenn leading them. The female Scarran glanced in their direction and gave a barely noticable nod, but her eyes soon locked on the Doctor, curious about the new face amongst them.

Apollo counted twelve huge Scarran guards marching out of the shuttle. He knew that Kwenn was trustworthy, but he still had to worry about the other eleven Scarrans plus whatever was still onboard that shuttle. He carefully looked over his shoulder toward Sparky and a second green Cylon, standing on either side of the hangar door. The Colonial commander was grateful for their presence.

Before Apollo could face forward again, Sparky nodded his head in acknowledgement. Surprised, Apollo stared back for a moment before nodding his head in reply. Cylons were indeed developing personalities… It could be a good thing until they decided to, as O'Neill had suggested, go on strike.

Finally, Emperor Staleek himself exited the shuttle. Clad in red and gold armor with a flowing red cape, he was as massive as ever. He scowled at the gathered Humans, the lone Tok'ra, Jaffa and the Time Lord. In turn, they stood unflinching.

"I received a report from the battle at Darakan. You successfully captured the Cylon base and the weapon itself, but you chose to destroy it," Staleek thundered angrily at Colonel O'Neill. "Why?"

O'Neill met his hostile stare, refusing to budge. "We couldn't hold it and if we could have, we'd all be fighting and killing each other over it right now. It was the right thing to do."

"How noble of you," Staleek sneered. "Now, tell me what you learned from it?"

For a moment in time Jacob, Teal'c and Apollo all quietly hoped that O'Neill wouldn't say a word to the towering Scarran emperor. One thing both Staleek and O'Neill had in common was pure stubbornness.

"Well, it was bigger than a bread basket and lots of buttons and pretty lights and tons of chrome…"

Well, so much for that hope.

Staleek growled down at the Human before him. "You are trying my patience."

O'Neill still didn't budge. "You just read my mind, Godzilla, and the feeling is mutual."

Furious -- he didn't know what a Godzilla was, but obviously it was meant to be an insult – Staleek's fists clenched tightly and he appeared ready to crush every bone in O'Neill's body.

Before anyone could move to rescue O'Neill, a figure quickly darted between the two. Staleek found a smiling Sebacean like creature looking up at him.

"Hello! I am the Doctor and you must be the leader of the Scarran Empire. I heard so much about you."

"Is that title meant to impress me?" Staleek demanded.

"You've never heard of me?"

"Should I have?"

"Yes, because I'm the one who saved your race from extinction," the Doctor declared. "And it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. But just look at the results of my actions only a few million years later. Very startling and regrettable."

**TBC…**


	30. Pure Mayhem

**Chapter Thirty: Pure Mayhem**

**Day 20...**

**Planet Earth – The Pentagon **

"Arnold" was in a state that could be closely described as bored, if he had been Human. His leader, Dominar Rygel, had brought him to this world inhabited by Humans, but Arnold knew little about them. He was programmed to know only about their physical makeup in order to kill them more easily, which wasn't hard, considering their bodies were so frail compared to a Cylon. He could, if he wished, kill everyone in the room with his bare hands alone.

But this went against his new programming and, most importantly, he didn't have any desire to harm them, those who became his allies and friends. Over the last few days, he had met many Humans on this world, interacting with them, answering their questions to the best of his ability and occasionally asking questions of his own. Yesterday, he had played wargames with a bunch of Human warriors called Marines. Armed with an intar, a primitive stun weapon, he had engaged a squad of Humans in a mock-up of a human city. The rules were simple, the Humans had to hit him for a total of ten times with their intars and he only had to hit each member in the Human squad once.

It hadn't been much of a battle; with his short range scanning system, he had easily detected the Humans before they could effectively engage him. At first, it had been a toss up as to the winner of their engagements. He had learned much in their wargames and even adopted some of their strategies like sticking to cover or planning ambushes, which made him a better fighter. After a while, he was scoring victory after victory and enjoying himself in this game. Soon, the defeated Humans started calling him Arnold. Apparently, it was a sign of acceptance by the Humans of this world. This nickname, however, brought up a new question: who was Arnold?

Now he was in this room, deep underground, ordered to show himself to a new group of Humans. Not surprisingly, they all had the same reaction as many others who saw him for the first time: fear. Arnold was beginning to take it personally. Was he that frightening?

Still bored, he surveyed the room, his leader, Dominar Rygel, at his side. The rest of the people seated around the table were Human and argued amongst themselves. Bored again, Arnold decided to run a scan of the room to keep himself occupied.

_**Processing...**_

"_What's a yahren?"_ one Human asked.

"_It's a thousand of your years_," another Human answered.

_**Processing…**_

"_During my country's own history, we fought wars that lasted nearly a hundred years, but…"_

_**Processing… **_

_**ALERT! Explosive device detected!**_

"_Gentlemen, please, we're getting far ahead of ourselves. This…"_

Arnold moved from Rygel's side and circled around the table towards the location of the bomb. His action alarmed the Humans in the room, but he disregarded their concerns for the moment, ocused on getting to the bomb.

There, it was located in a briefcase at the feet of that Human.

The two guards stationed within the room on either side of the door stepped forward, in their hands were their sidearms, which were loaded with the new armor-piercing rounds. This "special ammunition" was kept around in the event of an emergency like this one, since they had no way of knowing when a "friendly" Cylon might decide to turn on them.

With the green Cylon bearing down on him, Senator Kinsey bolted out of his seat. "What is it doing?" he demanded. "Get that monstrosity away from me!"

General Hammond was stunned by what was suddenly happening and turned questioningly to the Hynerian for assistance. "Dominar?"

"Arnold," Rygel commanded, using the nickname the Humans had given him. "Explain your actions."

"There are explosives in this room," the Cylon answered, causing everyone to freeze with alarm. "Inside that pelt-covered box." The Cylon pointed to Kinsey's feet.

Kinsey immediately reached down and grabbed his leather briefcase. "That thing is out of control!" He stared directly at the guards, commanding, "Shoot it!"

General Hammond could see that the Cylon was focused solely on the briefcase Kinsey was clutching closely to his chest. Wisely, the Chinese, French and British ambassadors were out of their seats and getting out of the way, abandoning everything at the table, including their own briefcases. Tigh and Rygel stayed at Hammond's side, with Major Davis lingering further back with the guards.

Hammond had to decide whether to trust the word of Kinsey against a reprogrammed Cylon. Strangely, it wasn't a hard choice to make.

"Hold your fire!" he ordered the two guards, but if he should be wrong, he would indeed be held responsible for anything that might happen next.

"Senator, give him your brief case," Hammond ordered.

Kinsey was outraged. He backed away from the approaching machine. "I said, shoot it!"

"You're farbot!" Rygel shouted, seeing that something truly had Arnold's full attention. "Just give him the briefcase!"

Arnold lost patience and simply grabbed the case, pulling it free before Kinsey could even move. Now holding the briefcase, the Cylon simply pried open the high security locks on the reinforced case. As though it were a clam shell forced open, he reached inside and pulled out its contents until he found the bomb.

"No!" Kinsey cried.

Tigh's jaw dropped. "Is that…?"

Hammond's eyes were as wide as saucers. With all the security measures they had taken and in the Pentagon of all places! "I don't believe it."

Rygel almost released helium. "Yotz!"

Major Davis was the first to move. He had to protect his superior and the high-ranking officials in the room.

"Out!" He grabbed General Hammond by the shoulders and pushed him not so gently towards the door and safety. "Everyone, move!"

"Arnold!" Rygel shouted. "Leave the bomb and get out!"

When the Cylon didn't respond, Rygel moved towards him, but Major Davis grabbed his throne sled and began to drag him out of the room.

"Arnold! Save yourself!" Rygel continued to beg his honour guard.

Arnold did hear his Dominar's commands, but chose not to obey. He had to disarm this device before it could harm anyone. Holding the small, brick-shaped bomb in his hand, he determined it was an explosive chemical mixed with a plastic binder, otherwise known as C4 here on Earth. It was connected to a single electronic detonator jammed into one end of the device, and there was no visible timer. He was unable to determine how much time they had left.

Tigh was heading to the door with the others when he looked back and saw Kinsey cowering in the far corner of the room, not making any attempt to save himself. Even though he had planned to kill them all, the Colonial wasn't about to let him get off that easily. He rushed back and grabbed the senator by the arm.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to die?" the Colonial yelled, trying to pull the man to safety

"I'm as good as dead, either way!" Kinsey shouted, before yanking his arm away.

Just behind Tigh, Major Davis was racing toward him, trying to protect the Colonial representative. "Ambassador!"

Everyone who was still in the room was racing against the clock to escape. General Hammond already had the other ambassadors and the two guards clear and out into the hallway before realizing there were people still inside the room. He turned to go back in without hesitation.

Arnold didn't have the time to fully scan the triggering mechanism on the bomb, but he determined it had no anti-tampering safeguards and took his best guess to disarm it. Holding the block of explosive in one hand, he reached up with the other to pull out the detonator and clutched it tightly in his other hand. It was followed by a loud pop as the detonator cap exploded and a faint trace of white smoke seeped through his powerful green metal fingers.

Major Davis, Ambassador Tigh and Senator Kinsey jerked their heads towards the miniature explosion and were amazed that they were still alive. Arnold opened his fist, releasing the smoking and burnt-out remains of the detonator.

"The explosive device has been neutralized," the Cylon declared, setting the harmless C4 charge on the table. Arnold was pleased with himself and found the incident rather exciting.

Tigh sighed in relief, thankful that they had made it, if only just barely. He grabbed Kinsey angrily by the collar of his suit. Normally a calm man who didn't like to lose control, getting this close to being blown up could make the best person rather upset.

"Why? Do you hate us that much to kill us all along with yourself?"

Kinsey looked terrified, but Tigh sensed it wasn't him that he feared. "All the prayers to every deity in the world are not going to save you!" the senator spat. "We're dead men."

"What…" Tigh held him firmly against the wall. "What are you talking about?"

Davis was about to ask Tigh to step aside and let them handle this, but he stopped to let Tigh finish his questioning. The Major was interested in hearing this, too.

Kinsey shook his head. "He's too powerful!"

Tigh wanted the truth and not games. "Answer me! Who's too powerful? Who put you up to this?"

"Iblis…" Kinsey whispered. "Now that I've failed him, we're all dead! Dead…"

Shocked, Tigh released him and Kinsey crumpled to the floor at his feet. Davis moved closer as several guards, General Hammond and Rygel re-entered the room.

"Who's Iblis?" Davis asked cautiously, as if it was a forbidden word to be spoken outloud.

"Our worst fears, greatest nightmare and darkest enemy," a grim-looking Tigh replied. "Take your pick."

**x-o-x**

**In Orbit above the Asgard Homeworld**

They simply radiated power, Sikozu thought as she stared at the line of Asgard cruisers from the bridge of Thor's flagship. Their silver hulls glittered like priceless jewels in the Asgard system's yellow sun. These were the huge and powerful _O'Neill_ class battlecruisers parked in battle formation aboe the Asgard homeworld, awaiting the arrival of the much-feared Replicators.

Each cruiser had the firepower of a dozen Scarran dreadnaughts, but from what Sikozu had learned, that alone was not enough. The Replicators were resilient and fast learning to the point that the Asgard and all of their technology had so far proven nearly useless against this foe. It might simply boil down to tactics and outsmarting the machines. What surprised Sikozu was that Thor and his people didn't have a grasp of basic military tactics or even improvising during battle. The Asgard had become too dependent on their technology to solve all their problems and it had been a long time since they had come across any species or threat that could directly challenge them.

The last time the Replicators threatened the Asgard homeworld, it had been Samantha Carter who saved them by baiting the machines away with the unfinished prototype of the _O'Neill_, detonating it in their faces to destroy them. A simple-minded strategy, Sikozu thought, and one she was confident she could easily top.

Checking the main monitor again, it showed eight _O'Neill_ cruisers, including their own, and, just behind them, five older Asgard cruisers and several small shuttles and patrol ships. They were fielding everything they had to face this oncoming threat.

Then her long-range sensor board beeped a quiet warning. They were close now.

"Commander Thor," Sikozu said to the Asgard seated just behind her, "Replicator ships are approaching. They're a mixed assortment of vessels, including one huge ship of an unknown configuration, but its power levels are immense."

The Asgard fleet leader signalled his fleet. "This is Supreme Commander Thor to all ships, the Replicators are here. Prepare for battle and follow Sikozu's instructions when given."

Moments later, the Replicator fleet suddenly dropped out of hyperspace and immediately bore down on the waiting Asgard ships.

"All ships," Thor commanded. "Fire at will!"

The guns of the _O'Neill_ battlecruisers opened up and blasted away the first wave of attacking Replicator ships, but Sikozu could see that they were meant to screen the larger and more powerful ships following right behind them.

Sikozu checked her sensors and finally got a good reading of the opposing force facing them. "They have us outnumbered three to one. Half of their ships are war vessels with enhanced Replicator technology." The ship shuddered as she focused her scans on that one big, unknown vessel trailing the Replicator fleet.

Wait. That's no ship! she thought.

"Commander Thor! That huge ship on our sensors, it's just a mass of Replicator blocks!"

Sphere shaped, it was twice the size of their _O'Neill _battlecruisers. Sikozu knew from Thor that when the Replicators joined together like this, they could do almost anything to complete a needed task. She didn't want to think of what the Replicators could do with that many blocks joined together.

"Ignore it, Sikozu," Thor calmly ordered. "It's not a threat yet. Deal with the ships currently attacking us."

Sikozu nodded and focused on the battle. The Replicators were attacking only the _O'Neill_ battlecruisers, nearly disregarding the other ships in the Asgard fleet, just as they expected. The _O'Neills _were the strongest and most advanced ships in the fleet and if the Replicators could eliminate them, the rest of the Asgard fleet would quickly fall.

A large Replicator ship drove in on Thor's flagship firing, and Sikozu directed their main guns on it. They were trying to strip away their protective forcefields, which would allow the Replicators to board their ships and take them over.

Up and down the battle line, the Asgard ships were simply slugging it out with the heavy Replicator ships. Most of the Replicator ships' defensive shields were superior to the Asgard ships and all they had to do was to wear them down first.

"The Replicators are in position!" Sikozu reported.

"Execute the attack, Sikozu," Thor ordered.

From behind the besieged _O'Neill_ battlecruisers, piloted by remote, the five older Asgard cruisers surged forward directly into the fray. These ships were nearly obsolete in any fight against the Replicators, but the cruisers were still able to perform their last duties in the defence of their homeworld.

Sikozu was steering one of the old Asgard cruisers towards the biggest Replicator ship attacking them. The Replicators were still completely focused on them as she suddenly threw the old Asgard cruiser into maximum thrust and rammed the attacking ship. Not even the Replicators' impressive shields could withstand the mass of a large Asgard cruiser.

The wedge-shaped bow of the Asgard cruiser punched through the shields and sliced into the Replicator ship like an axe. An instant later, both ships disintegrated into a blinding white explosion.

Sikozu watched the Replicator ship die and permitted herself a moment's smile in satisfaction. Up and down the frontline, the other remote-guided Asgard cruisers all succeeded in destroying their intended targets. With the larger Replicator ships eliminated, the tide turned back in their favor as the Asgard were now freed to concentrate on the smaller enemy ships.

Unfortunately, that victory faded as Sikozu watched the Replicator block ship now entering the battlefield.

"This is Supreme Commander Thor to all Asgard ships. Direct your fire on that approaching Replicator block ship."

Sikozu watched as the Asgard fleet unleashed a massive bombardment against the block ship. She knew the power of their ships' weaponry and against the combined might of eight _O'Neill-_class cruisers, nothing should have survived that assault.

The block ship not only survived, but kept on coming.

**x-o-x**

**Battlestar Galactica – Sickbay**

"The baby looks healthy," Cassiopeia announced to the anxious parents as she ran the medical scanner over Chiana's stomach, keeping an eye on the nearby monitor. It showed the still-growing fetus within its mother. Over the last few weeks, the Colonial doctor had become quite an expert on Nebari physiology and the benefits and hazards of alien/human hybrids.

Lying on the medical bed, a very curious Chiana asked, "Can we see her?"

Next to her, holding Chiana's hand, Daniel Jackson nodded eagerly.

Reaching for the monitor, Cassiopeia swung it around to allow them to see the image of their growing child.

Daniel was awestruck and Chiana smiled before staring hard at the picture. "Where is her head?"

"This is her head." Cassiopeia pointed out the small mass in the centre of the screen. "As she develops, her body parts will become more distinguished. She's growing quickly, but nowhere near as compared with a Sebacean child."

"How soon before we can expect to… You know, hold her?" Daniel asked, managing to tear his eyes away from the monitor for a second.

"It's hard to judge, but so far, everything points to a normal Nebari birth, around 6 months," Cassiopeia said to the happy couple and paused before adding seriously, "I'd also like to suggest you use that time to find someone else to handle the delivery."

Shocked, Chiana sat upright in the medic bed. "What! Why?"

"Is there a problem, Doctor?" Daniel asked, looking a little concerned as to why Cassiopeia wanted to stop being their doctor.

"There is nothing wrong," the Colonial assured them. "I've had plenty of experience in delivering babies before, but not with a hybrid of Human and alien genes. There could be a lot of unknown factors and I feel it would be safer if you could find someone else better trained to handle this."

Chiana and Daniel glanced at one another before focusing back on Cassiopeia.

"But I do feel safer with you," Chiana said. "Do you expect me to let Peacekeepers deliver our child?"

"Of course not," Cassiopeia said. "Pick whoever you like, but there must be thousands of other doctors on some nearby world you could go to. I just feel it would be for the better."

Daniel looked to Chiana and saw the determined look on her face, which Cassiopeia couldn't miss. Daniel smiled half-heartedly at Cassiopeia. "I think you'd better reconsider, Doctor, because when Chiana makes up her mind, there is no going back. And I'd like to add for myself that I would feel better, too, if you stayed on. Please?"

Looking at them and their level of trust and friendship, Cassiopeia found it harder to refuse. Perhaps it was her friendship with them that was clouding her judgement and causing concern at failing them somehow.

"Alright, you two win." She could do this, couldn't she?

"Cassie!"

Turning to the main door to the sickbay, Cassiopeia saw a slightly winded Starbuck standing there. It appeared he had run all the way from the bridge to get there.

Taking a couple gulps of air, Starbuck managed to continue. "We just got a message from Apollo that Aeryn has gone into labour on the Tok'ra mothership and you're needed over there."

Wasting no time, Cassiopeia was a blur of motion as she raced about the room grabbing her portable medical kit and whatever else she needed. "Did he say how far she's along?"

"No, just hurry and get over there," Starbuck responded.

Slinging a small medical pack over her shoulder, Cassiopeia started for the door. Almost immediately, Chiana was on her feet with Daniel and both were hot on her heels.

"Have room for company?" Chiana asked, jabbing her thumb at herself and then Daniel.

"Got a spacious shuttle all warmed up and ready to go," Starbuck answered.

"A shuttle will take at least 20 centons to get over there," Cassiopeia realized.

"Don't worry, I'll get you over there in ten," Starbuck promised.

Chiana playful snorted at the Colonial warrior. "Sure, but will it be in one piece?"

**x-o-x**

**Tok'ra Mothership – Hangar Bay**

After a long silence, it was to no one's surprise that it was O'Neill who broke it.

"You did what?"

"I saved the Scarrans from extinction," the Doctor said, gesturing to the Emperor and his guards. "I visited their world about a million years ago and found their people barely surviving on the most primitive level with no detectable development to their culture. No huts or even basic stone tools, they were stagnating."

"You dare spread lies!" Staleek hissed.

"Who do you think introduced Crystherium Utila to your world? Surely your scientists figured out sometime ago that it never originated on your planet."

"I don't know what you are talking about." But inwardly, the Emperor was shocked. How could this creature know about it? It was their most protected secret.

"What is Crystherium Utila?" Apollo asked.

"It's a plant that is able to increase brain mass and is extremely effective on Scarrans, allowing them to intellectually evolve just as long they take it. As for the why, primitive as they were, they were a peaceful and inoffensive race that I felt didn't deserve to simply die out. Unfortunately, little did I know that over time it would increase aggression in ninety percent of the population…"

"You will be silent!" The Emperor roared, extending his hand and trapping the Doctor in a deadly heat blast.

After a second, Apollo realized the situation was about to spin dangerously out of control. He could hear Sparky and the second green Cylon snapping up their weapons and Emperor Staleek's honour guard tensed up for a possible confrontation. However, it all stopped when the Doctor simply walked out of the heat beam.

The look on the Emperor's face was priceless. Apparently, no one had ever done that before.

"Although I may look Human, I am not," the Time Lord declared. "What I did on your world a million years ago was done out of compassion and not to plant a seed for an empire. I was naïve during my younger days."

"SILENCE!" Staleek roared, lashing out with another heat beam, doubling his effort to quiet the Doctor. Yet again, the Time Lord easily walked out of it, unaffected.

Looking on, Jacob could feel the burning heat from Staleek's attack on the Doctor, but he couldn't see how he or anyone could resist it. The heat projection was more than just a blast furnace, but a mental assault, too.

Meanwhile, Apollo whispered to O'Neill from the corner of his mouth, "Are we going to do anything?"

"Just wait," The Colonel just shook his head, whispering back. "… I'm enjoying this too much."

"Who are you?" Staleek scowled at the little creature that dared to defy him. It was becoming a tiring yet common occurrence to put up with in order to keep his news allies. How he looked forward to the day he could make them all pay.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor."

Staleek chuckled. "I'm not impressed."

"That's because you don't know me," the Time Lord responded in a dark and ominous tone before giving a pleasant smile.

**x-o-x**

**Tok'ra Mothership – Six Decks Up**

For her entire existence, Aeryn Sun hadn't known true pain until now. No battle wound ever hurt this much and if this is what it was like to have Human babies, then she felt very sorry for those poor women from Erp.

Rose Tyler's hands were shaky, but she kept telling herself that she could do this. She had been in danger many times since she first joined up with the Doctor and surely she could handle this.

John Crichton held Aeryn's hand, wishing he could do more than just utter soothing words of encouragement. A few times, Aeryn would grip his hand with the strength of a vice, threatening to crush every bone, but he kept his mouth shut. If she was willing to bear the pain of having their child, then he could endure this.

Just behind Rose, Sam quickly rounded up a few items she could find, clean blankets, towels and warm water. The Tok'ra didn't have much medical equipment in the conventional sense; they always used the hand devices or other pieces of technology, but unfortunately, none of that was of any use right now for a mother about to give birth. Everything at this very moment was in the hands of Rose Tyler.

"Aeryn," Rose said. "The baby's head is crowning. You can start pushing."

She looked calm, but on inside, Rose was panicking at the thought of possible complications.

_No, don't think that! _Rose shook her head. _No time to worry over what ifs!_

"Push, Aeryn!"

Face drenched in sweat and long dark hair hanging in wet strands over her eyes, Aeryn started to push.

Rose nodded her head in encouragement. "That's it, Aeryn! Again, push!"

Crichton stayed by Aeryn's side. There wasn't a force in the universe that could make him leave her. He held her hand as Aeryn clenched her teeth tightly together and pushed once more.

Suddenly, a thought struck Aeryn and she shook her head determinedly. "Grrrrr… No!"

There was a heavy pause for the longest time. Rose stopped, looking perfectly confused. "No?"

Crichton was both perfectly confused and worried. "Aeryn?"

Carter was confused and worried, but perfectly thankful she was more of a bystander. "She said no… This can't be good."

Then Aeryn spoke much louder than she had intended. "We're still not married!"

"It's a little late for that, Aeryn," Crichton said. "We can do that later."

"Yes, I don't think the baby is going to mind," Rose agreed. "Now, push, Aeryn."

Aeryn shook her head. "Apollo can marry us."

Crichton held her hand between his. "Sweetheart, Apollo isn't here and I doubt he could make it."

But she wasn't backing down. "Then get somebody who can. I want to get married."

Carter stepped forward. "I can marry you."

Aeryn, Crichton and Rose looked up in surprise as the Tok'ra went on to say, "Well, not me, but Jolinar can. She is… was a goddess once."

Crichton looked cautious. "And she's okay with this?"

"Oh, she's fine as can be," Carter smiled reassuringly before slightly wincing from the mental tantrum that her symbiont was throwing in her mind.

"_I WILL NOT!"_

However, in her mind, Carter rose up and faced the angry symbiont. _"Yes, you will."_

"_How can you ask that of me? You know how I feel about this."_

"_I know, believe me. There is no secret between us, Jolinar. But remember, from the first day we met him, Crichton has been honest and open to us. He never lied to you or led you on."_

"_No. Not for her!"_

"_Yes, you will. Do it for him and me. You owe me one, Jolinar, and I'm collecting."_

"_You are not going to shut up, are you?"_

"_You better believe it. Please, Jolinar. Do the right thing."_

Slowly, Jolinar felt her host surrendering control to her and the symbiont grudgingly accepted. She never dreamt that she might be forced to do this.

Stepping forward, Jolinar knelt down next to Rose and looked at both Crichton and Aeryn and held out both hands, palms up.

"_Now,"_ the Tok'ra said softly. _"Both of you place your hand into mine."_

Crichton and Aeryn did as they were told, each taking hold of Jolinar's hands.

Crichton smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Jolinar."

Aeryn somehow managed a smile while biting down on her lip at the same time.

Jolinar nodded, not believing that she was going to do this. Somewhere, she thought, some higher power must be getting a real good laugh at this.

**x-o-x**

The line of Asgard battlecruisers unleashed another hail of fire against the approaching Replicator block ship with no visible effect. Their weapons were striking harmlessly against the impenetrable shield surrounding it.

On Thor's flagship, Sikozu continued to scan the Replicator ship for weak points, trying to pierce that very same shield that was stopping their weapons cold. "We're not having a detectable impact on its shielding. It is like we're trying to stop a command carrier using only pulse pistols!"

The block ship suddenly locked onto an _O'Neill_ class battlecruiser and fired a glowing red beam that came into contact with the ship's own protected forcefield. It held firm for a moment before the beam ripped through and speared the unfortunate battlecruiser squarely through its armoured hull, lancing out the other side. There were several explosions as the battlecruiser's rupturing hull bled flames and wreckage out into space. Slowly, it listed to one side, lifeless.

Both Sikozu and Thor gasped, wide eyed at the ease with which the Replicator block ship dispatched a top-of-the-line Asgard warship.

"I think we just found out how the Replicators managed to defeat your front-line forces," Sikozu said aloud.

"We can't hope to stop that block vessel with firepower alone," Thor replied. "Sikozu, it's time to utilize your secondary plan."

Looking concerned, Sikozu turned towards the Asgard. "Thor, it can only work if we bring that ship to a dead stop and we don't know how thick its shielding is."

A brilliant orange flash penetrated the side viewports, signalling the death of another Asgard ship.

"We're out of time, Sikozu," Thor said. He silently grieved as more of his people perished at the hands of the Replicators. "I trust you."

Never in her time amongst the Scarrens or even her own people had Sikozu heard such a vote of confidence in her abilities. At that moment, she was determined more than ever not to fail him or his race.

With renewed resolve, she turned back to her console, keying in new commands. "I'm accessing helm control and shunting all defence shields forward."

Another marvellous feature of Asgard technology was that their capital ships maneuvered like a fighter, with instant response to any command input. So good was its navigation that it could drop out of hyperspace and into a planetary orbit in one smooth transition.

Sikozu steered the battlecruiser on a direct course with the Replicator block ship. She hoped it would take a few seconds for it to recharge its weapons between discharges or, if not, this might be her last act.

Thor's eyes widened with alarm as the block ship grew larger in their forward viewer.

"Sikozu?" he questioned worriedly.

"One moment, Thor," Sikozu said. She was too busy to explain her actions.

She parked their ship nose to nose with the Replicator ship. It left the Replicator with two choices: either stop to destroy them or run them down. Sikozu was hoping it would pick the first option.

It continued to fill their main viewer until she couldn't see the stars around it, just the sheer mass of its hull, made up of billions of tiny blocks. Perhaps she'd made an error….

Then miraculously, the Replicator ship stopped and started to target their ship.

In an instant, Sikozu's hands swept furiously across her console, calculating its precise location and rough estimate of its forcefield placement before directing all that data to a tiny Asgard shuttle behind them in the defence line.

The shuttle was completely unmanned, turned into a large flying bomb. Packed with the deadliest warheads that the Asgard could construct, Sikozu sent it on a collision course with the Replicator ship. It shot by their battlecruiser and a millisecond before crashing into the block ship, the shuttle briefly jumped into hyperspace and bypassed its defences in subspace before re-entering normal space, meters from its hull. Then it detonated.

Sikozu and Thor had to shield their faces as the flash and brilliance of the explosion almost overwhelmed the monitor's light filter.

When the explosion died away, a good half of the Replicator ship was missing with a long, thick debris field of destroyed or dislodged blocks extending out into space. It appeared to be dead, but years spent fighting this foe, Thor knew better than to assume anything.

"This is Supreme Commander Thor to all Asgard vessels! Target and destroy what's left of that Replicator ship!"

Sikozu slammed her hand down on the firing controls and unleashed a concentrated barrage. Watching the monitor and seeing the beams lancing into the damaged block ship, she felt like they were coming from her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to see that annoying vessel gone, because saving the Asgard was also insuring the survival and the freedom of her own people. Also, deep down, Sikozu just hated bugs.

Unprotected and helpless, the remains of the Replicator ship were consumed by the combined firepower of the surviving Asgard ships. Their destructive beams continued to sweep through space until there was nothing left of the block ship and the remaining Replicator-controlled ships were also finally destroyed or driven off.

Hours later, when the Asgard fleet finally secured their home system, only then did Sikozu permit herself to relax and to take pride in her accomplishments, thinking, _Using hyperspace to bypass an enemy ship's defences… I seriously doubt that even Samantha Carter could come up with a cunning scheme like that!_

tbc…


	31. The Long Wait

**Notes from the Author: **No, you are not seeing things, I have returned! I simply walked away from this story because of exhaustion and I really doubted if I would ever finish this monster. However, a few devoted readers (you know who you are) bombarded me with emails which got me off my lazy ass to see this to the end. Unfortunately, the hard part was to find a new Beta Reader which wasn't easy. Lucky, I located a guy by the name of Michael Spivey who agreed to help. So, without further delay I give to you chapter 31…

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Long Wait**

**Day 21**

In the face of the chaotic situation, Jolinar was calm as she recited the ancient words. "I call upon the blessing for these two people who are committed to each others happiness and… oh no."

That didn't sound promising, Crichton thought, hoping they would be married before the baby was born. He held Aeryn's hand. "What's wrong?"

"Well at this part, a goat is supposed to be sacrificed," Jolinar suddenly remembered. "I can't continue this marriage without a goat."

Rose looked pale. "That's horrible!"

In full labor, Aeryn muttered in a deadly quiet voice that could split a hair. "Just marry us!"

"Well just cut out the goat part." Crichton urged the Tok'ra, trying to avoid the eruption of Aeryn's fury.

"But we're talking about centuries of tradition." Jolinar explained. "It would be wrong."

"Just marry us!" Aeryn repeated again, looking ready to choke a certain blonde and not the blonde one from England.

"Jolinar, the last time I checked we were fresh out of goats." Crichton informed her.

Rose's mind was still stuck on the entire goat sacrifice thing. "How can you kill a goat for a wedding?"

"It's cooked later for the feast. Nothing goes to waste…" Jolinar said calmly.

Aeryn now wished she had a third arm so could strangle all three of them at the same time. Didn't they know she was in labor!!!

She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Enough talk about livestock, I'm about to burst here! Marry us!"

"Very well but this feels wrong not following the proper rituals." Jolinar finally admitted.

Rose went back to work. "Jolinar, I'm delivering a baby. I think you can handle marrying two people. All you have to do is get them to say _I do_."

"Say _I do_?" Jolinar snorted. "Why don't I just tell them to kiss and run along?"

"That's getting pretty close to what we want." Crichton agreed.

"Please hurry." Aeryn urged, grunting in growing discomfort.

"I second that!" Rose added.

"_Jolinar, stop worrying about perfection and just marry them_," Carter's mind voice pleaded. _"You were a god once, so just change the rules."_

"_You might be right but I have a thing for traditions and slow to change," _Jolinar answered Carter quietly in her mind. _"Can you help?"_

"_Just repeat what I say."_

"_Then let's begin Carter because Aeryn looks ready to kill one of us."_

"_Now repeat after me. Do you, John Crichton, take this woman…"_

**x-o-x**

Apollo was still in a state of shock after their meeting with the Scarran Emperor in the hangar bay. The Emperor was initially furious over the destruction of the Cylon weapon but then the Doctor stepped in and gave him something else to be furious about. The Doctor was amazing in his vocal sparring against the Emperor and it left the towering Scarran speechless. The Doctor seemed to know much about them, and his claim that he visited their world long ago. And to how Staleek, the Scarran Emperor finally responded? He left and returned back to his fortress.

They were now in the main elevator, returning to the bridge and the TARDIS.

"Was it true," Apollo asked the Time Lord. "That you visited their world and saved their race?"

"I have done a lot of things. Good, bad and unspeakable and saving the Scarrans was one of the poorest choices I've done."

"Could you, you know," O'Neill gestured with his hands. "Undo what you did?"

"You know about time paradoxes constantly mentioned in sci-fi movies and TV shows on your world?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah."

"Well, they are real. Once I directly interact with a time period, I can't change it."

"He wants us dead."

Everyone in the elevator now looked towards Apollo. "I was hoping that Staleek would wait until the Cylons were defeated but that might not be the case. We better start paying more attention to our backs."

"I too sense that as well," Teal'c agreed. "Staleek is used to complete servitude and we have on more than one occasion stood up to him. He will seek revenge against us when the opportunity presents itself."

"Staleek is rebuilding his fleet at a record pace," Jacob said. "It'll probably be wise to keep finding new allies. Any word from Nebari Prime?"

"None," O'Neill answered. "We tried contacting them but got no reply and just as well, Chiana kept telling us it was a bad idea to get them involved."

"What about the Nox?" Jacob thought out loud.

"Are you kidding?" O'Neill almost laughed.

"Who are the Nox?" Apollo asked.

"A very technologically advance race of pacifist," O'Neill said before pointing to his head. "Not to mention, with a funny hair style. They won't get involved in a war."

"You should know better than to talk about people when they're not around," Doctor looked disapprovingly at O'Neill. "And I don't think their hair is amusing."

O'Neill stared back at him in surprise. "You know them?"

The Doctor gave a quick nod. "I visited their world time and again for personal reasons. We go way back."

"Could you talk to them?" Jacob suggested.

"O'Neill is right. They won't fight," The Doctor said. "But they weren't part of the Grand Alliance with the Ancients and the other races for nothing. I think I can persuade them to lend a hand if I catch them in a good mood but I can't ever recall a moment when the Nox weren't in a good mood. However, I could use some help in talking to them."

**x-o-x**

Their shuttle finally landed on the Tok'ra mothership and a Tok'ra crewmember was waiting for them to lead them directly to Aeryn.

As soon as they got out of the shuttle, Cassiopeia told the Tok'ra to lead the way. With Daniel, Starbuck and Chiana following, they hurried through one deck and up an elevator directly to the bridge and the TARDIS where Aeryn was having her baby.

When Cassiopeia followed the Tok'ra into the bridge, she finally saw the TARDIS. She heard plenty about it on the Galactica but to see it first hand was a surprise. That thing was supposed to be a time ship? To her, it looked like a mere booth constructed from wood with a coat of blue paint. To top it off, it was supposed to be considerably larger on the inside.

"Doctor?"

Cassiopeia looked to the Tok'ra who was standing next to the TARDIS, pointing to the opened door. "They're in there."

"Thank you," Cassiopeia said, realizing she was wasting time and hurried to the TARDIS and stepped inside.

The first thing that Cassiopeia noticed was that the interior was indeed amazingly huge and very alien to the point that the Colonial doctor felt like she didn't belong there. How could one make the interior bigger than the actually size of the ship itself?

When Daniel, Chiana and Starbuck followed her inside, Cassiopeia heard sounds of people just ahead.

"_Do you, John Crichton take Aeryn Sun to be your lawfully wedded wife?" _

That was Jolinar.

Then she heard Crichton responding. "I do."

"_Do you Aeryn Sun take John Crichton to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

"I do." Aeryn answered.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."_

Cassiopeia was moving through the main chamber of the Time Lord ship, walking past some sort of a central control console and following the voices when she heard a new one.

"Okay, kissing is over! Now push Aeryn!"

That got Cassiopeia to move even faster until she found them in the far corner of the chamber. Aeryn was up against the wall with Crichton supporting her and holding her hand. A small blond girl that Cassiopeia had never seen before was kneeling between Aeryn's legs, helping her deliver the baby. Jolinar was next to her with a blanket ready.

"One more time, Aeryn," Rose urged again. "Push!"

Aeryn let out a stifling scream as she pushed with all she had. Everyone was so preoccupied; they barely noticed Cassiopeia moving to join them until the doctor knelt down beside Rose. Behind them, Daniel, Chiana and Starbuck appeared but they hung back and out of the way.

Cassiopeia could see the baby was almost out and the young girl seemed to be doing a good job. When the girl looked over, the doctor merely nodded and encouraged her as she opened her medical bag.

"You're doing okay," She said to Rose before turning to Aeryn. "One more push."

"I'm all out of pushes," Aeryn was exhausted but she got some strength back when she glared at Cassiopeia. "You didn't warn me about the pain!"

"Aeryn now is not the time," Crichton quietly urged her. "It's almost over."

"Aeryn, you can hate me later," Cassiopeia said firmly, locking eyes with her. "Just push!"

"One more time Aeryn, I swear!" Rose begged.

With the last reserve of strength, Aeryn pushed and screamed through clinched teeth. Oh, frell! She would rather get shot by a pulse pistol than have another baby again. Just as thought she couldn't take or push anymore, Rose shouted the most beautiful words ever.

"It's out! And it's a boy!!!"

Jolinar immediately handed the blanket to Rose to wrap the baby, while Cassiopeia performed a quick check on the baby's vitals, cleaning its mouth and body before cutting the umbilical cord.

Aeryn collapsed back into Crichton's supporting arms, exhausted and wishing to stay there for a long while before even trying to move again. Then she heard a new and wondrous sound, it was their baby crying.

"He's a strong and healthy baby boy," Cassiopeia smiled to them.

Rose now wrapped the baby in the blanket carefully before handing him to Aeryn, whose face lit up in awe at the sight of him. Suddenly, everything she gone through was worth it.

Aeryn took him and held him lovingly in her arms. Crichton stared at him, speechless. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight of his new wife holding their son. Slowly, their baby cries settled down into little playful coo's.

Crichton looked up to the three women who helped them and was eternally grateful. "Thank you. To all three of you."

"Thank me?" Jolinar smirked, slapping Rose on the shoulder. "I only married you two. This young one did the hard work."

"And I can't take much credit from her either, I just barely showed up in time," Cassiopeia agreed. "Once you get some strength back Aeryn, I would like to take you back to the Galactica to check you out and the baby."

Aeryn nodded before looking to Rose as she continued to hold her baby. "I don't know how to thank you, Rose. If we had a girl, I would have felt compelled to have named her after you."

"That's all right," Rose smiled, still feeling an incredible high from doing something as amazing as to bring a new life into this world. "What are you going to name him?"

"We discussed it for awhile," Aeryn said, looking from their baby to her husband.

Crichton smiled, looking to his wife. "I want to name him Jack, after my dad."

"Your father will like that," Jolinar commented, then thought at to how much more confusing it would be to have so many Jacks around now.

Not far off, Daniel, Chiana and Starbuck continued to watch when O'Neill, Apollo, Jacob, the Doctor and Teal'c joined them.

"You guys missed the whole show," Chiana whispered to the newcomers, all the while she was secretly hoping delivery of her own baby would be less painful than Aeryn's.

Looking, Apollo was grateful to see that Cassiopeia made it. "Did she deliver the baby?"

"Cassiopeia just made it at the last minute," Starbuck said. "But that Rose girl did most of the work."

"Like I told you," The Doctor said like a proud teacher. "Very capable."

Teal'c watched for a moment and said to them. "Perhaps we should leave and give them some needed privacy."

"Teal'c is right," O'Neill agreed. "Let's leave them alone. Cassiopeia, Carter and Rose can look after them."

As they started to leave the TARDIS, O'Neill moved to Daniel's side to ask him. "Did they figure out a name for the little fellow?"

"They're going to call their baby Jack." Daniel informed the Colonel.

That bit of news delighted O'Neill. "Oh really?"

Daniel smiled at his friend. "They're naming him after Crichton's dad."

"Doh…" O'Neill frowned in disappointment. _Oh well. It was good while it lasted._

**Planet: P3C-117 – The Nox's Homeworld**

**Day 28…**

The Nox was one of the oldest races still existing in this galaxy. Technology wise, they're at least on par with Asgard but they are also peaceful people with a very non-interventionist physiology. They'd rather seek a peaceful resolution between disputing parties than take sides. They were so against the use of violence that one would have to wonder if they would raise a hand to defend themselves even when directly threatened.

On their world, one of their greatest achievement was the construction of their massive floating cities, some the size of Manhattan that looked like a collection of silver spirals rising skyward. Another of their more notable abilities was their mental power of illusions, especially the power of invisibility that kept them hidden from the rest of the galaxy for so long. The Goa'uld even visited their world countless of times but never discovered them for centuries.

Today, in one of their major cloud cities, as the Nox population went about their daily routines, in the city square, hundreds of Nox gathered about a small platform. They and their leaders were waiting for an old friend and ally to show up.

Right on cue, the TARDIS started to appear up on the platform. Its engine throbbed loudly with power and it slowly decreased as the Time Lord's ship fully materialized before them.

After several moments of silence, the door to the booth clicked open and the Doctor exited. He first paused to take in a breath of fresh air and to admire the beauty of the Nox city high up in the clouds.

Behind him, Rose Tyler stepped out and looked about completely amazed at their city. "Wow… Why don't you take me to places like this more often?"

The Doctor glanced back with a grin. "You never asked."

Before a glaring Rose could come up with a colorful retort of her own, the Doctor walked down the short flight of steps to meet the waiting Nox.

"Anteaus," The Doctor said aloud with his arms held out wide and hands opened, a typical Nox greeting between friends. "It has been too long."

The Nox elder returned the greeting as the two men came face to face. "It seems like yesterday to us. You are always welcomed amongst the Nox, Doctor."

"You are kind," The Doctor said. "I wish things were different but we are in need and come here seeking your help."

Anteaus and the other Nox looked up to the TARDIS to see Rose stepping down to meet them, followed by John Crichton, Aeryn Sun who was cradling their baby. Just behind them was Daniel Jackson with a very pregnant Chiana.

**x-o-x **

In the Nox great hall, Anteaus and six other appointed leaders, including Lya were all seated on one side of a large modest wooden rectangular table. They listened to the Doctor and the others as they plead their cause seated across from them.

So far, it wasn't going good.

"We have known of this war for some time," Anteaus said. "We cannot take any part in it."

"I know," The Doctor replied seated on the other side of the table with the others. "And we can't expect you to fight but you can offer so much more."

Anteaus shook his head. "The galaxy is in chaos. There is little we can do than to offer our services to negotiate for a cease fire."

"The Cylons are not interested in a cease fire," Crichton spoke up. "They're machines fulfilling their final programming. That's to wipe everything out."

"Then we can't help you," One Nox said across the table from him.

"However," Lya added. "You also asked us to grant sanctuary to your friends," She gestured to Crichton and Aeryn who was cradling baby in her arms, then to Daniel and Chiana. "We can do that for you."

"Thank you, we all appreciate it," Daniel said, taking his turn to speak. "But during your time in your alliance with the other three great races, what was your part in all of it?"

"We helped to resolve conflicts through peaceful means." Anteaus said.

"Diplomats basically," Daniel said. "Getting the two sides to the table and talk things out."

Lya nodded. "Yes, and through our efforts we helped to end and even prevented many wars between the younger races."

"Yes, but is that all you did?" Daniel pressed on.

"We gave humanitarian aid to whoever needed it." Anteaus admitted.

"Why can't you do that now?" Daniel asked.

"Because the others are not here," Lya said. "The Asgard is preoccupied, the Ancients moved on, and the Furlings retreated to the far corner of the galaxy. Our power, although great is limited by the fact that we don't believe in violence and we counted on the other three races to defend us."

"No one needs to know that you are involved," The Doctor said. "You can supply aid through a third party. You could use the Earth or the Tok'ra. No one will find out and I will defend you."

"It is still too risky," Another Nox objected. "The chaos that is consuming the galaxy can still threaten us. It is more important than ever to maintain our isolation."

"Doctor," Anteaus said. "We the Nox know of your abilities and your honor when you give your word but the Earth is also under your protection and even you can't be there to defend it every time."

"You just can't shut out the outside world," Rose said. "Entire planets are being devastated and I've seen it with my own eyes. How can you do nothing?"

"We are not without feelings," Anteaus responded. "But the Cylons are a great threat to us. Our power of invisibility can't affect them which will leave us vulnerable."

"You're just scared," Aeryn observed. "We are all scared, either for ourselves or others but at least we're doing something."

"You are asking much of us," Lya looked to Aeryn. "Our people haven't been touched by violence for over two of your millenniums. If the Cylons were to come here it would be a slaughter for us."

"They won't," The Doctor assured them. "You have my word."

The Nox leadership looked at one another before Anteaus decided they'd heard enough. "Unless you have anything else to add, please wait outside. We'll let you know our decision shortly."

With nothing else they could think of, the Doctor and the others stood up to leave but Chiana who remained silent through the discussion finally decided to speak.

"I don't understand," She said gaining the Nox's attention. "I understand being afraid, okay, but you are an entire world. I mean, you were part of this great alliance which I've heard that did so much… You are so kind and friendly from the moment we showed up. I mean, what I'm trying say is, why can't you be that way again. We need you; we need more people like you out there more than ever. Please tell me there is something else other than survival of the fittest in this galaxy. That's all I knew before I met my friends. They showed it to me, not please, show you are capable of it too."

The Nox looked at Chiana for a long moment, some of their expressions were guarded but Daniel notice a few taking an interest in what she had said, especially Anteaus and Lya.

Later, they were outside in a small waiting area as the Nox voted on what action to take. The room was partially open to the outside with large windows which overlooked a park with towering trees and a circular fountain. Nox children could be seen playing in the ankle deep water.

Chiana sat on a bench next to Daniel as she muttered quietly. "I should have kept quiet. I was running my mouth off."

Daniel shook his head. "No, what you said made an impact. I think some of the Nox want to end their isolation and rejoin the galaxy. I saw it in Lya's and even Anteaus' eyes."

"Can't blame them for not wanting to risk what they have here. It's beautiful, almost a paradise."

"Chiana, would you like to stay here?"

She looked at her husband and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think I would. Running for your life to avoid getting shot at is getting old."

Not far off, seated on another bench Aeryn slowly rocked a sleeping baby Jack in her arms while Crichton watched.

"You are a natural Aeryn." He commented happily to his wife.

"Didn't know I had it in me," She answered with a grin.

"I think we found the safest place in the universe to stay. Unlike the SGC or a Tok'ra base its completely hidden," He said, still marveling at the Nox floating city.

"Yes, it's nice." Aeryn uttered quietly.

Crichton instantly took notice at the change in tone of her voice. Something was eating at her and she was probably waiting for the right time to break it to him. He decided to offer her an opening to let it out.

"But?"

That was all she needed, she looked at him trying to find an easy way to say it but settled in being honest and direct. "I'm going back to the Pegasus and rejoining Sheba's squadron."

"You can't be…" Crichton started to say loudly before lowering his voice to avoid waking the baby. "You can't be serious. Jack needs you, I need you. I can't believe you want to go back out there on the firing line."

"Don't you think I know the risks involved? I might be a wife and mother now but the moment I sworn an oath I also became a Colonial Warrior. I feel like I'm abandoning Sheba and the others."

"What about him," Crichton pointed to little sleeping Jack in her arms. "What about us? Don't we add up to anything?"

"You do," Aeryn said softly. "I need to fight, not just for them but for Jack's future and yours. Why is it okay for all the men on your world to go out fighting but everyone has a problem when the woman wants to?"

"Aeryn, I don't what to raise him alone."

She heard the awful fear in his voice. "I have every intention of coming back." She promised.

"Believe me, Aeryn I understand where you are coming from but damn it, I can't stop myself from wanting to be selfish here for once."

"If you don't want me to go, then just say and I won't."

After a long moment, Crichton gently wrapped his arms around her and baby Jack. "I want you to stay but I love and respect you too much to do that to you."

"I will come back."

But Crichton was a little more pragmatic. "Don't promise something we all know that might be impossible to keep."

Rose was sitting up against the wall, occasionally glancing at Daniel and Chiana before shifting her attention to Crichton and Aeryn. She couldn't really hear what was being said but she could see one married couple was happy and the other was more poignant.

"Something is on you mind?"

Looking up, Rose watched as the Doctor sat down next to her. She shook her head absentmindedly. "I was thinking."

The Doctor became curious. "Of what?"

She frowned for a moment and looked sadly to him. "Are we going to win?" Then she gestured to the others. "Are their children going to have any future to speak of?"

"That, I don't have an answer for, Rose."

"But you must have some idea, Doctor. You're a time traveler."

The Time Lord smiled kindly to her. "It's not that easy as you might think, Rose. What I can tell you is that Humanity will survive this. Your species is very resilient, more than any Scarran, Hynerian or Luxan."

Rose shook her head sadly. "Somehow, I don't find that comforting. We should be able to do more and sometimes I few like a mere spectator."

"You won't be a spectator forever Rose," The Doctor whispered to her. "One day, your actions will help to shape the galaxy."

Rose's head snapped back towards him. "What did you say, Doctor?"

The Doctor suddenly looked confused. "About what?"

"That I will shape the galaxy or something like that?"

"Oh that," The Doctor merely shrugged his shoulders. "I was just trying to say you have control over your own destiny. Not me or anyone else can tell what you will become, Rose."

Rose was not convinced, he knew something about her future but what was it? She wanted him to tell her but before she could, the doors to the great hall opened and Lya stepped out and immediately, all of them got up to meet her.

"The Elders have rendered their discussion and it was not easy for many of us," Lya said to them. "But a majority is in an agreement. Our time of isolation must come to an end. We will grant humanitarian aid to any world that is in need as long it doesn't involve us fighting."

Daniel Jackson was visibly relieved as were the others. Weapons were always needed in war but you can't use them to feed starving civilian population devastated by battle. "Thank you Lya and you have my word that we'll do all we can to keep your people and location a secret."

Lya smiled warmly at him. "One thing about the young, they sometimes grow up very quickly."

Watching, Chiana became a little jealous at the way Lya was looking at Daniel. She tried to calm herself, not trying to see too much into it… But if this Nox tried anything funny with her Daniel, well she'd find out how much of a pacifist this Lya was.

The Doctor stepped towards Lya and bowed his head to her with his arms opened. "I thank you and what the Nox have done here today."

Lya returned his gesture of friendship. "You and your new friends are right. Our time of isolation is over and we must help those who cannot. Thank you for reminding us of that."

Then she moved closer, placing a hand on either side of his face before giving the Doctor a kiss. It was slow and gentle as her lips pressed against his but soon she broke the kiss, releasing him.

"I hope you will be staying for a while longer, Doctor." She told him before turning and strolled gracefully from the room.

The Doctor simply watched her leave as Rose walked up next to him. "So, is this why you like coming here, for personal reasons?"

The Doctor looked a little surprised and turned her, saying to his defense. "Rose, she is merely a very affectionate person and besides we're only good friends."

Chiana laughed, feeling less threatened by Lya. "She looked more like a real good friend to me."

**Day 56…**

The war continued on which had known to become known as the Second Cylon war. In its second month the alliance saw the Cylons finally being pushed from Scarran space. The cost of this victory was enormous as the Cylon fought the alliance forces for every system and sector of space.

Some thought this might be the end to the war with the Cylons forced from this corner of the galaxy but they couldn't have been further from the truth. It wasn't long before the Cylons launched strikes into Peacekeeper and Luxan space but quick reaction by the defenders and the return of Thor's battlecruiser. With its useful long range sensors gave enough warning for the alliance to turn the assault back in time before any colonies or bases were damaged. However, the loss of ships was high in beating back their basestars.

This war wasn't going to end anytime soon and some were beginning to realize the Cylons could slowly wear them down, even if it took another thousand years to do it. Facing this problem, Commander Cain and Apollo proposed a plan, to launch a deep strike of their own against the Cylon homeworld to put a quick end to the war.

Unfortunately, this plan wouldn't be easy. During the war between the Colonials and the Cylons long ago, the Humans made several assaults against the Cylon homeworld which always ended in failure. Their world was simply too well defended by heavy orbital battlestations and massive surface defenses.

When the two battlestar commanders brought their plan before the alliance leaders, many of them were skeptical of its chance of success. They asked if the Colonials at the height of their power couldn't do it, then what made them sure they could do it now. For one, the Cylon home world was simply too far to reach.

Cain and Apollo's response was that this time they have John Crichton to help them.

**SCW (Second Cylon War): Day 58… **

**Nox Homeworld**

In the middle of his new home in the Nox city, Crichton just stared at Cain and Apollo after their arrival on the planet via the Stargate. "You want me to make a wormhole weapon?"

"That's right," Cain agreed wholeheartedly. "You said this wormhole weapon can destroy an entire planet from a considerable range. With it we can end the war once and for all. Without their homeworld, the Cylon Empire will collapse or at least, throw them into complete chaos."

Crichton continued to look at them, his face showing little emotion. "I don't think I can."

"I don't understand," Cain said in disbelief. "A few months ago I thought you were onto something, what happened?"

"I was wrong."

"Wrong? My gods, we're in a middle of a war and being wrong is something we can ill afford. Lives are at risk!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Crichton shouted to Cain. "My wife is out there fighting right alongside your daughter!"

"What has change Crichton," A much calmer Apollo asked. "What has happened?"

Turning, Crichton took a seat on chair by the wall. "This weapon you are asking me to build, I found out that it could do more than destroy a planet. It could end the universe."

Upon hearing this, Cain suddenly looked like he had second thoughts about the wormhole weapon. "Are you sure?"

"Only if I screw up in biblical portions," Crichton said. "But that won't happen. What I'm concerned about is the wrong person getting it. I trust you but how many people do you know that won't hesitate to use it?"

"What can you give us?" Cain asked.

Crichton thought carefully. "I can plot a course through a wormhole to get you as close to the Cylon world as I can but I won't build you a wormhole weapon. I'm sorry."

**SCW: Day 118**

**Battlestar Galactica – Port Landing Bay**

Boomer walked around the strange craft, eyeing its sloped wing and stingray profile which reminded him too much of a Cylon Raider. He glanced towards Sheba, Aeryn and Starbuck who were thinking of the same thing, giving it doubtful stares.

"I sense disapproval from my unconvinced audience," O'Neill observed, standing next to his friends.

"Well, it looks like a vast improvement over Crichton's space module," Aeryn said, eyeing the curious craft

O'Neill couldn't believe his ears and stepped away from the others and alongside the X-302, gesturing to it, and saying in its defense. "This is no mere module. This is the end result of the best minds from Earth and the technical assistance from you folks, the Colonials. We even got a helping hand from our friends, the Luxans and the Hyperians to build it."

"Why does it look like a Cylon Raider?" Starbuck wondered aloud.

"Actually, the design is based on a Goa'uld Death Guider," O'Neill answered.

"Oh. That's even better!" Sheba couldn't help but snipe after being in the crosshairs of those Goa'uld attack fighters herself.

O'Neill wasn't deterred by the apparent critics facing him and went on saying. "Originally, the designers were planning to put three engines in her to allow her to fly in an atmosphere, another to get her into orbit and another for space flight. But now this craft is powered by only two reversed engineered turbo engines which you use in your own Vipers. Because we're using Earth technology and parts, they're 40 percent larger on the X-302 but now it can operate in space or in a planet's atmosphere with ease now just on those two engines. Also we were able to increase engine performance by nearly 22 percent. We accomplished that by using new harden alloys in its construction which is extremely heat resistant."

The Colonial warrior eyes widened to that bit of information.

"And how did you pull that one off," Boomer asked with keen interest. "Can we adapt what you did to our fighters?"

"I know you would like that," O'Neill smiled. "The new metal was one of the few things we discovered during a mission through the stargate years ago. Our engineers and your engineers worked on the possibility but it will be time consuming. Several components in your Viper's engines will have to be changed or rebuilt."

"A 22 percent jump in speed would be worth it," Aeryn commented. "Every edge we can get increases our own survival."

Starbuck nodded in agreement. "We'll have to replace the inertia dampeners with new ones to protect us from the extra G's we'll be pulling."

Suddenly as O'Neill watched, the Colonial warriors became more and more interested in the X-302.

"What other surprises does it have," Boomer asked. "What does it have for teeth?"

O'Neill circle to the front and pointed to the two wing mounted guns. "It packs two Luxan high-velocity auto cannons that fire the equivalent of 40MM projectiles supposedly near the speed of light. Under the wings, weapon racks can be added to fire 10 modified Slammer missiles or 4 Hyperian Long Lance torpedoes."

"That's a lot of firepower," Sheba said and the other warriors nodded in agreement. "Sounds like the making of a good flexible mission fighter, anything else it can do?"

"Well," O'Neill said slowly, wondering if he should tell them. "Thanks to the power generated by the engines, we tried to squeeze in a hyperspace engine."

"You're kidding," Boomer laughed with amazement at the idea of something of this size having a hyperspace engine. "Does it work?"

Sadly, O'Neill shrugged his shoulders. "The eggheads on Earth couldn't get it to work. Something about the jump point being too unstable to maintain and occasionally the hyperdrive ends up shorting out half the electrical systems. They're still hoping to get it to work and install it later."

Aeryn smiled wearily. "If I'm going to be flying one in the future, leave my out."

"Just how many can your world produce?" Starbuck asked.

"If we're lucky between my country, Britain, France, Russian and China we'll be able to turn out ten X-302 fighters."

"A day?" An astonished Boomer said.

O'Neill shook his head. "Try a month."

The Colonial warriors glanced at one another in disbelief and concern as to whether Earth will be able to help at all.

"How many do you have right now?" Aeryn finally dared to ask.

O'Neill knew they won't like the answer. "We only have three working prototypes. Two of them are back on Earth and the one behind me is out here for real life actual combat tests."

"You still don't know if it'll work?" Boomer nearly exclaimed. He knew that any untested craft could become a deathtrap. O'Neill has to be brave, foolish or very confident in to pilot it.

"We tested it endlessly in simulations and it out performed everything we could throw at it," O'Neill explained. "But as you know whatever happens on paper and in real life are two different beasts all together. That's why I'll be flying it with you guys to see how it holds up."

"And if it doesn't hold up?" Sheba asked.

O'Neill turned and looked at the X-302 and then back to her, saying rather frankly. "Then it was good knowing you all."

**Next Chapter: The return of Talyn and the flight of the X-302!**


	32. Earth One to the Rescue

**Notes:** The website is acting up again and I couldn't post the latest chapter but a few friends told me of a creative shortcut to get this chapter up. Also, I like to thank everyone for their reviews and the warm welcome for my return. As a gift, here's chapter 32 and I hope to get up to speed on chapter 33. Take care. :-)

_**Chapter Thirty-Two: Earth One to the Rescue **_

_"We're approaching a critical point of the war. It is time to strike at our enemies." _

_"No. I want you to remain out of the war. Your forces are still too small to challenge the combined might of the alliances forces." _

_"Then why I have been gathering my fleet if I'm to do just nothing." _

_"I have a different plan for you, my old friend. Their strength and key to victory lies in John Crichton and what is locked within his mind." _

_"You told me he's being protected by the Nox. He's beyond my reach and you can't touch him because Zhaan and Adama are watching." _

_"He's not the target. Aim for the one he loves and he'll do anything to protect her." _

_Anbuis pondered Iblis plan. "Yes, his wife will make for a better target but she'll be protected as well and difficult to capture but not impossible." _

**SCW: Day 119 **

_What is the universe coming to? _

Captain Valeur thought as his ship approached the Zytozym Nebula. Every major power in this quadrant of the galaxy was at war with this mysterious race of machines called Cylons, who appeared out of nowhere a half a cycle ago. At least the war hadn't spread to this part of the Uncharted Territories yet which would have been bad for business.

He paced about the cramped bridge area of his ship, providing barely enough room for only three stations, the pilot, navigator/sensors operator and the gunner.

On a tiny forward monitor, he could see the huge Zytozym Nebula. From this distance it appeared like a blossoming flower, radiating with a beautiful rainbow aura. He never imagined he would be returning to this area of space.

"Are we close enough to get any readings?"

The navigator checked his console. "Scanning," After a moment, he smiled. "I'm registering two, no, three masses inside the nebula. They are Leviathans!"

"I would have never dreamed it was possible. They actually came back to this corner of space." The captain beamed brightly.

Long ago, this nebula was the home and spawning grounds for Leviathans. The nebula also provided needed shelter from predators, namely the Peacekeepers or slavers, who hunted these gentle creatures and fitted them with giant control collars before selling them to the highest bidder. Hunting Leviathans was a very practical business, why go through the trouble of constructing ships when these large sentient spaceships were out here for the pickings.

The nebula for a time protected them but unfortunately, technology finally allowed slavers to scan further and deeper inside the nebula until the Leviathans had to flee their natural home and out into deep space. For centuries, they were hunted and chased across the galaxy until there were barely a handful of free Leviathans left.

But the rumors they'd heard were true. They had returned to their old grounds and this was their lucky day, the captain thought. The small bridge crew around him cheered. It was going to be big payday for them all.

"Alert the rest of the ship," He ordered. "Navigator, does your sensor read anymore Leviathans?"

"It's hard to tell from this distance, captain."

"Doesn't matter, three is plenty," The captain said. "Gunner, warm neural cannon, I want all three Leviathans captured. With a war going on, the Peacekeepers will pay a fortune for them."

"Neural cannon powered up and ready."

"It's time to collect our pay. Take us in." The captain ordered.

The slaver ship moved into the nebula on an interception course for the three Leviathans. The plan was straight forward, to get within range to use the neural cannon to stun them before they could perform a starburst to escape. Then their ship would pull alongside and the crew would fit small temporary control collars on them. It'd be enough to force the three Leviathans to return home with them to their base.

Routine as this was, it was still a dangerous operation. While Leviathans are not a violent species, sometimes the adults would try to ram any attacker, especially to defend their young. Fortunately, no baby Leviathans was detected.

"Closing to target," The navigator reported. "The Leviathans are moving away. I think they saw us."

"Are they preparing to starburst?"

"No detectable energy spikes. I think they're just trying to loose us in the nebula."

The captain laughed. "They must be young. Don't they know our sensors can pierce it?"

The slaver ship continued to overtake the three Leviathans when the navigator sensors beeped out a warning.

"New contacts," He shouted. "Six… Seven… Eleven new signals! It looks like an entire family of Leviathans and they're coming right at us!"

"What?" The captain couldn't believe it. Leviathans run when threatened, they don't stand and fight. "Are you sure?"

"I've got five adult sized Leviathans and by their smaller profiles, six baby Leviathans on an interception!"

In a blink of an eye, the entire situation started to look more like a trap for them. Three Leviathans refusing to starburst but instead turned to lure them inside the nebula and now they have eleven Leviathans coming straight for them. Whatever it was, these Leviathan are quite different some how. They're willing to risk their own children to join in on an attack against them.

"Turn the ship around," The captain ordered his pilot. His small ship wasn't designed for combat. "We're outnumbered."

The pilot didn't hesitate and started to turn the ship away to make a break for it.

"Gunner, fire the neural cannon to any Leviathan that get too close."

"Aye, aye captain!" The gunner answered in a shaky voice. The cannon could only fire about five times before needing to be recharged. It would take more than their lone pop gun to save them.

"No…" The navigator whispered before turning from his console to shout. "There's a Leviathan appearing ahead of us!"

On the monitor, they saw a new Leviathan that was dark and red in color instead of the familiar bright golden hull of the space going creatures.

The captain just stared at it as it closed in. "How did you miss it?"

"It's just appeared like it had a cloak…" The navigator started to say before his console let out a screeched of another electric warning. "It's locking onto us!"

"Locking on?" The captain cried. "They don't have weapons!"

Then, right on the monitor, they saw a flash coming from the mysterious red Leviathan before they felt their entire ship shudder from an impact. Sparks and smoke erupted from electrical junctions along the walls and ceiling on the bridge as the captain tumbled to the deck. Before he could pull himself up, he heard the gunner yelling.

"The neural cannon is hit! The weapon is offline!"

The captain was in a complete state of shock. What was happening? Leviathans don't deliberately attack and they definitely don't mount weapons!

"Get us out of here!" He commanded to the pilot.

"I can't," The pilot said in a terrified voice. "The Leviathan is right in our path."

Looking up at the monitor again, the red Leviathan was holding nose to nose with their ship and refused to bung. The Leviathan was so close that it filled their viewscreen and more importantly, they could see it was indeed armed with one huge top mounted cannon, pointed right at them.

The pilot swallowed nervously. "Orders, captain?"

Good question, the captain thought. "All stop."

"Sir?"

"I said all stop!" The captain barked. "That one has us and we can't escape. Not while it is armed with weapons."

Slowly, the pilot brought their ship to a standstill before fourteen more Leviathans of all sizes encircled their ship. Much to the slavers shock, they counted six baby Leviathans and all of them looked like the adult Leviathan confronting them, including being armed to the teeth with weaponry.

The pilot checked his console and said softly. "We're being hailed by the Leviathans facing us."

The captain swallowed again, nervously. Perhaps this might be their only chance to escape from this mess alive.

"On screen," He ordered.

The threatening image of the Leviathan was quickly replaced by an equally threatening looking Sebecean male dressed in a dark uniform. Behind him was another Sebecean looking female manning a station off to his right.

"I have a message for you and others in your profession. I trust you will deliver it."

With little option and the desire to survive paramount, the captain immediately nodded. "Yes, whatever you wish."

"Good, my name is captain Crais," The man said. "And this is Leviathan territory and you presence here is not welcome! As of now, the hunting and enslaving of Leviathans is over. You will tell every slaver of this."

"Of course, whatever you say."

Crais smiled darkly. "Make sure you do or the next time we won't hesitate to start making examples of anyone who tries to place a control collar on another Leviathan. This nebula is their sacred grounds and now they are taking it back. Tell everyone what happened here today. Now go!"

On Talyn, Athena watched as the other Leviathans and baby gunships backed away to allow the slaver ship to quickly flee the area. She suppressed a smile.

"Nice speech but do you think it'll work?"

"No," Crais admitted. "Not on all of them. Some of them will have to see for themselves but we'll deal with them as they come. For now, we just need time for Talyn's children to mature. Every day they grow stronger and in just a few months, they'll be able to fend for themselves and others but until then, we need to stick together."

Athena checked her console, monitoring the slaver ship leaving the nebula and racing out of range of Talyn's sensors.

"Isn't that what families do?"

Crais nodded. "Yes, you are correct. I was taken from my father long ago to become a Peacekeeper and sometimes I forget what it was like."

"You know, it's never too late to remember."

"I trust you'll be the one to help me?" Crais smiled warmly to the person he has grown to trust and love.

**x-o-x **

**SCW: Day 120 **

**Outer Rim - Just beyond the Scarran Territory **

Patrolling the very edge of Cylon space, the Galactica and Pegasus were leading a task force of one hundred Hynerian and Luxan warships. They were following reports of sightings of an unknown vessel.

On the bridge of the Galactica, Omega was performing long range scans when he finally detected something of interest.

"Commander Apollo," he called. "I'm picking up a ship."

Apollo approached behind his chair to look over his shoulder. "Give me what you got Omega."

"It's appears to be dead in space, no power readings and I can't identify the vessel."

"Better place the fleet on yellow alert and see if we can have a patrol able take a closer look. What do we have out there?"

Omega quickly checked the positions of their patrols and found the closest one. "Silver Spars squadron, being led by Captain Sheba."

"Contact the Pegasus and see if they can perform a fly by on the target."

**x-o-x **

Colonel O'Neill was down in the Galactica's Alpha hangar deck, about to do another check on the X-302 and perhaps get some flying time in. He was hoping to take the Earth fighter into battle but amazingly, the front had been very quiet lately. It was as if the Cylons all went home or were massing for a new offensive.

That last dreadful thought disappeared as he approached the X-302 and found someone standing next to it. O'Neill politely smiled as he stepped up next to the Rose Tyler.

"You're up early?"

The small English woman turned to face him with a weak grin. "Just a little bore. The Doctor and I usually don't stay in one place for too long."

"Not that I'm complaining. Your Doctor friend has been quite helpful in this war."

"He's doing this more than just to help you. This Count Iblis is consuming him. Every time the Doctor speaks or hears his name mentioned, he becomes angry. He has such hatred against this Iblis that it almost frightens me."

"I get that feeling too," O'Neil agreed. "However, considering the damage this Count Iblis has inflicted over the last few centuries alone, I would be furious too."

"I just worry that the Doctor will do something regretfully," Rose said barely above a whisper. "Revenge serves nothing."

"I have been down that road too," O'Neill confessed. "It clouds your judgment to the level of stupidity, making it a sure fired way of getting yourself killed or others with you. And if you survive, chances are you probably won't be able to look at yourself again in the mirror. You're right, revenge serves nothing."

"I never thought you would agree about something like that."

"Huh?" O'Neill stared at her in surprise. "Just because I'm a soldier doesn't make me Robocop. Believe it or not, I do have a life beyond this uniform."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You better, there's nothing like being on another planet on the other side of the galaxy, up to your neck in Goa'uld before realizing that you might have left the oven on in your kitchen back home on Earth. Trust me, not good!"

Rose started to laugh.

"Feeling better?" He said to her, glad to see her smiling. He now pointed to the X-302. "Would you like to see the inside of that bird?"

Rose eyes widened. "Uh, I would love to but don't I need a security clearance of something?"

"You travel around with an English speaking guy who's actually an alien in a wooden box that goes through time and space," O'Neill said. "Who's going to believe anything you say?"

"Good point."

**x-o-x **

"Silver Spar squadron, everyone keep you guard up," Sheba reported over the comm. "We're now approaching the alien craft. Whatever it is, it's huge."

Aeryn was just off the portside of her wing leader with four other vipers in support.

"Still getting no hits from the alien ship data base," Aeryn said over the comm. "Whatever it is, no one has encountered this vessel type before."

"No power readings or signs of life," Sheba said as they started to come within visual range. "It looks dead in space alright. We'll make one pass and see if we turn anything up. Silver Spars, stay loose and alert."

"Yes captain." Aeryn and the other four viper pilots said in near unison.

The derelict ship was indeed a giant, dwarfing the Galactica and the Pegasus combined. The main hull was sphere shaped with two giant pods, about one quarter of the size of the main body extending from either side of it like wings. The entire hull itself had a bluish grey hue to it.

"That thing is a monster…" Aeryn heard Viper three muttering over the comm.

"Cut the chatter, Viper three." Sheba warned. "Keep your eyes peeled for trouble."

**x-o-x **

Rose was seated in the rear cockpit of the X-302, which O'Neill referred to as the Radar Interceptor Officer position or RIO for short. From here, said O'Neill, targets are managed and locked in to be engaged by the X-302 vast weapons payload and to deploy countermeasures when needed. Also, the operator handles and maintains the engines, the electronic systems and even navigation.

Rose continued listened intently, as O'Neill gave her a quick run down on the various displays and systems. He was standing on the left wing, leaning into the cockpit, pointing out various controls.

"On your main display, the weapons system can track up to one hundred targets and lock a missile onto five of them."

"This is a lot for one person to handle," Rose commented. "Weapons operator, engineer and navigator too?"

"The good news is that the onboard computer system can monitor and look after the engines half the time but it still requires someone to watch it. Also, the pilot up front has duplicated controls, although smaller, to help out if needed."

"That's nice but the guy up front still gets to fly the plane."

O'Neill chuckled. "You are so wrong there. You see that yellow button up on the far right of the console screen labeled 'Aux Control'? Press it."

Rose did as instructed and upon pressing the button, on the right side of her seat, a small joystick with a tiny console flipped up and on the left, a miniature throttle control leveler lifted into position. She felt something pushing up against her feet and she looked down to see a set of petals rising up from the floor.

She shook her head in amazement. "I think it might be quicker if you just tell me what you didn't try to squeeze into here?"

"Well," O'Neill shrugged his shoulders and said half jokingly. "I wanted them to install a nice little DVD system for those long trips but they told me it was already way over budget."

"How much is this worth?"

"I'm not good with numbers but a ballpark figure, we're talking an arm, leg and first born for each one we build."

Rose suddenly had the urge to get out before she accidentally broke something and could get stuck with the repair bill.

**x-o-x **

Sheba watched the mysterious derelict as they made their flyby and so far they were still detecting no signs of life.

Aeryn stared at it before announcing over the comm. "I think we might be looking at a Nebari host ship."

"Are you sure?" A cautious Sheba replied, knowing a bit about the Nebari from Chiana.

"Just a feeling," Aeryn admitted. "Not too many people ever escape after confronting a Nebari host vessel but I saw a smaller Nebari ship up close once and I'm picking out some familiar characteristics between that one and this ship."

"What's so dangerous about the Nebari, Lieutenant?" The pilot of Viper four asked.

"For one, they believe in perfect order and for those who disagree will get mentally cleansed until they come around to their way of thinking," Aeryn educated them. "They probably won't hesitate to do it to us if they get a chance."

"Brainwashing," The pilot of Viper six said nervously. "How nice of them."

"Enough chatter," Sheba reminded them. "Lets finish our sweep and then we can go home."

They continued their close flyby of the Nebari host vessel and as they circled behind it, they immediately saw something. A large section of the hull was blown and ruptured outward like a crater.

"I'm seeing damage," Sheba said before contacting their fleet. "Pegasus, this is Silver Spar Leader. The vessel has suffered severe damage. From the pattern, it had to be an internal explosion."

"We read you Silver Spar Leader," Cain answered. "Any signs of what might have been the cause or possible survivors?"

The squadron of six vipers slowly made a pass directly over the damage hull. It looked like a black pit made of twisted metal and smashed bulkheads. The hole was so huge and deep, that at least the remains of fifty decks could be seen which extended two hundred feet in the bowels of the ship. Aeryn studied the huge damaged sections for a second she thought she saw a glint of light reflecting off something shiny.

"Negative, Commander," Sheba replied. "Sensors are showing no lifesigns. We'll make one more pass to be sure but… Pegasus, I'm now detecting a surge of new energy sources within the damage area of the host ship. I'm now registering lifesigns… Frack!! Silver Spars! Evasive…"

A small energy bolt erupted from the darken pit in the damaged Nebari ship and struck Viper four. One moment he was there and the next, he was transformed into a fireball as his fuel tanks ignited from the direct hit.

The rest of Silver Spar squadron had little time to register the loss of Viper four as more energy bolts poured out of the blasted hull section of the dead ship, threatening to kill all of them.

"Evasive!" Sheba screamed over the comm. Desperate to save the rest of her squadron. "Hit the turbos and get clear!"

Igniting their engines, the remaining five Vipers broke formation and peeled away.

"Who the frack are they!" Viper three shouted. "That's not Cylon weap…"

He never finished as another energy bolt impacted dead centre in his Viper's tail section and his entire fighter disintegrated in to a ball of flame as his engines exploded. Then their attackers finally emerged from their hiding spot inside the damaged host ship, thirty Goa'uld death guiders.

"Pegasus! Galactica!" Sheba called out as she spotted them. "We're under attack by Goa'uld fighters! Enemy has superior numbers! We need help out here!"

**x-o-x **

On the Pegasus, the Battlestar was now on alert as Commander Cain shouted orders to his crew. "Launch all Vipers! I want everything that can fly out there five centons ago!"

"Commander," Dex called to Cain. "I have Commander Apollo from the Galactica."

Cain immediately hurried to the communication station. "Commander Apollo, my squadron has been ambushed."

"We have been monitoring the situation from here and we have dispatched Blue squadron to help but it'll take them ten centons to reach them even at full turbo. How about your forces?"

Cain shoulders slumped. "Not much better, they're simply not close enough to be of any assistance. How about the rest of the fleet, we've got Hynerians and Luxans with us. They must have something that's faster."

"Not compared to our Vipers," Apollo said, and then he remembered what was sitting down in Alpha Bay. "But something from Earth might reach them sooner. Omega, get me Colonel O'Neill!"

**x-o-x **

Down in Alpha Bay, O'Neill was still giving Rose a run down on the X-302 basic control functions when the Galactica went to red alert. Deck crews started run to their stations and pilots raced to their Vipers.

Rose started to rise up from her seat to get out of the cockpit when O'Neill stopped her.

"Stay here," O'Neill said, not wanting her to leave the safety of the X-302 until he had an idea of what was happening.

Rose nodded to him before O'Neill started to climb off the X-302 when something in his pocket beeped. Then he remembered the tiny communicator the Colonials gave him and he pulled out the pager size device and activated it.

"O'Neill here," He spoke into the communicator.

Rose watched and listened but she couldn't hear who O'Neill was talking to but what she heard from O'Neill didn't sound good.

_"They're under attack? Are you sending help?" _

_"You want me to launch now? Of course I'll go but I don't have a RIO." _

_"Alright, I'll go. Don't worry, I'm volunteering." _

O'Neill then pocketed the communicator and turned back to Rose. "Okay, Rose, out of the bird."

"What is happening?" Rose started to climb out of the X-302.

O'Neill reached into the forward cockpit, grabbing his helmet while explaining. "Commander Apollo informed me that Sheba's squadron is under attack and the X-302 might be the only thing that can reach them in time."

"You're going out," Rose said in surprise. "But who's going with you?"

Securing his helmet, O'Neill said. "Just me, I don't have time to wait."

For a moment, Rose hesitated but a determined look took hold over her eyes and sat back down in the rear cockpit. "Then I'm going with you."

"Rose, you're a civilian and I do not need to add not quantified to operate any of the systems in front of you."

"You showed me where everything is."

"Just in ten minutes," O'Neill informed her. "It takes months of intensive training in simulators before anyone can sit back there. Rose, I like you but get out!"

"I can do this!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"I know all about danger," Rose said defiantly. "I traveled with the Doctor and faced it all the time. I confronted Sitheen, Daleks…"

"Not good enough Rose."

"…And delivered Aeryn's baby!"

"Okay, you win," O'Neill relented on that point and he hated to admit it, while he could operate the X-302 by himself, he needed someone in the back even for an extra pair of eyes. He could grab anyone walking by on the Galactica and put them in the backseat but Rose at least had a simple gasp of the X-302 systems and that made her the most quantified on hand, like it or not.

O'Neill reached back behind Rose's seat and handed her a spare helmet. "Here, put this on."

As Rose slipped on the helmet which was nearly too big for her, O'Neill quickly fastened her into her seat, tightening her shoulder and waist belts, then attaching her oxygen mask to her helmet and plugged in her helmet microphone. Once he was certain Rose was ready, he quickly climbed into the forward seat and got himself strapped in.

By now, the Galactica's deck crew was swarming about the X-302, removing the cockpit ladder, the wheel blocks and giving the craft one last quick inspection. As soon they were done, they cleared away as a Fighter Director, dressed in bright green coveralls and safety helmet stepped in front the X-302 and signaled for O'Neill it was safe to power up.

O'Neill closed the canopy and activated the X-302 twin turbo engines and the X-302 growled to life. "Rose, check the engineering panel and tell me if they are all green."

Feeling the craft shuddering underneath her and the dull roar of the engines just behind, Rose now felt a little nervous. Was this a good idea? She tried not to think of it and checked the engineering panel.

"They are all green, Colonel sir."

O'Neill heard the slight fear in her voice and her British accent was as thick as ever. "There is still time for you to get out."

Rose shook her head. "We're wasting time, let's go."

Hoping he was making the right decision in taking Rose with him, O'Neill raised his hand and signaled the Fighter Director that he was ready. With that, the Fighter Director started to step backward and gestured for him to follow. O'Neill started to apply thrust and move the craft forward slowly after him.

Because of the size and wingspan of X-302, it couldn't fit inside a Viper launch tube, so it had to be launched from the landing bay which was regularly used by shuttles for taking off.

"Galactica Launch Control," O'Neill called over the comm. using the X-302 callsign. "This Earth One, taxing for take off."

"We read you Earth One," A female voice answered. "Alpha bay area is clear. You have top priority."

"Thank you Launch Control."

Soon they entered the spacious landing bay area and the Flight Director quickly shepherded O'Neill and the X-302 into position for takeoff. Once they stopped, the Flight Director gave them a thumb's up before hurrying away for cover.

O'Neill watched him leave and waited until he was safely away before saying into the comm. again. "Launch Control, this Earth One. Requesting permission to launch."

"This is Launch Control, permission granted... May the Lords of Kobol protect you."

"Thank you Launch Control." O'Neill replied before pushing the throttle controls forward, causing the X-302 to surge ahead with a deafening howl. Rose felt her body being pushed back into her seat, despite the inertia dampeners protecting her. She watched as the walls of the landing bay sped by which was quickly replaced with the cold blackness of space, with the slight warm grow of stars doting it. Rose looked back and saw the Galactica and the fleet growing smaller by the second behind them. This thing is fast!

"Are you okay back there?" She heard O'Neill asking her, as he retracted the landing gears.

"Yes Colonel sir."

"Hold on to your lunch, I'm engaging turbo thrust."

Rose eyes widened, _we're not at top speed yet? _

Then she felt a sudden jolt of speed and again she was pressed back into her seat as they accelerated faster and faster still.

**x-o-x **

_"I've got three on my tail." _

_"Break right! Break right!" _

_"I've got a lock! Firing!" _

_"They're just too many! ARRRGH…" _

_"They got Viper Six! Six is gone!!" _

They listened and that was all that Starbuck and Blue Squadron could do as they raced towards the battle. They were at full turbos, pressing their engines dangerously to the upward limits. After this, the engineers on the Galactica would probably have to strip their Viper engines down and rebuild them due to the wear and tear of the stress they were putting on them.

"Silver Spars!" Starbuck said over the comm. trying to encourage them, to let them know that help was on the way. "Hold on, you have to hold on for four more centons!"

"Starbuck," Sheba answered and the tension and even the fear in her voice was very evident. "Just get you ass in here because we're not going to last much longer! I'M HIT!"

"SHEBA!" Starbuck shouted but no reply came. He checked his scanner and saw just two Vipers remaining in a swarming nest of bad guys, numbering at least eighteen. One Viper was Sheba and she was still flying but the way she was maneuvering, she had to be damaged and the other one was Aeryn who was fighting back like a demon. Those two had to be the toughest ladies he'd ever known but the feeling in his gut told him it would take a miracle to save them against those odds of nine against one.

His thoughts were interrupted when Commander Apollo came over the comm. "This is the Galactica to Blue Squadron, we're sending more reinforcements to help Silver Spars, so don't be alarmed."

"Alarm?" Starbuck questioned.

"Starbuck," He heard Boomer who was flying just off his starboard wing. "We got a fast moving target coming up from behind. IFF confirms it to be the X-302."

He barely had time to check his scope when a fast moving blur with twin blue glowing engines rocketed by them as if Blue Squadron was standing still.

Boomer gave an enthusiastic battle yell at the top of his lungs as he watched the X-302 charge to the rescue and the rest of Blue Squadron joined in to cheer.

For Starbuck, he just gave a big grin, saying. "There goes my miracle now."

**x-o-x **

"How are we back there Rose?"

"Colonel sir," Rose groaned with the heavy Gs pushing down on her as they kept accelerating forward. "I think I'm going to throw up in my oxygen mask."

"Don't throw up. Think of something else and you don't have to keep calling me Colonel or sir."

"Think of something else…" Rose muttered to herself when saw a little red light flashing on the engineering panel. Immediately she forgot about the sensation of needing to throw up, because that fear was replaced by the fear of blowing up instead. "Colonel sir, the engine temperature light just went from green to red."

"Yeah, that's because I'm pushing the engines harder than I should."

"Uh, we won't explode or anything."

"Don't worry, I can push her at this speed for short periods," O'Neill assured her before saying under his breath. _"I hope."_

"Colonel sir?"

"Yes Rose?"

"These helmet mikes are very good. I can hear every word that comes out of your mouth."

Before O'Neill could respond, the radar beeped out a detection alert.

"Colonel sir?" Rose said. "If I'm reading this display in front of me right, we're got two green targets and a mass of red one right ahead."

On his cockpit's HUD, it too was showing multiple targets in front of them at long range. "Good, now first thing… Stop calling me Colonel sir."

"Yes… err, Mr. Colonel."

She had to be doing that deliberately, O'Neill sighed. "We'll talk later. On the Weapons Control in front of your right hand press the button labeled **SAT** and then the button labeled '**Command**'"

Rose pressed '**SAT**' and then **Command**. "Done!"

The X-302 Weapons Computer entered _Selective Auto Targeting_ mode, locking onto five of the closest targets with no IFF.

"Good work," O'Neill said as an electronic buzzing sounded alerting him that the targeting radar had a lock on something. By using the correct button sequence on his HOTAS he selected his active scan up to his wide angle HUD and saw that five red contacts had flashing boxes surrounding them. Again using his HOTAS he assigned a missle to each of the targets and announced. "I got good tone…Fox three - five!"

**x-o-x **

Sheba's viper shuddered from the hit and went spinning wildly. Alerts wailed in the cockpit, demanding her attention even as she fought for control over her viper.

"I'M HIT!"

Her viper was still in one piece but every very second she remained alive was on borrowed time, if she didn't regained control now a death glider would surely finish her off. With both hands on the control stick, she fought to straighten herself out. Sheba could tell by the way her viper was handling that one engine was running roughly, possibly the port one.

Reaching for her engineering panel, she saw the light on number one engines flashing, confirming her fears. Not having time to figure out how bad it was, she immediately shut it down. Once she did her viper flight smoothed out and it start to respond better to flight input.

Wasting no time, she pulled her viper into a straight vertical climb just in time to shake the small group of death gliders hounding her for the kill. She still could maneuver but running on two engines will make her a much more slowly moving target.

Looking around, her patrol was gone except for Aeryn who was still fighting back. Also, help was still too far away for both of them to survive. This is where the leader had to make the tough choices.

"Aeryn, I'm not going to make it. If you can, get out of here and run towards the X-302 and Blue Squadron."

"Like the frell I am, Sheba! I'm not going to abandon you while I can still fight."

"I'm ordering you to get out of here!" Sheba shouted to her when she was hit again.

A pulse blast impacted against the sided her viper's top tail fin, smashing through the reinforced metal, sheering it off. Sheba almost lost control but recovered and banked hard to try to stay alive for another moment.

"Aeryn," Sheba said. "They're all over me and once I'm gone they will swarm all over you. As your superior officer, get the frack out of here lieutenant!"

There was a brief period of silence before Aeryn replied, voice full of defiance. "Your transmission must be failing because I didn't hear your last orders, captain."

"Don't pull that stunt! We're still outnumbered 8 to 1, get out of here!"

"I won't leave you."

"Damn it Aeryn!"

Suddenly and without warning, Aeryn's and Sheba's vipers detected several fast approaching objects just entering the edge of their scanner range. It took the viper's computer a half of a micron to identify the objects as five speeding missiles racing straight into the middle of their dogfight. Then O'Neill's voice crackled over the comm. system.

"Incoming ladies!" He shouted. "Hit the deck!"

Five heavily modified AIM-120(X) AMRAAM (Advanced Medium Range Air to Air Missiles) or called by their flight crew nicknames, Slammers came streaking in. Four missiles found their targets and four deathgliders died in four massive fireballs. The last missile failed to hit when the death glider jinked and flew off into space.

The Goa'uld was momentarily confused when the X-302 itself now roared into the fray and suddenly the battle became more manageable, 4 to 1.

"This is Earth One, to Silver Spars. I heard you could use a hand?"

Sheba laughed, she'd never been so glad to hear Colonel O'Neill's voice and to see that 'Cylon' looking fighter of his. "Confirm Earth One, I don't mind sharing the workload. Let's take them down together!"

O'Neill circled the X-302 and got behind a surprised death glider and switched to the cannons supplied to them by the Luxans. The cannons fired solid metal slugs at 70 percent the speed of light, but the weapon was old technology to the Luxans. However, it was good enough for Earth and they were able to reverse engineer the weapon system to produce their own version of it. It might not as good or flashy compared to energy weapons but it still got the job done.

Locking onto the death glider, O'Neill felt the X-302 shudder as he fired a short burst and he watched as the Goa'uld fighter crumpled in half and exploded.

"Nice." He was becoming pleased with his new ride.

Aeryn was dodging three death gliders before kicking it into reverse thrust and barreling backwards and behind her Goa'uld attackers. Then she hit the turbos and surged forward again to go on the offensive. The three death gliders separated but Aeryn stayed on one and fired, eliminating it.

Sheba was nursing her damaged viper along, determined to stay in the fight as well. One death glider escaping from Aeryn unexpectedly wandered into her sights and she took the shot. The enemy fighter exploded in flaming debris.

"Keep it up, they're disorganized!"

O'Neill suddenly found himself behind two more death gliders but they were too far away to try with the cannons. On his HUD, the Weapons Computer System listed them H4 and H7.

"Rose," O'Neill called to his backseat co-pilot. "Press the "**RG**" button, it is real close to the **SAT** button you just pushed, after that touch the contacts labeled **H4** and **H7** on your RADAR screen with your finger and then push the **Command** button."

With a nod, she did it all. "Done but what does this do?"

"Remote Guidance," O'Neill said as he fired a missile at both targets. "The Slammers are designed to be fire and forget missiles but with remote guiding, the X-302 Weapons Computer and sensors helps to keep the missiles on target until they're close enough to guarantee a kill. You just told the Weapons Computer which two contacts to RG on."

From her position, Rose watched the missiles chasing down the death gliders, even as they tried to jinx them. The two Goa'uld fighters maneuvered pulling impossible evasive turns trying hard to loose them but it was like the missiles were tied to them and were reeling themselves in closer and closer. Finally, one missile struck home and a few seconds after that, the second missile found its mark. Both death gliders went up in twin explosions before fading from sight.

It was then that Rose realized that she was witnessing people dying in those machines. Not void of life like a Cylon raider.

"Earth One! You've got multiple hostiles closing in on you!" Aeryn yelled.

O'Neill cursed. He had five death gliders zeroing in on him from all sides. "I see them, Silver two. It's a damn pile on!"

Rose was alarmed. "What's happening?"

O'Neill had no time to explain. "Hold on!"

The X-302 suddenly was making violent and wild evasive actions. Rose closed her eyes as the world spun crazily. She thought she was going to finally throw up but she dared to open her eyes and saw stars whirling about them as the X-302 performed a rapid rate barrel roll. Then Rose saw shooting stars whizzing by them before realizing it was enemy weapon fire.

"Earth One! Climb hard, I'll get to you!" Rose heard Aeryn's voice calling to him.

She then heard O'Neill's speaking. It was tight as he struggled against a possible losing battle. "Rose, we just might…"

Then they were hit. There was a bright flash, smoke filled the cockpit and Rose felt the X-302 spinning again but this time with no control. It was followed by the sensation of being crush back against her seat by ever increasing g-forces pushing on her. The inertial dampers weren't working.

"Colonel sir?"

No answer. Rose looked forward and saw O'Neill head slumped to one side in his seat. He wasn't moving.

"Colonel… O'Neill…" Rose called to him as the g-forces bearing down on her, making it harder to breath. She felt herself starting to pass out. "Someone… Help…"

**Tbc… **


	33. Threading the Needle

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Threading the Needle**

Damaged and pilotless, Earth One was spinning out of control, hurtling through space with five Goa'uld death gliders in pursuit to finish off their helpless prey.

For them it was an easy kill until a missile impacted one of their numbers from behind. It destroyed the death glider, transforming it into a fireball and sending the remaining four scattering for safety.

Firing off her last missile, Aeryn viper swooped in to protect Earth One even with two death gliders hot on her tail, firing as they gave chase.

From above, Sheba's viper limped onward on an intercept course to reach the battle. Colonial Captain watched the death gliders pursuing Aeryn's viper. The former Peacekeeper was performing perfect evasive maneuvers, avoiding from flying in a straight line to make her a harder target but strangely the death gliders shots were almost deliberately wide. As if they didn't want to hit her.

"What is going on?" Sheba muttered as she finally came into weapons range. She decided to save that question for later before firing on the two death gliders tailing Aeryn. She struck one dead centre with her viper's pulse laser fire and the second one turned away.

"This is Blue Squadron to Goa'uld forces," Starbuck's threatening voice filled the comm. systems as he and forty-two vipers charged into the combat area. "I hope you truly believe in an afterlife because that's all you are going to have left after we're done!"

Facing superior numbers now, the remaining five death gliders and turned tail and ran for deep space.

"Blue Squadron, pursue and destroy!" Starbuck ordered.

"Negative on that, Starbuck!" Sheba counter ordered.

"Sheba?"

"We got bigger problems, Starbuck." Sheba said as she helplessly watched Earth One continued its' out of control flight.

**x-o-x**

Rose felt like she was on a rollercoaster rider from hell as the X-302 continued its death spiral through space. Thankful, since they were in space, Rose didn't have to worry about hitting anything… yet.

The g-forces pressing against her were still increasing, making it harder to move or to breathe. Her hands were down at her sides when they brushed against the ejection handles situated on either side of her seat. At that moment, she thought of pulling them and ejecting the entire cockpit section with her and O'Neill to safety. Then she thought of their chances of being inside that cockpit section drifting in the middle of a battle. They might have a better chance in a moving X-302 than a stationary target.

Rose's eyes settled on the yellow Aux Control button which could be their best hope. It felt like her arms was glued to her seat as she lifted them to reach for it. All she had to do was push a little button just two feet from her but it was taking all her strength just to do it.

Little by little, inch by inch, feeling like she was moving through sand. Rose trembling hand slid across the console and her finger found the button before pressing it.

The auxiliary controls quickly deployed on either side of Rose's chair. When she looked at the control stick to her right, Rose blinked. Something was wrong with her eyes. It appeared that she was looking down a dark tunnel color was fading. She then realized if was the first signs of blacking out as blood flowed from her head and was pushed down to her feet. Desperate, she tried to reach for the control stick but stopped.

If she tried to regain control of the fighter, could she make things worse? She wasn't a pilot and the closest thing she had to any flight experience was playing Ace Combat on her friend's PlayStation 2 and at best, Rose always managed to find the ground in that game.

Becoming more light headed and with her sight failing, Rose had no choice. As she reached for the flight stick, her eyes spotted a glowing green button that stuck out on the small auxiliary controls just left of the control stick: **AUTOPILOT**.

Rose stared at it like a welcoming beacon. Why not?

She pressed it and three things happened within the two seconds it took for the system to initialize.

One: The X-302 flight computer was initialized and it went into failsafe monitor mode awaiting instructions.

Two: As it waited in monitor mode, the systems sensors detected the deadly situation the craft was in; It queried the damage control subsystem and detected the damage and that the inertial dampers were offline. More importantly, it did not detect its crew operating its flight systems. It determined that the fighter was out of control

Three: The computer immediately went into auto-recovery mode and took measures to stabilize the X-302.

Slowly, Rose felt the violent spinning easing before she knew with a gentle jerking motion they were now flying straight as an arrow. She smiled and had to urge to kiss that little green button but then she remembered the man seated in front of her.

"Colonel sir?" Rose tried to reach forward to check on O'Neill. "Colonel? Jack? Can you hear me?"

The man in the forward seat remained slumped forward when just off their left wing a viper pulled along side of them.

"Earth One, this is Silver Two. Can you read me?"

Rose looked and with great relief recognized Aeryn's voice. "Aeryn, I read you. O'Neill is hurt."

"Earth One, can you read me?"

"Yes I can. Can you hear me?"

"Earth One, if you can hear me give me a sign."

Frustrated, Rose waved at her before point forward to O'Neill's position.

Aeryn edged her viper closer. "I see you Earth One. Hold on, the enemy fighters are gone and reinforcements are here. Do you have control of your fighter?"

Rose shook her head vigorously before looking at the control console, trying to find the button for communications. There has to be one to let her talk to the outside world she thought. In an instant she found a button labeled, **COMM**. Upon pressing it, up on the touch screen she saw a list appear and right at the top of it was, **SILVER TWO **which was flashing.

Rose touched the screen and spoke again into her helmet mike. "Aeryn, can you hear me now?"

For a brief moment there was uncomfortable silence before Aeryn's stunned voice replied sharply. "Rose?"

Grateful to communicate with the viper next to her the British woman answered. "Yes, it's me, Aeryn."

"What the frell are you doing over there?"

"Uh…trying to rescue you?"

"That's want you call it? What is your status?"

"O'Neill is…" Rose looked forward and the slumped body in the forward seat and started to breathe harder. "He's isn't moving and I don't know his condition. He might be dead."

"Rose," Aeryn kept her voice level and soothing. "Can you pilot the fighter home?"

"It's on autopilot now, I'm a little afraid to try anything else at the moment."

"Just hold on Rose, we'll get you and O'Neill back." Aeryn said before switching frequency to the viper flying just below the X-302. "How does she look Starbuck?"

"Looks like the armor stopped most of the blast but I still see a hole the size of a cubit in the belly, along the left wing and close to the fuselage. I see no flames, smoke or sparks. If O'Neill is okay, I think they got off lucky."

"We need someone to talk Rose in." Sheba said, just trailing behind Starbuck with the rest of Blue squadron covering the rear.

"Speaking of which, Sheba you better RTB." Starbuck suggested.

"Thanks Starbuck but I rather stay." Sheba politely turned him down.

"From one captain to another did you look at your viper lately?" Starbuck said eyeing Sheba's badly battered fighter, which was running on two engines with a third venting smoke and a missing a tail fin. "Look around, all of Blue squadron is here to help."

"Starbuck is right," Aeryn quietly added. "Please look after yourself, captain. None of us wants to lose you and we won't hesitated to get you father to order you in."

"I don't know what I hate more, when you two start ganging up or starting to make some sense," Sheba relented in frustration. "Just get her and O'Neill back."

"We will and that's a promise." Starbuck assured her.

With a slow turn, Sheba eased her damaged viper to the nearest battlestar, the Galactica. As she left, Starbuck radioed Aeryn. "Okay, how do we get our two Earth people home?"

**x-o-x**

On the Galactica, there was some relief in the saving of what was left of the Silver Spar patrol but it was quickly replaced with the dire situation with Earth One. It was also complicated farther when Aeryn radioed in the details.

The information left Apollo pacing the bridge in disbelief saying aloud. "Rose Tyler is in the back of the cockpit, what was O'Neill thinking?" Then he turned to Omega. "Where is their position and current heading?"

"10.2 light sectors out and on a heading of 218 by 108, moving away from the fleet."

"We need someone to talk her in." Apollo said.

"Isn't the entire cockpit one big escape pod, could she simply eject and then we could launch a recovery shuttle?"

Apollo shook his head at the idea. "Not with the possibility of more hostiles in the area. We need to get her closer within the protection of the fleet first."

"Get who closer to fleet?"

Apollo and Omega looked to see the Doctor strolling into the bridge and walking up to join them on the command deck. The Time Lord was all smiles but upon seeing the gloomy looks on the Colonials faces, he became concern.

"Oh dear, did someone died?"

**x-o-x**

"How are you doing Rose?"

"I feel the need to do something, Aeryn. O'Neill still isn't moving. I was thinking if I unbuckle my retrains I could reach and check him."

"Bad idea Rose," Aeryn cautioned. "Just stay where you are. The Galactica is trying to find someone to talk you in, just be patient."

**x-o-x**

"Let me understand this correctly," The Doctor gestured with on hand. "O'Neill took Rose with him in the X-302 and into battle. And now he's unconscious and you need someone who's capable of talking Rose back."

Apollo and Omega glanced at each other, surprised in how well the Time Lord was taking the news.

"I'm sorry about this Doctor but I promise we'll do all we can and Blue squadron won't leave her side." Apollo assured him.

"I can talk her down." The Doctor suddenly said.

"What?"

"I know much about the X-302 or at least the F-302B version."

Apollo was confused. "How is that possible?"

"I'm a time traveler and trust me, I love traveling."

"Can you do it?"

"Of course, I seen and read much about it on New Earth."

"New Earth?" Apollo and Omega said together.

"It's a new place created after the old Earth gets destroyed by its dying sun," Upon seeing the stunned looks on the two men's face, the Doctor explained farther. "It was done purely for sentimental reasons and they rebuild several cities including 'New New York'. They even constructed a huge museum containing the human race greatest achievements including a recreated working model of F-302 which is situated between a model of the Russian satellite Sputnik and the Apollo moon rocket, a full size version mind you. They spared no expense."

There were some moments that Apollo wondered if the Doctor was making some of this stuff up. Most of what he heard from the Time Lord sounded too far fetch to be believable but again Apollo saw some pretty strange things too.

"I'll take your word for it but we're running out of time," Apollo gestured to communication station. "If you will be so kind, Doctor."

**x-o-x**

Rose was getting nervous. They were still flying in the wrong direction with the fleet far behind them. Even though she was surrounding by Blue squadron, she was worry that the Goa'uld might return but most of all she didn't know the condition of O'Neill just a few feet in front of her.

A familiar and comforting came over the comm. system. "Rose, can you hear me?"

"Doctor, is that you?" Rose sighed in relief.

On the Galactica, the Doctor was seated at the comm. station with Apollo standing next to him, whispering quietly.

"It is important to keep her calm and relax, so talk normal to her."

The Doctor nodded before speaking again. "Yes it is Rose. How's the view out there?"

Apollo shook his head, that was not his idea of keeping the young woman relaxed but amazingly Rose voice answered back in the most cheerful tone.

"Most splendid, Doctor but the stars are losing their charm and I rather be seeing the grey interior of a battlestar instead."

The Doctor smiled. "That's what I'm here to do Rose. Do you have the autopilot engaged?"

In the cockpit of the X-302 Rose checked the tiny flight console next to the flight stick. "Yes, Doctor it is still on."

"Find the button next to it that says **Coordinates**."The Doctor instructed.

"I got it."

"We're going to use the autopilot to turn you back to the Galactica. Now enter this into the flight console. Select **Coordinates** and key in these numbers, **38** and **Enter** then **288** and **Enter** and press **Command**."

Rose entered the numbers and pressed the last button. "Done!"

From her viper, Aeryn watched as the X-302 performed a lazy left turn until it was heading back in the opposite direction with Blue squadron right behind her.

"She did it Galactica, we're heading back toward you." Aeryn informed them.

On the bridge of the Galactica Apollo turned to Omega. "Have a recovery shuttle standing by. Once Rose gets in range we'll have her eject herself and O'Neill from the X-302."

"Eject?" Rose overhead Apollo over the comm. system. "You want me to eject? Why not land?"

Apollo leaned in next to the Doctor and spoke into the open mike. "It's too risky Rose for you and O'Neill. Even at reduced speeds it will be like, well, coining a phrase from your world, threading the eye of a needle."

"O'Neill is injured and he needs medical attention quickly."

"Rose, ejecting and letting the recovery shuttle pick you up is the best and safest way."

"Maybe for me but not for O'Neill," Rose argued. "Landing on Galactica will get him to your doctors the quickest."

Apollo wasn't going to have it. "Rose, do you even know what half the systems on that fighter do?"

At that moment Rose stopped and looked at the cockpit surrounding her. Eyeing the various instruments, the computer console, the engineering panel, flight instruments, and endless switches and buttons which all looked so overwhelming to the girl from Britain. It would be easier to do as Apollo ask and let the recovery shuttle come and rescue them. However, O'Neill needs help now and she has been in worse positions. She reached over to the auxiliary flight controls and grabbed a lever with a tiny wheel on it and pulled it back. Below the X-302, three doors opened up as its landing gear wheels extended out into locking positions.

"I'm a quick learner!"

From her viper, Aeryn watched and admired Rose determination. "Galactica, she wants to land. I say we let her."

Apollo was still very doubtful and he looked at the Doctor. "Can she actually land that fighter?"

The Time Lord turned in his seat to face the Battlestar Commander. "If Rose says she can then I believe her."

"If she fails she could scattered herself and O'Neill on the landing deck or against the hull of this ship."

The Doctor stared at Apollo, looking him right in the eye. "I believe in her. Let Rose land the fighter."

It was his ship and his command but something told Apollo to trust the man before him and the young woman in that tiny craft approaching the Galactica.

"Omega," Apollo ordered. "Alert beta bay that they have another damaged fighter and is coming in for an emergency landing. I want everything in position one centon ago."

"Yes commander!"

Meanwhile, the Doctor was giving Rose some quick flying lessons. "Rose, the X-302 is far different than flying the TARDIS. For one it can't stop on a dime or change it appearance."

"You forgot about the cramped cockpit." Rose joked back over the comm. system.

The Doctor smiled. "No vehicle is perfect but the TARDIS comes very close. Now Rose, its time to disengage the Autopilot. The X-302 will remain locked on its current course until you steer it in a new direction. If you get into trouble just activate it again and let go of the controls. Got it?"

"Understood Doctor."

In the X-302 cockpit, Rose took a breath and deactivated the Autopilot and as the Doctor said, there no jolt in the controls. They were still flying straight and level.

"Autopilot is off," Rose informed everyone. "I'm ready to try some maneuvers."

Behind her, Blue squadron and Aeryn pulled back to a safe distance.

"Rose, just try pulling the flight stick gently to right." The Doctor said. "We have ten minutes before you are in range with us."

**x-o-x**

Sheba landed her damaged viper in Alpha bay of the Galactica. The landing was smooth as she brought her fighter to a stop. Before she could open the canopy to her cockpit, emergency and fire crews surrounded her damage craft.

A small truck with fire hose mount on top like a turret was spraying the rear engines with foam to prevent any flames from starting now that the her Viper was in an oxygen atmosphere in the landing bay.

Sheba immediately jumped out to the solid deck below. She landed and even before she could stand, a crewman in fire suit was at her side, leading her to safety. Moving away, Sheba removed her helmet while glancing back at her battered viper, and after seeing the full extent of the damage, shrugged.

"I flown in much worse," She muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry," The damage control tech beside her said as they reached a safe distance. "I didn't catch what you said lieutenant?"

"Never mind," Sheba shook her head. "What is happening with the X-302?"

"We have Beta bay all set for it. It's coming in for a landing."

Sheba was taken by surprise by the news. "What? Has O'Neill regained consciousness?"

"I don't know. The Apollo ordered Beta bay for an incoming emergency landing."

"They wouldn't try it." Sheba whispered in fear before breaking into a run for the nearest elevator.

**x-o-x**

For the last ten minutes as they close in the Galactica, Rose experimented with the controls and found the X-302 surprisingly responsive to every little input she made to the control stick.

"How are we doing Rose?"

"I think I'm going a hang of this Doctor and its much more fun than a Playstation."

"That's good to hear Rose, but remember that unlike a Playstation there is no reset button or extra lives for that matter."

"Is this your way to boasting my confidence Doctor?" Rose commented as she gentle swung the X-302's nose left and right.

"I'm all for confidence building but a healthy dose for reality never hurts either."

Directly ahead, Rose spotted the Galactica and the fleet. "I see the ship."

"Good Rose," The Doctor said. "Apollo has maneuvered the ship completely about so you'll have a direct line to Beta bay."

"Understood Doctor… Ugh, is Beta bay the pod on the left or the one on the right?"

"Right one, it's the right one." The Doctor said, refreshing her memory. Behind him, Apollo was having second thoughts about this. He stepped forward and leaned in close to the Doctor saying into the comm. system.

"Rose, we still can have a recovery shuttle pick you up."

"I can do this, sir."

"Can you at least reduce your speed more?"

"I have the throttle right back. I can't reduce speed anymore."

Apollo looked to the Doctor and he nodded. "The Humans on Earth designed that fighter for speed and not for crawling."

Apollo cut off the mike so he can talk to the Time Lord without Rose hearing them. "You can talk her out of this. She'll listen to you."

"Then you don't know Rose. Once she minds up her mind, there is rarely no going back. She can do this. I believe in her."

Apollo stared at him and shook his head. "I hope you are right." Then he stood and turned to his bridge crew. "Helmsman, increase speed to one quarter and hold her steady."

Looking back down at the Doctor, Apollo said. "That should help Rose with her speed problem."

Closing in the Galactica beta bay, Aeryn stayed just off Rose's left wing as she tried to help and guide her in. The rest of blue squadron was now far behind them, giving Rose all the space she needed.

"Your approach looks good Rose. Just remember to keep the nose up and let your rear landing gear touch the deck first. Then cut your engines. Also, don't forget the Galactica's artificial gravity, it'll grab and pull down on the X-302 as soon as it enters through the bay's opening."

The Galactica grew larger, slowly filling the cockpit's forward canopy. Rose held the X-302 straight and level with Aeryn's viper. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking, which could be a bad thing in flying a craft with sensitive controls like the X-302.

"Got it," Rose replied to Aeryn. "Anything else?"

"Be mindful of your landing gear. If you fly too low you'll shear them off as you enter the bay."

"Anything else?"

"Just fly the fighter," The former Peacekeeper added. "I have to drop back now but I'll be trailing you in until you land."

Rose glanced over to the woman in the cockpit of the viper next to her. "Thank you Aeryn."

The Colonial Lieutenant nodded and said encouragingly. "Galactica landing control will be taking over. Just remember to fly and I'll be seeing you shortly."

With that, Aeryn viper reduced speed and fell back behind her, leaving Rose feeling alone, except with the huge mass of the Galactica looming ahead and its beta bay.

"Fly the fighter." She whispered to herself. "Fly the fighter."

Then Rose heard a very calming female voice on her comm. system now.

"This is Galactica landing control. We are tracking you and your approach looks good."

Rose was focused on the opening to beta bay and height wise it looked very tight for any craft trying to land in there. _Who the in the bloody hell designed this ship??! _Rose thought to herself

Up in forward seat of the cockpit on the left side of Col. O'Neill, a thin trail of smoke drifted up from the computer console. That single blast from the Goa'uld death glider did more damage than anyone thought.

On the bridge, Apollo watched and thought more than once to call this off. He looked over to the Doctor and the man didn't look worried at all. What did this man knew that he didn't? He claimed he doesn't know or have the answer to everything despite being a time traveler. Perhaps some sort of instinct or 6th sense?

"You are looking good," Galactica landing control spoke. "You are on final approach."

"Thank you Galactica," Rose breathed her voice tight. The Battlestar was now filling her vision. _So, this is what a bug must feel like when coming to face to face of a windshield to a speeding car_.

He heard voices, both of them female.

"_You are looking good. You are on final approach."_

He didn't know that one.

"_Thank you Galactica."_

_Hey! That sounded like Rose Tyler. _O'Neill stirred as he tried to move. He felt pain in his right side and leg and his head felt like her was about to explode. _What happened? _He groaned inwardly.

Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself staring down at his feet. Head still pounding, O'Neill lifting his eyes a bit and noticed he was in the cockpit of the X-302. Then he remembered he was in battle with Rose riding shotgun in the back. Slowly he lifted his head some more to see where they were. Much to his shock, all that O'Neill saw was the ass end of the Galactica mighty glowing engines they were just passing and its beta bay they were aimed straight at.

They were coming in for a landing and Rose is flying! He should say something, or anything but he felt so tired. Her approached looked good and she might be able to do this… Then he noticed the thin traces of smoke coming from the computer panel.

Even in his injured state, O'Neill stared at it and thought. _That can't be good._

"Your approach is good and you are ten microns out," O'Neill heard the female voice of Galactica landing control. "Emergency equipment is in place."

O'Neill started to open his mouth when he heard Rose replying. "Thank you Galactica…"

Several lights on the engineering board beside Rose went red followed by a shrilling computer failure alert warning. In that moment, the fly by wire controls froze and the X-302 drifted off course. Their left wing dipped and they were now on a collision course for the lower edge of the landing bay opening. They would be cut in half, one part tossed back in space and the rest scattered over the landing bay.

"Abort landing X-302! Abort!"

"Nothing is working!" O'Neill heard Rose yelled. Fear gripping her voice.

X-302 was built around the framework of the F-22 which included multiple computers cross checking each other. If one should fail, the other one would take over. For some reason the second computer wasn't taking over much to O'Neill's chagrin and concern. Ignoring the aches and pains, O'Neill grabbed the flight stick to try and do something when the secondary computer finally kicked in and the controls started to respond again. They were so close to the Galactica that if the X-302 was a viper, the long nose would be impacting on the Battlestar right now.

Heaving firmly on the stick, the X-302 responded and lifted up just in time to clear the landing bay opening. Easing the stick forward, O'Neill felt the rear landing gear touched the deck followed by the welcome sensation of the nose gear making contact too.

Almost home, he thought as he felt the Galactica's arresting fields already trying to slow them down.

He then tried to work his right leg to press the brake pedal but the pain stopped him. O'Neill was about to make another desperate attempt but behind him, Rose slammed her foot down and stood on the auxiliary brake pedal and cut the engines to bring the craft to an eventually stop.

Then there was silence. O'Neill was slumped forward in his seat, held in place only by his restraints; Tired and in pain but he was only concerned about Rose and was about to try to ask if she was okay.

"I don't believe it," He heard Rose shaky voice which grew more confident as he listened to it before she cheered. "I did it!"

"Good work X-302," A very relieved Galactica landing control answered. "Emergency teams are responding."

"I see them, thank you!" Rose replied before finding the switch to open the canopy and started to unbuckle her restrains and discarding her helmet and breathing mask.

Rose now stood up and tried to reach forward to check on O'Neill as an army of emergency teams and deck crews with short ladders raced towards them.

With his head still down, O'Neill felt Rose touching him lightly on his right shoulder. "Colonel sir?"

Head still throbbing, O'Neill lifted his head and managed to look back at her, saying quietly to help avoid aggravating his headache further. "Enough with the Colonel sir, okay? You're not military, Jack will do."

He saw instantly relief washed over Rose as she realized he was okay. "Help is almost here, just hold on."

O'Neill heard a ladder being placed against the craft, a second or two later, Cassiopeia climbed up into view. "Colonel O'Neill, can you hear me?" She said.

He nodded and reached up and unclipped his breathing mask. "I can hear you just fine doc."

Cassiopeia climbed up a bit more in order to lean in. "Can you tell me where you are hurt?"

"My right leg and my head."

Cassiopeia looked over to Rose. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Rose answered quickly. "Please look after him."

"I will," Cassiopeia promised. "Climb down so can focus on giving him out of here."

Another ladder was brought over for Rose as the deck crew prepared to wheel a small vehicle over with a retractable platform extended to reach over to the cockpit of the X-302.

As Rose climbed down the ladder and into the swarm of people waiting below, she found a familiar and friendly face.

"Sheba!"

The Colonial captain raced over and gave the Earth woman a tight hugged and pulled her to safety to let the emergency crews work. Under Cassiopeia's direction, O'Neill was carefully lifted out of the X-302 and placed on the platform which lowered itself to the deck.

Rose moved forward a bit to see what was going on and saw that two medics were carrying a stretcher with Cassiopeia walking next to it obviously heading to the ship's infirmary.

"Is he going to be all right?" Rose said intensely as her hurried to catch up with Sheba two steps behind her.

"He's got some serious burns on his leg and a possible concussion but he'll recover in no time," Cassiopeia said.

"Stop for a sec," O'Neill said and he looked at Rose as the medics carrying the stretcher halted. "You did really good out there. Thanks for bringing me to the best hospital in the universe."

O'Neil extended his hand to her and Rose took it. "Don't mention it, Colonel sir, err I mean Jack."

**x-o-x**

Not far off in deep space, lurking just out of range of the allied fleets sensors, a single Goa'uld mothership waited as the surviving death glider returned from their failed mission.

On the bridge, Osiris was pacing when her First Prime approached and bowed his head in respect before announcing.

"My Lord, our death gliders have returned."

Osiris looked at the towering Jaffa and only wanted to know one thing. "Have they succeeded in capturing Crichton's female?"

"They have failed my Lord."

Osiris eyes darkened in quiet fury. "And they dared to return?"

The First Prime almost flinched from her stare. "Yes my Lord."

"I want them punished for their failure, IMMEDIATELY," The Goa'uld commanded. "And set a course for home. We won't be getting to Crichton this way."

As the five death gliders continued to approach the Goa'uld mothership, they were targeting by the giant ships pulse cannons. Three were instantly destroyed before the last remaining two could react. They turned to flee, performing wild evasive maneuvers to escape but they lasted another four seconds before both were destroyed.

Once the space about the mothership was cleared, it silently entered hyperspace.


End file.
